DISTRACTIONS: The Wedding March
by IrishScottDragonGirl
Summary: Sequel to SIDELINED: A New Beginning! In his third racing season, Lightning has a lot on his mind: demanding wedding plans, Doc's weird behavior, old, and new injuries. Will Lightning win The Piston Cup this season? I guess we'll have to find out. Rated M for language and sexual chapters. This maybe a rewrite, but it is not a exact copy of the original. **Non-humanized**
1. Home

**DISTRACTIONS: The Wedding March**

**Chapter 1. - Home -**

Lightning McQueen drove out of his trailer and into his hometown of Radiator Springs. "Thanks Mack." Lightning said to the huge semi "I'm glad to be home."

"No problem Boss." Mack replied "I'll see you at the end of the week… Oh, I almost forgot, Doc wants to see you immediately."

Lightning looked in the direction of the Cozy Cone Hotel and sighed. "I was hoping to go see Sally first." He said "But I better go see Doc before he has a fit."

Lightning sighed contentedly as he drove down the main street. He had just raced in the twentieth race of his third racing season. Lightning had won ten races and finished no worse than forth in the rest of them. The year before, Lightning had been in a severe wreck during a race. He had sustained a crushed engine, broken axle, a severe concussion, and countless other injuries. It had taken the entire racing season for Lightning to heal and get back in shape. Occasionally there are 'off weeks' during the racing season where there are no races. Most teams go home to rest and recover. The Rust-eze/Radiator Springs team was among them. Lightning was very happy to be back on the racing circuit, although he did miss being around Sally.

Lightning drove into the hospital where he knew his crew chief Doc Hudson, would be waiting on him. "Hey Rookie." Doc said, glancing at him when Lightning rolled into his office "Did you have a good trip home?"

"Yeah." Lightning replied "Mack got me here in record time. If I didn't have to stay at the track and shoot a commercial for Rust-eze, we would have been home sooner."

"Ah, the joys of being a racecar." Doc said "I remember those… it was easier back in my days."

"Yeah, I bet you do." Lightning said "What was it like filming with dinosaurs? I bet those cave paintings took a while."

"Very funny." Doc said "I want to check your axles. I want to make sure they're holding up to the strain. There are a lot of races left in the season."

"Could we do this later?" Lightning asked "There's someone I want to see first."

"Just get on the fucking table!" Doc growled "You have a whole fucking week to spend with your fiancé."

"Fine." Lightning said, a little surprised at Doc's short-tempered remarks

"Then I'm going to see Sally, no matter what."

Ten minutes later: "Everything looks okay." Doc said "You have a little swelling in your front right axle, but it's not bad."

"That's a relief." Lightning said, rolling off the examining lift "Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome." Doc said "Since Chick got suspended for three months, I'm assuming that racing is a little easier for you and your fellow racecars."

"It's a little, but not much." Lightning said "That's what the racing league handed him once they found out that he has been lying to them. Not to mention the six weeks he's spending in jail for attacking Sally. I'm glad he's in the Phoenix City jail. I don't know if I could deal with him in town."

"That's why I requested Chick serve his sentence there." Doc said "The district attorney and the judge agreed that it would be a good idea to put some space between you and him."

"If you're done." Lightning said "I want to go see Sally. There's something I want to do with her."

"Just because we don't have a race this week, doesn't mean you can spend all your time screwing her." Doc grumbled "My rule still stands… no sex during the racing season."

"Oh come on Doc! That's not fair! I haven't seen Sally in months!" Lightning complained, Doc just glared. "Okay! We'll try to keep our tires off of each other…*flashes a toothy smile.* But I'm not going to make any promises!" Doc grumbled something under his breath as he waved Lightning away.

Lightning drove out of Doc's office, convinced that he was acting strangely for some reason. Lightning didn't know what was bothering him, but he wanted to find out. Doc was a very private car and Lightning knew if he demanded answers, Doc would become more difficult to deal with. He knew that Doc would tell him in his own time. Lightning drove to the Cozy Cone.

"I'm home!" Lightning said, smiling as he entered the office "Did you miss me?"

"Yes I did!" Sally said as she drove around her desk and hugged Lightning "Did you miss me?"

"Tremendously." Lightning said as he kissed Sally "Did you watch any of my races?"

"Of course." Sally said "Flo has watching parties, so I have only missed one of your races. Two months is too long not to see someone you love."

"I know it is." Lightning said lovingly "But before you know it, it'll be the off-season and we'll have all the time in the world to spend together."

"I can't wait." Sally said "It's not that I don't want you racing, it's just… I just miss you terribly."

"I miss you too." Lightning said "So what have you been doing while I've been away?"

"A lot of things, running the hotel and planning our wedding have kept me pretty busy." Sally said "We need to finalize some things while you're home. I've got some things planned already…I hope you don't mind."

"Don't worry about it." Lightning said "I'm not good at planning that kind of stuff anyway. What have you got done?"

"I made my part of the guest list." Sally said "I also found our caterers, our honeymoon spot, set the wedding date, and the place we're getting married."

"Oh wow!" Lightning said, slightly flustered "Where are we getting married?"

"LA!" Sally said, obviously thrilled "At the same church my parents were married in!"

"Oh, okay." Lightning said, he had wanted a small wedding here in Radiator Springs "That sounds good."

"I know!" Sally said "Hopefully, it'll bring us good luck, my parents have been married for twenty-nine years."

Just then, Lightning heard a baby start to cry. Sally drove over to a bassinet and picked up a purplish-red colored infant. The baby stopped crying as soon as Sally picked him up. He looked like an exotic hybrid of some sort.

"Who's this?" Lightning asked "He's very cute."

"This is Giovanni Lorenzo Schumacher, Zoë and Michael's baby. I volunteer to watch him when Zoë and Michael are both seeing patients or performing surgery." Sally said as she looked at the clock on the wall behind her desk "He's hungry. Do you want to hold him while I go heat up a bottle?"

"Sure, I can do that." Lightning said as Sally gently set Giovanni on his hood "We might have kids, so I can get some practice in."

Sally headed to the breakroom to heat up a bottle, leaving Lightning alone with the baby. Up close, Lightning could see that Giovanni was an excellent combination of his parents. He wondered if Zoe and Michael would allow him to race when he gets older. Lightning knew that Michael comes from a racing family and did some racing when he was younger but quit when he got into medical school. Sally returned a few minutes later.

"How old is he?" Lightning asked "Zoe was still pregnant when I saw her last."

"A little over six weeks. Sally said after she thought about it for a few moments "He was born a few days after you and Doc left."

"Doc was with me the entire time." Lightning said "Who delivered him? Where was Michael? I hope Zoe didn't have to do it herself."

"She didn't. Michael was out of town at the time. You haven't had the chance to meet the town's midwife." Sally said as she picked up Giovanni, placed him on a nursing pillow and, put the nipple of the bottle in his mouth. Giovanni hungrily sucked on it. "Her name is Isabelle."

"A mid…what?" Lightning asked "What is that?"

"A midwife." Sally said as Lightning looked at her blankly "A car that has been trained to deliver babies."

"Oh, I knew that." Lightning said "I was just checking."

"Sure you did Stickers." Sally said "The town is growing and Zoë needed help with delivering all the babies. We're in a middle of a baby boom. We had five babies born in the last month alone."

"I knew the town was growing." Lightning said "I just didn't know how."

"Well, it's all thanks to you." Sally said "You have done such a good job of promoting this place, everybody wants to move here. The town council just approved a plan for fifty new condos… and I think half of them are already sold."

"I see that the Cozy Cone is growing too." Lightning said "It looks like business is booming."

"Yeah, I've added twenty more cones." Sally said "The cone is fully booked for the next six weeks. Thanks to you, my dream is finally coming true."

"I really didn't do anything." Lightning said "All I said was how wonderful this little town is."

"Well that was enough to put this place back on the map. Not to change the subject, but we need to talk about our wedding plans." Sally said before kissing him "My guest list has two hundred and fifty cars on it, so don't you dare leave anyone off your list."

"Did you just say two hundred and fifty? " Lightning asked faintly "I wasn't expecting that many."

"It didn't start out like that. But I kept adding people and the list just kept growing." Sally said "I've wanted a big wedding my whole life!"

"Well it looks to me like you're getting your wish." Lightning said, trying his hardest to sound happy. "When's our wedding day?"

"October twenty sixth." Sally said "I really didn't want it to be much later than that. You know I hate cold… I know what you're going to say, but LA does get cold in the winter."

"Oh." Lightning said as his stomach twisted painfully "That's really soon, it's already mid-July."

"The sooner the better!" Sally said happily "The press has gotten word of our wedding, so security is going to be tight."

"Are you kidding me?" Lightning said "I was hoping they wouldn't notice."

"Light, you're a world-famous racecar. I highly doubt our wedding is going to escape the press's attention. You did propose to me in front of everyone." Sally said "I have invited Kori Turbowitz and a few long lens camera-vans to the wedding, nothing to close... Are you ok with it?"

"I guess that's ok with me." Lightning said "I know we can't keep them out."

"There are a few details that we need to agree on and then I'll let Kori know." Sally said "And guess where we're going on our honeymoon?"

"Where?" Lightning asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. "Let me guess, someplace warm?"

"Yeah, Mexico! The last time your mom was here she brought pictures and I fell in love with them." Sally said "It's a very exclusive resort. With her help I was able to get us a suite. They only had one left and it was only available from October twenty seventh through November seventh."

"I figured she would get involved." Lightning said as Giovanni was done with his bottle. "Dad wants to pay for the honeymoon, no matter how much it costs. So please let him know, that way he won't call me every other day asking if we have made a decision."

"I can do that." Sally said as she sat Giovanni back on Lightning's hood. "Here you burp him."

"Sally, I don't know how to burp a baby." Lightning said "I don't want to hurt him."

"Here I'll show you." Sally said "Just lay him down and pat on his back window until he burps." Gently, Lightning laid the baby on the pillow.

Lightning started patting Giovanni. He liked the idea of going to Mexico, but he didn't want to go four days after the championship race. Lightning knew he would be still jacked up. With the wedding so soon after… his stress levels were going to be off the charts and knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

"I can call your parents in a few days." Sally said "Does everything else sound good to you?"

"Yeah." Lightning lied, trying to seem happy with the news "It sounds good."

"Great." Sally said smiling "It took forever to organize all that. The security firm that I hired will not add much more to the budget." Lightning new that their wedding was already costing over a million dollars.

"Budget? I didn't think there was one." Lightning said "I want you to be happy."

"I know, I know, but I feel guilty that you're paying for most of it." Sally said "Now that the hotel is fully booked, I can help with some of the expenses. Dad is buying me and the wedding party's paintjobs. Ramone has already agreed to do them. Sometime this week, you need to head over to the shop and let him know what you want to wear. Our moms are working with the florists, and whatever else I need done."

"I told you not to worry about the expenses. I promise to give you everything you want." Lightning said getting flustered "Are you sure you don't want me…"

"_BUUUURRRRP_!" Giovanni belched "_BURP_!... _BURP_!"

"…to hire a wedding planner to help you?" Lightning asked "Holey crap! This kid is full of gas!"

"If you think that's impressive." Zoë said coming through the office door. "You should hear his father after he's had a couple of beers."

"No… not mister perfect manners!" Lightning said playfully "It might ruin his image of being a perfect gentleman."

"Oh you'll be surprised." Zoë said playfully "Michael might be well behaved in public. But behind closed doors, he's just as nasty as rest of you guys."

"We're supposed to be nasty and smelly, the smellier the better." Lightning said "It's what makes us guys…guys." Sally rolled her eyes as she picked Giovanni up to put him in his carrier.

"_TOOOOOOOT!_" Giovanni farted and smiled "_TOOOOOOOT_!"

"Yep, he's a male." Zoë said "He's going to be gassy just like his father."

"I need to teach him to fart like a guy." Lightning said "If you can't clear a room with it, then it isn't a fart."

"Light, that's terrible." Sally said "And gross."

"Yeah, I know, it's great isn't it?" Lightning asked "I love it when you girls roll in to the room and think something has died."

Zoë laughed at the exchange as Sally glared at him. "Thanks again for watching him." Zoe said "Some days you are a life saver."

"Bring him over anytime." Sally said "He keeps me company when I'm doing paperwork… I just gave him a bottle; he should be good for a while."

"Congratulations Zoë!" Lightning said "He's super cute."

"Thanks Light." Zoë said "And welcome home." Zoë left with the baby.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hire a wedding planner to help you?" Lightning asked again "I don't want you wearing yourself out."

"No, I want to do it." Sally said "With our moms helping, I've not been overwhelmed."

"Don't let mom get crazy with the planning." Lightning said in a voice he could only hope was convincing "She has a habit of doing that. Anyway, I'm going to go see Mater. I haven't talked to him in a while."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sally said "He's been lonely without you here."

Lightning backed out of the office and drove down to Mater's lot. He saw the tow truck fast asleep under a tree that had seen better days. "Mater!" Lightning said "Wake up!"

Mater slowly opened his eyes. When he saw it was Lightning, he jumped fully awake. "Hey Bud!" Mater said "Yur home!"

"Yeah I'm home." Lightning said, almost glumly "I almost wish I wasn't."

"What's wrong?" Mater asked "I'm sure we can finxin it."

"It's nothing really." Lightning replied "It's just… the wedding arrangements, none of them work for me. I think I'm just being selfish. The wedding is only four days after the championship race... I'm already going to be stressed about that. I'll be even more stressed out about the wedding. And the way Doc has been acting, has me worried about him. We would love for him to marry us, but I just don't know."

"Well…" Mater said, obviously thinking hard "Why don't you just tell Miss Sally how you feeln'?"

"I can't… she's so excited." Lightning sighed "She's been working really hard on it, so I can't say that the timing is all wrong. I'll just have to deal with it."

"But…you won't be happy." Mater said slowly "It's your' weddin' too."

"I'll be happy once it's all over." Lightning said "Sally and I will settle down and have our happily ever after."

"Well, I still reckon you outta tell Miss Sally." Mater said "I'm your best friend, I'll stick by you no matter what."

"Thanks, Mater." Lightning said "So what have you been up to while I been gone?"

"Well, nuthin' much really." Mater drawled "I went tractor tippin' a couple times, but then Frank got Luigi so I decided to stop for a while."

"Frank got Luigi?" Lightning asked, taking a quick intake of breath "Is he okay?"

"I reckon so." Mater said "He got nicked on the rear bumper, Dr. Schumacher sowed him up real good. The threads come out next week."

"Oh." Lightning said, making a mental note to go see Luigi "Well you be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Awwwww, I'm A-Okay Bud." Mater said happily "I reckon nobody could catch me 'cept you."

"Maybe so." Lightning laughed "Hey, while I'm here, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay Bud." Mater said "Fire away."

"Since your my best friend." Lightning said "Will you be my best man at my wedding?"

"Of course I will!" Mater exclaimed happily "I'd be honored ta be in urs and Miss Sally's weddin'!"

"Thanks Mater!" Lightning said, happy that he was getting something he wanted "I appreciate it."

"No problem, Bud." Mater said as a bell mounted on a dead tree started ringing. "Oh! "I've gotta go tow someone! I'll see ya later!"

"Okay, Mater." Lightning said "I'll see you later."

_**COMMENTS:**_

I have a few.

Sorry this came out so late in the day, I had serval last minute changes.

For a while, chapters will come out every other week. I've been dealing with an unexpected illness. My strength hasn't returned yet and I tire quickly.

Ideas are always welcome. However, I'm going to be very picky about witch ones i will use.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	2. Doc Doesn't Want Us Married?

**Chapter 2. - Doc Doesn't Want Us Married? -**

Once Mater left, Lightning decided to go up to Wheel Well, where his racing headquarters was located. When Lightning got there, he was surprised to see Doc parked at the edge that over looked Ornament Valley. "Hey Doc." Lightning said, driving up and parking beside him, making Doc jump in surprise. "What are you doing up here? Enjoying the view?"

"Oh hey Rookie." Doc said "You could say that."

"Are you okay?" Lightning asked, Doc shrugged "Is everything good between you and Sophia?" Lightning knew that their relationship was rocky at times.

"It's fine." Doc said "Sophie is happy to have me home."

"Well, I wish I could say the same." Lightning sighed "I'm miserable."

"What's wrong Kid?" Doc asked, turning to face Lightning "Did you hurt your axle again?"

"No… it's nothing like that." Lightning said "It's wedding stuff. Sally already has a lot of stuff planned… I know I'd told her to go ahead and start planning, but I didn't think she would get so much done in so little time."

"I'm not surprised. Sally does amazing things with she puts her mind to it." Doc growled "I know you're going to tell me, so let me hear it."

"Okay." Lightning said nervously "First of all, our wedding is on October twenty sixth..."

"That's only four days after the Dinoco 400." Doc said, his voice icing over "It's definitely not a good idea to have the wedding so soon after the race."

"That's the understatement of the year." Lightning sighed "I just don't know what to do. I know if I say anything, it will upset her and that's the last thing I want."

"I can't help you." Doc said "I'm not the one to ask." He backed up and drove away. Lightning was stunned. It's unlike Doc to turn around and leave. Normally, he would lecture Lightning, sometimes for hours.

After a few minutes pondering of what to do, Lightning headed into his headquarters. Since it was after five the building was closed for the night. He unlocked the door and drove down the long hallway and into his office. He started reading and signing his racing forms. The next time he looked at his clock it was nearly midnight.

"Wow! I don't know it was this late." Lightning said quietly to himself "I need to get home; Sally is going to kill me."

He locked up and set off down the extremely dark road. It was times like these that Lightning wished he had working headlights. However, he had the full moon to light his way. Once he finally made it back to town, Lightning drove to the Cozy Cone. He drove into the office and found Sally at her desk, doing some paperwork of her own.

"Hey!" he said "Sorry… I started doing some paperwork and I lost track of time."

"I figured it was something like that." Sally said, looking up from her desk "So you didn't bother checking your phone or call me to tell me you were going to be late?"

"I'm sorry." Lightning said "My phone is in the trailer and I just completely lost track of time. I had some stuff I really needed to get done."

"You just scared me." Sally said "Call next time, okay?"

"I will." Lightning said "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I know you didn't mean it." Sally said "Have you asked Doc if he's willing to marry us?"

"No, not yet. He's in one of his weird moods." Lightning said "I'm planning on asking him after training tomorrow morning."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Sally said yawning "As soon as the overnight manager gets here, I'm heading to bed."

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" Lightning asked "I can entertain you until he gets here."

"No, go to bed." Sally said "The overnight manager should be here at any time. Go… to… bed!"

"Okay. Sleep tight." Lightning said kissing Sally's fender "I'll see you in the morning." Lightning drove out of the office and into his cozy cone. After sitting and thinking about the inconvenient wedding plans for an hour, he finally fell asleep.

The next morning: Doc woke Lightning up at six. "Come on, Rookie." Doc said banging on the cone's door. "It's time to train."

"All right!" Lightning said groggily "I'm up!" He opened the door and drove out. Lightning had only gotten about five hours of sleep, so he was very tired.

"What time did you get back here last night?" Doc asked "You look like you haven't slept at all."

"Around midnight." Lightning yawned. "I finished all my release forms. Last night was one of those nights where I couldn't settle down. My body was tired, but my brain was running five hundred miles an hour."

"I've had nights like that." Doc said "So, I'll go easy on you today."

"Thanks." Lightning said relieved "I'm planning on taking a nap this afternoon."

As the two cars neared Willy's Butte, Lightning wondered whether it was a good idea to ask Doc if he would marry him and Sally. Doc seemed happy when he proposed, but he has been unhappy since then. Once he and Doc arrived at Willy's Butte, Lightning did a couple of warm up laps around the track. Then he drove over to Doc.

"Good warm up." Doc said "What do you need to work on?"

"I don't know." Lightning said, racking his brain "Maybe agility, my axles aren't as flexible as they used to be."

"I've noticed that." Doc said "I have some exercises you can do. Wait here, I'll be right back."

While Doc was gone, Lightning did a few laps around the track. He drifted from side to side, mainly killing time. Ten minutes later: Doc returned with ten traffic cones. He set the cones in a straight line on the track, twenty feet apart. "Weave through them." Doc said "It should help loosen your axles up."

"Okay." Lightning said "How fast?"

"Start at thirty." Doc said "Then we'll take it from there."

Lightning started his engine and weaved through the cones at thirty miles per hour. Lightning felt a tight pull in his right front axle, but he kept going. "Good job." Doc said "How did that feel?"

"It kinda felt good." Lightning said, stretching his bad axle "It still feels tight."

"Try again." Doc said "This time go forty." Lightning turned around and picked up speed heading towards the cones. He turned his tires for the first cone and weaved through quickly. This time, the pulling in his axle was worse, but it felt good to stretch it.

"Good! I can tell you're loosening up." Doc said pleased "This time, try fifty." Lightning went through the cones again. Before long, he was ripping through the cones at seventy miles per hour.

"I'm going to try one hundred." Lightning said eagerly as he lined up with the cones. "Then we can do something else."

"Go ahead." Doc said "You won't make it through."

"Well, I'm still going to try." Lightning said "If I don't make it, I'll buy you breakfast. If I do, you buy me breakfast." Doc nodded in agreement. Lightning revved his engine loudly and sped through the cones, throwing his wheels from left to right and to the left again. He went through the last cone and stopped.

"You were saying?" Lightning asked smugly "My axle is a little sore, but it's not bad."

"You still have it." Doc said, obviously happy with Lightning's performance. "My record was eighty-five. You're done for today. Don't be surprised if you're sore in a little while. Don't worry about training tomorrow, just be ready for a hard day after that. Let me clean up and then we can head to breakfast."

"Can I ask you a question?" Lightning asked as Doc began to pick up the cones. "It's kinda important."

"Okay Rookie." Doc said "Shoot."

"Will you marry Sally and me?" Lightning asked making Doc freeze "We would…"

"That's not a good idea." Doc said quickly, before dropping the cones and speeding away. He left Lightning coughing and dumbstruck in a cloud of dust. Lightning furrowed his brow. He had never seen Doc act like that. He began to wonder if Doc was completely against him getting married. Lightning picked up the cones and drove back to Radiator Springs. Once he made it back to town, Lightning put the cones away and drove to Flo's, where he saw Sally eating breakfast.

"Hey, Stud Muffin." Sally said "How did your training go?"

"The training was great." Lightning said in a flat tone "My axles don't feel as tight."

"That's good." Sally said, obviously confused "Then why do you seem upset?"

"Because I think Doc doesn't want us to get married." Lightning replied "Whenever I try to bring the topic up, he says something short and speeds away."

"That's a little paranoid." Sally stated "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lightning said "When I asked him this morning, he just said it was not a good idea and took off. I think that we need to find someone else to do the ceremony."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation." Sally said "Maybe I'll ask him."

"You can try… I don't think you'll get a different answer." Lightning said slowly "Doc has been too distant lately to ask him if he's okay or not."

"Just be there for him." Sally said "He'll open up sooner or later."

"I hope so." Lightning replied "I really do."

"I'll work on finding a backup minister just in case." Sally said "But I really want Doc to marry us."

"So do I." Lightning said, giving Sally a sideways glance "Do you want to go to dinner and… and a movie?"

"Are you asking me for a date?" She asked "Are you going to have the energy for it?"

"Absolutely." He whispered "And I promise not to fall asleep half way through the movie this time." Lightning pressed his lips to hers. Sally sighed and let herself melt into the kiss. She loved when Lightning kissed her. The feeling of his soft lips against hers caused her to feel tingly and light-hooded.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Sally said "I have a busy day at the hotel, so I'll see you later."

That evening: As the movie began, Sally settled down with Lightning. Now that Lightning was back in racing condition, his muscles were rock hard and it sent shivers along Sally's body every time their sides touched. About half an hour later: As much as she tried to ignore it, Sally felt herself getting aroused. Discreetly she reached under Lightning, lovingly rubbing his undercarriage.(AN: if Lightning was human, it would have been his stomach.) Because Lightning was so engrossed in the movie, he didn't feel Sally's caressing. It took Sally rubbing and squeezing his manhood for Lightning to notice what she was doing. Now, that she had his attention, Sally started kissing him. It quickly turned into a make-out session.

"Stop that!" Someone in the back of the crowd shouted, throwing an empty popcorn box at them "We don't want to watch you making-out."

Sally blushed and Lightning snickered. They kissed again, Lightning loved the sound of Sally's engine purring happily. "Soldier!" Sarge shouted from nearby "That's not a good display of public conduct!"

"Dude, let them feel the love!" Fillmore said, high on what he was smoking "The world needs love."

"Shut up, you hippie!" Sarge barked "Why don't you go take a car wash!"

Lightning smiled at Sally "Maybe we should have sat in the back." He said "Then we could have fooled around."

"We have to keep our tires to ourselves." Sally said "People might get the wrong impression."

"So what." Lightning said "I have no problems letting the world know I love you."

"I figured that." Sally whispered "I can see you now… driving around the track buck naked with an erection and shouting how much you love me." Lightning snickered, he had been thinking about doing that. He knew that the league would punish him harshly if he did, not to mention what Doc would do to him.

When the movie was over: Lightning and Sally went for a moon light drive. By the time they got back they were the only ones out and about, besides a sheriff's deputy that was watching over the sleeping town. Lightning followed Sally over to the Cozy Cone and escorted her to her apartment's doorway. Sally hovered for a few moments, staring directly into his eyes. Lightning looked back at her, his heart pounding uncontrollably. Then he noticed her gazing at his expression and he blinked his eyes.

"Night." was the only coherent word he could form. Sally gave him one last smile and turned to enter her apartment. He spotted that her spoiler was up, displaying her pin stripe tattoo. Lightning knew that when Sally had her spoiler up, meant she was still aroused.

"Doc is going to kill me. Sally wait!" Lightning called "I want…" He rushed forward and kissed her right under her tattoo, making Sally gasp in delight.

"Light, we can't… Doc will get upset." Sally said "You know he doesn't like us to fuck each other during the racing season."

"I know, but I need you." Lightning said "We haven't…. well you know… *made an obscene jester with his tire* and frankly, I'm tired of jacking off. I know you want me just as badly as I want you."

"Well… all right, just this one time." Sally said "As long as you get up tomorrow morning without complaining." Lightning smiled as he followed Sally to the bedroom kissing her below her tattoo the entire way.

"If you keep kissing me there." Sally said "I'll rip your codpiece off and fuck you right here on the floor."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Lightning said "Tell me, in your mind, what are we doing in bed? Are we fucking nice and slow, or are you making me sweat?"

"Just get your ass in bed." Sally laughed "You'll find out soon enough." She went over to the stereo and put in a CD. Moments later: 'Drunk In Love' by Beyoncé started playing.

"I love this song. It always gets my pussy wet." Sally said as she danced her way to the bed "Kiss me hard and fuck me harder." Lightning laughed, he loved when Sally talked dirty. He grabbed her, pulling her on to the bed.

"I swear I won't stop fucking you until your rear axles are shaking." Lightning said "And your neighbors know my name."

"But Stickers." Sally said "Luigi and Lizzy already know your name."

"You know what I meant." Lightning said "Now, let me fuck you like you never been fucked before, to leave you unable to think, only to feel and be lost in the moment." Sally sighed contently as Lightning removed her bra.

Five days later: Lightning finished packing his trailer. Much to Sally's pleasure, he had completed his guest list for the wedding. It was long, but not as long as hers. They decided on the colors for their wedding, gold and silver. Lightning finally convinced Sally to hire a wedding planner to help with the details.

"Drive fast and be safe." Sally said following Lightning out to his trailer "If you need anything, just call."

"You know me." Lightning said "There are only twenty-seven races left in the season."

"I know." Sally said "But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

"I know it doesn't." Lightning said "But I know a thing or two about racing, so I should be okay."

"Load up, Kid!" Doc called from around Mack "It's time to go!"

"You better get going." Sally said "How long until you can come home again?"

"Six weeks." Lightning replied "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Sally said happily "I'll keep working on our wedding."

"You do that." Lightning said before kissing her fender "I'll call you when we get to the track."

"Okay." Sally said "I'll send updates and photos about the wedding plans as soon as I get them." She kissed Lightning for the last time.

"Break it up." Doc growled, driving around the trailer. "We don't have time for that crap."

Lightning gave Sally a significant look. "See what I mean." He said quietly "Where's Sophia? She usually sees Doc off."

"I don't know. She might be in Phoenix, I think I remember her saying something about a meeting." Sally said "I have to admit, Doc is a lot grouchier than normal."

"This is going to be a long six weeks." Lightning said "Did you get the chance to ask him about marrying us?"

"Unfortunately, no. I never got the chance. This week flew by." Sally said "But I'm not totally convinced he's against us getting married."

"You will be." Lightning said "I have to go."

"Okay." Sally said "Bye, I love you."

"Bye!" Lightning said "I love you even more." Lightning backed into his trailer, smiled down at Sally, blew a kiss to her, and shut the door.

Ten hours later: Mack pulled into Houston International Speedway. Lightning lowered his ramp and drove down it. He saw Doc talking to a fellow crew chief, so Lightning waited patiently for them to finish.

"Hey, Doc!" Lightning said, approaching Doc as the other crew chief drove off "I'm here!"

"I can see that." Doc said as Lightning stretched painfully "Is everything okay? You act like you're in pain."

"I'm just a little stiff." Lightning responded "I get that way if I'm cooped up in my trailer for a while."

"It's getting late, so we'll call it a day." Doc said "First thing tomorrow morning, I want you to break the one hundred lap sprint record."

"I can do that." Lightning said as his stomach rumbled "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Nothing fancy, I'm not in the mood." Doc said "Let's just get something light."

"Okay." Lightning said "I'm not that hungry."

"That's got to be a first." Doc said "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I had Mack stop at a fast food restaurant few a hours ago." Lightning said "I went in and got something for take away. That's why you, Abby, Daniel, and the pit crew got here first."

"Where you that hungry that you had to get fuckin' fast food?" Doc said "That's the worst thing you could have eaten."

"I know, but I was starving." Lightning said "Besides you'll work it off of me."

"You better believe it." Doc growled "Now come on, I'm hungry."

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2: Haha! Lightning and Doc still hold the same banter moments and enjoying teasing each other. Especially that old fart one.**\- Even though Doc and Lightning haven't know each other long, they get along well enough to tease each other.

**Doc's acting strange here like he's not too fond about the wedding. Like it's gonna put Lightning off his career. Yeah OK some careers take up a lot of your time but then you can still make it work between your family life.-** You'll find out a little later what's Doc problem.

**Chick got some karma I see being locked up for assaulting Sally.-** I needed an excuse to take Chick out of the picture for a while. And he needed to be punished for slapping Sally.

**Yeah Doc will be harder to deal with but he will open up when the worst strikes him.-** If you want to know what Doc's issue is, read the original story. I'm not going to change that part.

**There's that feeling you get after being apart for so long. These wedding plans don't seem to of hit Lightning's good side but then Sally has gone through a lot of trouble planning and he doesn't wanna get selfish. Lightning and Sally have got equal shares between them such as getting married where Lance and Lilly got married and where Riley and Bella had their honeymoon. Mater's so funny and hilarious. Crazy but funny.-** What can I say, Mater is Mater.

**Aww so sweet little Giovanni. Haha. Us guys do have our habits but then you women love us for it.-** when babies have gas it's cute, when men have it, not so much. Giovanni's stomach is going to be sensitive just like his father's.

**Sorry to hear you're not feeling well but just stay hydrated and rest plenty.-** I'm still not feeling well, I had a bit of a set back last week. Turns out I'm allergic to penicillin. And that led to a 3rd and 4th trip to the emergency room... I'm got going to bore you with the detail. I couldn't breathe, and I'll leave it a that.

**Please involve Zoe and Enzo more. Here's some ideas.-** I'm a little confused. Who is Enzo? is it Michael?

**Enzo and Riley could probably give Lightning pointers on being a father. As for their bachelor and bachelorette. Lightning should have Cal and Bobby involved. Cal is a close friend to Lightning so he could run as host with Bobby as a co-host**.-Cal Winters won't be appearing until the new story. If you remember, he's replacing Sapphire as the new Dinoco racecar.

**Merida could be Sally's co-host for Sally's bachelorette with Sally's best friend of your choice. These are just ideas. If you've got something better I look forward to it. ****For now. Let's enjoy**\- I'll keep your ideas in mind.

**As open as you are to ideas I won't offer too many ideas. I like to enjoy what you write from your own will. Although Lightning is in between races it shouldn't hurt him to have some fun with Sally. He'll get back in to shape in no time from how fit he is.-** As you just read. Lightning is in top condition, and Sally is enjoying every moment of it.

**I can understand Doc's concern but really he should mind his own business when it comes to Lightning's love life-** Doc has learned his lesion. He'll stay out Lightning's personal life, but Doc won't stop hassling him about it.

**Welcome Frulein Menke. I thought I'd be the only viewer here but then it's nice to have more attention to this story.-** I still have a lot of readers, not so many commenters though. It drives me crazy when I read a story and the author is begging for reviews/comments. If you don't want to leave a comment. that's fine. If you do that's fine too. I'm not going to twist your arm or withhold chapters to get reviews. If you enjoy the story, then it makes me happy.

**Prepare for the thrills-** You got that right! LOL!

**I have another idea for you. When Lightning and Sally are in the sex mood there's that idea I gave you for them to groove to the song ginuwine pony. Make it there kick to the mood-** That idea is in DESTINY: A New Path. I used a similar idea here.

**Frulein Menke- Yay, you're back! Waited for your new story all through the summer.-** I'm sorry for making you wait, but thanks for waiting.

**Greetings from Germany.-** Hallo, Wie geht es dir? Alles ist gut! Sorry if this wrong, I looked it up. Anyway. I'm glad you're here and I hope you enjoy the story.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	3. How Lightning Got His Name

**Chapter 3. - How Lightning Got His Name - **

Thirty minutes later: Lightning and Doc were at a small diner not far from the track. Lightning ordered a Caesar salad, Doc got a cheeseburger, French fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Lightning raised an eye ridge when he saw what Doc ordered. "Don't say a fucking word… it's my cheat day. Besides I'm not the one running around on a track." Doc growled, making Lightning roll his eyes "Are you ready to face Chick? You know this is going to be his first race after his suspension. I have a feeling you're number one on his shit list."

"That probably explains the extra security I've seen around." Lightning said "He's not even here yet, besides I don't think he's going to try anything. Chick knows he will be watched very closely. He can't win the cup because of his suspension. I, on the other hand, only have to finish most of the races before the Dinoco 400 and I'll get the cup."

"That's what I figured." Doc said "I was like that before my wreck, so don't let it go to your fucking hood."

"Tell me about it." Lightning said "Last season definitely woke me up."

"I know." Doc said "You'll never knew what nasty trick he'll pull."

"Yeah." Lightning agreed "Did you race against someone like him?"

"Kind of." Doc said "He wasn't as rough as Chick, but I got my fair share of injuries from him."

"What was his name?" Lightning asked "If you don't mind me asking."

"He went by Fireball." Doc said "His real name was Edge… Edge Slammer. He did all kinds of nasty things on and off the track. Because of his behavior, Edge got a life time ban from the league. I don't know what happened to him. Most of the sportsmanship rules are because of him."

"You guys went by nicknames?" Lightning snorted "It sounds a little goofy if you ask me."

"Back in the day we all had them." Doc said "I was The Hornet."

"Nice." Lightning snickered "I'm glad we don't do that now."

"Lightning is an unusual name." Doc said "Is it your real name?"

"Yeah." Lightning said "My parents compromised, American names for boys and Scottish names for girls."

"What was the reasoning behind your name?" Doc asked "I'm just curious… me, I was named after my great-great-great grandfather."

"Because from the start of her labor pains to the time that mom gave birth to me was only eight hours." Lightning said "So she named me Lightning."

"Wow! In a hurry weren't you?" Doc asked "Most labors last an average of sixteen to twenty hours. Giving birth usually takes several hours more."

"Yeah, I guess so. Mom said that she didn't have to push me out." Lightning said "She said that I came out so fast, the doctor had barely enough time to catch me."

"I've delivered a few babies like that." Doc said "You should be proud, it's very rare to be born that quickly. Was your sister born that fast?"

"I think that Merida's birth was pretty normal… I was five when she was born, so I don't have a lot of memories. All I really remember is mom bringing this little wiggly thing home."

"So you're the middle child." Doc Said "That explains a lot."

"Yes, I was a spoiled kid… we all were. I think it had a bad effect on me and Brody, Merida on the other hand has always been sweet and loving. When I was growing up, I got bullied because of my name and accent." Lightning said "Although I was born here in the states, Irish is the main language spoken in the house so technically it's my first language and English is my second."

"Every now and again I can hear an accent. It mostly happens when you're really excited about something." Doc commented "Some of your sentence structure is some time off too."

"I've been told that. Sometimes I catch myself, but most of the time I don't notice." Lightning said "So back to my story…. So when I spoke, I had an accent. Some kids couldn't understand me or they thought I was stupid because I didn't know some of the American words. It took until junior high school for me to outgrow the accent. As for Brody, he has never liked me."

"Why?" Doc asked "Other than he sounds like an asshole."

"I don't really know, maybe… I was a better student in school. Or because until I hit puberty, I was small for my age. Brody would hang around with the school bullies. A lot of the time I was the target of their aggression. Brody would laugh as I got the crap beaten out of me. If it wasn't for Merida coming to my rescue, I would have got beaten up every day. Yes, I was teased about my little sister having to protect me. She had and still has a black belt in karate... I don't know what level she's at now, but I know it's up there. Merida always called me a marshmallow, because I didn't know how to defend myself."

"You need some self-defense lessons. You never know when it will come in handy." Doc said "Did your parents do anything to stop Brody's abusive behavior?"

"Of course they did, but that only made him more aggressive. He never took responsibility for his actions, it was always someone else's fault." Lightning said "I don't know if he even graduated from high school. When Brody was not picking on me, he was always getting into fights with the other kids. There was one time I remember that he beat up a fellow student so bad, he had to be taken to the hospital. The police were called and Brody was arrested for assault. It turned out that the kid was okay. Because of the incident, Brody was expelled from school. For the assault, he spent three months in juvenile detention. My parents enrolled him in school for troubled youths, but Brody got expelled from that school too. After that, I think they just quit trying."

"That's too bad." Doc said "I…" Lightning's cell phone started ringing. The caller I.D. said it was Sally.

"Hello Sweetheart!" he said "I'm sorry that I forgot to call you when we got here."

"I figured you did." Sally said "What are you doing?"

"Just eating dinner with Doc." Lightning said "What are you doing?"

"I just ordered the food for the wedding." Sally said "We're giving our guests a choice of chicken, salmon, or steak for the main course."

"Oh, okay." Lightning said, not wanting any of the food that Sally had ordered. He wanted something Irish. "That sounds good."

"Good. I'm glad." Sally said "Anyway, Lizzie's in the process of having a nervous breakdown again…. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Lightning said "I love you."

He hung up his phone and sighed, more wedding plans to fret over. "I'm guessing that was Sally." Doc said making Lightning nod "She made more wedding plans."

Lightning nodded again. Lightning did not want Doc to leave, so he quickly changed the subject. "So, what injuries did you sustain from your wreck?" He asked "You've haven't said much about it."

"Uh, let's see." Doc said "It was bad, but not as bad as yours was."

"How did you get in your wreck?" Lightning asked "I know there's a film of it, but I've never really wanted to watch it."

"It was at Daytona Beach. But it's not the Daytona Beach that you race at now. Back in my day, it literally was just a sandy beach. With wooden bleachers here and there." Doc said "It was at the end of a race…with one lap to go. I held back until we reached the final turn then I used my signature power slide. I was able to slide into first place. Then down the backstretch I made an badly-timed move and I barreled rolled numerous times. Fortunately for me they were able to stop the race, allowing medical personnel to get to me quickly. I was loaded up and taken to the hospital. As for my injuries… I sustained three broken axles, both fronts and my left rear. Several cracked ribs, dents all over my body, and my testicles were shredded."

"Your WHAT?" Lightning nearly yelled "Sorry… *lowers his voice.* How in the fuck did that happen?"

"You have to remember we didn't have the protection you guys do now. What was called 'racing codpieces' back then, were thin as tin foil, offering little to no protection." Doc explained "My rear left axle was splintered. The fragments easily ripped through my codpiece and shredded my testicles."

"Ouch!" Lightning said as he tried to cross his rear tires "Is that why you never had kids?"

"Well, yes and no. While the doctors were able to save my testicles from being amputated, the injury left me sterile." Doc said "Besides I never…"

"Never what?" Lightning asked noticing Doc starting to tear up "You can tell me."

"Never mind." Doc growled "I wasn't focused on the fucking race. You need to keep your mind on the track. That's the most important rule out there."

"I've learned that the hard way." Lightning commented "Why couldn't you concentrate on the race?"

"Mind your own fucking business!" Doc spat. With that, he stormed out. Like the other times Doc stormed out, Lightning watched dumbstruck.

"For goodness sakes what has gotten into him?" Lightning mumbled "Could it be what I said? All I asked is why he couldn't concentrate on the race."

Lightning racked his brain for the next ten minutes before paying for the meal and tipping the waitress. He drove down the city street, letting his photo be taken and giving autographs to excited fans on the way back to the track. Once he got back, Lightning looked for Doc. After searching for an hour and a half, he was unable to find him. Lightning sighed sadly and drove back to his trailer and settled down for the night. Doc's strange behavior was bothering him and it took two hours for Lightning to fall asleep.

The next morning 6 AM: Lightning's alarm went off and he drove out of his trailer, stretching his axles on the way. He saw a note taped to his trailer

\- _Rookie, I'm not coming to training this morning. However, I want 100 laps at a sprint. It shouldn't take you more than 55 minutes._ -Doc

"Fifty-five minutes?" Lightning complained "Fuck… Way to take it easy on me…"

Lightning drove out onto the track and warmed up. He lined up at the starting line, avoiding the other racecars. He took off at a sprint and raced around the track, going close to two hundred miles per hour. After seventy-five laps, Lightning started to tire. He pressed himself further, but Lightning knew that he was slowing. He finished his one hundredth lap in an hour and two minutes. Winded, Lightning made his way to the drink station and drank three bottles of water. Lightning drove back to his trailer, still catching his breath. He wondered where Doc had gone and why wasn't he at training. Mack, Abby, and Daniel are not required to stay with the trailers. They usually spend their free time at a hotel close to the track. Lightning saw them arrive

"Good morning guys." Lightning greeted them "Have you guys seen Doc this morning?"

"No." Abby said "The last time we saw him he was heading to supper with you, we haven't seen him since."

"Thanks guys." Lightning said "I haven't seen him since last night either."

"Were heading to breakfast at the track restaurant." Mack said "It's not like Doc to disappear."

"Okay." Lightning said "If you see Doc, please let him know I need to talk to him."

Lightning then headed to his trailer and turned on the television. Lightning had been watching the news for an hour when his phone rang. He saw on his caller I.D. that it was Doc.

"Where are you?" Lightning demanded, answering the phone "And why wasn't you at practice this morning?"

"I'm taking a couple of days off." Doc said "I won't be back until next week."

"You won't be back until next week?" Lightning asked "What do you mean?"

"Stop being so fucking stupid." Doc said "It means I won't be back by Sunday."

"Who will be my crew chief?" Lightning asked "I'm not racing without one."

"Find someone!" Doc said "There are plenty of cars that would be happy to be your fucking crew chief for a day."

"But you're my fucking crew chief!" Lightning said angrily "I need you!"

"I know that." Doc said "But I need some time away from the track."

"Where are you?" Lightning demanded "TELL ME!"

"South Carolina." Doc said tearfully "I'm in Charleston."

"You're in South Carolina?" Lightning asked "What's in South Carolina?"

"Old friends." Doc said "It's something I want to do."

"Old friends?" Lightning asked, very confused "You're taking some time off to visit old friends?"

"Yeah." Doc said, starting to get angry "This fucking conversation would go by much faster if you wouldn't repeat every fucking thing I say. I'm not coming to the fucking race Sunday. Just get your fucking fiancé to do it." And with that, Doc hung up.

"Maybe I will." Lightning said angrily "I'm just hoping she can come on short notice."

Lightning pressed Sally's number on his phone, it started ringing. "Hello?" Sally said groggily "Light, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." Lightning said "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Don't worry about it." Sally said "What's up?"

"Can you be my crew chief for Sunday's race?" Lightning asked "I need one. You're the first person I thought of."

"Of course I can." Sally said "Where's Doc? Is he sick?"

"No, he's in South Carolina." Lightning said "He took off last night without telling anyone."

"What's he doing there?" Sally asked "It's not like Doc."

"Who knows, and I really fucking don't care." Lightning said "He said that he seeing old friends, but I don't know if that's true or not. Doc's been acting really weird lately."

"I'll admit, he has been a little off." Sally admitted "I talked to Sophia yesterday. She thinks that there's something bothering him. The entire time that Doc was home, he seemed distant and withdrawn. She said they didn't have sex at all. Sophia said she couldn't even get him interested."

"That doesn't sound like Doc. Before leaving the last track, I heard him say he couldn't wait to get home so he could get laid… his words not mine." Lightning said "He left me a note this morning saying to sprint one hundred laps in fifty-five minutes!"

"Goodness gracious." Sally said "Did you do it?"

"Of course not!" Lightning said heatedly "I made it in an hour and two."

"That's not bad." Sally said "But he doesn't need to be pushing you this hard."

"Yeah." Lightning agreed "I don't know if my axles are up to it. But anyway, will you be my crew chief Sunday?"

"I can, but I don't really know how to do it." Sally said "What if I cause you to wreck?"

"You won't." Lightning replied "You tell me things I can't see on the track and keep me company. The pit crew is experienced enough to know what they are doing without supervision, so you don't have to worry about them."

"If you're sure." Sally said "That sounds easy enough."

"It is. There are some things that take experience, but I still think you can do it." Lightning said "When do you think you'll be able to get here?"

"I'll fly out as soon as I can." Sally said "You're in Houston?"

"Yeah." Lightning said "Just be here by Friday. If I need too, I can buy the ticket and have it sent to you. Anyway, go back to sleep. I forgot about the time difference."

"Don't worry about it. I had already made plans to get up early this morning." Sally said "I have to work on sending out the invitations. Our mothers are here… they'll be over soon to help me with it."

"Oh, Okay." Lightning said "Just keep me informed, I got to go."

He knew once the invitations were sent out, the wedding plans would be set in stone. "Okay, I'll talk to you later." Sally said "Love you."

"I love you too." Lightning said "Don't work too hard."

He heard Sally giggle before hanging up the phone. Lightning remembered there was a mandatory meeting for all racecars, so he drove to the infield where the meeting was taking place. The superintendent called attendance. Once all the cars were accounted for, the meeting started. During the meeting, Lightning ignored what was being talked about and thought about the demanding wedding plans and Doc's strange behavior and absence.

The next morning, Lightning woke up and drove to the track to attempt his sprint again. Lightning warmed up and stopped to ask his timer, a large SUV a question.

"What is the one hundred lap sprint record?" Lightning asked "I'm going to break it."

"Fifty-nine minutes and thirty-three seconds." the SUV replied "Well good luck. No one has been able to break it."

"That's why I'm going to try." Lightning said "Who set it?"

"The Fabulous Hudson Hornet in 54'." the SUV said "It was his last race before his big wreck."

Lightning nodded, realization hitting him. This might have something to do with Doc's strange behavior. "Thanks." he said slowly "I'm ready to start now."

"Okay." the SUV said "I'm ready whenever you are."

Lightning drove to the starting line. The starter raised the green flag over her hood. Once she was sure that she had Lightning's complete attention, she quickly dropped it. With the squeal of his tires, Lightning tore from the starting line. Lightning sped as fast as he could around the track and kept a constant speed until he had ten laps left to go. At ninety laps, Lightning floored his engine. He felt a familiar throb of pain in his front right axle as he rounded turn four with five laps to go. Lightning ignored the pain and attempted to go faster. Minutes later: Lightning charged across the finish line, almost positive he had broken Doc's record.

"What was my time?" Lightning asked, out of breath "Was I close?"

"You hold the record for a one hundred lap sprint." the SUV said proudly "Your time was fifty-seven minutes and thirty-nine seconds."

"Yes! Awesome!" Lightning said "I knew I could do it!" The SUV laughed.

"I'll turn in your time." She said "It should be made official sometime today."

"Okay, thanks." Lightning said "I'll check later." He turned around and drove back to his trailer. Lightning winced as his front right axle throbbed painfully. Once he arrived back at the trailer, Lightning got a bag of ice and wrapped around his throbbing axle. With nothing else to do, Lightning turned on his radio and enjoyed the warm sunshine. It was not long until he was asleep.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2****\- Yeah sorry I meant Michael. I'm guessing Enzo is Michael and Zoe's last name**.- Actually their last name is Schumacher, but I can have Michael's middle name be Enzo.

**Doc really works Lightning to the max. I love that about Doc. Pushing Lightning to be the best. I am aware of Doc's reason for not wanting to be involved in Lightning's wedding by marrying them I just don't wanna spoil.-** Thanks, Doc's reasoning should be reveled in the next few chapters.

**Lightning and Sally are naughty but then you can't help expressing your love.-** You know when you're in love, that's all you want to do.

**Hold on! Fillmore's smoking marijuana!? He'll get arrested by Sheriff if he's caught with that.-** Sheriff knows what Fillmore is smoking. Although it's illegal, he feels that it's pointless to arrest him. Fillmore is going to keep smoking marijuana, no matter what. As a pacifist, Fillmore wouldn't hurt a fly. As long as Sheriff doesn't see it or smell it, he's going to allow it. It's one the perks of living in a small town. Besides, Sarge keeps Fillmore out of trouble most of the time.

**Oh that fucking Lightning in the doorway really made me explode. Sally's got her own special ways of dirty talk and it turns Lightning on.-** Don't we all.

**I can see Doc's concern of Lightning eating fast food. It really isn't good for you.** -I agree with you there.

**Doc will work Lightning's guts off though.** **Lightning will break Doc's record for sure with how fast he is. Give Doc something to wanna spank Lightning for with jealousy-** I think I can do something.

**I forgot to mention. That buck naked fantasy was funny. As tempting as it is you know what the headlines would be. Then that hot night where Sally talks dirty. So exotic.**-If you liked that, you should really enjoy the next chapter. Lightning and Sally have some 'alone time.'

**IrishScottDragonGirl? Have a listen to lay it all on me. You'll like it. Could add it somewhere between Lightning and Sally in this story-** I'm sorry I don't know what you mean.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	4. Private Time

**AN: I friend sent me a clip this morning of Brendan Gaughan's No. 62 car flip completely over and then stick the landing like nothing had happened. The wild moment at the 500 at Talladega Superspeedway. The car flip looks remarkably simmar to the flip that Cruz did at the end of Cars 3. The only different is Brendan's car didn't use the wall. It looks like air got under the car and flipped it. You have to watch the interview with Brendan, it's hilarious... about the Russian judge. I laughed so hard, I nearly fell out of my chair. I'm using it some where in the story, it too funny not to. **

**I know it's a little early, but I'm going to be out of town this weekend, so I'm posting this now...enjoy!**

**Chapter 4. - Private Time -**

Early afternoon: "Hey!" Sally said "Wake up sleepy hood!" Lightning's eyes snapped open and he saw Sally in front of him.

"Hey!" he said groggily "You're here!"

"I know, I got lucky and got an early flight." Sally said "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." Lightning said as he rolled forward and kissed her "I didn't sleep that well last night and I was napping. Did you get the invitations sent out?"

"Yes, with three people working on it, it didn't take long. I don't know who was more excited, me or our mothers. Bella babbled like a school girl who just had her first kiss. Mom and I barely could get a word in."

"Mom does that when she's really excited about something." Lightning said "Do you need help getting settled in the hotel?"

"No, I've already checked in. With nothing else to do, I decided to come and surprise you." Sally said seeing the puddle of water under him. "Why are you sitting on ice?"

"My axle is bothering me." Lightning said "It's no big deal though."

"It could be." Sally said "Maybe you should get it checked out."

"Nah… I don't want to go to the clinic, they ask to many questions." Lightning said "It's throbbing because I sprinted one hundred laps in fifty-five minutes and thirty-nine seconds."

"Are you serious?" Sally exclaimed "That's incredible!"

"Thanks Sweetheart." Lightning said "It's a new record."

"Wow!" Sally said "I'll have to congratulate you later when we're alone." Lightning knew what she was hinting at and it got him aroused.

"Do you know any good restaurants around here?" Sally asked "Between having to get to the airport and the time change, I haven't had anything to eat since early this morning. I'm so hungry… I think I can eat a whole tractor."

"Then let's go." Lightning said "We can go to the diner Doc and I ate at." Side by side, Sally and Lightning headed into town.

Sally's hotel room, late in the evening: Sally found herself alone with Lightning. With Doc out of town, they were free to do all kinds of naughty things. "Doc would kill us if he found out that we spent the night together." Sally said "In my hotel room."

When Lightning didn't answer, she turned around and saw that he was exploring the suite. Sally caressed every inch of his shiny, red body with her eyes and bit her lip; Lightning was one of the sexiest cars she has ever seen and he was all hers. Her eyes wondered down to his codpiece. There was little to see because Lightning was wearing a racing codpiece. A wild urge was starting to grip Sally's heart, one she fought to restrain. But the anticipation was beginning to spill over and get the best of her.

"Hey, Stickers!" Sally called out with curiosity; she only saw the back half of him "What are you looking at?"

"The most gorgeous thing I have ever seen." Lightning said from the bathroom "And I want to make love to it all night long."

"You need to get away from the mirror." Sally laughed "Your parents should have named you Narcissus."

Lightning returned to the main room and smiled devilishly. He found the over-roof light switch and dimmed the lights. "You know in Greek mythology Narcissus was a hunter." Lightning said seductively "And tonight, you're going to be hunted."

"Yyyaaaaay! I promise I'll be easy to catch." Sally giggled "Is fucking me all you think about?"

"No." Lightning responded "Racing takes up the other half of the day. Sometimes I do both at the same time."

"Wait… you're telling me that you think about sex when you're racing?" Sally asked "It doesn't sound like a good idea."

"I'm not horny. It's that you're always so fucking sexy." Lightning said "Besides, when I don't have a lot of competition, I get bored. Thinking about you helps me pass the time… although, it's difficult to race when I have a boner."

"Does Doc know?" Sally asked "How do you get rid of it?"

"I don't think Doc knows. Sometimes he has to yell at me to get my hood back in the race." Lightning said "But I have never told him that I have fantasies about you. I hope that he just thinks that I'm goofing off. As for getting rid of it, I just focus on the race and it slowly goes away. Doc sometimes scares it out of me... Have I told you that you are a hot sexy mess."

How could she not love hearing Lightning spew such provocative statements? "All the time." Sally said as she stared into his sapphire eyes "Do you kiss your mother with those lips?"

Lightning stared back at her, unbothered by the racy question. "No, I don't actually." Lightning said as he tried to contain his excitement. "But I can kiss _you _with these lips."

He stared hungrily at Sally, his manhood was already starting to get hard. "Well, are we going to do this…. or are you going to stare at me all night?" Sally quipped playfully as her tire reached out to trace his jaw line "I've been looking forward to this all day."

Lightning shook his hood slightly, snapping out of his reverie. Reaching out, he ran his tire along Sally's sides, not wanting to go too fast. Sally's engine revved a bit in pleasure. Lightning inched nearer until their lips touched. He pressed his lips into hers to gently force Sally's mouth open as he gained access, Lightning's tongue deeply diving in on a quest to find it's mate. He found it and drew her tongue into a sensual tangle with his. Moments later, they broke apart panting, Lightning let out a small chuckle and before Sally knew it he caught her lips again but this time, with hot and ruthless intent.

"I know that your axle is sore but are you gonna show me a good time?" Sally said as she put on her best bedroom eyes, smoky and sultry "I'm waiting."

"I'm Lightning McQueen, I can handle anything." Lightning said as he dropped his gaze to match hers "I've been looking forward to this too."

Sally moaned softly as his lips brushed against hers and his tongue once again slipped into her mouth. This time the kiss was deep and long. If she had been human, Sally would have been breathless. Lightning placed a front tire behind one of hers, attempting to pull her closer. Sally pulled away, playing hard to get. Seeing the desire in his eyes, Sally allowed Lightning to pull her into another passionate kiss. Sally slipped out of her bra before playfully flinging it at him.

"Why you little flirt…" Lightning said as he grabbed at her "I'll make you pay for that!" They playfully chased each other around the room until Lightning cornered Sally.

Having been cornered, Sally could barely suppress a moan of pleasure as Lightning passionately kissed her. "Oh, Light… don't stop." Sally moaned after their kiss "Push me against the wall and do dirty things to me."

"Sally, I have a question." Lightning said with a giggle "Is sex dirty?"

"Only when it's being done right." Sally responded "I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes, so shut up and kiss me."

Lightning placed butterfly kisses down her side, before reaching her right nipple. He kissed it before he started to suck on it.

"Typical racecar." Sally mused "Straight for the boobs!" Her tires made their way under him and she could feel the huge bulge in his codpiece.

"Sally please take it off, it's pinching me." Lightning moaned "I knew I should have changed into a regular one."

Because it was so tight, Sally had problems taking it off. Once she had it and his underwear off, she tossed them in a corner. Lightning let out a long low moan in relief as his manhood was freed. He reached down and slowly massaged himself, moaning as he slowly ran his tire up and down the length of his growing erection. Unlike some males, Lightning had no issues with touching himself. His manhood wasn't huge, but he was larger than most males of his physical size. Sally saw that Lightning's underwear was red with yellow lightning bolts and the number 95.

"That's cute." Sally said "You wear your own merchandise."

"Hey, it was a sample." Lightning complained "I needed to know if it is comfortable… and it is."

Sally giggled as Lightning drove around to her rear. He brushed against her side, causing shockwaves of desire to course through Sally. Suddenly Lightning pressed his lips gently below her tattoo as he reached under her. He ran his tire along Sally's rear axle, deliberately not touching her in certain areas. "Light." Sally gasped, as her rear axles shook uncontrollably "Don't stop."

Lightning pulled away and laughed softly at her expression. "You're looking hot and bothered." He said "Touch me. I love the feel of your tires."

Slowly Sally's tires wandered down his body, along his sides, and carefully she slipped underneath. Lightning moaned as Sally ran her tire up and down his length. It was so devious, so arousing, it was driving him to insanity. "Up, up." Sally said as she gestured "You know what I want... I want to devour your hot, thick dick."

Lightning gently placed his tires on Sally's roof, exposing his entire underside. Lightning shuddered with anticipation. He let out a long, low groan as Sally's tires ran along his length and then she took him into her mouth. Then Sally started to suck on him causing Lightning to breathe heavy and moan. "Just… oh fuck… that feels good!" Lightning moaned "Please, don't stop!"

His breathing was deep and steady, each exhale followed by a throaty moan. Lightning reached down and tightly gripped Sally's sides. The tight grip made Sally take more of him into her mouth, causing Lightning to gasp. Sally stepped up the stimulation bit by bit, until she was pumping him in a regular rhythm. Sally let him slip out of her mouth until just the head was barely grazing her lips, then she slid the tip of her tongue all around the sensitive head, enjoying Lightning's cries of pleasure.

Soon: Knowing that Lightning couldn't take much more, Sally backed out, allowing Lightning to slide off. She boldly ran her tongue across his slightly open lips. Knowing what she wanted, Lightning began backing towards the bedroom, luring Sally to follow. Powerful as ever, Lightning glided on three wheels while keeping a fourth under Sally's chin. The moonlight filtered through the window, reducing the colors of the room to pale silver. Lightning stopped for a moment, never in his life had a woman's beauty made him speechless as Sally's did now. The curves of her body was perfect in the moonlight; her eyes were shining with an eager lust that aroused him even more. Her face was flushed and Sally felt herself becoming warmer and warmer, yet chills ran over her metal. She watched Lightning and his panther-like grace, his powerful virility held in check by his strong personality. Once on the mattress, he nudged Sally's side and gently helped her flip onto her roof. Lightning studied every inch of Sally's gorgeous under frame; she was just as good looking on the underside as the top. Lightning slowly moved closer to Sally's rear axle. He ringed her cap with kisses before deftly popping it off along with her underwear. He ran his tire lightly over Sally's exposed opening. His tire now slightly wet, he lightly traced the folds of the sensitive metal as if it was delicate fabric. The sound of Sally's low moans were music in his ears, Lightning leaned down so that his mouth was even with her opening. Sally moaned with pleasure as Lightning's tongue traced her smooth folds. Using his lips, he pushed her folds out of the way until he reached her clitoris and began quickly flicking his tongue at the center of the displayed nerve. Lightning felt Sally shudder beneath him as she spread her rear tires wider. His tire teamed up with his mouth as they stimulated the delicate metal between Sally's rear wheels. The soft, silver metal was absolutely slick with oily, lubricating fluid. Lightning lapped it up hungrily, savoring Sally's unique and exquisite taste as he continued to lick her opening. Sally hissed in pleasure and cried out his name. Lightning thrusted his tongue into her and he gently bit her folds. Sally's rear axle gyrated as Lightning continued to lick, kiss and suck her opening. She whimpered in between each strangled breath and then released it in a long choking wail. Sally groaned in disappointment as Lightning left her for a moment. Sally burrowed her windshield into the pillows as Lightning climbed on top of her, covering her in kisses as he did so. As Lightning positioned himself at her entrance, he reminded himself that Sally has a petite opening and he had to be careful penetrating her until she adjusted to his size. Sally felt the tip of his manhood touch her, causing her to moan in desire. He knew that she was fully aroused, and ready to accommodate him. Lightning leaned forward to kiss her undercarriage before taking his front tires in hers.

"Are you ready?" Lightning asked "I know that I am." "Yes, more than ready." Sally answered as Lightning gently thrusted into her

"Light!" Lightning immediately stopped when Sally cried out. The way she was gripping his sides, told him that she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Lightning asked as he started to withdraw "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, don't go!" Sally said as she stopped him "Don't be sorry, just finish what you started!" Lightning placed sweet kisses on Sally's undercarriage as he allowed her to adjust. he was lost to everything but the warm wetness enveloping him.

"You're beautiful darling." Lightning whispered "I want to have you in every way I can and, believe me, I fucking want to." After a few moments the pain subsided.

"Okay, I think, I'm ready for you to continue." Sally whispered "I want you so bad that I can taste it."

Lightning slowly and gently pushed himself the rest of the way in, fully sheathing himself within her willing body. Sally could feel Lightning's erection throbbing within her. Sally moaned, _he _felt so good. To Lightning, Sally was so wet, so warm, and so tight around him his hood whirled.

"Want me to start?" Lightning asked "I can feel you relaxing."

"Yeah." Sally said "Start slow." Lightning gathered his wits and he began to thrust, starting a smooth rolling rhythm. It wasn't long until her moans of discomfort turned into cries of pleasure. Lightning finally relaxed and enjoyed making love to Sally. All sorts of pleasurable sensations raced through Sally. It was ecstasy, heaven, and paradise to feel his metal press and rub against her. Suddenly her body convulsed and clamped down on him. Sally cried out each time Lightning thrust into her. It wasn't from pain; it was from pleasure, pure, unadulterated pleasure.

"OOOOHHHHHH YES! Yesss…. ughhhhh uhhghh… ugh ... ohhhhh yesss baby... oh my love!" Sally moaned "Fuck me… Oh fuck… I love this!"

"I love you." Lightning managed to say through an intense groan. "I-I…"

The sensations were beginning to overwhelm his ability to speak. The feeling of Lightning inside her, rubbing his large manhood against her sensitive metal were unbearably delicious, and Sally moaned as bursts of electricity raced through her. Sally soon found herself at the center of Lightning's efforts to bring her to incredible heights of pleasure. He moaned every time he thrust within her. Every now and again, he would nip at her breasts. Lightning's tempo increased slightly, sensing her growing need and fanning the flames of their desire.

"Sally, you're the best woman I've ever had." Lightning whispered "So tight, so…warm, fuck…fuck."

For Sally, feeling Lightning's weight on top of her, the smell of his cologne, his erection pulsing inside her was the best thing she ever felt. Both of them knew that this was always a special moment, and they would treasure it forever.

"Light, let me hear how much you love this." Sally moaned "I don't know why, but hearing you grunt and moan… just makes everything so much better!"

Lightning didn't disappoint. He let her hear every ounce of pleasure she was giving him. The dull smack of their undercarriages filled the room as Lightning continued to thrust, giving delicious grunts. He felt Sally becoming tighter and tighter around him, meaning she was close to her orgasm.

"Fuck, you're gripping me like a vice!" Lightning said "Don't stop, it feels great!"

Sally's breaths were coming in high-pitched gasps

"Oh, fuck me Light… fuck me…" Sally said through guttural moans of pleasure "This is amazing! You do such wonderful things to my pussy!"

She wrapped her rear tires around him, allowing Lightning to thrust harder and deeper into her. Once Lightning started to thrust faster, Sally's' teeth clenched together as white-hot waves washed over her. The burning increased, filling her from bumper to bumper. Suddenly, Sally's entire body exploded into one massive orgasm. She convulsed several times with a long string of choking cries. Lightning was highly pleased that he was able to bring Sally so much pleasure. Lightning continued thrusting; he tightened his grip on her as his pleasure started to reach its peak. After a few more minutes, Lightning pushed his undercarriage to hers one last time.

"Fuck!... Sally!" He cried "I'm..."

"Cum for me." Sally said "I want to feel it. I want it all!" She felt Lightning's whole body stiffen and a hot, sticky liquid fill her.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2- So Lightning got his name from fast pregnancy and his parents compromise American names for boys and Scottish names for girls? Seem to be fitting.**\- I borrowed that from my family. Most of the boys have American names and the girls have Scottish/Irish names. Some of the family didn't name their kids that way, but most of us are.

**Brody sounds jealous of all Lightning's success and believes in bullying to bring him down but good that Merida was there with her own skill to defend her brother. No matter how young or what gender being there is what counts.-** I hold hardly agree with that.

**Lightning really should enroll on a karate or Muay Thai class. -** As soon as I figure how to write it in, I'm going to do it.

**Doc is shutting his loved ones out a lot. You do that and you'll be miserable forever. I know the feeling pushing myself in sports but then I get a good result.-** Lightning doesn't need to be pushed, he just needs some prodding along the way. Doc's main problem is keeping Lightning focused. Lightning is like me, we tend to get distracted... the more shiny the object is, the more we're distracted by it.

**So Sally's gonna be Lightning's crew chief? Hope she does good.-** You'll find out next chapter.

**For a bit of drama the other racers could hit on Sally and get karma of you like that.-** I think I can fit that in somewhere.

**OH DEAR! Doc's gonna wack Lightning's rear when he founds out his record has been smashed.**\- Lightning and Doc talk about that in the next chapter.

**'Lay it all on me' is a song by the way-** Okay, I get it now.

**I have mates who were bullied by there accent. The way I see it it's on the same level as judging someone by their skin colour.**\- Thanks to our dumb-ass president, there's a lot of that going around now. I say impeach the racist/male chauvinist and get it over with. He's destroying the country and nobody seems to care.

**As for Merida standing up for her big brother there are times where the young have to protect their elders.-** I love the idea of a little sister protecting their older brother. I think it's very funny.

**I can tell there's gonna be off banter between Lightning and Merida but in a loving family way.-** Of course, most brother and sisters tease each other.

**IrishScottDragonGirl? In your remake of Sidelined we heard from Lightning how his mother disowned him for doing racing. Could you add a conversation in this story between Lightning and Doc how it all started? I didn't read anything about Lightning's Dad doing much in the matter when Lightning was disowned. It's just an idea. Don't use it if it doesn't fit-** Ill see what I can do. I'm going to be out of town this weekend. so, I'll deal with it when I'll get back.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	5. Private Time Part 2

**AN: I know that I've said that I wouldn't add characters from Cars 3 until the new story. But, two cars are in this chapter. **

**I'll let you read and find out who. **

**Chapter 5. - Private Time Part 2. -**

Once Lightning caught his breath, he fell flat to the mattress and panted with exhaustion. Sally moaned his name one last time and then muttered a jumble of explicit words. Lightning carefully helped Sally back onto her tires.

"Ka-Chow!" Lightning said "We need to do this again... the sooner the better."

"Good luck with that." Sally responded "Doc doesn't miss a thing."

"I know." Lightning said "And I don't want to upset him more than he's been lately."

After a short rest period: "The night may not be young but we are." Sally said as she fondled Lightning's manhood "I'm ready to go again."

Pleasantly surprised by Sally's answer, Lightning gazed into her eyes. Sally knew that Lightning had incredible stamina; all she had to do was press the right buttons. Lucky for her, she knew where all of them were. Lightning groaned in pain as his axle gave a nasty throb.

"My axle is extremely painful." He said "I want to fuck you again, but I don't think I can." Sally had a naughty idea.

"Roll over on your roof." she whispered as she gently nudged him "Just… trust me. I always wanted to do this."

Lightning looked at Sally for a second and then rolled over, growing more excited by the second. He reached down and slowly massaged himself, moaning as he did so.

"Hey!" Sally complained "I want to do that!"

She batted his tire away before sliding the inside of her tire along his length. She cherished his manhood's texture, its width, and its hardness. Sally laughed softly

"Are you enjoying this?" She hissed into Lightning's' ear "I know I am."

"Yeah, Baby!" Lightning replied, panting heavily "I love when you put your tires all over me."

Sally moved closer to Lightning's manhood and she licked her lips at the delicious sight before her. She touched her lips to the tip, giving it a quick kiss before putting her mouth around it. Sally enjoyed Lightning's flavor, he didn't taste bad just, odd. For the most part it tasted like metal, but there was also this subtle, musky taste that was just so… Lightning. Sally ran her tongue along his shaft exploring and tasting every little nook and cranny. Sally took more and more of him into her mouth, increasing the amount each time until she succeeded in capturing most of Lightning's length without choking. Lightning's breathing was deep and steady, each exhale followed by a throaty moan. Instinctively, Lightning bucked his rear axle, enjoying what Sally was doing to him.

"Oh… fuck…" He said "Whatever you're doing, don't stop!"

Sally knew that she was pushing Lightning closer and closer to his orgasm. Sally suddenly stopped, placed kisses along his jaw as she climbed on top of him.

"I don't know how much I can take and I don't want to ruin your fun." Lightning said breathlessly as white-hot pleasure began surging through his veins "So don't tease me."

That was exactly what Sally was planning to do. If Lightning wanted sex, he would have to beg for it. Sally wore a self-satisfied smirk as she started to massage his undercarriage, slowly working her way down to his manhood. Lightning had such a gorgeous body, it was a sheer delight for Sally to explore. Holding his rock-hard manhood in her tires was a definite turn-on. Lightning tried to rub himself against her, but Sally held him down. The restraint was inflaming his desire.

"Please… Sally, I can't hold back much longer!" Lightning cried "Please! fuck me… ride me hard!"

As Sally straddled his undercarriage, Lightning's tires trailed down her sides and then he slipped under her. His tire began tracing lightly over her delicate folds, then venturing between them. Lightning slipped a tire tip into her opening and discovered she was very wet.

"That's what playing with your gorgeous cock does to me." Sally replied, answering the unspoken question "The more you play around, the longer you'll have to wait."

Lightning continued fondling her. "ENOUGH!" Sally shouted as she grabbed Lightning's front tires and roughly pinned them to the mattress. "THIS IS MY PLAY TIME, NOT YOURS!"

Pain shot through his bad axle. "Sally, stop please!" Lightning cried "You're hurting me!"

"Oh sorry, I kinda got carried away." Sally said and let go; she knew that he was in pain because Lightning's manhood deflated considerably. "Here, I hope this makes the pain go away."

She pressed her lips to Lightning's jugular vein and nibbled, while her tire fondled his manhood. Lightning moaned with desire as he started getting hard again.

"See that didn't take long… I want to fuck you."

"Then do it!" Lightning said "I need you!"

"No you don't." Sally replied "Beg!"

"Please…" Lightning said sounding meek "Please…"

"Please what?" Sally said mockingly "You can do better than that! Tell me what you want."

"I want you!" Lightning pleaded "Sally, I need you!"

For Lightning: this was a whole new sensation, he's never had to do this when it came to sex. Hearing himself beg, made his manhood throb intensely.

"I like what I hear." Sally said while she ran her opening up and down his erection, but not letting him enter "Keep talking, Stud."

"Please, Please, Sally!" Lightning finally cried out through clenched teeth "I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!"

"Did I ever tell you how much it turns me on when you beg?" Sally said "You sound so… desperate, so hot. It… makes me… want to…"

Suddenly: Sally impaled herself on his manhood. She felt full, stretched and amazingly high. Lightning threw his hood back with an intense groan as he felt a warm wetness around his manhood. For a few minutes, they sat still, enjoying the sensations. Soon: Lightning grew inpatient and he started squirming. Carefully Sally started moving her entire body in an erotic rhythm. As Sally bounced up and down, Lightning grunted, letting her know that he was enjoying it as much as she was. Sally closed her eyes as Lightning started to thrust in the same rhythm as her movements. Lightning's undercarriage grew hot and filled his entire body with warmth. Sally whimpered at the intense jolts of vibrations Lightning was sending through her body. Sally repeatedly slammed her undercarriage to Lightning's, forcing him deeper and deeper into her. Lightning gasped, he never had somebody take control and ride him so roughly. A couple of minutes later: Sally's muscles started to spasm and she clamped down on Lightning's manhood, crying out as she had a massive orgasm. Feeling Sally's orgasm, Lightning's muscles locked as his own crashed down on him. Sally collapsed panting heavily. As she laid on top of Lightning, she listened to his engine as it calmed down. Sally felt Lightning's manhood deflate, but he was big enough to remain inside of her.

"I don't care what the circumstances are, let's never go that long without having sex again." Sally said "At this point, I'm willing to face Doc's wrath, if it means we can be together."

"You're right." Lightning said as he caressed Sally's sides "Doc needs to deal with it. It's not like we're having sex the night before a race."

Sally sighed in delight and crawled down, allowing Lightning to roll over; he just smiled and pulled her closer. Exhausted from their night together, Lightning and Sally laid beside each other letting their bodies cool.

"I love you." Lightning said, hugging her tightly "I never want to let go."

Sally pressed her lips to his; as always, there was joy and affection in the way she kissed him. A contented sigh escaped Lightning's lips. They snuggled down and was asleep in minutes.

The next morning: They rolled out of the hotel and headed back to the track.

"The track has a totally different feel when it's not a race day." Sally said, looking at the empty bleachers. "What do you do around here?"

"Nothing really." Lightning said "Other than train, I sleep."

"Did you say sleep!?" Sally laughed "Are you that tired?"

"Yes, last night wore me out." Lightning said "Anyway, I've used up all my practice time. The only way I can get more track time is somebody gives me their time… which doesn't happen very often."

"Oh! Okay." Sally said "Are you going to do some training in the weight room?"

"Nah, I'm good." Lightning said "My axle needs time to recover."

"It's bothering you a lot, isn't it?" Sally asked "Did last night's activity do any more damage to it?" Lightning shrugged.

"No, but it was pretty messed up last year." he said "Some pain is expected."

"Well, okay." Sally said "Just tell me if it gets worse."

"You'll be the first to know." Lightning said "I'm hungry. Let's head to the restaurant and have some breakfast."

On the way there, Lightning was stopped by a reporter asking for an interview.

"Go ahead and do it." Sally said "I'll get us a spot at the restaurant."

"I promise I'll make this quick." The reporter said "I only have a few questions."

Sally decided to look around the stadium as Lightning answered the reporter's questions. Suddenly, Sally heard somebody wolf whistling at her. She saw two young racecars ogling her. The green and white nudged the purple and orange one.

"Hey baby!" The green and white car said "Are you looking for a boyfriend, because here I am." Offended, Sally drove right over to them.

"Young man, that is not how you talk to a woman." She scolded "You should be ashamed of yourself. You're lucky…if I don't report your behavior to the league."

By now, Lightning had finished his interview and drove over to them.

"Oh! hey Guys!" He said "What's up?"

"Do you know these jokers!" Sally asked as she turned to face Lightning "They were whistling at me… and not in a nice way either."

"Come on guys, you know better than that." Lightning scolded "Sally, *he points to the green and white racecar* this is Brick Yardley. *Points to the purple and orange racecar.* This is Bobby Swift. Guys, this is Sally, my fiancé. Be nice to her or I'll beat the fuck out of you."

Intimidated, both cars backed up. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to offend you." Brick said as the loudspeaker called both cars to the track "We gotta go, we'll see you around." The two cars quickly drove away.

At the restaurant: Sally and Lightning ordered their breakfast. Lightning could tell that Sally was still upset about what happened with Brick and Bobby.

"Sweetheart, let it go." He said "They're boneheaded rookies, so what do you expect? Remember, I was worse. I was doing more than just whistling, I was fucking them in the trailer. Can you keep a secret? *Sally nodded* Those two wouldn't know what to do with a woman, even if you stuffed one in their codpiece… they're virgins. At the end of the last race, we racecars had a party to celebrate the break. Brick and Bobby got very drunk and just blurted it out… We've been teasing them ever since."

Sally opened her mouth to respond but Darrell Waltrip and his pregnant wife drove by. "Bonnie, it looks like you could have that baby at any time." Lightning said "Darrell, Bonnie I would like to introduce my fiancé Sally."

The three cars shook tires. "I've seen you from time to time." Darrell said "This is the first time I've had the opportunity to talk with you."

"The restaurant is very busy, you can park with us." Sally said as Darrell and Bonnie got settled at the table "When are you due?"

"In three weeks." Bonnie said "This is my last race before going on maternity leave."

While waiting for their food to arrive, Bonnie jumped. "Is the baby kicking you again?" Darrell asked, Bonnie nodded before rubbing her side "I think you're gonna have a soccer player."

The waiter brought out their food. "That reminds me of a funny story mom told me a couple weeks ago." Lightning said as the couples ate their breakfast "It starts right before I was born…"

****Fade to flashback****

In the master bedroom of the McQueen home, a few days before Lightning was born: Bella was lying in bed as Riley drove in. **The conversation is in _Irish._**

"_Did you get Brody to finally settle down and go to bed?_" Bella asked "_He's too rambunctious for me to deal with._"

"_Yeah, it took me and Anne-Marie_(the nanny) _to get him in bed. He wouldn't respond to me unless I spoke to him in English."_ Riley said "_All Brody wanted to do was fight with us. He even had the guts to punch Anne-Marie_."

"I don't know what's wrong with that boy." Bella said "_Maybe we should have him checked out, before he ruins our good name._"

"_He didn't hit her hard. Brody got spanked for misbehaving_." Riley said "_I told him that if he didn't start behaving, I was going to take away all of his toys._"

"_I've tried that_." Bella said "_What was his response_?"

"_Brody told me to go fuck off_." Riley responded "_So I picked him up, took him to the bathroom, and washed his mouth out with soap. Then I warned him about using that kind of language. After that, I put him to bed and told Brody if he wasn't asleep in ten minutes, he would be spanked so hard, he wouldn't be able to park for a week._"

"_Did it work_?" Bella asked "_Is he asleep_?"

"_Brody punched and kicked his pillow for a few minutes, but once he got comfortable, he fell asleep._" Riley said, Bella looked at him with concern "_Brody's going through a phase. He should grow out of it soon… Scoot over, I'm tired._"

Bella scooted over and Riley tiredly stretched out. "_What do you want the baby to be?_" Bella asked "_A boy or girl_?"

"_As long as the baby is healthy, I don't care._" Riley said "_If we have a girl, we'll be done having kids."_

_ "I don't know about that, I would like to have at least one more_." Bella said as the baby started kicking "_Ouch! Those are my ovaries, not soccer balls! I have a feeling I'm not getting any sleep tonight._"

Bella rolled on her roof. As she did that, the baby kicked her hard enough to make her draw up her rear tires in pain. Riley started rubbing Bella's stomach. The baby was so active he easily felt it. Riley lowered his mouth to Bella's stomach.

"_Hey! You in there! It's time for bed. Settle down and go to sleep._" Riley said sternly "_Don't make me come in there!_" The baby stopped moving around.

"_You're such a pervert!_" Bella said "_This proves you'll do anything to get laid. I'm too pregnant, my pussy isn't big enough for your cock and the baby._"

"_I'm a pervert? How many times in the last three months have you ambushed me at the door? And we fucked right there in the living room?… You and your raging hormones._" Riley said playfully as he tickled Bella's side "_Anyway, I was being serious! Even though I have no idea how I could get in there._"

His tire started stroking Bella's opening as he snuggled down next to her. "_Stop that!_" Bella scolded "_The baby has settled down, but if you keep doing that, I'll be hot and bothered._"

Riley chuckled before kissing Bella. Moments later: Riley loved sleeping on his roof, so he stretched once, rolled on to his roof, and widely spread his rear wheels. He was snoring softly a couple of minutes later. Slightly aroused by Riley's sexy position, Bella took off his codpiece, admiring Riley's heavily muscled undercarriage and his well-developed manhood.

"What do you think little one? Shall I enjoy myself?" Bella asked, the baby kicked once "I'll take that as a yes."

A little later: Bella got bored playing with her husband's unresponsive manhood. The entire time she played with it, Riley never woke up.

"I knew he was tired." Bella said to herself "I didn't know he was that tired." It wasn't long until Bella snuggled down and fell asleep.

A few days later: Riley lead Brody and Anne-Marie to a hospital room. There on the bed, laid Bella and her newborn. The baby, a few hours old, looked around the room. His blue eyes shining brightly.

"Brody, come meet your brother." Bella said "His name is Lightning."

"I don't want to... I hate him." Brody said as Riley pushed him over to the bed "NO!"

"Stop yelling." Riley barked "The baby isn't going to hurt you."

Reluctantly, Brody reached out to the baby. Instead of touching him gently, Brody smacked Lightning on his front right fender. Lightning let out a little squeak before starting to cry.

"BRODY EMMET SEAMUS MCQUEEN!" Riley roared, as he picked Brody up by the front bumper "Don't ever let me catch you hitting your brother again! Anne-Marie, take Brody home and put him straight to bed. No TV, no movies, and you have lost the use of your video games for a week."

As Anne-Marie lead Brody from the room, Bella unlatched her nursing bra and allowed the baby to suckle.

"_Did Brody hurt him?_" Riley asked as Lightning nursed hungrily "_Didn't he just eat_?"

"_Lightning was smacked, so I think he's fine_." Bella said "_Yes, I just fed him. This kid has an appetite that just won't quit. Since my labor and delivery was so quick, my body hasn't had the time to make a lot of breast milk._ *Lightning unlatched himself before belching loudly. He then tucked in his rims and promptly fell asleep.* _I'm empty… on both sides._"

"_Empty?… Lightning drank so much, he drained both breasts?_" Riley asked faintly and Bella nodded "_It's going to be a challenge keeping him full._"

Bella giggled before settling down for a nap. Riley put Lightning in his crib before he snuggled with Bella.

****end of flashback.****

Everyone at the table laughed as Lightning finished his story. "And you're still a bottomless pit." Sally playfully said "Did Bella actually admit she played with your father's manhood?"

"Yes. It was shocking to hear that! Since my relationship with my parents is good, I've noticed they don't hide anything." Lightning said "I think, we'll have to get used to having sexual conversations with them."

Twenty minutes later: The couples paid for their meals before going off in separate directions.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2: It's sweet in Sally surprising Lightning like that. Lightning better not pressure his bad axle though otherwise that comes at a price.-**\- Lightning knows he can't push to hard, his axle wouldn't hold up.

**So intense with their love sessions. Very dominant and teasing but pleasurable to give each other that buzz. Funny with the bra fling and the novelty underwear. Lightning and Sally have sexy frames that attract each other as well as loving personalities.-**\- You got that right.

**It's also intriguing how Lightning talks dirty and how it buzzes Sally's attention. Same visa versa-** They know how to arrouse each other.

**You know it's funny how Pixar made three cars films and not in one of them was Lightning addressed by his personal name Monti. Monti is his personal name according to his description online-** I know, but I don't like the name, That's why I changed Sally dad's.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	6. Disastrous Race

**Chapter 6. - Disastrous Race -**

On Sunday, race day: As always, Lightning woke up early. He stretched and rolled out of his trailer. Every muscle was stiff and sore. It was a good thing that he slept in the trailer last night… alone. Sally spent the night in her hotel room. They knew they wouldn't be able to keep their tires off each other if they spent the night together. Something that was proven every time they went back to Sally's room. Lightning wasn't complaining, he and Sally had so much sex, they forgotten how many times they 'did it'. Even his manhood was sore. Lightning felt a little guilty about breaking Doc's 'no sex during the racing season' rule. All week, he stuck to Doc's training schedule, so why not have some fun while Sally was here. Feeling a little lonely, Lightning drove to the track buffet for breakfast. The race did not start until one, so Sally would be here in a few hours. Lightning got his usual breakfast and settled at a table by himself. As he ate, Lightning saw Chick eating breakfast across the dining room, by himself as well. After he finished eating, Lightning drove out to the track for a quick training session and to loosen up those stiff muscles. After a few laps, Lightning found a groove that he thought would work for him. After his workout, Lightning's axle was throbbing painfully. This worried him, because he had not put any strain on it. Lightning drove off the track and headed back to his trailer. Once there, he got an icepack out of Doc's trailer and wrapped it around his sore axle. His axle throbbed so intensely, Lightning thought maybe they did something to it.

Two hours later: Sally arrived at Lightning's trailer. "Good morning." she greeted cheerfully "Are you ready to race?"

"I think so." Lightning said, shifting on his ice pack "I'm just a little sore, that's all." He winced in pain.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Sally asked "Is it your axle?"

"A little." Lightning admitted "It's not bad though. I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."

"You know that's not going to happen." Sally said "Should you be racing today?"

"Of course I should!" Lightning said, surprised Sally would even think about that "There's no reason for me to scratch!"

"Yes, there is. If your axle is hurting, you shouldn't be racing." Sally said "If you break it again, you'll be out for the rest of the season! Which means no Piston Cup."

"Sally, please." Lightning said quietly "Sweetheart, don't do this to me, please."

"Well, okay." Sally sighed "I'm just uncomfortable with you racing if your axle is acting up."

"You can help me put my brace on." Lightning said "I can't put it on myself. Doc usually helps me."

"I can do that." Sally said, still looking apprehensive but her expression softened "I just don't want you getting hurt again."

"I know you don't." Lightning said, giving her a sideways glance "You don't like me racing, do you?"

"It's not that I don't like you racing." Sally said slowly "It's just… I can hardly watch you race without feeling sick. Your wreck replays over and over in my head."

Lightning didn't know what to say, but there was no need. Sally hugged him. Lightning felt her shudder slightly and heard her sniff. "Hey." he said quietly "It's okay. Don't fall apart on me before I can get out on the track."

"I'll try." Sally said softly "Sorry, I turn wimpy when I'm scared."

"Everybody does." Lightning said, grinning "Except for me, I get mean and become an asshole. *Sally gave a watery laugh.* I'll be fine. But if you don't want to be my crew chief, I'm sure I can find someone else."

"I'll do it." Sally said "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise." Lightning said "I'm sure you'll do a great job."

Several hours later: Lightning was settled in the starting grid. He qualified second after Sapphire. "Test one, two." Lightning said through his communication system "Can you hear me?"

"I hear you loud and clear." Sally responded "Are you ready?"

"More than ready." Lightning said "Let's do it."

"Do what?" Sally asked "What do you want me to say?"

"You know." Lightning responded "Do the saying."

Sally looked at the pit crew. They were busy so she just sat and thought about it. "Uhh… I want your hot pulsing cock in me right now." Sally said bashfully "And I want to ride it all night long."

Sapphire's crew chief Victoria, heard Sally and repeated everything to Sapphire. "WOW! I guess you're right, you're horny all the time." Sapphire said playfully as she turned towards Lightning "I have a question though, how the hell do you race with a boner?... Hey! Victoria! Can you order me a strap on before the next race? I think we just figured out the McQueen secret for winning races!"

Of course, that comment got all the other racecars attention, so Sapphire repeated everything. All the cars around Lightning laughed except for Chick. He thought Sapphire was being serious. Sally's entire front half turned a bright red and she started backing off the crew chief platform.

"Sally you're fine." Victoria said as she quickly got off her stand "We're just giving Lightning a hard time… It's payback for the pranks he pulled on us. You're probably not used to this, but this is pretty normal. Come on get back up there! *she gestured to the crew chief platform.* The race is about to start and Lightning needs you. If you need any help Angie, *gestures to the other female crew chief on the other side.* or I can help."

"Victoria's right, these types of shenanigans go on all the time." Lightning said "The saying is what Doc and I use before every race. It's like a good luck charm."

"Oh! Yeah, that saying." Sally said climbing back onto the crew chief platform "Uh, float like a Cadillac…"

"…And sting like a Beamer!" Lightning said "I'm ready, let's do this!"

Once everything was ready, Charlie Checker led the cars to the track for warm up laps. Once the warm up was completed, Dexter waved the green flag and Lightning shot out into first place. A couple of laps later: He allowed Chick to pass him so he could draft, allowing Lightning to save his energy for later in the race.

"Is everything clear behind me?" Lightning asked "I don't want anyone sneaking up behind me."

"Uh, yes." Sally said "There's a big gap before the next pack of cars."

"Who's in third?" Lightning asked "And how close is he to me?"

"Sapphire is in third." Sally said "She's a quarter of the track behind you."

"Thanks." Lightning said "You're doing a good job, keep it up."

"Thanks." Sally said "I'm supposed to tell you about caution flags?" "Yeah." Lightning said "And anything else that happens."

An hour and a half later: Because this was a superspeedway, three cars could easily fit side-by-side in the straightaways. The two rookies, Brick and Bobby were getting bored, so they started to play around. They were going down the backstretch three wide when Brick thought it would be funny to push Bobby. They were on the high side of the track close to the wall. Brick made contact with Bobby's rear and started pushing him. Bobby enjoyed it until Brick pushed him into the tire marbles laying near the top of the track. Unable to get out of the way, Bobby rolled over them and lost control. He slid sideways across the track. Somehow, the force of airflow around his body flipped Bobby into the air. Miraculously, he did a 360° flip before landing back on his tires. However cars behind him crashed as they scrambled to get out of the way. The track was littered with debris.

"Holey cow did you see that? Are you okay?" Sally asked "A caution flag is up."

"Yes I did. I was able to get through it and not hit anybody in the process." Lightning said, swerving to avoid a piece of debris "It'll take the grounds crew a few laps to clean up that mess. I'm coming in for a pit."

Lightning didn't see the piece of metal lying on the track and he drove over it. He felt a sharp pain in his bad axle. Lightning thought that it was complaining about him swerving. It didn't cross his mind that he had been cut because the pain quickly went away. An hour later: Lightning was heading into the final five laps of the race. He was in first, but Chick was coming up fast.

"Just a heads up." Sally reported "Chick's coming up on the inside." Lightning drifted to the inside and sped up. Suddenly, Chick sped past Lightning on the outside.

"See ya later, McQueen!" he cackled "You're nothing without the old man."

"Sally!" Lightning barked "Tell me when he switches sides like that!"

"Sorry, I thought you knew." Sally said obviously bothered by her mistake "I think you have time to catch him."

Lightning floored his engine. For four laps, the cars dueled. When they crossed the finish line, Chick was first. "Ugh!" Lightning groaned "No!"

Later: Lightning gratefully accepted his second-place prize and drove slowly back to his trailer. He saw Bobby talking to Kori and they were watching a replay of his flip.

"I'm here with former off-road champion and piston cup rookie Bobby Swift. Thankfully, you have a smile on your face." She said facing the camera "How close were you to picking up your first win today?"

"In off-road we flip a lot… the easiest way is to land is upside down, nothing hits hard." Bobby said before watching a replay "Oh here we go. I really don't know what happened, all I know is Brick started pushing the crap out of me and was I loving it. I was leading the race for a split second. *Watched himself flip.* I stuck the landing, the Russian judge docked me a few points because I couldn't land straight. I want to thank everybody on my team, we had a good race today. It was awesome… Mother, it's okay. It's just a flip. It didn't hurt. I promise!"

Lightning arrived back at his trailer and started packing his things. Suddenly his phone started ringing. "Hello Doc?" he asked "Now what do you want?"

"What happened out there?" Doc's voice asked "You should have won that race."

"I don't know and I'm not going to worry about it." Lightning said glumly "I just didn't see Chick coming up on the outside."

"Why not?" Doc asked "I saw him coming and I wasn't even there."

"Because Sally told me he was coming up on the inside." Lightning said. "Not the outside."

"Mhmmm." Doc said "That's what happens when you use an inexperienced crew chief."

"What's fuck that supposed to mean?" Lightning asked angrily "She did great for not being a professional. I would have won the race, if you didn't decide to take off."

"Whatever." Doc said gruffly "I'll meet you in Philly day after tomorrow."

"Fine." Lightning said edgily "I'll see you in a few days… That's if you don't decide to take more time off."

"I'll be there." Doc grumbled "Just get yourself and the rest of the fucking team there."

After Lightning hung up the phone: Lightning took his brace off and was startled to see it was soaked in oil. "Whoa!" Sally said driving up. "What's that from?"

"Probably my axle." Lightning said driving up the trailer's ramp "I'm fine, It's not uncommon for the brace to rub a sore spot. I'll have Doc look at it when I get to Philadelphia." Lightning removed the oil soaked lining and put the brace away.

"I don't think you're fine." Sally said "I think you need to have it attended to!"

"Why?" Lightning asked "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is." Sally said, fear dripping from her voice "Look behind you."

When Lightning looked, he saw a trail of oil glistening behind him. Only then did Lightning notice he was bleeding, not bad, but enough to scare him and Sally. "Toss me that towel." Lightning said "I'll wrap that around my axle. Hopefully, it'll stop the bleeding."

Sally got the towel and helped Lightning wrap his axle tightly. "How do you not know your axle was bleeding!" Sally said "It looks painful."

"Due to the scarring, I don't have a lot of feeling in it." Lightning said "Besides, all racecars have a condition known as a 'performance high'. It happens when we get injured, but endorphins and the body's natural painkillers kick in and we don't feel it until we're off the track."

"I think I understand." Sally said "It's like when you hurt yourself, but you don't feel it until the next day."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Lightning said "Once we get the bleeding to slow down, we can head to the medical clinic. It should be open for another hour or so."

Once they had the bleeding almost stopped, Lightning and Sally drove to the clinic and asked to see a doctor. "It needs a few staples." The doctor said thirty minutes later "You should have come in earlier."

"I didn't notice it until I took my brace off." Lightning asked "Do you know what caused it?"

"From the big accident, there was a lot of debris out there." the doctor said "You're lucky you were wearing your brace. If you hadn't been, it's likely it would have sliced your axle in two."

"Is there any swelling down there?" he asked "It's really getting painful."

"There is some." the doctor said "But considering your wreck last season, it looks good."

Forty five minutes later: The track doctor finished treating Lightning. He put four staples in Lightning's axle. "Keep the wound clean and dry. I recommend ice for pain and swelling. The bandages can come off in a couple of days. The staples can come out after your next race." The doctor said "Have your team's physician examine it if there is any discharge, redness, or excessive swelling in or around the wound."

"Thanks Doc." Lightning said "Can I race next Sunday?"

"I think you can." The doctor answered "But, that's between you, your crew chief, and physician. I recommend that you don't train hard, you could easily rip out your staples."

"Okay." Lightning said "Thank you."

"You're welcome." the doctor replied "I'll have the nurse get your release instructions. Once she's done that, you're free to go."

Lightning drove out of the treatment area. His axle was incredibly sore and tender. "Are you okay?" Sally asked "What did the doctor say?"

"I must have driven over a piece of debris or something." Lightning said "It split my axle open. He put four staples in my axle that get taken out in a week." Sally nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good crew chief." she said "You got hurt because of me."

"You did great for your first time." Lightning said before hugging her "It takes practice and experience to see everything you need to see out there."

"Well next time Mack should do it." Sally said sadly "I guess racing just isn't for me. My flight leaves in a couple hours. I'd better get to the airport. It's the last one, so I don't want to miss it."

Lightning kissed Sally passionately, ignoring the paparazzi around him and Sally, snapping pictures of them. Lightning watched his fiancé drive away and then finished packing his equipment. Later: "Are you guys ready to go?" Lightning asked "I want to get on the road."

"Yeah, Boss." Mack called out "We're ready whenever you are." Lightning drove around the camp one last time to make sure he had everything packed up. Lightning yawned hugely as he backed up the ramp and closed the door.

Hours later, 1 a.m.: Lightning woke up as the three haulers were pulling into a truck stop. He groaned painfully when he tried to move around. "Are you guys stopping for the night?" Lightning asked as he hit the intercom "Do you think I can get out and drive around for a few minutes? I need to stretch."

"Yes we are. We have reserved spots towards the back of the parking lot, should be really easy to get to sleep." Mack responded "As soon as we get parked, you can get out."

The lot attendant led the three haulers to their spots and he removed the reserved signs. Lightning groaned painfully as the trailer jerked to a stop. He waited until the other two haulers were parked before he lowered the ramp. Lightning drove around to where the haulers were getting settled.

"The diner is open all night if you get hungry." Abby said "For being truck stop food, it's not half bad. I wouldn't recommend getting anything that's deep-fried. It's very greasy. If Jeff is the cook, I usually get the Beef Manhattan."

"Thanks Abby. I'm not hungry right now." Lightning said before he winced painfully "I just need to drive around a little bit. I'm really stiff and sore."

"Is your axle?" Mack asked sympathetically "Maybe stretching it will help it feel better."

"I can't really stretch my axle like I would love to." Lightning said, uncomfortably shifting. "I'm afraid I'll rip the staples out."

"Oh, I see your problem." Mack said, nodding wisely "And not having Doc with us… That would be a bad thing." Lightning did a couple of slow laps around the truck stop, being careful not to wake the sleeping semis.

"It always amazes me how you guys sleep out here in the open." Lightning said as he drove back to Mack "How do you guys do it?"

"I don't know." Mack responded sleepily "We just do. Personally, I love sleeping outside, unless it's raining."

"I'm heading to the trailer." Lightning said yawing "I'll see you in the morning." Lightning limped to the trailer and settled down for the night.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2: ****Oh dear! Sally got a bit too rough but at least she soothed Lightning with pure pleasure to make up and keep the fun buzzing.**\- You know what happens when you get carried away with something. We all know how physically strong Lightning is, but I wanted to show that Sally isn't a weakling, she's a Porsche after all. Sally can and does dominate Lightning in some situations and he has learned not to stand in her way.

**Doc's gonna kill Lightning but then it's not as if it was before a race.-** If your read the original story, Doc doesn't find out that Sally is pregnant until the end of the story. In this story, I haven't made up my mind if he finds out sooner.

**Lightning should scold Doc at some point here as clearly Lightning is the main boss of his team. Lightning can fire his crew chief but we all know he won't fire Doc. Doc does a lot for him being his doctor as well as his crew chief.-** I thought about that but decided against it. Both Doc and Lightning said things they shouldn't in the heat of the moment. Doc and Lightning have some sort of understanding between them, and they aren't afraid to speak their minds.

**The media do pester a lot but then it's good they hear what the racer himself has to say. Brick Yardley and Bobby Swift messed with the wrong woman there to get such a warning from Lightning.-** Like Lightning said "they're bone headed rookies."

**Nice of Darrell saving Lightning and Sally the trouble of finding a table. Must of felt thunderous with Lightning inside Bella. Guess Lightning gets his sexual enthusiasm from his Dad in a way.****-** That's what I was going for.

**Brody must be an asshole all coz he doesn't like sharing his parents but Riley and Bella won't stand for it. How dare Brody slap Lightning as a baby and Annemarie! Such a twat!-** I wanted the readers to understand that Brody hated Lightning from the moment of his birth.

**I hope Merida breaks Brody again. I'd like Lightning to break Brody for being an abusive, greedy twat. I know babies are hard work but it's all experience. Keep up the story****-** Thanks, I'll try. With it getting Christmas time, it's getting harder to find time to work on it.

**Please make a part where Merida hood butts Brody to make him do one before she breaks his axle again as in 'do one before I castrate your balls' hood butts him and he disappears-** I'll see what I can do.

**I've thought of another idea. Could you do a flashback of Merida breaking Brody's axle? Little lesson to learn about Lightning's little sister-** I have one more flashback planned for later in the story, so I was planning on something like that.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	7. Lightning's Injury

_**Attention everyone! I have an important announcement at the end of the chapter. Please read!**_

**Chapter 7. - Lightning's Injury -**

6 AM: Lightning groaned painfully as he slowly woke up. His axle was very swollen and warm to the touch. Lightning wanted to scream in pain every time he moved it. Luckily, his refrigerator was within reach. He reached in and pulled out an ice pack. Twenty minutes later: Lightning sighed in relief as the ice numbed the pain. He lowered the ramp and slowly drove out. The three haulers were making their way back from the diner.

"Feel better?" Mack asked "You seem to be driving a little easier."

"That's because I just spent twenty minutes sitting on ice." Lightning said "My axle was so sore when I woke up, I couldn't move without pain shooting through it."

"Head back to the trailer." Abby said "I'll bring you something to eat."

Without another word, she headed back to the diner. Ten minutes later: Abby brought Lightning a huge mound of food.

"I know you can't eat all of this; Jeff is used to cooking for semis." Abby said as she sat the tray down "Just eat what you can."

To everyone's surprise, Lightning ate most of the food. "My word… you were hungry." Abby said as she picked up the tray "You just stay there and rest, I'll take the tray back."

"Sure Abby, that's a pretty lame excuse to flirt with Jeff." Mack said playfully "Just don't take too long, we'll be leaving soon."

"I can't help it, he's almost as handsome as you." Abby said, then kissed Mack on the fender "You will always be my number one."

Lightning watched Abby drive away. "I can't believe you're okay with your girlfriend flirting with other guys." Lightning said "If Sally did that, I would be upset."

"No offense, but you're a car." Mack said "In trucker society, flirting is an acceptable behavior."

"Oh okay." Lightning said "When Sally and I flirt with each other, we usually end up having sex."

"Flirting can lead to that." Mack said "Most of the time, it's a compliment. I trust her, Abby won't cheat on me. She just likes to flirt."

An hour later: "Are you guys ready to hit the road?" Lightning asked "I don't want Doc mad at us for showing up late. He's been very moody lately."

"As soon as Abby finishes her drink and the pit crew gets back from the convenience store, we can head out." Mack said "I've already looked at the weather reports, it looks like it's gonna be a great day for driving, nothing but sunshine."

"That's wonderful." Lightning said "Abby, you spend a lot of time with Doc. Has he said anything about what has gotten him upset?"

"No, he sleeps or watches TV." Abby said "When we do talk, it's about the weather. He hasn't said anything that would make me think he's upset about something. Normally when Doc's upset or mad about something, he complains about it for days. I know all the curse words in the English language because of him."

Mack and Lightning laughed. Lightning knew Abby was Russian by birth, so English is her second language. Her parents immigrated to America when she was just a young child. The entire racing team have witnessed Doc's legendary swearing and his love for the f-word. Ten minutes later: The pit crew came back with arms full of junk food and candy. They climbed aboard their trailer, chatting excitedly.

"Oh great! If they eat all that, the pittys are going to be jacked up." Lightning said to Daniel "If they get too rowdy, just let me know."

"Everybody is present and accounted for." Mack said "We're ready to hit the road."

Lightning nodded and headed to his trailer. Throughout the day: The haulers had to stop every few hours, so Lightning could get out and drive around. In the afternoon: Lightning was in so much pain, Mack tried talking him into going to a hospital and be checked out. As expected, Lightning refused. At bedtime: Lightning was still in a lot of pain. The haulers and the pit crew tried to make Lightning as comfortable as possible, with little to no luck. Since ice wasn't dulling the pain, one of the crew members offered Lightning his heating pad.

"I know it sounds weird, but for me, heat works better than ice." The pitty said "Do you want to try it?"

Lightning nodded. Minutes later: With team work, the pittys had Lightning propped up on a pile of pillows and the heating pad wrapped around his injured axle. Soon: Lightning finally got some relief and he started to nod off.

"All right guys." Mack said as he quietly shut the trailer's door "Hit the sack. I want to be on the road very early tomorrow, we're only about three… three and a half hours from the track." Without another word, the pit crew headed for their trailer and the haulers settled down.

8 A.M.: The racing team arrived in Philadelphia. After everyone got parked, Lightning drove over to Doc, who was waiting for them. "Hey, Doc!" Lightning said holding his tire off the ground "We're here!"

"Hey, Kiddo." Doc said furrowing his brow "Why are you drivin' so funny?"

"I sliced my bad axle open." Lightning said "I have four staples in it. It's extremely sore and tender. The drive here was torture."

"I'm sorry Kid, I should've been there." Doc said, almost angrily "It's just… I…"

"Don't worry about it." Lightning said slowly "Doc… I know you're dealing with some personal stuff… I shouldn't have snapped at you… I was being selfish. I said things out of anger that I shouldn't have said. This is all my fault, for that I'm truly sorry. If you need some more time off, you can have it. I'm sure I can find somebody to be my crew chief."

"I'm sorry too, I let my personal problems get in the way… I…" Doc said tearing up "I… I… can't… not right now, I…"

"It's okay. There's no rush, I just want you to know I'm here whenever you want to talk about it."

"Thanks Rookie, that means a lot." Doc said tearfully as Lightning winced painfully "How did you cut your axle?"

"I ran over a piece of debris from that big wreck." Lightning said "When I took my brace off after the race, Sally noticed that I was bleeding. So, we went to the track doctor. He said that there was a gash that needed four staples."

Lightning winced as one of the staples pulled on his axle, causing pain to race along his axle. "You're in no condition to train." Doc said "You have always done well at this track so I'm going to recommend that you don't do any training until Friday or Saturday."

"I'm sorry, Doc." Lightning said earnestly "I didn't see that piece of debris. The track doctor said it would have sliced my axle in half if I hadn't been wearing my brace."

"I know that you didn't mean to." Doc said "But, I would like to look at it."

"Right now?" Lightning asked "I haven't even checked in yet."

"I've already done that when I saw the haulers arrive." Doc replied "Let's go to the medical building." Doc headed to a red and white building.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about." Lightning said as he followed Doc "You told me to break the one hundred lap sprint record… So I did. Why didn't you tell me it was your record?"

"Because you wouldn't have done it if you knew." Doc growled "I knew someone would break it eventually… so why not you."

"Because it was your last record before…" Lightning said before he paused "Your wreck."

Doc paused for a moment, before he continued driving. "It's ancient history." Doc said "Now come on, I don't have all day."

Lightning and Doc were almost at the medical clinic when a series of high-pitched screams were heard. Out of nowhere, Lightning was surrounded by five female fans, two of them being Mia and Tia. Lightning groaned painfully every time he was bumped or jostled.

"I'm sorry Mr. McQueen." One of the security guards said "I have no idea how they got through the fence."

It took several minutes for the security guards to shoo the cars away from Lightning. Lightning closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths as he waited for the pain to go away.

"Are you okay?" Doc asked "You should enroll in a karate or Muay Thai class. You never know when you're gonna need it."

"I'll think about it." Lightning said "It's something I can do during the off-season. I have good news, I stuck to your training schedule last week and I didn't get distracted."

"I'm not surprised." Doc said "You don't need to be pushed; you just need some prodding along the way. My main problem is keeping you focused, you tend to get distracted... the shinier the object is, the more you're distracted by it."

"You can say that again." Lightning said "Sally's very shiny. I've never seen her dirty."

"She's a female, you know most of them don't like getting dirty." Doc said "Sophie sometimes takes three showers a day. It's a good thing that she has a large water heater that can satisfy her demands."

"Oh really." Lightning said playfully "I thought satisfying her demands was your job. What's a matter old man? Can't get it hard?"

"That's none of your fucking business." Doc growled as he grabbed his codpiece "And for your information, Sophia is a very satisfied woman in the bedroom."

Once Lightning and Doc arrived in the medical building, Lightning got on the examining table. Doc drove under the table and flipped the light on and gently removed the bandages.

"Geeze, Rookie!" Doc exclaimed "When you hurt yourself, you hurt yourself."

"Is it bad?" Lightning asked, wincing as Doc examined him "Can I still race on Sunday?"

"I don't know, we'll have to see how this week goes. You must have driven over a piece of metal; it's the only thing that would cause this amount of damage. The wound is deep, but it's clean cut so it should heal well." Doc said "There's a lot of swelling, you need two more staples than what you got and it's also infected. Did the track doctor even bother to clean the wound before he stapled it shut?"

"I don't know, he seemed to be upset with me coming in after the race." Lightning said "He didn't discuss with me what he was going to do, he just did it."

"Did you get some antibiotics?" Doc asked "He should have given you some."

"No, the doctor said nothing about antibiotics." Lightning said "Are you going to put more staples in?"

"I'm gonna have to." Doc said "It's a very long gash without anything holding it together. I'm also ordering you antibiotics. I'm going to get some local anesthesia, I need to remove those staples and thoroughly clean out the wound. Just sit tight, I'll be back soon."

"That's just great." Lightning said to himself "This is the last thing I need right now."

Twenty minutes later: Doc came back with a tray of tools and a nurse. "This is Harper, she's going to assist me in cleaning out your wound." Doc said "She's going to inject some local anesthesia into your axle so you won't feel anything."

"That's a painkiller!" Lightning said "I can't have painkillers!" "Lightning relax! It's not a painkiller, it has a different chemical compound." Doc said "Besides, this one is made for racecars."

Harper drove under the table, She flipped on a powerful light and shined it on his wound. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts." Harper said when she saw the condition of the wound "Are you ready for this?"

"Just get it over with." Lightning said "I'm tired of being in pain."

Lightning winced as he felt the needle in his axle. There was intense burning for a few seconds and then his axle went numb, then gradually he couldn't feel anything.

Ten minutes later: "Okay, Rookie." Doc said as he pinched Lightning's axle to see if he could get a reaction. "We're ready to start. We are going to document your injury so we will be taking pictures as we work."

Doc picked up a device and started removing the staples. "The track doctor did a poor job in cleaning this injury." Harper said "The infection gets worse as we get deeper." Every now and again Doc would stop and take a couple of pictures.

"This is worse than I expected." Doc said "Look what I found."

It was a small shard of metal. Harper got a specimen container and Doc put the metal shard in it. Doc found a few more shards.

"Kid, once we're done, you need to file a complaint against the doctor that treated you." Doc said angrily "I just found a sixth piece of metal in your axle. One or two I would expect, but six, this is just unacceptable." Harper pulled a huge shard of metal out.

Lightning groaned as pain shot through his axle. "I know, I know… the anesthesia is starting to wear off." Doc said "Just hang in there. We need to get the staples in and then we'll be done."

Doc drove over to a drawer and pulled out a large medical stapler. He drove back under the examining table. Doc pulled the trigger on the staple gun. Lightning jumped as he felt the staple shoot into his axle.

"Ugh!" Lightning groaned "I hate getting staples."

"You and me both, Kiddo." Doc said as he added another staple "Just hang in there; I'll be done in a few minutes. You would need a lot more than six staples if you hadn't been wearing your brace."

Lightning's stomach lurched as intense pain shot through his axle as Doc added another staple. Lightning swallowed a few times. "That looks much better." Doc said driving from underneath him "Are you all right?" He noticed that Lightning had his eyes tightly closed.

"I will be as soon as the stars go away." Lightning said "Could you get me a bucket or something, I think I'm going to vomit."

"Sure Kid." Doc said, grabbing the closest trash can and scooted it right under Lightning's chin. "Harper, thank you for your help."

"Anytime Doc." Harper said "If you need me again, I'll be around. *She turned and faced Lightning." Do you want me to come back and check on you?"

"No but thank you for asking." Lightning said "Doc can keep an eye on me."

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Harper said as she bandaged his wound "I'll see you around."

After Harper drove away: "I'm going to get you some ice. It'll help with the pain. We need to get a hold of the racing superintendent."

"Why?" Lightning asked "Am I in trouble?"

"No. You need antibiotics to get the infection under control. Most antibiotics will show up on a drug screen. So, to prevent any problems, we need to file paperwork with the superintendent. On top of that, I'm serious… you need to file a complaint." Doc said "The track at Houston has three doctors, which one of them did you see?"

"Uh…one…of…them." Lightning said slowly "I don't remember; I was bleeding at the time."

"Never mind, I need to call and get your record any way." Doc said "Just wait here, I'll be back in a little while." Still feeling the effects of the anesthesia, Lightning nodded off.

An hour later: Racing Superintendent Fabio came by the table, startling Lightning awake and making him wince painfully.

"Sorry." Fabio said "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." Lightning said "I didn't sleep that well last night and I'm tired."

Doc had called Houston International Raceway and had Lightning's medical report faxed to him. Lightning recounted what had happened at Sunday's race. Fabio looked over the medical report and then he looked at Lightning's axle. Doc even showed him the metal fragments that he pulled out of Lightning's wound.

"I know your reputation Doc, but just to make sure that there is no conflict of interest, I'll need one of the track doctors to look at Lightning's injury. If they agree with your findings, I will approve the use of the antibiotics." Fabio said "Did anyone witness you pulling the metal fragments out of Lightning's axle?"

"Nurse Harper assisted me." Doc said "She also pulled out a few shards. In fact, she pulled out the largest piece."

"I will make a report to Dr. Bull Riddell. As you know he's the head of medical services for the league. So, all medical services are under his command. I'm assuming that he'll want to talk to you." Fabio said "It looks to me that you have a valid complaint."

It was only about ten minutes until a track doctor appeared at Lightning's table. "Hello Lightning, Doc." Anna, the track doctor said "I'm Dr. Anna Underwood; I got the superintendent's request. He wants me to examine your axle. Do you want to do it now, or later?"

"Now, please." Lightning said "The sooner the better." Anna started her examination by reading Doc's report, then she read the report from Houston. After that, she asked Lightning what happened. When she was done with the interview, she drove under Lightning and examined his axle.

"Wow, that's a nasty gash." Anna said, Lightning could feel her poking around. "I can see why Doc is requesting permission for antibiotics."

"Good." Lightning said "Are you going to approve Doc's request?"

"Absolutely, you definitely need antibiotics." she said "Just wait here; I will give the superintendent my report."

_**AN: As some of you know. I work retail. My boss has put ne in charge of the toy department(yikes!). Working long and demanding hours has left me with little free time. As much as it pains me to do this, I need step away from this story for a while. It won't be long, I'm figuring I'll be back around the middle of January. I'm not abandoning the story, I just don't have the time and attention it deserves. **_

_**So with that said, I wish all of you a very Merry Christmas and have a happy New year... I'll see you guys on the other side! **_

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2- Shows how effective a naughty night can be on racing. I did that before and I paid the price. Haha!**\- I think we have all done it al least once.

**That's funny with the pranks all the racers pull. I guess it's all part of humour and banter. Bit like in the army. Nasty collision during the race and bad result for Bobby being docked points.-** All I'm going to say is, they're rookies. Not to mention, they're prone to doing stupid stuff.

**Doc's not a happy man. Doesn't like having it put to him even though he knows he just disappeared out of nowhere. Can't blame him for scolding about the result of the race.-** Lightning doesn't scold him, but they do come to a understanding.

**Some nasty beating from debris Lightning took out there but good he had good doctors on hand or should I say on wheel.**\- You're funny! LOL

**Mack and Abby show what life's like being a trucker-** Yep, there is more in this chapter.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	8. I'm comming back

Just an heads up

Christmas was nuts, it's taken a little longer to recover then I expected.

Believe or not, yesterday was the first day I had time to work on the story.

The next chapter is almost done.

_**I'll be posting it on Sunday 12th.**_


	9. Doc's Past

_**AN: I'm trying out a new format. Hopefully it will help with reading the story. If you guys would let me know what you think, I appreciate it. Comments, suggestions, or any ideas are very welcome.**_

**Chapter 8. - Doc's Past - **

An hour later: Lightning backed off the table and parked beside Doc. On his hood, Doc had a box with eight small vials, and a syringe. He laid the box on Lightning's hood.

"This is your antibiotics. Starting tomorrow morning, take one vile in the morning and one in the evening for the next four days." Doc said "Make sure you take it with food or it will tear up your stomach."

"Okay." Lightning said "What's in the syringe?"

"It's also an antibiotic, you need something immediately. Dr. Underwood highly recommended it." Doc said as he administered the antibiotics "Now, head to your trailer and rest. I'll be by later to check on you."

"Thanks, Doc." Lightning said as his axle shook violently when he put weight on it "It doesn't hurt that bad… right now."

"No problem, Kid." Doc said "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I think so." Lightning said "I'll manage."

"Do you think you need a wheelchair?" Doc asked, a tiny bit of concern in his voice "It'll help you get around."

"I'm sure that it would, but I don't want one." Lightning said, taking a deep breath "All it would do is cause problems. Not to mention that the reporters would be bothering me about why I was in a wheelchair."

"I see your point." Doc said "I just want you to take it easy. Your axle is going to be extremely sore for the next few days."

Just then, Lightning hissed as a bolt of pain raced along his axle.

"I haven't been in this much discomfort since mom disowned me and kicked me out of the guest house." Lightning said painfully "If it wasn't for a high school friend, I would have been homeless… not really, I had money in the bank and would have found an apartment, or at least a hotel room."

"So, what did your Dad do when he found out you got kicked out?" Doc asked "Surely he did something."

"He was too busy running the studio to focus on what was going on at home." Lightning said "When he finally asked, mom told him I moved out on my own."

Lightning's cell phone began to ring.

"Hey Stud Muffin!" Sally's said after Lightning answered the phone "Are you in Philadelphia?"

"Yeah! Doc just looked at my axle." Lightning said "Are you home?"

"No, I'm not." Sally said "I flew to L.A. instead. I'm visiting my parents. I've made arrangements to see the place where we're getting married, I'm also making the final arrangements."

"Oh, okay." Lightning said "That sounds great. Well I have to go; I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Sally said "Love you."

Lightning hung up and sighed.

"She's driving me crazy!" He said under his breath "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Lightning thought he said it quietly to himself, but unfortunately he forgot how good Doc's hearing was.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care about your stupid wedding!" Doc said furiously, thinking the statement was addressed to him "It'll fall through like the last time!"

Lightning's stomach lurched. He thought no matter how much Doc disliked the idea of him getting married, Lightning didn't think he would say anything like that.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Doc said, seeing Lightning's reaction "I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes, you did." Lightning said quietly "I'm heading to my trailer."

Lightning hobbled out of the medical building, putting as much weight on his tire as his injury would allow and drove back to his trailer, not noticing the rain falling from the sky. Lightning slowly drove up the ramp and closed the door. Once he got settled, Lightning turned on his television and was surprised to see himself on the screen.

"…Lightning McQueen, is still the Piston Cup point leader. However, his wreck from last year has been taking its toll on him." the commentator said "His front right axle has been bothering him relentlessly and he has been receiving physical therapy to help with the pain. In last Sunday's race, Lightning drove over some debris and re-injured it. His axle has four staples in it."

"Six...now." Lightning corrected the television "And I'm taking antibiotics because it got infected."

"Lightning has been through a lot." Doc said, appearing on the TV screen "But he's tough. He'll make it through this..."

Annoyed, Lightning turned the television off. Only then did he hear someone banging on the trailer's door.

"Rookie, it's me." Doc called gruffly "Look, Kid, I'm sorry for what I said. *He then paused.* Please open the door; I need to talk to you."

Lightning lowered the ramp and hobbled out.

"You don't look too good." Doc said with a concerned expression on his face "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Lightning said coldly "Now what were you saying?"

"I have something to explain." Doc said lowly, as rain poured heavily from the sky "Just listen to me, okay?"

"I'll try." Lightning said in the same icy voice "I'm waiting…"

Doc looked at the ground.

"During my fifth season, I got engaged... I wasn't looking to get married, it just sort of happened." Doc said, then his voice started to shake "When I was at the Houston track, she called and said that she wanted to visit me. She also said that she had something she wanted to talk about. So I told her to come on down. On the way, my fiancé… got hit hood on by a drunk car driving down the wrong side of the road… she… she was killed instantly. There was some reports that another car was pushed into her lane, but it was a dark and rainy night so the police couldn't be sure that another car was involved. After her funeral, I threw myself into racing as a way to cope with the loss… I'm sorry, my grief has gotten in the way of your and Sally's happiness. I'd be more than happy to marry you and Sally."

Lightning was completely shocked by what Doc said.

"I'm so sorry, Doc." He said, not knowing what to say "I'm sorry I've complained so much about my wedding in front of you. That must have brought back horrible memories. Of course you can still marry us, I love you and I don't have to tell you that Sally does too."

"I love you too. I think of you and Sally as the kids I never had." Doc said with tears in his eyes "I figured you should know the reason I've been so rude lately."

"It's fine." Lightning said smiling brightly "What was her name?"

"Julie." Doc replied "That's why I was in South Carolina. That's where she is buried."

"I'm sorry." Lightning said, feeling like a broken record "Was she pretty?"

"Oh yeah, very pretty!" Doc said, laughing a bit as a tear ran down his hood "She looked a lot like Sally… to tell you the truth, pretty close to the same paint color."

He pulled out an old worn out photo of her and showed it to Lightning.

"Did she go crazy with the wedding plans?" Lightning asked "Sally's driving me crazy."

"I don't know." Doc said "I was busy with racing, so I let her do all the planning."

"I'm sorry, Doc." Lightning said feeling like he said it a million times already "I should have known it was something like that."

"It's okay." Doc said "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Is that why you and Sophia haven't married?" Lightning asked "I know she's been hinting at it."

"Yeah, it's just too hard for me. I… I'm not… I… mean, I don't want…" Doc stuttered "It's just… I'm scared; I don't want to lose Sophia the way I lost Julie."

"Doc, what's the odds of that happening again?" Lightning asked, Doc just stared at the pavement "Does Sophia know about Julie?"

"No." Doc said "You're the first person I've ever told."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think you should tell her?" Lightning asked "It might smooth things over with her."

"I'll think about it. Thanks Kid, it has been weighing heavily on me. Do you want to go get something to eat at the track restaurant?" Doc asked "I don't want you driving around too much."

"I can get to the restaurant." Lightning said in a mock protest "It's only a two-minute drive!"

"In your current condition, it'll be a ten-minute drive." Doc growled "And I'm starving."

"I'm okay, really." Lightning said, rolling on three wheels next to Doc "See, I can do it."

"You look like a fucking idiot." Doc said "But I guess you've perfected that."

"Actually I got it from you." Lightning said playfully "It's from watching those _really_ old films of you racing."

Two days later: Lightning begged Doc to let him train. The antibiotics has the infection under control and his axle was starting to feel better. However, his stomach was killing him. Lightning didn't take Doc's warning seriously and took the antibiotics without eating something first.

"Please Doc!" Lightning begged "Just a few laps… please!"

"No!" Doc snapped "Wait 'till tomorrow, you need time to heal."

"Fine, whatever!" Lightning huffed, half-jokingly "Then I'm heading to my trailer and watch pornos… wanna come?"

"Nah." Doc said "I don't want to watch you jacking off… It ruins my appetite."

There was a short pause before Lightning and Doc started laughing hysterically. Lightning was very happy that Doc is back to being his old cantankerous self.

"What am I supposed to do if I can't train?" Lightning asked, once they stopped laughing "Besides talk to reporters."

Doc shrugged.

"I don't know." He said "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing!" Lightning complained "That's the problem! I'm going crazy with boredom!"

"I'm sorry, Kiddo." Doc laughed "You can train on Friday and Saturday."

"Okay." Lightning responded "But what if I don't get back into shape and I lose the race?"

"You won't lose. Taking a few days off isn't going to affect your conditioning." Doc said "You might even race better than you think, since your body has had some time to rest. *Doc's phone started ringing.* Hello… yes, it is… yes, I did… we can do that… We'll be there shortly. *Doc hung up.* Well Kid you can't complain about having nothing to do. That was Dr. Bull Riddell. He wants to meet with us in an hour and he wants to see the metal shards that I took out of your axle."

"That's great!" Lightning said "Do I need to go get the nurse?"

"No, Dr. Riddell has already contacted her." Doc said "She'll be there."

One hour later: Lightning, Harper, and Doc arrived at the administrative building. A yellow Porsche was there to meet them.

"Doc, Lightning, Harper welcome, I've been expecting you. This way please." Dr. Riddell said as he headed to his plush office "Please have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment. *Bull turns to face his secretary.* Sandra, I'm going to be in a meeting. Hold all my calls." Sandra nodded in understanding. Bull closed the door before settling behind his desk.

"Now, you all know why you are here." Bull said "Lightning, tell me exactly what happened."

Lightning explained everything.

Roughly half an hour later:

"I didn't know about the injury until Lightning got here." Doc said "As you know, cuts like this get infected no matter how well you clean them. When Lightning explained the amount of pain he was in, I took him to the clinic so I could examine it. I expected some infection, but I was shocked when I saw the condition of his axle. I got Nurse Harper and cleaned out the wound. That's when I found the metal fragments. Nurse Harper and I took pictures as we worked."

"Do you have the pictures with you?" Bull asked "I would like to see them."

"I sure do." Doc said as he passed the pictures over "I made copies, so you can keep them if you want."

Dr. Riddell looked through the pictures, stopping often to ask a question. Lightning answered when he could, but Harper and Doc answered most of the questions. During a lengthy and technical question, curiosity got to Lightning. He started looking at the pictures. It was the first time he saw his injury. Feeling lightheaded, Lightning quickly looked away.

"Lightning, are you okay?" Harper asked "You look like you're going to pass out."

"I think I'm okay." Lightning said nervously "I can't stand seeing oil. I'm all right… I'll just look out the window until you're done."

It was another ten minutes until the doctors were finished going through the pictures.

"I'm assuming you have the shards too." Bull said "I would like to see them."

Doc rolled the bottle over to him. Bull asked Harper and Doc a series of questions, then he handed the bottle back to Doc.

"It appears that something went wrong at the Huston track." Bull said "I need to talk to Dr. Cannae and get his side of the story before I make any decisions. I will contact you in a few weeks when I have made my ruling."

"Thank you, Dr. Riddell." Lightning said as Dr. Riddell escorted them out of the office "We'll be waiting to hear from you."

Sunday, midday: Lightning opened his trailer's door and rolled out to a roaring crowd. He waved to his fans and drove over to Doc.

"You ready, Rookie?" Doc asked "It's time."

"I think I am. Lightning said "As much as I'm going to be."

Lightning nervously headed to the track. His training had gone well. Friday was somewhat of a disastrous training session, but Saturday more than made up for it.

"Racecars! Line up on the track!" The loudspeaker blared "Final call, Racecars! Make your way to the track immediately!"

"You ready to lose again, McQueen?" Chick asked cackling "This is my race to win!"

"In your dreams Thunder." Lightning said, taking his spot on the starting grid "I may not be at my best, but it's more than enough to beat you… assho..."

"Rookie! It's too hot to be picking fights. Besides, you don't want to be fined." Doc said through Lightning's intercom system "Remember, float like a Cadillac."

"And sting like a beamer." Lightning said, as he revved his engine "I can't tell you how I love that saying!"

Lightning watched for the green flag to be dropped. Once it was, all the racecars shot onto the track.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2- Very peckish Lightning was there. You'd think he wouldn't eat a lot for a car like a semi but then he had the munchies.-** Light can't help himself. Being a racecar, it's hard to keep him full. Besides he's like me, we eat when we're stressed.

**When your lived ones flirts with other guys it does hit some nerves but it's good Mack doesn't take things personally. It's just a matter of humour.-** I also wanted to show even truck and cars share the road, they have their own culture.

**So much pain Lightning's enduring. Poor Lightning. Good the crew have his back.-** Doc will always have Lightning's back and Lightning will always have Doc's back.

**Fan girls. What can you do? Mia and Tia love Lightning. Gets them buzzy that they even slept with him. Need to stay on track with security. God!-** I wanted to so that some people/cars never grow up, despite how old they are.

**All those shards of metal Lightning and the assistant doctor pulled out. Shows how incompetent and ignorant some doctors can be with patients. Hope this prick gets fined and suspended for misconduct on a patient.-** We'll find out in a few chapters.

**Haha! Doc and Lightning's banter is just something.** **At the moment I'm your only reader but then don't be put off writing. I'm always here- **Thanks my friend, I can count on you!

**Loved ones and Doc pulled out I meant. Aah this is a typo. Gets on your nerves-** That and the stupid auto spellchecker.

**IrishScottDragonGirl? I don't know how well you know Fast And Furious but here goes. So far it's a nine film saga. The first film started off with street racing, modified cars and criminals being watched by an undercover officer. Most of the story was on track til it hit the 6th film where they got tied up in British and American espionage to fight for their freedom. The story went out of line. So bad you can't really call it Fast And Furious anymore.-** I don't know a lot about them, but I've heard that the story is "getting tired." A few of my friends say that they aren't going to see any more movies from this franchise. I think there is another movie coming out soon… talk about beating a dead horse.

**I bring this up coz some stories I've read lately don't really live up to their titles much. I just stop reviewing when that happens. Not like this one you're writing where it's based on Lightning healing and fighting to keep his career on track as well as balancing it with his soon to be married life. Of course add the odd dramas and all but we wanna keep the story based on it's title. Keep Lightning strong**\- That I'll do my friend.

**When that happens you lose interest. As good as the new film Fast And Furious Hobbs and Shaw film is I wouldn't buy it-** I'm not into kind of thing… My latest obsession is diamond painting. If you don't know what that is, Google it.

**IrishScottDragonGirl where have you gone? I know Christmas has taken over everyone but please don't disappear. I love your stories-** I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. With holiday season, I knew I wouldn't have time to write. That's why I let everyone know I was taking a break, I didn't want to disappear with no reason. Now that the holiday season is over, things should get back to normal(or as close to normal as I can get.) LOL!

_**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**_

_**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex.**_


	10. Disaster Strikes

**Chapter 9. - Disaster Strikes -**

Late in the race: Lightning winced as pain shot down his axle. Bearing his teeth, Lightning raced around Chick and into first place.

"Good job, Kiddo!" Doc said "Now, stay there until the race is over."

"Isn't that the whole idea?" Lightning laughed "You miss one race and now you think I don't know how to win."

"You know what I mean." Doc snapped "So, stop goofing off and pay attention!" One hundred laps later: Lightning pulled in for a pit stop.

"Looking good out there." Doc said "How's your axle?"

"I'm good." Lightning said "I'm very sore, but good. I'm definitely going to need an ice pack once the race is over." Lightning winced as a pity quickly changed his front right tire.

"I'll have one ready for you, so just hang in there." Doc said "You've only got sixty laps left. Go get 'em."

"Will do." Lightning said, racing out of his pit "Speed, I am speed." When Lightning returned to the track: He was in third place behind Chick and Sapphire. Sapphire had not pitted in a while, so Lightning easily passed her and ended up behind Chick. Lightning knew he had a big challenge ahead of him.

Chick's racing strategy was blocking, so it was incredibly hard to pass him. Lightning stayed behind Chick for twenty-five laps, blocking Sapphire the entire time. He sighed in relief as Sapphire finally pitted. Lightning knew she was a talented racecar, but he also knew that there was not enough laps left for her to challenge them for the win.

"All right Kiddo, this is it. It's between you and Chick." Doc said, as Lightning attempted to pass his rival, but he was blocked "Be patient, an opening will appear sooner or later. Chick is tiring and he won't be able to hold that line for much longer. Until then, stay as close as you can… like an old racing buddy used to say, stick to him like 'two June bugs on a summer's night!"

Despite being in pain, Lightning chuckled.

Several laps later: Lightning saw an opening between Chick and the infield. Making his move, Lightning charged through the opening, just barely getting through. Chick saw him and attempted to cut him off, but Lightning was too fast. Chick's specialty may be blocking, but Lightning's was speed. Lightning pulled away from Chick and sprinted the remaining laps until he crossed the finish line in first place.

"Good job, Rookie!" Doc said "Great finish!" "Thanks Doc." Lightning said "I'll meet you in Victory Lane after I take a few cool down laps."

The superintendent grabbed Lightning as soon as he left the track and took him to his tent. "You know what I need Champ." Fabio said as he handed Lightning a cup "Fill it up."

They had a long wait before Lightning's win was made official. "This is why we went through the trouble of documenting your injury." Doc said while they were waiting "I had a feeling the antibiotics would show up."

Once Fabio cleared Lightning of any wrongdoing, the results were made official. Lightning accepted his first-place prize and answered questions from the press. An hour later: Lightning drove back to his pit. "Good! you're back!" Doc said "How's the axle doing?"

"It's sore." Lightning said "But, it's a lot better than it was a few days ago."

"Good." Doc said, obviously pleased "I want you to take it easy for another week." Doc helped Lightning and the pit crew load the trailers. By the time they were done, Lightning was in a fair amount of pain.

"This sucks. Sometimes I really hate being a race car." Lightning said as he limped around "When can I get my staples out?"

"In a few more days, Kiddo." Doc said "The more time you have to heal the better. If we're done, it's time to hit the road." Doc wrapped an ice pack around Lightning's axle before he headed to his trailer.

Three days later: Lightning was training at the Seattle track.

"You're looking good." Doc said through the intercom system "I want you to pick up a little speed."

"Okay, I'm going to try." Lightning said "I forgot how much I hate this track." Going down the backstretch, Lightning sped up to one hundred and twenty-five miles per hour. He drove deep into the corner only to spin out and hit the wall.

"Ouch!" Lightning said "Damn it…that hurt!"

"Are you okay?" Doc asked "Do I need to call someone to come and get you?"

"No, I'm fine. I didn't hit that hard." Lightning said as he shook his hood "These turns are tricky. How in the hell am I supposed to drive at top speed?"

The track he was on is unusual. It was more of a triangle than an oval, and a lot more challenging for the racecars.

"It takes a couple of days to get used to it." Doc said "That's why everyone has more practice time than normal."

Lightning picked up speed again and tried a few more turns, bumping into the wall each time.

"All right! I've had enough!" Lightning said frustratingly "I'm coming in for a break." Moments later:

"I have an old-school method that might help." Doc said as Lightning stopped in front of him "Try power sliding around the corners."

"I'm not on dirt, Doc." he said "I'll just burn rubber."

"You'd be surprised." Doc said "Just try it."

"Okay." Lightning said, almost hesitantly "Give me a few minutes and I'll head back out." Twenty minutes later: Lightning drove into the corner and threw his axles to the right. To his surprise, he effortlessly slid around the corner without losing speed.

"This is awesome!" Lightning exclaimed as he slid around another corner "I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"Good job, Kiddo." Doc said "That'll do for today."

"Okay, I'm coming in." Lightning said, driving down pit lane "So I'm supposed to power slide around every turn?"

"Yep." Doc replied "Now go ice your axle."

Over the next few days: Lightning perfected power sliding around all the turns. Once the other racecars saw how well Lightning was doing in the corners, they started power sliding too. Sapphire and a few of the other veteran racecars also perfected power sliding. However, most of the cars still struggled with the corners. This included Chick and the rookies.

"You've got it down." Doc said Friday after Lightning's final training session "You can take tomorrow off."

"I was hoping you would say that." Lightning said "I'm a little sore."

"I want to check your axle." Doc said once they were off the track "I want to make sure you're not putting too much strain on it."

"When can the staples come out?" Lightning asked "I've been pulling power in the corners. I was afraid that the power sliding was going to hurt my axle… It hasn't been bothering me too much, but I don't want to re-injure it this close to the end of the season."

"That's why I want to look at it." Doc said "After that we'll go to lunch, I'm hungry."

Lightning followed Doc to the medical building. Once he checked in, they were led to a examining room. Lightning drove onto the table as Doc washed his tires in the sink.

"Your wound looks really good. We're lucky that you're a fast healer." Doc said after examining Lightning's wounded axle "It has some swelling, but that should go away in the next week or two."

"That's wonderful." Lightning said "Maybe… the staples need to come out?"

"I doubt that." Doc said, giving Lightning a humored glance "But I'm going to take them out anyway."

"Thanks!" Lightning said happily "The last few days the staples have been incredibly itchy."

"Uh huh, I know that it would a least shut you up." Doc said, getting an appliance from a drawer that resembled a giant crow bar. "Just bear with me, this is going to sting."

Doc drove back to Lightning and took the staples out one by one. Once the last staple was out, he examined the wound again. Then Doc took a flexible bandage and tightly wrapped Lightning's axle.

"You'll have to leave this rap on until after the race." Doc said "Your axle is not completely healed and I don't want you re-injuring it."

After Doc was done, Lightning backed down the ramp. "Thanks, Doc!" Lightning said "My axle is very sore, but it feels better already!" "No problem Rookie." Doc replied "You're going to be sore for the rest of the day. Just don't do anything stupid." Lightning nodded as he followed Doc to the track restaurant.

Sunday, early morning: Lightning woke up to a deafening boom of thunder. He opened his ramp and saw it was pouring down rain.

"Oh, that's just great!" Lightning grumbled "Wow, the weatherman was right, it's going to storm all day. *his stomach growled hungrily.* I guess if I want breakfast, I'll have to get wet… I hate the rain… I don't really hate the rain… It's just the Viper oil(blood) in me, I mean look at mom, she hates getting wet period. In fact I don't know any Viper that likes getting wet… well except for Merida, but she grew up with me and Brody, so I guess she has an excuse to be a tomboy."

Later that morning: "Has the race been delayed?" Lightning asked, as thunder rumbled overhead "There's a long line of storms heading our way."

"No, it hasn't." Doc said, obviously outraged "The storms aren't severe, but they should postpone the fucking race. The other crew chiefs and I have been bitching about racing when it's raining, but the fucking officials won't listen to us. This fucking track is difficult enough without having to deal with the fucking rain."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. The racing league worries more about upsetting the sponsors and losing precious TV time, than they care about us. Remind me to bring that up in our annual meeting." Lightning said "What time is it?"

"A little before ten." Doc said "The race starts in three fucking hours."

"Then I should start getting ready." Lightning said "Should I still power slide in the corners?"

"No… absolutely fucking not." Doc said "The fucking track is going to be fucking wet, which means you're going to have fucking traction problems."

"I understand." Lightning said "How many cars have scratched?"

"Three." Doc said "But none of the top competitors."

"I can tell you're upset." Lightning said "I lost count of how many times you said the f-word in the last two minutes. *Doc growled angerly.* Okay, okay! I'm going…" Lightning quickly drove away.

Three and a half hours later, lap 423 of 500: Lightning raced along the backstretch. It was raining hard, every now and then thunder rumbled overhead.

"What place am I in?" Lightning asked, squinting through the downpour "I can't see the infield tower."

"I can't see it either." Doc said "This is fucking ridiculous, I don't understand why they don't suspend the fucking race until the fucking rain slows down."

"Probably because it's so late in the race." Lightning said "The officials want to get it done and over with." A yellow light suddenly lit up on Doc's console.

"There's a caution flag." He said "But I have no clue where or what the problem is."

Lightning kept going down the backstretch at one hundred miles per hour. Three quarters of the way down, he saw the faint glow of taillights.

"I think I'm coming up on the wreck." Lightning said "I'm gonna slow down until I get around it."

"Just be careful." Doc responded "I don't have any details."

Lightning kept going, just at a slower speed. Seconds later: The taillights wasn't a faint glow anymore. It was a full-defined set of taillights, three feet away from Lightning's hood. He gasped and threw his front wheels to the left to avoid the wreck. He heard a crack and Lightning felt a severe, intense pain coming from his axle.

"Doc! I need your help!" Lightning groaned his voice full of pain. "I'm pretty sure I just broke my axle."

"I'm on my way." Doc said "Just breathe, a medical team is also been dispatched."

The thirty seconds Doc took to get to Lightning were agony. Pain radiated from Lightning's axle. It was so overwhelming, Lightning started to get dizzy and sick to his stomach. Before he knew it, Lightning vomited.

"Oh boy, Rookie." Doc said once he arrived "Just stay still, I'm going to need help with this."

Lightning glanced down and saw the odd angle of his tire. That movement triggered another wave of nausea, and he vomited again.

"I'm sorry Doc!" Lightning said with tears in his eyes "I can't control it."

"It's okay Kiddo." Doc said "Here, lean on me. We'll get you cleaned up and taken care of." Lightning nodded and shut his eyes.

"I wouldn't stand too close." He said "I think I'm going to be sick again. The pain is making everything fuzzy."

"That's normal." Doc said "What did you try to do?"

"I was trying not to hit the car in front of me." Lightning said "I swerved and it snapped." They could hear sirens, and they were getting closer.

"Hang on, the medics are coming." Doc said, as Lightning tried not to vomit "Kid, don't try to hold it in. It won't be the first time I've been barfed on."

Lightning shook his hood. Pain ripped along his underside, causing another wave of nausea to hit. Lightning managed to turn just enough not to vomit directly on Doc.

Twenty minutes later: The medics stabilized Lightning's broken axle and loaded him into an ambulance.

"The medics are taking you to the clinic." Doc said quietly "You'll be fine."

"No! I won't! My axle is broken!" Lightning said, tears of pain and frustration spilling down his hood "I'm out for the rest of the season. At this rate I'll never win the cup!"

"We're not going to worry about that right now." Doc said "I'll get you fixed up and you'll be back to racing. You're going to get a Piston Cup. I promise… You're in pain and not thinking straight, we'll talk about this later."

The medics shut the ambulance's door and they headed to the clinic, with Doc following close behind.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2- ****So crazy you get driven from your finance or fiancee filling your head with more wedding plans when you've got pain shooting around your body even in the sensitive spots. -**Sally doesn't know that Lightning is hurting. Although Sally knows him pretty well, she is preoccupied with planning the wedding and Lightning does a good job hiding his pain.

**Doc really lost it there talking to Lightning like that but at least with Doc's story about his past life Lightning took nothing personally and understood Doc for his distant behaviour.- **Lightning knew something was bothering Doc, he just didn't know what it was.

**Getting serious this case with the doctor who didn't treat Lightning's wounds properly.- **You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. If you have already read the original story, you already know what happens.

**I love Lightning and Doc's level of banter. I hope Lightning puts on a good show in this race and holds the lead for the title. Chick's clearly trying to get in Lightning's head but Lightning knows better.** **Yeah the Fast And Furious franchise are causing a fair loss of interest from customers. There's a ninth film on the way but I wouldn't bother -** I haven't seen the first movie. So it's not a big deal if I don't see the new one.

**IrishScottDragonGirl? I'm sure you remember the Cars films as much and what brought Lightning and Sally to a loving relationship**. -Yes, I do.

**I've read stories made by authors about them cheating on each other and being in love with others. Humanized ones as well. Didn't bother commenting. For someone to do that with these two main characters after we can clearly see what they've done to win each other over and be so passionately in love is just insulting. Why would do that after all you've done for each other like Lightning and Sally!? Treat it like it meant nothing.-** Who knows, some people just like conflict.

**Lightning is more of a brother figure to Cruz. Lightning and Sally would never leave each other for another. Like you said they're kindred spirits IrishScottDragonGirl? I like to talk to you as well as reviewing**.- I like talking to you too… You know, weirdo to weirdo! :) I have a question for you. How do you like the new format? I haven't gotten any feedback, so I don't know if everyone likes or hates it. If you guys don't like the new format, I'll go back to using the old one.

**Here I have something you might be interested in. I read these humanized stories made by another. The beginning was about Lightning and Sally cheating on each other throughout the story and trying to move and forgive each other. It continued as a saga. Only thing was the author put it out of line ruining it with diabolical plots and with Lightning and Sally cheating and divorcing all over again. Their lack of development and ignorance upset us and explains why he or she lost readers. They were open to ideas but paid no attention. As a result the story was ruined and didn't live up to it's title. You've probably read some humanized ones but I know they're not your sort and I'm guessing you never reviewed. I thought I could follow it but the minute that happened I stopped.-** I don't read humanized stories, I did when I first joined FFN, but not now. I don't know which one you're talking about. The story you're describing sounds extremely boring if you ask me. If you don't like it, then stop reading it. That's probably why they lost readers. I've discovered that readers come and go, so I don't get worked up if I lose some people. I can tell when I've written a boring or slow chapter by the number of views/comments it gets. It's very hard to write an exciting chapter every time, some chapters are boring by nature, but it helps to tell the story.

**I haven't had very many ideas to offer as I prefer to be surprised by you with your own. If I ever have any I'd like them to fit in with the story.-** I like your ideas and if they fit somewhere, I try to use them.

**I have an idea here that might fit. Say Lightning opens up about his sex life to Doc and he has a flashback about a time with Kori where she takes a statement from him after a race, gets flirtatious with Lightning and goes back to Lightning's trailer. Reporters have probably ended up getting it on as well you know. See what you think- **I like the idea. However, I'll not use Kori, she's too professional. I'll probably use an unnamed reporter, or something.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	11. Broken Again

**Chapter 10. - Broken Again - **

Four hours later: Lightning drove slowly out of the medical center in a wheelchair. Doc drove very close to Lightning, their sides almost touching. He seemed nervous that Lightning was going to do something rash at any moment. Lightning had broken his axle in two places. A large and heavy brace ran the entire length of his axle. Because of the way the axle had been broken, corrective surgery wasn't an option. Only time, immobilization, and painkillers was the only thing that Doc could do. Lightning was in pain but he was tired enough that it didn't bother him.

"How's your axle?" Doc asked, giving Lightning a sideways glance "I wish I could do more for you. You're talented, I've never seen an axle broken like that."

"Same as five minutes ago when you asked. My axle is extremely painful and I have a pounding hood-ache." Lightning said edgily "By the way the track doctors were acting, they haven't seen a break like that either."

"I'm sorry Kiddo." Doc said, looking away from Lightning "I care about you."

"This is a pretty hard blow." Lightning sighed "I know you care, why else would you have thrown me into that cactus patch when I first came to town."

"It turned you into a better car didn't it? Besides you were being a fucking jackass, someone had to teach you some manners." Doc said, before he paused "I'm sorry Lightning. I should have pulled you out of the race when it started raining."

"You know I wouldn't have allowed that." Lightning said "This isn't your fault."

"We could file a complaint." Doc said "Maybe something about the rain."

"It wouldn't do anything." Lightning said, depression setting in "My axle is still broken."

"Go back to your trailer." Doc said gently "I'll give you something for pain when we get there."

"Hey, McQueen!" Chick called across the parking lot "Do you like my trophy? *he was at his trailer with the first-place trophy next to him.* Of course I bet you like my other trophy better!"

A familiar, light pink car drove up next to Chick and passionately kissed him. "You lost a great woman." He taunted "The girl knows how to fuck."

It was Lightning's ex-fiancé, Chelsea Cruse. "Hi, Lightning!" Chelsea said as she stared at Lightning's codpiece and licked her lips "I'm Chick's fiancé now. Are you jealous?"

"Oh hell no! I know you like trashy women Chick, but you can do better than that." Lightning said "Of course Chelsea is good in bed… she doesn't have the brains to do anything else. If you knew how many men she has fucked, you wouldn't want to stick your dick in that… thing!"

"Your cock is so small, I could use it to floss my teeth." came her reply "So, fuck you."

"No thank you, been there done that and it was pretty terrible if I remember." Lightning shot back "Every time we had sex, I thought I was fucking a hauler. *Chelsea shook with rage.* And before you ask yes, I've fucked one. You could never satisfy me, so she was one of a dozen girls I had when we were engaged. You might want to ease up on the make-up. I've seen clowns that look more natural than you."

"All right, that's enough." Doc said from behind Lightning "They're not worth it."

"I know." Lightning said "They deserve each other. Neither one will be faithful. God forbid if they have kids."

Lightning and Doc drove slowly back to their trailers: "I know it's not my business." Doc said "But I'm curious. Did you really fuck a hauler?"

"Yes, her name was Isabella Snow, she was my driver before Mack." Lightning said "My first real 'job', was racing for a small company called Smell Well Deodorizer Company. The company could only afford one hauler, so the trailer was split in half. I stayed in the top half, and the pit crew stayed in the bottom… Anyway, it was after a particularly bad race. Once the pits was cleaned up, the pit crew headed to a local bar. I was depressed about the race so, I headed back to the trailer. Isabella was there. She saw how upset I was and she offered me a beer. We started drinking and before we knew it we were drunk and then..."

"You had sex." Doc finished the statement "It sounds like you screwed anything that had a vagina."

"Yep, pretty much. Beer, racing, and getting laid was the only things I was interested in. It didn't help that I was twenty-one. You know how horny we are at that age." Lightning said, making Doc chuckle "If a girl was willing to go all the way, I obliged her, no matter her breed."

"What happened to Isabella?" Doc asked "If you don't mind me asking." "I don't know. I'm assuming she is still with the company. I didn't race well at the regional championship at the end of the year and I was immediately fired from the team." Lightning said "Mack approached me afterwards, then took me to see his boss and he has been my driver ever since."

"Not to sound gross…" Doc said "But what does fucking a hauler feel like?"

"Doc!" Lightning said "I'm shocked, I didn't think you were into that kind of thing."

"I'm not!" Doc said "I'm curious… I've had fantasies, but never got up the courage."

"Had I not been drunk off my ass, I wouldn't have slept with her. Don't get me wrong, Isabella was very pretty, but she wasn't my type." Lightning said "As for the sex, Isabella wasn't that big, she felt like a large pickup truck. *Doc stopped and looked at him.* Yes, I've fucked a few of them too. Come on Doc, I know you're kinky. I know you have had other types besides cars."

"When I was younger, I've banged a few trucks." Doc confessed "Back in those days, they were more like cars then trucks."

"I have a question." Lightning said "Did you screw any reporters when you were racing? Or was that just me?"

"Dammit Lightning! You couldn't keep your dick in your codpiece could you?" Doc snapped "Let me guess that reporter was Kori?"

"No, it wasn't. She's too professional to do something like that." Lightning countered "That didn't stop me from trying to seduce her. We flirted with each other, but it didn't go any further. It was a local reporter, I don't remember what her name was."

Doc shook his hood in disgust as they drove back to the trailers. On the way, Doc saw a racing official walking her cat on a leash. "I have never understood why women love cats. Cats are independent, they don't listen, they don't come in when you call, they like to stay out all night, and when they're home they like to be left alone and sleep." He said "In other words, every quality that women hate in a man, they love in a cat."

As they arrived at the trailers: The haulers were hooked up and ready to go. They had dejected look on their faces. "My therapist told me that a great way to let go of your anger is to write letters to people you hate and then burn them." Doc said as he prepared a painkiller for Lightning "I did that and I feel much better but, I'm wondering... do I keep the letters?"

Doc laughed nervously at his own joke. Lightning got the impression that he was keeping something from him. "I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but it's not working." Lightning said miserably "All right Doc, spill it. I can tell you have something else to tell me."

"I do." Doc said "Dr. Riddell called me while you were getting x-rays."

"Well, what did he say?" Lightning asked "I'm getting the feeling that it's not good news."

"Well it is and isn't." Doc said "Dr. Riddell said that his investigation is complete and has made his ruling. He has decided that Dr. Cannae treated you within the medical standards."

"Doc, that's impossible!" Lightning said angrily "You and the nurse pulled metal shards out of my axle and it was infected."

"Let me fucking finish, Kiddo." Doc said "I brought that up. But Dr. Riddell said that Dr. Cannae complained that you refused to hold still while he treated you, making it impossible to get all the metal fragments out of your axle. Which I'll admit, you're wiggly. That's why you usually get a sedative before I work on you."

"Why did he not treat it like you did?" Lightning asked "With local anesthesia, or something."

"Because what I did wasn't in the standard medical care regulations." Doc said "What I did, I did as your personal physician."

"So Dr. Riddell isn't going to do anything?" Lightning asked "This is fucking ridiculous."

"I'm sorry Kid." Doc said "He feels that Dr. Cannae treated you professionally and he is closing your case."

"My axle was sore, but I didn't think it was that bad." Lightning said "Who knows how bad it would have gotten if I waited a few more days before having you look at it."

"I know Kid." Doc said "I have some good news. The track management at Huston has waved all of your entry fees for next year, as a jester of good faith."

Lightning sighed unhappily. "I hate needles." He said, as Doc approached him with the syringe "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes." Doc said "You're in pain, this medicine should give you some relief. Besides you need to be kept quiet for the next few days. I know that Mack will be gentle with the trailer, but no matter what, the ride home will be painful for you. *Lightning sighed unhappily as Doc injected him with the medication.* There all done. This should keep the pain to a minimum. Do you need help getting into your trailer?"

"No, I'll manage." Lightning said unhappily "Thanks Doc."

Anytime Kid." Doc said "Now, let's go home." Lightning limped up the ramp and shut the door.

Two days later, Radiator Springs: Lightning backed slowly down the ramp and cautiously turned around. Lightning drove awkwardly to the Cozy Cone. The medicine that Doc had given him had worn off and his axle was throbbing painfully. Once he reached the office, he saw Sally parked at her desk watching TV. "Hi, Beautiful." Lightning said entering the office "I'm home!…"

Sally looked up in surprise and when she saw Lightning in a wheelchair, her eyes got wide. "Oh my gosh! Lightning, what happened? Are you okay? I was going to Flo's to watch the race with everyone, but the cone is fully booked and I have been watching Giovanni for the last couple of days. Right before the race, he started yelling for something to eat. After I got him fed, I had to deal with a customer's complaint about their cone." Sally said, all in one breath "When I got that all settled, I saw what time it was and knew the race was over, so I didn't bother going to Flo's. I'm watching hockey. My dad is a big fan, so the next time I call, we'll have something to talk about."

"Don't you know, ice hockey is basically just guys wearing knife tires and fighting each other with long sticks for the last Oreo." Lightning said with little humor "My racing season has come to an end. I broke my axle again."

"Oh Deer!" Sally exclaimed "How did you do that?"

"During the race, it was pouring down rain. I swerved to miss a wrecked car. When I did, my axle snapped." Lightning said as he drove past Giovanni, the baby smiled and cooed at him. "You're a cutie. Where's Michael and Zoë?"

"They are attending a medical conference." Sally said as she picked Giovanni up "I'm sorry Sweetheart. You can try again next year."

"Yah, I guess." Lightning said "How long are you watching him?"

"Just a few more days, Michael and Zoë will be back on Friday." Sally said "He's good practice for us when we have kids."

"Oh that's great, now she wants children." Lightning said to himself "It's one more thing I have to worry about."

"Giovanni has Michael's temperament so he's a delight to have around." Sally said as she put the baby back into his crib "Light… are you alright?" Lightning didn't answer her as a tear ran down his fender. She drove over and lovingly nuzzled him. "I'm sorry. I knew you had your heart set on winning the cup." Sally said as she wiped away the tears "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"No." Lightning said sadly "I think, I'm going to take some painkillers and go lie down."

"Okay." Sally said as she gave him a kiss on the fender "I don't have to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too." Lightning said returning the kiss "I'll see you in the morning." They kissed once more before Lightning headed to his cone.

Two hours later: Lightning still couldn't fall asleep. His axle was throbbing horribly and the pain was keeping him awake. Frustrated, Lightning scooted into his wheelchair and drove out of the cozy cone. He gazed at the stretch of bare land that seemed to lead on forever. He looked up at the stars, familiarizing himself with the night sky. You could never see the stars in the big cities, and certainly not under the blinding lights of the track, but in Radiator Springs they were bright and numerous. It was such a tiny detail, but Lightning was fond of these things every time he comes home.

"Hey!" Sally said, driving up next to Lightning. He jumped and groaned as his axle shot a spasm of pain through his entire underside. "Sorry Stickers. I thought you heard me coming."

"I didn't… I was to busy admiring the stars." Lightning replied dully, before he looked at Sally and back up to the sky "Why do these things keep happening to me?"

"I don't know." Sally said "But you don't deserve any of it. *Lightning sighed and shifted his weight uncomfortably. Sally pushed up against Lightning, allowing him to lean on her a little.* Do you want to post pone the wedding? At least until you're better. It shouldn't be that difficult to do."

It made him angry that Sally could even think about the wedding at a time like this. "It's fine by me if you want too." Lightning said coldly "I didn't like any of it anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked angrily, Lightning just stared at her "Lightning McQueen! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Our wedding is only four days after the Dinoco 400!" Lightning exclaimed, letting his entire bottled up emotions spill out "I wanted a small wedding here in Radiator Springs, I don't want the media there, I don't like the food you ordered, and that's just the start!"

Sally's eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't you tell me before now?" she asked shakily "I would have gladly made changes. It's your wedding too!"

"I don't know. You were so excited." Lightning said "I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"You mean like you just did?" Sally asked angrily "Maybe it's you that doesn't want us to get married, not Doc." She turned around and sped away.

"Great, I just fucked that up." Lightning mumbled "And I didn't get the chance to tell her about Doc, or about Chick and Chelsea… SALLY!... WAIT… COME BACK!"

Sally ignored his calls as she drove into the apartment and turned the light out. Lightning thought about going after her, but he knew Sally needed some time to cool off.

_**AN: I've reformatted all the chapters. I'll reformat Sidelined when I have the time.**_

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2- ****Lightning's holding his place with heart. I've never had Staples but in Lightning's case they're aggravating.-** I've never had them either. My friends have and they say that they are itchy and catch on clothing. Since cars don't wear clothing, Lightning doesn't have to worry about that.

**You need to spend many laps to get your eyes in. Rain during motor racing is tolerable to an extent but heavy rains are a no no! If those officials were professionals they'd consider welfare more than going ahead racing in dangerous conditions. Given that wreck the officials need a bollocking for all that damage.-** That's why races are not ran in the rain anymore. After what happened, the racing officials had an emergency meeting and a new policy was immediately put into place… I'll cover that in a few chapters.

**If a referee authorises a match on a frozen pitch and a player gets a broken leg the ref goes down for it.- **As it should be. He's the one in charge.

**Oh no! Lightning's got a broken axle. Bad news for him but with Doc he'll make a speedy recovery. Even being a fast healer. I'm happy with the format so don't worry. Carry on. Hope that stupid doctor and careless officials get karma.-** As you just read, the doctor didn't get disciplined. I thought about it, but I decided that not everything in life goes the way you want it.

**If you're gonna involve the story where Lightning slept with a semi as well as the reporter please do. Yeah I'll admit Kori seems too professional for one night stands.-** I got it in there.

**I have another idea for you. When Lightning and Doc return home Lightning and Sally could have some friendly competition at Willy's Butte for affection like when they go for a drive and Doc watches them from the sidelines-** I like that idea, but with a broken axle, it's going to be a while.

**I don't mean anything personal here IrishScottDragonGirl. What made you start your stories over again?-** I originally started writing just for my own enjoyment. I didn't put a lot of thought into it. A friend harassed me until I posted it, that's how the madness got started. As time went on and other stories got written, I noted that there was a lot of timing problems. As a perfectionist, it was driving me crazy. So instead of writing a new story, I decided to go back and fix the problems first. It's also giving me time to think of a new story.

**I like the flashbacks you make about Lightning's life before he met Sally. Adds more thrills to the story.-** There's one more in the next chapter, I hope. It's not coming together the way I want it to, so I might have to push it back another chapter or two… it started out in this chapter, but it wasn't working here. It should be the last one for a while.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	12. Lightning's History

**Chapter 11. - Lightning's History -**

It had been two hours since Sally sped away in tears. Lightning knew his emotions got the better of him and he said things that he shouldn't say. He had so many feelings running around inside of him. Lightning had to admit, Sally really did create feelings in him that even he himself didn't understand. Lightning had many girls, all of them were one or two night stands. That was the reason he had never had a real girlfriend; because there was nothing they had that he could easily get from another girl. Sally was completely different from all the other girls. Sure, she was sexually exciting, but Sally was more than that. Sally was so complex, always challenging him, sometimes without saying a word. She had a way with him, a way Lightning wasn't used to, but that's what Lightning loves, Sally never stops playing hard to get. She didn't have to try either; she was just so irresistible, in a fascinating way. Sally wasn't aware of how much Lightning was willing to do for her and that made her all the more desirable.

Lightning knew it was late, but he knew it was important enough to wake her up. He made his way slowly to the Cozy Cone. Luckily, Sally had not locked her apartment's door. Quietly, Lightning drove to her bedroom. He could tell Sally had cried herself to sleep.

"Sally… Sally… wake up, I need to talk to you." Lightning said as he gently shook her, Sally's eyes snapped open "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that… the words came out all wrong."

"They were completely insensitive Lightning." Sally said "Just because you're sorry doesn't mean what you said isn't true."

'Oh wow', Lightning thought to himself, 'Sally must be really mad at me, she called me Lightning, not Stickers or Light like she normally does.'

"I know they were." Lightning said "And I'm sorry. I really am."

"Light…" Sally countered "If you want our relationship to work, you can't keep things like this from me."

"I see that now." Lightning said "However, you can't deny the wedding plans are demanding. I was willing to put up with them… for you. Sally, you're not only my sun and moon, you're my whole universe!"

"Oh, really?" Sally asked "If I'm so important to you, then why are you just telling me, the wedding plans aren't working for you?"

"You were so excited, I couldn't…" Lightning said as pain raced along his axle, making him groan "Please forgive me!"

Before Sally had a chance to answer: Giovanni, who was sleeping in a crib next to the bed, woke up and started crying.

"I know, I know. You hate getting woke up. Maybe if you weren't such a light sleeper." Sally said picking the baby up and rocking him gently before turning towards Lightning "How could I not forgive you? I love you and for some reason, no matter how difficult you make my life, that will never change."

Lightning smiled at Sally, relief etched in his face. "Thank you." he said quietly "I promise, I'll tell you if something isn't working out."

"I've demanded a lot from you." Sally said "Can you for give me?"

Lightning nodded and smiled a little wider. Sally's gentle rocking had made Giovanni fall back to sleep. She laid him in the crib as Lightning yawned.

"Have you been able to get some rest?" Sally asked "Did you take your pain medicine?"

"I did… but it hasn't stopped the pain." Lightning replied, returning to his miserable mindset "Except for my titanium replacement, I haven't been in this much pain since I was a teenager."

"Really." Sally said settling back on the bed "Maybe, you'll feel better if you tell me about it."

"Well okay." Lightning said "It all started when I was around thirteen years old. One afternoon…"

****Flashback****

"…I know you have it! I saw mom give it to you!" Brody demanded, as he punched Lightning in the side "Give it to me! Pathetic little fucker!"

"No, it's my allowance." Lightning painfully said, as he climbed on his bed "What did you do with yours?"

"I've already spent it. It didn't last more than a day." Brody said, placing a wheel on top of Lightning's hood "I need cigarettes, so give me your money!"

Brody started leaning heavily on Lightning's hood, painfully bending the metal.

"Get off!" Lightning squealed "You're hurting me!"

No matter what he did, Lightning could not get out from under Brody. Brody laughed as he extended his mechanical arm and reached under Lightning. Lightning felt his codpiece being removed.

"Fuck! You're tiny, you'll never get a girlfriend." Brody said as he fondled Lightning's manhood "Normally, I like playing with cocks, but yours isn't worth the effort. How about I play with these."

Brody twisted Lightning's testicles. The louder Lightning squealed, the more Brody twisted. Fortunately for Lightning, Merida was coming back from her Kendo lesson. She was heading back to her room, but she happened to pass by Lightning's bedroom and saw what was going on.

"Get off him!" Merida demanded "Didn't dad say you had to stop beating him up?"

"Well if isn't Bitchy, Mcbitch." Brody taunted "When I'm done with this little fucker, you're next."

"I don't think so." Merida said "You'll be sorry if you don't let Lightning go."

Brody laughed and turned his attention back to Lightning. Merida hit Brody on his side before hitting him over the hood with her Shinai. Angered, Brody charged at Merida. Being small and lightweight, Merida easily avoided Brody's charge as she backed into the hall. Brody crashed into a table that held a large vase and flowers. The commotion attracted a maid. When she saw what was going on, she bolted for the ramp that led to the household office.

In the hall, outside Lightning's bedroom: Bloodied from the broken vase, Brody charged at Merida again. Using her skills, Merida tripped Brody. He crashed into a table that held family photos. Now covered in cuts from the broken glass, Brody charged at her once again. Merida easily avoided him. As Brody raced by, Merida hit him in the balls with her Shinai. Brody's scream of pain echoed throughout the house.

"If I ever see you assaulting Lightning again, I'll get one of my samurai swords and castrate you for real." Merida said, as Brody retreated to his room "Light… are you all right?"

Before Lightning could answer: Riley and his bodyguard, Angus, come charging up the ramp.

"Cad atá ar siúl anseo? Déanaim am as mo sceideal gnóthach chun teacht abhaile agus lón a bheith agat leis na paistí. (What's going on up here? I make time out of my busy schedule to come home and have lunch with you kids.)" Riley said, he saw the Shinai attached to Merida's rim "Cá mhéad uair a chaithfidh mé a rá leat ... Stop do chuid scileanna ninja a chleachtadh ar do dheartháireacha. (How many times do I have to tell you... Stop practicing your ninja skills on your brothers.)"

"Ní raibh mé ag cleachtadh. (I wasn't practicing.)" Merida said "Bhí Brody ag iarraidh liathróidí Lightning a chasadh. (Brody was trying to twist Lightning's balls off.)" Seeing Lightning in tears, Riley headed for Brody's room.

In Lightning's room: Lightning held his manhood in his mechanical hand and moaned painfully. By this time, Bella had made her way up to his room.

"I'm getting tired of you boys fighting all the time." She said "Look at this mess! It looks like a stampede of crapping elephants ran through here!"

"It's not Lightning's fault!" Merida said, coming to her brother's defense "Brody was on top of Lightning, grabbing his balls." "He was doing what?" Bella asked "Here let me see."

"No!" Lightning squeaked as Bella pulled at his mechanical hand "It hurts."

"Bella! Cá bhfuil tú? (Bella! Where are you?)" Riley called dragging Brody, all most in tears, behind him "Stand there and keep your fucking mouth shut. I don't have issues giving you a second whipping."

"Táim i seomra Lightning. (I'm in Lightning's room.)" Bella responded as she drove to the hall "Brody! you're bleeding all over my floor! Riley!"

"Téann Angus go Brody go dtí an seomra folctha agus glan suas é. (Angus, take Brody to the bathroom and clean him up.)" Riley ordered, Angus nodded and dragged Brody to the bathroom "*Sees Lightning moaning.* Cad atá cearr leis? (What's wrong with him?)"

"I don't know, Lightning won't let me look." Bella said "Merida said Brody had a hold of his testicles."

"He did! It looked like he was trying to twist them off." Merida said "That's why I had to stop him."

Riley sighed angrily "James could you come here?" Riley asked the butler "Bella… Merida… Out! I don't want females in here." Bella and Merida headed for the door as Riley instructed James to roll Lightning on to his roof.

Roughly fifteen minutes later: "…I'm straighter than the pole you dance on." Brody was saying to Bella as Riley came out of Lightning's room "So shut the fuck up!"

Riley grabbed Brody by the front bumper. "If I ever hear that coming out of your mouth again, you'll be on the streets." Riley said angrily "Get your pathetic queer ass back to your room. Don't you dare come out until dinner."

"I didn't do anything to Lightning, it's all his fault." Brody protested "Why am I getting punished! He's the queer! I was merely defending myself!"

"ENOUGH! I could pull a better story out of my dead grandmother's ass!" Riley said "This is not the first time you sexually attacked someone… Yes, I know about you and the maid. You're lucky she's not pressing charges. I had to pay her a small fortune to keep her from going to the press. You know what this would do to my reputation?"

"Why don't you guys go ahead and say it." Brody pouted "You hate me."

"We don't hate you." Bella chimed in "If we did, your bath toys would be a toaster and a radio."

"Stop wasting time… Get your ass to your room." Riley said, Brody headed to his room without another word "Well, so much for lunch. I have to head back to the studio. *Kisses Bella* I'll leave my phone on, it Brody causes any more problems let me know. I gave him a butt whipping that he desperately needed."

"Don't you think Brody is getting a little too old to be spanked?" Bella asked, following him down the ramp "Do I need to call our doctor and have Lightning checked out?"

"No, I think he'll be okay. He's going to be sore for a few days." Riley said grabbing his briefcase and heading to the door "Besides, it doesn't matter how old Brody is. *Kisses Bella.* I got to go. We'll talk about this tonight." They kissed one more time, before Riley and Angus headed back to the studio.

****End of flashback****

"Dad was right." Lightning said finishing his story "I was black and blue for a few days after that. On a happier note, Brody never attempted to play with my junk again."

"Probably because Merida would make good on her threat. Not to mention, what your parents would do to him." Sally said "I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Seriously?" Lightning asked "You don't mind?"

"It's fine." Sally said " You've been through enough, besides I love when you sleep with me. *Lightning raised an eye ridge.* Before you get any ideas, let me rephrase that. I love when you sleep beside me."

"Crap, I thought I was about to get laid." Lightning said "Oh well... I don't think my axle would have let me anyway."

"You're such a pervert." Sally said playfully "Do you need help getting out of your wheelchair?"

"I can manage." Lightning mumbled as he climbed into bed "Oh by the way, Chick has gotten engaged."

"You're joking!" Sally scoffed "Let me guess, gorgeous, with no brains?"

"Pretty much." Lightning replied "She has only one talent, fucking."

"I'm not surprised." Sally said "Who?"

"Chelsea Cruse." Lightning replied quietly "You know, my ex-fiancé."

"No way!" Sally said "You're joking!"

"I wish I was." Lightning said "I don't know where or when they met."

"Well, it kind of makes sense when you think about it." Sally said "She fell for you when you were a lot like Chick." "I was never like Chick." Lightning said, making Sally roll her eyes "What I don't understand, she said she hated racing."

"People change." Sally said "I mean look at you. From what you told me about her, she's probably just after his money."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lightning said "Doc finally told me what has been bothering him."

By the time Lightning finished telling Doc's story, Sally was in tears. "Oh my god! I had no idea!" She said "All the plans we were making in front of him, it must have been torture. I always wondered why Doc shied away from relationships, now I know."

"From now on, I think we need to be careful what we say when we're around him." Lightning responded "I know he won't mind, but I don't want to hurt him any more than he already has been."

"Agreed, do you think he's willing to marry us?" Sally asked "I've found a backup just in case he can't."

"He said he wanted to, but I think we need to keep the backup just in case something else happens."

"That's a good idea." Sally said yawning "I'm exhausted, let's settle down."

As soon as they were comfortable, Sally shut the light off. Two minutes later: Lightning shifted, groaning as pain shot through his axle.

"You okay?" Sally asked as she turned the light back on, making Giovanni squeak unhappily "If you're not, tell me."

"I think I'm alright." Lightning said in an unconvincing tone "I'm heading back to my cone so you and Giovanni can get some sleep."

"No, you're not." Sally said "Go see Doc. I'm sure he can give you something."

"But, I don't want to wake him up." Lightning said "He's a real bear when you do."

"I'm sure he's not sleeping either." Sally said "He's awake and worrying about you too. I'll be here when you get back."

Lightning gingerly climbed back into his wheelchair and drove slowly out of Sally's apartment.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2 It hurts being in a wheelchair mentally but then it's not like Lightning's stuck in a wheelchair for life since it's an easy injury to recover. Haha**!- Cars do better with wheelchairs since they know how to move on wheels. So it's a easier transition for them.

**Oh you alternated the comeback from Lightning over Chelsea and Chick's engagement.-** This was one part of the story, was never happy with. So I went back and changed it.

Y**ou know how to make me laugh. You women can be crazy with makeup but then some go too far.-** Yep, I agree... we're crazy! LOL! I have very sensitive skin, so I can't wear makeup.

**Lightning's story with the hauler and reporter was kinky.**\- I thought you would enjoy it.

**Doc's pretty much got his own guilt. That doctor got off easy there. Lousy, incompetent twat but the like you said. Not everything in life goes well.**  
**Lightning's confession about the wedding there was a bit cold but then he has had a tough time. Sally wouldn't take it that personally**\- You know when you're in pain, you say things that you don't mean.

**We both know with the natures that Chick and Chelsea possess they'll never hold any means of loyalty between each other like Lightning and Sally. All Chelsea wants to do is have dick in her.**\- That's all some women think about, it makes me sick.

**Chick really hasn't changed other than become more of a jerk on his own TV show. I'm guessing he got kicked out of racing for his offensive racing and started his own show-** That's the one thing we really don't know. Did Chick get kicked out, or did he quit on his own, Pixar has never said. Since he got to keep his piston cup, I'm assuming he was fined or even suspended for a while. We may never know. Of course in my story, Chick retires at the same time Lightning does.

**IrishScottDragonGirl? I have another idea for you. You know Lightning's ocean, sapphire blue eyes really kill Sally. Give her that buzz. You could use a part where she feels lost in his eyes. Blue is her favourite colour**\- I like that idea, Ill try to use it somewhere.

**That ocean, sapphire blue eyes idea I offered you. Here's some amendment to it. I found a song called Ocean eyes by Billie Eilish. Have a listen and maybe you'd like to include the song**\- I dought I'll use this idea, because I don't like her music. I have one word for it... creepy.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	13. A New Plan

**Chapter 12. - A New Plan -**

Lightning made his way slowly down the dark main road of Radiator Springs: A lone street lamp guiding him to Doc's house. Lightning knocked on the door and waited. Just as Sally had predicted, Doc showed no signs of being woken up.

"Hey, Kid." Doc said "What's going on?"

"Could I have something for pain, the painkillers you gave me aren't working." Lightning asked "Or can I have something that will help me sleep. I can't get comfortable enough to settle down."

"Sure Kiddo, come in." Doc said "Is it because of pain or disappointment?"

"A little of both." Lightning mumbled "But mostly pain."

Doc looked sympathetically at Lightning.

"Okay, Rookie, I think that you do need something to help you settle down for the night." he said "It's going to be an injection; it will work quickly. Follow me."

As Lightning followed Doc to his home office, they passed by the bedroom. Lightning looked in and he could see someone laying in Doc's bed.

"I know what you're gonna ask… yes, that's Sophia." Doc said "We've had a long talk and we've patched everything up. The only thing I haven't told her: is about Julie and the tragic end to our engagement… I'm not ready for that."

"I understand, Doc. But did you? You know…" Lightning said as he shook his tire in an obscene jester "I know how horny you are."

"Just because Sophia is in my bed doesn't mean I fucked her. Our relationship isn't recovered enough for that… so shut the fuck up."

Doc drove to his cabinet where he stored his medication and selected one.

"How long am I going to be in this wheelchair?" Lightning asked miserably "I can't go more than twenty miles per hour."

"That's fast enough." Doc said as he prepared the syringe "You had one really nasty break and another smaller one beside it."

"I know that! All I'm saying… well it sucks." Lightning said miserably "What will I get after this?"

"Once you're well enough, a split… Almost identical to the one you had after your accident on the track." Doc said "You'll be in that until your axle heals."

"Oh, okay." Lightning said "What will my speed limit be?"

"About fifty." Doc said "It'll get torn up quickly if you drive fast with it."

"What is too fast?" Lightning asked, Doc scowled at him "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"At one fifty, the brace only lasts seventy five miles." Doc said suspiciously "Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious." Lightning said as a plan started forming in his head "I just can't believe I'm missing another Piston Cup."

"I'm sorry, Kid." Doc said, driving around to Lightning's rear "This is going to sting a little. *He rubbed a cleanser on Lightning's bumper before injecting the medication.* There done. Now, get to your cozy cone before this kicks in."

"Thanks Doc." Lightning said "If you come looking for me, I'll be at Sally, she is letting me stay with her tonight."

"That's a good idea. If you're having this much pain, you don't need to be alone." Doc said "I'll check in on you tomorrow morning."

Lightning carefully maneuvered out of Doc's home and out onto the main street. Lightning drove to Sally's apartment and found Giovanni sitting on her hood, awake and sucking on a bottle. Sally, however, was sound asleep. Giovanni was almost finished with his bottle when Lightning picked him up.

"Well, somebody is enjoying a midnight snack." Lightning said before taking the nipple out of his mouth "Come on Kid, it's bed time."

He rocked Giovanni on his hood until the baby fell asleep, which was only a few minutes. Lightning laid Giovanni back in his crib. Beginning to feel the effects of the medication, Lightning climbed out of the wheelchair, turned the light off, snuggled up to Sally, and fell asleep.

The next morning: Lightning woke up to a familiar throbbing in his right front axle. Not to mention that his rear was sore from getting the injection. Lightning groaned painfully before climbing into his wheelchair. Once he was secured into it, Lightning headed to the living room. He saw Sally watching TV, while Giovanni attempted to crawl on the floor. However, he only managed to scoot around on his undercarriage.

"Wouldn't crawling be easier if he had tires?" Lightning asked rolling up to Sally "Do they even make tires that small?"

"Yes, they do." Sally said "I'm assuming he'll be ready for them in a few weeks."

Lightning picked Giovanni up and he giggled happily. "Hey Giovanni! Do you want to hear a joke? *the baby giggled* I'll take that as a yes. What do you do if you're attacked by clowns? You go for the juggler!" Lightning said making Giovanni squeal with laughter "You're a happy little thing aren't you?"

"He laughing because you're funny looking. He's too young to understand your jokes… and yes, he's a happy baby. When he's hungry or needs his diaper changed that's a different story." Sally said glancing over to Lightning "Light, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Lightning said "Listen, Sally, we need to talk."

"About what?" Sally asked, looking baffled "Is it about the wedding?"

"No. Whatever you decide about that is fine by me." Lightning said "I have a plan about finishing the racing season, but I'm sure you're not going to like it."

"I was wondering when the 'I'm going to race in the Dinoco 400' scheme was going to come." Sally said "Well, let me hear it."

"First of all, I have raced in enough races to qualify for the finals." Lightning said "Doc has a brace that I can race in. However it won't last long. If my math is correct, I can get about seventy laps in before it has to be replaced."

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Sally asked "That's going to be a lot of pit stops."

"I know. " Lightning said "But I just have to finish in the top twenty and the Piston Cup is mine… That's my plan, are you on board?"

"Yes, kinda." Sally said "I don't like you racing when you're injured, but I know how much this means to you."

"Thank you." Lightning said kissing Sally "I knew you would understand."

"You're welcome." Sally said "I'm not taking the heat for this."

"I don't expect you to." Lightning said "I just need to get my Piston Cup."

"I know you do." Sally said "I'm surprised you decided to tell me what you were planning."

"I trust you more than any other person." Lightning said "I didn't want you thinking I was backing out of the wedding by disappearing a few days before it."

"Good thinking." Sally said smiling slightly, but it quickly turned into a frown. "I think you should tell Doc though."

"What would I say?" Lightning asked "Hey, Doc, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to race in the Dinoco 400, whether you like it or not."

"Oh you are, are you?" Doc said from behind Lightning "Come on! We need to talk." Cringing, Lightning slowly followed Doc out of Sally's apartment.

Doc drove some ways down the road and stopped. Lightning pulled up beside him. For a minute or two Doc was completely silent. Lightning gave him a sideways glance trying to read his expression but it was blank, as usual.

"I heard every word you said to Sally. On paper, it sounds like a good plan." Doc finally said "The Dinoco 400 is six weeks away… Plenty of time to get you ready. However, we're gonna start slow."

"Let me get this straight." Lightning said, looking Doc square in the eye "You're going to let me race?"

"Technically I can't stop you… But, in the meantime, you have to do exactly what I say, no shortcuts." Doc said, Lightning eagerly nodded "The first thing I'm going to do, is design a brace that'll clear the racing board's regulations. The one I was planning to use, won't pass inspection. It might take me a while to design something."

"I appreciate this so much!" Lightning said sincerely "I really do."

"I know you do." Doc said "If you didn't, I wouldn't waste my time on designing a new brace."

And with that, Doc pulled away from Lightning and headed back to his office at the hospital. Lightning was dumbstruck for a few minutes. He slowly grinned; he was going for the Piston Cup. Still not believing what he just heard, Lightning turned around stiffly, wincing as he hit a small bump and drove back to the Cozy Cone.

"I got some good news!" Lightning said faintly when he drove into Sally's apartment "Doc's letting me race in the Dinoco 400!"

"You're kidding!" Sally exclaimed "Light, that's great!"

"Doc's building me a brace!" Lightning said happily "I think he's a little excited about it too. We barely finished the conversation before Doc headed to his office! I won't be surprised if he's working on it right now!"

"You're lucky to have him." Sally said "I'm behind you too."

"Thank you." Lightning said "I don't know what I'd do without you or Doc."

The next morning: Doc called Lightning to his office. "Good morning Rookie." Doc said when Lightning arrived

"How are you feeling?" "Not bad." Lightning said "I'm still sore, but I'm better than yesterday."

Doc looked pleased. A metal contraption was sitting on his desk. Only then did Lightning notice the fatigued look in Doc's eyes. He knew that Doc had been up all night working on it.

"Is that the brace I'm going to be using?" Lightning asked "It looks good."

"Yes, eventually. This is just a prototype, I'll build a real one if this design gets approved by the league." Doc replied "It has one problem though, I can't figure out how to relieve the pressure on your axle. It's going to hurt when you try to race in it."

"I can handle the pain." Lightning said "I just need you to stabilize my axle. *Doc shot him a skeptical look.* I can do this… Let me try it on."

"Not right now, Kiddo." Doc said "You're not ready. We'll try it out in a few weeks. Now that is sorted out, get your butt over to x-ray. I want to see how your healing."

Two weeks later, Willy's Bute: Doc examined Lightning's axle before strapping his newly racing board-approved brace on Lightning.

"Most of the swelling is gone and it looks good. Now, just try to get around the track once at fifty." Doc said looking slightly hesitant "Like I said, it's going to hurt."

Lightning nodded as he eased his weight onto his front right tire. As soon as he did, pain raced through his axle. Lightning winced, but moments later the pain started to go away. Feeling confident, Lightning drove around the track one time.

"That didn't look too bad." Doc said "How did it feel?"

"Not too bad." Lightning replied truthfully "My axle is throbbing, but it's nothing I haven't felt before."

"Good!" Doc said, obviously pleased with the good news "That's enough for today."

"Could I do a few more laps… please?" Lightning asked "I promise, I'll stop if I have any pain."

"Sure you can, besides I need to see how that brace handles higher speeds." Doc said "Try going around at seventy and if that doesn't hurt, then try one hundred."

"Okay." Lightning said "I can let you know how it feels."

He turned carefully and set off around the track at seventy. Going around the first turn, Lightning's axle complained, he groaned in pain but kept going. Lightning power slid in the second turn and deeply regretted it. The maneuver caused intense pain in his axle. Lightning actually saw stars dancing in front of his eyes. The pain was also making him sick to his stomach. Lightning came to a screeching stop in the middle of the track.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Doc asked rushing up to Lightning "What's wrong?"

"Hang on." Lightning said weakly "I think I'm going to barf or pass out… possibly both."

"Lightning?" Doc asked, looking slightly panicked "Talk to me!"

"I'm still here." Lightning said, a bit stronger "The stars are slowly going away."

"That's a relief." Doc said "Are you okay?"

"Of course not!" Lightning said in a distressed tone "I can't even get around Willy's Butte once at seventy without almost passing out!"

"Don't get discouraged, I'm going to review the design of the brace." Doc said "I'm going to see if I can improve the suspension to relieve pressure."

"There's no point." Lightning said glumly "It's pointless."

"Just try to roll forward a little." Doc encouraged "Don't give up yet. *Lightning put his tire down and as soon as he put some weight on it, it started trembling uncontrollably.* Let's go to the hospital. I need to check to make sure you didn't put any new fractures in it."

Lightning nodded and rolled forward slowly. He stumbled as his axle gave out.

"Here, lean up against me." Doc said "Luckily, we're not far from the hospital."

Lightning groaned quietly as he and Doc made their way to the hospital. When they were passing The Cozy Cone, Sally saw Lightning hobbling next to Doc.

"What happened?" Sally asked, speeding up to them "Light, are you okay?"

"The brace didn't work." Lightning said "I didn't make it around once."

"The brace worked fine." Doc countered "I told you there was going to be pain and you fuckin' didn't believe me."

They continued on the way to the hospital, Sally right behind them. Once they reached the hospital, Doc removed the brace and x-rayed Lightning's axle.

Later: "Well, I have some good news." Doc said, reading the x-ray. "No new fractures."

"That's good." Sally said, glancing at Lightning "You can try again."

"Not good!" Lightning said "That means the pain I felt is going to be normal isn't it?" Doc nodded.

"I'm going to line it with some padding and see if that helps." Doc said as he put Lightning's regular brace back on. "We can try again tomorrow."

Lightning shook his hood dully. "It won't help." he said "I'm just going through another season empty-handed."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Sally shouted "If Doc and I work on the brace, we can find a way to relieve the pressure."

"Sally, it's no use." Lightning said "I should just retire now and start training other racecars."

"Quit talking like that." Doc said "You're just upset; anyone would be."

"I'm not upset!" Lightning said, receiving skeptical looks from Doc and Sally. "Okay, maybe I am a little."

With that, Lightning rolled out of the room, putting as little pressure as possible on his front right tire. As soon as Lightning drove out of the hospital, Kori Turbowitz caught up to him.

"Lightning!" Kori called "Could I have a minute?"

"I guess so." Lightning said "If it's really a minute."

"Thanks." Kori said "I've heard that you're still racing for the Piston Cup this season. Is that true?"

"No." Lightning said bluntly "I'm not."

"So you'll return next season?" Kori asked, seeming slightly surprised by Lightning's blunt response.

"I haven't decided." Lightning said "Whenever I work hard and get back into shape, I get hurt again, so it seems pointless."

Lightning didn't say another word before hobbling down the road. He entered his cozy cone and shut the door behind him.

COMMENTS:

**Guest 2- ****Yeah Lightning has had a hard time but it's no excuse for him to behave as cold and insensitive as he did. At least he's got guts like a man to approach Sally and apologize.-** I agree, Lightning "maned up" and apologized to Sally.

**Sally gives Lightning everything that no other woman can but being who she is is why Lightning loves her. Yeah it may burn being addressed by his name but it's in a way of seriousness.- **It's kinda like when your mom uses your middle name when she's angry. You just know you're in trouble.

**Sally and Lightning forgive coz they know they have dialogue and trust not many couples can match. Big shock from Sally over Chick and Chelsea's engagement. Aww poor Giovanni. Bad dream maybe.-** You know how babies are. And on top of that, Sally and Lightning aren't used to having baby around, it's a big learning curve for them.

**No more hiding secrets between Lightning and Sally in terms of hard times apart from good surprises.- **Yep.

**HOLY COW! Brody you horrible, abusive TWAT! Trying to steal Lightning's allowance out of greed for cigarettes and inflicting sexual assault.-** I wanted to show that Brody was always like that, he didn't suddenly decide on being bi-sexual.

**Go Merida for her ninja skills and plastering Brody with karma and making it drip. I like Riley's nature where he can be rough against Brody.-** Despite what Lightning has said, I wanted to show that they were basically good parents.

**Ha! Trying to play all innocent like a cold oiled coward over his guilt!? Pretty much something a guilty prick would do. So Brody even sexually assaulted the maid!? Well he should be on the street anyway or somewhere where Riley, Bella, Lightning and Merida won't have to deal with him.- **Brody's personality is like Mike Sorrentino... aka "The Situation". I call him Meathead Mike. All he thinks about is himself and how quickly he had talk someone into having sex with him. If Brody keeps up his bullshit, it won't be long until he's on the streets.

**You could of had Lightning mention how Brody tried to steal his allowance.-** I just did.

**No matter how old you get it doesn't mean your parents won't spank you for intolerable behaviour. I'd keep it up if I had kids who behave antisocial.-** Even to this day, my mother still threnes to spank me.

**Sally's a sweetheart letting Lightning stay to sleep with her. -** It shows that, no matter what, she loves him.

**As for Chick. He must of been kicked out altogether otherwise he would of been mentioned in racing throughout the films-** Now that I think about it, He probably did. Or the league is refusing to acknowledge his racing strategy… you know like, it's their way of punishing him.

**Merida should teach Lightning some ninja skills. Give him the benefit of defense-** That's in the works. I don't know when you'll see it.

**As for Chick and Chelsea. We can see how Chelsea treated Lightning and how hungry she is for sex and money. As gorgeous as many people can be they can also be deceiving so don't fall to easily for who you see-** I agree. It's pretty obvious, she just wants his money.

**I know you made a flashback about Merida beating the shit out of Brody but are you gonna do one where she breaks his axle like you mentioned in sidelined?-** The last flashback started out the same… but when Merida sees what Brody was doing to Lightning she attacks him, breaking his axle in the process. I couldn't get it to come out the way I wanted it. I'm going to do another flashback a little later in the story. That'll give me some time to think about it. If you have any ideas I would like to hear them.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	14. Lightning's Retirement!

**Chapter 13. - Lightning's Retirement?! -**

A few hours later: Lightning was lying in bed, wishing that his axle would stop hurting enough for him to get some sleep. He jumped in surprise when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Lightning? Are you okay?" Sally asked from outside "Sweetheart, please open the door."

Lightning opened the door and drove out a little.

"What do you want?" Lightning asked in the same dull tone he had been using ever since his disastrous training session. "I'm trying to get some rest. I need to figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of my life."

"I'm just checking on you." Sally said softly "You can't quit."

"Why not?" Lightning challenged "You don't like me racing."

"That's not true!" Sally countered "I worry about you, but that's normal after what I saw last season. I'm proud of you and your career. Not everybody can say they're marrying a racing superstar."

"Is that the reason you're marrying me?" Lightning asked harshly, glaring at Sally "Because I'm a famous racecar?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever said I'll marry you." Sally said, tears forming in her eyes "You know what, never mind."

Sally turned around and left without another word. Lightning sighed angrily. Normally he would go to Willy's Butte and race around the track until he calmed down, but in his current state, it would be impossible. Lightning wanted to go after Sally, but the intense pain racing through his axle prevented him from going anywhere. Shutting the door, Lightning glared at the picture he had sitting on the nightstand. Sally was laughing as he kissed her fender. It was taken an hour after they were engaged. Lightning knew that he loved Sally, no question there, but he loved racing nearly as much. All these demands on him was wearing him down. Noticing the time, he took another dose of painkillers and settled down on his bed. Lightning shut his eyes and finally fell asleep.

Before Lightning knew it, Jimmy Hendrix and a shrill trumpet pierced the quiet morning atmosphere.

"They have to stop doing this every morning, it's giving me a fucking hoodake." Lightning grumbled sleepily "For once I would like to wake up without hearing that shit."

Soon: He opened the door to his cone and drove out of it. Lightning drove past the cone's office, but he only saw the assistant manager at the desk. Somewhat hungry, Lightning headed to Flo's café. He received a nasty glare from Flo as she sent a waitress to wait on him. Lightning figured Sally had gone to her after their fight. Very annoyed, Lightning realized he was not hungry after all and decided to return to his cozy cone to sulk. Halfway back to his cone: a mob of reporters came out of nowhere and started harassing him.

"McQueen!" a reporter called "What's this we hear about your retirement?"

"I have no comment." Lightning said in a lifeless tone "Would you leave me alone!"

He pulled away from the reporters but they kept following and shouting questions.

"I think he told you guys to leave him alone!" Doc barked as he drove up behind the reporters "Get the fuck out of here, or I'll have you arrested for disturbing the peace!"

"Sorry, Crew Chief." One of them said "It won't happen again."

The reporters quickly scattered.

"You!" Doc said pointing at Lightning "Follow me to my office."

"Do I have too?" Lightning whined "I just want to go back to my cone and be left alone."

"That wasn't a fucking request!" Doc said in a voice that meant business "NOW!"

Lightning huffed, but he didn't want to experience Doc's legendary wrath in public and followed him to his office.

"Jackie, hold all my calls." Doc said as he and Lightning entered his office "I don't know what fucking game you're playing."

Doc slammed the office door shut.

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked angrily "I'm not playing any game!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Doc countered "With some work you could get back on the track and you know it. You've been moping around here and feeling very sorry for yourself."

"You saw me out there!" Lightning said "I couldn't even lap the track at fucking seventy!"

"It's not gonna come easy!" Doc said "Don't you remember last year? You worked your fucking bumper off to get back on the track!"

"Yeah, that's when I didn't think I would get hurt again!" Lightning said "Why are you bothering me?"

"You know what your fucking problem is?" Doc asked "You don't know how lucky you are."

"Lucky?" Lightning scoffed "How the fuck am I lucky?"

"You got hurt. Not once but twice and the racing world still wants you! You have a whole town that has your back." Doc said, slamming his tire on his desk "Not to mention, a gorgeous fiancé that loves you and would move heaven and hell to help you. But after what you said to her last night; I'm not sure how she feels about your relationship. You have everything I didn't and that includes a long and fabulous racing career ahead of you! SO GET YOUR FUCKING HOOD OUT OF YOUR FUCKING TAIL PIPE! STOP HAVING YOUR FUCKING LITTLE PITTY PARTY AND MAN UP. IF RACING WAS EASY, EVERYONE WOULD BE DOING IT!"

Lightning froze and thought about what Doc had said. He finally understood, it wasn't just Sally helping him, it was the entire town. If he quit, he would be letting the whole town down. Lightning knew he had to start mending fences, starting with Doc.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled "I don't know… can you forgive me?"

"Yes, only because I know what you are going through." Doc said "Now go, make up with Sally. The last time I saw her was at the cone and she didn't look happy."

Lightning nodded and headed to the Cozy Cone.

Lightning left Doc's office feeling numb. He drove back to the Cozy Cone's office and saw Sally fretfully asleep at her desk. Giovanni, was happily playing in his crib. To Lightning's relief, Sally was still wearing her engagement rim. Lightning parked beside her and gently nuzzled her.

"Oh! It's you." Sally said, once she saw who it was "What do you want?"

"Sally, I'm sorry." Lightning mumbled as tears started to form in his eyes "I made a really big mistake. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you're extremely upset, but please forgive me. I'm in pain, frustrated… I know that's not an excuse for what I said. I just lost my temper. Please, Sally… forgive me!... I'm begging you!"

Sally was silent for a few minutes.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't stay mad at you." Sally said, giving Lightning a small smile. The smile quickly turned into a frown "But you need to know I love you for who you are, not just because you're a former champion racecar."

"You're wrong about one thing." Lightning said "You said former racecar."

"You're not retiring?" Sally squealed "Are you sure? What changed your mind?"

"Doc. He knocked some sense into me." Lightning said, smiling slightly "Do you want to fondle my lumps?"

Sally laughed as she drove up to Lightning and kissed him.

"Wow!" Lightning said, his lips still touching Sally's "And I thought you didn't like me racing."

"Oh, shut up!" Sally said playfully "And kiss me again."

Later: Lightning spent the rest of the day babysitting Giovanni while Sally attended to her guests. The cone was fully booked and Sally was happy to have somebody watch him.

"You're such a delight. Do you want to hear another joke? *Giovanni giggled.* How does a penguin build it's house… Igloos it together!.. One more, Did you hear about the giant who threw up?... It was all over town." Lightning said as he and Giovanni played together "Maybe having a baby isn't such a bad idea after all."

Surprisingly, Giovanni patted Lightning's tire and babbled, almost like he was trying to say "You'll be a good dad… now shut up and get me a bottle, I'm hungry."

Laughing, Lightning headed to the kitchen.

The next morning: Lightning woke Doc up for a change. "C'mon, Doc!" Lightning said "It's time to train!"

Doc woke up with a jump "So you're back, huh?" He asked "I'm glad to hear it."

"Yeah." Lightning said, trying to suppress his happiness "Have you had time to work on the brace?"

"Yeah, Sally came over last night after you went to bed." Doc said "I added a layer of neoprene to the inside. It should absorb shock and cushion your axle."

"I hope so." Lightning said "Is it ready?"

"Yeah." Doc said "Now let's put it on. If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will."

Lightning knew that if the brace didn't support his axle, he wouldn't be racing until next season. An hour and a half later, Willy's Bute: Lightning was tearing up the track at one hundred and fifty miles per hour.

"Good work!" Doc said through the intercom "Bring it in!... How'd it feel?"

"Much better!" Lightning said excitedly "My axle is throbbing, but nothing like before."

"Good. We'll work up to four hundred laps eventually." Doc said "Since this is working, stop taking the painkillers, they need to be out of your system before the race. I'll do a drug test right before we leave, to make sure that you're clean. Now, go ice your axle."

"Okay." Lightning said "Thanks Doc!"

Lightning drove off the track, favoring his axle slightly. The drive to the Cozy Cone seemed much sunnier today; Lightning noticed how clear the sky was and he didn't mind the quarreling between Sarge and Fillmore. Lightning reached the Cozy Cone's office where Sally had a bag of ice and something for him to drink.

"Back already?" Sally asked as Lightning settled on the ice "How did your training go?"

"Really good!" Lightning said, grinning widely "I got up to one hundred and fifty today!"

"Great!" Sally said, grinning at her fiancé's enthusiasm "So you like the brace?"

"I love it." Lightning said "The neoprene is awesome. Whoever thought of it was pure genius."

"It was Doc and me. He wanted something foamy like a sponge. I did some research and found neoprene online." Sally said "It's not very foamy, but it absorbs shock and it's cushiony. Doc had some on hand. So, we lined your brace with it."

"I could kiss you." Lightning said "And some other things too."

"Then why don't you?" Sally asked, laughing a little "I can guess what the other things are."

Lightning rolled forward and kissed her. He slipped a tire under Sally and attempted to remove her bra.

"Stickers!" Sally said, smacking his tire away "Not in front of the baby!"

Lightning saw Giovanni peeking out of his crib.

"Don't worry about him." Lightning said "He can't talk yet."

"Michael and Zoë are picking him up tonight." Sally said "Afterwards, we can do that. That's if your axle will allow it."

After Michael and Zoë had picked up Giovanni:

"Now I'm bord." Lightning complained "Let's go for a drive."

"That's a good idea." Sally said "I've been cooped up in this office all day. I need to get out and stretch."

"Let's head to Willy's Butte." Lightning said "Doc said I can race, as long as I don't overdo it."

"It sounds like fun." Sally said "Then we can get cozy in the cone."

Lightning chuckled as they headed towards the butte, he knew what Sally meant by 'cozy'. About an hour later: Doc and Sophia were enjoying an after dinner drive. They happened to be passing Willy's Butte and heard the sound of racing engines.

"Sounds like someone is having fun." Sophia said "It's getting dark, should we go say something to them?"

"We better, I don't want anyone getting hurt." Doc said "One of the engines is Lightning's, I would know that sound anywhere."

Doc and Sophia drove to the track.

"You were right." Sophia said as she watched Lightning and Sally race "Sally is a good racer, even though she's not trained."

"Part of that is her breeding." Doc said "All Porsches have a natural ability to race."

Sophia noticed that Doc was breathing a little bit faster as he watched the couple.

"Hudson! Are you getting aroused?" Sophia asked, she then reached back and grabbed his codpiece "Yep, you're getting hard."

"That's because of you, not them." Doc growled as Sally raced across the finish line "Come on, Sally sees us, let's go talk to them."

"What do you think Doc?" Sally called as the couple approached her "You think I'm ready for the track?"

"If you work on your endurance you would be." Doc said "I bet you would give the Rookie a run for his money."

"Not funny Doc." Lightning said "Do you want to do a few laps Old Man?"

"You better believe it." Doc said "I may not be wearing my racing tires, but I can still kick your ass."

Sally parked beside Sophia as Lightning and Doc took their places at the starting line.

"Can I tell you something?" Sophia asked as the boys raced around the track, Sally nodded "I'm so horny right now, I can hardly stand it."

"To tell you the truth." Sally said "Watching Lightning race makes me horny too."

"That's a relief, I thought it was just me." Sophia said "There's just something when Hudson wears his headset… I want him to throw me down and thrust his huge sausage in me."

Sophia and Sally looked at each other and giggled.

"I'm so glad we're alike." Sally said "Have you ever had sex while Doc was wearing his headset?"

"Yes! And it was in the trailer too." Sophia said "Between Hud's thrusts and the movement of the trailer, it was one of the best orgasms I've ever had."

"Light and I have only had trailer sex once… and I didn't like it." Sally said "It was a couple weeks after our engagement. One thing led to another. The next thing I knew, Light was penetrating me. I normally like doggy style, but for some reason, between his thrusting and the motion of the trailer. Well, it just hurt and made me sick to my stomach. It's the only time I had to fake an orgasm. I'm pretty sure Mack knew what we were doing."

"Abby always knows when we're having sex." Sophia confessed "She's so talented, she adds a gentle sway that enhances Hud's thrusting… Oh God, it's so good."

Before they can say anything more, Doc and Lightning approached them, panting heavily.

"Not bad for an old man." Lightning said playfully "If I didn't have this injury and brace, you would've never won."

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." Doc growled "Are you kids ready to call it a night?"

Everyone nodded.

"How about we head to Flo's for a drink." Lightning said "I promised to buy Doc a beer if he beat me."

_**COMMENTS:**_

**Guest 2 -****Doc is very assuring to Lightning.-** Yes, he is. Lightning is finding out that Doc only tell him what he needs to hear, not what he wants to hear. Medically, Doc will never lie to Lightning about his condition.

**Lightning's very fortunate to have Sally and Doc in his life. He should never forget it. Haha**!- He won't. Lightning is finding out that more people care about him than he knows.

**Lightning harassing Doc about his love life is funny and then it is guys banter. Doc loves him really.-** Yep and as you just read, Doc acts like Lightning's dad too. I think everyone needs someone that will slap you upside the head when you need it.

**Meds only numb pain. Technically it's rest you need to recover.-** Lightning is like my dog when she gets hurt, impossible to keep quiet. Only Lightning won't gnaw on his bandages.

**Lightning would be a brilliant Dad being as he is with Giovanni.-** Just a little preview of what he'll be like as a father.

**Keep up Lightning's jokes.-** I put a couple more in. As soon I can find a good place to put them, I'll put in a few more. I have a whole pile of jokes.

**Lightning's plan seems to satisfy Sally's needs and getting upfront makes her happy.-** Well, he trusts Sally and he's just letting her in on his plans.

**Lightning's sudden example of attitude intimidated Doc but Doc took it as determination. That brace doesn't seem to of done the trick as of the impact Lightning suffered.-** As with anything that is custom made, there is always some trial and error.

**I can understand Lightning's upset but then we're all like that. We feel like we can't go on and then suddenly we have second thoughts. Lightning's so much stronger than he knows. He was decent enough to open up to Kori about his state knowing he can trust her.-** Yes, this is a start of a lifelong friendship. Both Lightning and Kori know their boundaries and they would never cross them.

**You know we have dramas in racing?-** Yes I do. Some of the drivers are drama queens if you ask me… or act like spoiled brats, when they don't get their way.

**Well I have another idea for you. Say there's some slight colliding throughout Lightning's race before his wedding and those two racers kick off at each other at the end of the race with stewards and Strip having to intervene. See what you think.-** That's a good idea. It won't fit into this story, since the idea of stewards don't appear until the next one. I might introduce the idea at the start of the next. There is only one race left in this story and that's the championship. The rest of the story will focus on Sally and Lightning's wedding.

**No doubt Merida will be hilarious being involved in Sally's bachelorette**.- You better believe it. I don't know what that would look like now, but I'll think of something.

**Merida should put it to guys who don't know how to keep their tyres off-** I might have something written about that in a few chapters.

**As you pointed out about some authors. Some like conflict. The way they write about Lightning and Sally being different to what they are in the films is just insulting and any story I see them written that way I wouldn't follow it. Lightning and Sally define a good relationship winning each other over and would never betray each other intentionally. They go together-** I agree. They might have an occasional fight, but they would never betray each other by sleeping with someone else willingly.

**I have another idea for you. Please involve some moments with those tight bear hugs between the family. Like you pointed out. Irish people are tight, and strong huggers. Please do some brother and sister banter between Lightning and Merida-** I think I can fit that in somewhere, Probably at the championship race. At least that's where I'm planning on putting it.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	15. Training For The Big Race

**Chapter 14. - Training For The Big Race - **

The next morning: Lightning's training went very well. He got up to one hundred and seventy miles per hour and power slid with better consistency than before. "

Great job, Kiddo." Doc said, looking incredibly happy "You're done for today."

"Thanks, Doc." Lightning said with a huge grin on his face "Do you think I'll be ready for the Dinoco 400 in time?"

"You'd be ready for it if it were tomorrow." Doc replied "Besides I need to register you for the race, today is the last day for entries."

"Do I have a chance at winning the cup?" Lightning asked "If not, I'll wait for next season."

"Sapphire has won every race since your accident." Doc said "She does have a chance to win the cup if, you don't race well. As you know, all the points are doubled for this race."

"Register me then." Lightning said tiredly "I'm sure Sally has something for me to do."

"Oh That's right, the wedding is only three weeks away. I need to start working on my part." Doc said "Oh, I almost forgot. Because of your accident, the league management and racing officials had an emergency meeting. A new policy was immediately put into place. From now on, there is to be no racing in the rain. Light showers are fine, but when there's a down pour, the race will be suspended until it stops raining. There are severe consequences if the officials don't abide by the new rules."

"Well that's good news." Lightning said while yawning "At least nobody else will have to go through what I have."

"All right." Doc said "See ya, Rookie." Lightning yawned again as he headed to the cone.

On the way to the Cozy Cone's office: It was quieter than usual. Sarge and Fillmore hadn't started blaring their music yet. Enjoying the quiet morning, Lightning reached the Cozy Cone's office.

"Hey there sexy!" Sally said as Lightning entered the office "Did you have a good workout?"

"Yes I did. Doc is happy with the way things are going." Lightning replied "We're done training for the day so, what needs to be done wedding-wise?"

"You're wanting to help with the wedding stuff?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow "That sounds a little suspicious."

"I feel like I haven't exactly been a huge help." Lightning admitted sheepishly "I feel a little guilty."

"Don't worry about it." Sally said "You've been very busy."

"So there's nothing I can do to help?" Lightning asked, eyeing his cone hopefully "I'm tired and would love to take a nap. But I want to help you."

"You can keep me company." Sally said "The cone doesn't have a lot of guests today so I have some time to work on sorting RSVPs. Then in an hour we have an appointment with Flo."

"I think I can stay awake for that." Lightning commented "How many people can't make it?"

"Two, so far… old college friends." Sally said "You don't know them."

"Oh, okay." Lightning said before trying to hide a yawn "How many people have returned their RSVPs?"

"Four hundred and thirty-six." Sally said "There's only a few people we haven't heard from."

"Wow! That's a lot." Lightning said "Big wedding, here we come!"

He started humming the wedding march. Sally giggled and was relieved that Lightning was excited about their wedding.

An hour later:

"Are you ready to go to Flo's? I asked her to make our wedding cake." Sally said "We need to finalize the plans so she can start getting everything ready."

"Flo's making our cake?" Lightning asked "I have two words for that… yum, yum."

Sally laughed as they headed across the street.

"Hi Flo!" Sally said as they pulled into the café "Were here to finalize plans for the wedding cake."

"Hi Sally, Hi Sugar!" Flo called from the kitchen "Give me a minute and I'll be with you."

When Flo was done giving instructions to her kitchen staff, she took them to her office.

Being inside Flo's office, you had the impression of going back in time to the 70s. Motorama pictures were all over the walls, a disco ball hung over her desk, and there were pictures of Flo in her glory days.

"I know I'm not my husband when it comes to drawing." Flo said as she drove to her desk and parked behind it "What do you think? It's not bad if I say so myself."

Flo showed the drawings to the couple. Lightning and Sally looked them over.

"What flavor would you like?" Sally asked "That's something we have to decide on."

"Ugh… wedding cake flavor, I guess." Lightning said "I didn't know we had a choice."

"Sugar, you can have anything you want." Flo said "Let me call the kitchen and I'll have Chef Rob bring you some samples."

"You mean if I wanted a chocolate cake with blue icing and sprinkles, you'll make it for me?" Lightning said playfully, Flo nodded "That's so awesome! *mimics Homer Simpson.* mmm… sprinkles!"

Flo and Sally laughed so hard that they nearly wet themselves. After sampling different cake flavors, they decided on Orange Galliano Infused. Orange Curd as the filling and Galliano Infused Buttercream for the frosting. For the decorations, Lightning and Sally went with Flo's original design.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked as Lightning stifled a yawn "You look like you could fall asleep at any moment."

"I'm fine." Lightning replied "I didn't realize how out of shape I was."

"Go take a nap." Sally said "Flo and I can finish up without you."

"Sounds good to me." Lightning said, before kissing Sally on the fender "Get me up in a few hours."

He drove to the cone and parked on the couch that was in the lobby. Lightning closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes. Sally woke him up at lunch time.

"You want to stop by Flo's and get something for take away?" he asked "I'm buying."

Lightning winced as his axle had a sharp pain.

"Go to the apartment." Sally said "I'll go to Flo's. What do you want?"

"Whatever she has ready." He said "I'm starving."

Lightning handed her his wallet and headed to the apartment, Sally headed to Flo's.

The next morning: Doc woke Lightning up at six.

"C'mon, Kid." Doc said "It's time to train, so get your butt out of bed."

Lightning groaned and opened his eyes. He opened the door to his cozy cone and rolled out.

"We're doing some serious training today." Doc said "We need to do this before it gets hot."

"The fun never stops with you does it?" Lightning yawned "Besides, we're in a desert, it's always hot."

"Very funny, Rookie. Are you keeping the brace on all the time?" Doc asked "I don't want to mess up the alignment of your axles. If it heals in the wrong position, I'll have to re-break it and then you won't be racing for a long time."

"Yeah." Lightning said, gently stretching "It's getting a little better each day."

Lightning winced as he stretched a little more then he should and his injured axle balked.

"Go ahead and warm up." Doc said once the two cars reached Willy's Butte "Just let me know when you're done."

Lightning nodded and headed to the track and started going around at fifty. After a couple laps, Lightning took it up to seventy, and after seventy to one hundred miles per hour.

"Good warm up." Doc said "We're going to try two hundred for at least two hundred laps."

"Am I ready for that?" Lightning asked nervously "I don't want to injure myself."

"You'll be fine." Doc said "You shouldn't have a problem with it."

"You're the doc, Doc." Lightning said "You realize this is going to take forever."

He was still slightly nervous, but he got on the track and took off anyway.

"It won't be too bad." Doc said as Lightning power slid through his first turn "Good work, Kiddo. Keep it up!"

An hour and a half later: Lightning finished his two hundredth lap.

"Great work, Rookie." Doc said as Lightning drove up to him "Take a couple of cool down laps. How does your axle feel?"

"It's throbbing." Lightning admitted, slowly driving around the track "But, I just did two hundred laps at two hundred miles per hour."

"Go get something to eat and then sit on ice for an hour." Doc said "After you're done icing, I want to x-ray your axle to make sure you're not tearing it up."

"Food, ice, x-rays, got it." Lightning said "Anything else?"

"Nope." Doc said "Oh, and the Piston Cup circuit managers called me. Your spot has already been filled. I managed to get you the provisional position."

"That's great." Lightning said "That means I have to start from the back?"

"Yes it does." Doc said "But you're a great racer, where you start the race won't matter."

"And after that, it's on to the wedding." Lightning said "Sally has hired a private jet for us, so we can fly directly to LA."

"I heard instead of helping Sally yesterday, you fell asleep and took a four-hour nap." Doc said "That's a great way to help."

"I was tired!" Lightning said indignantly "Hey! I helped… a little."

"Okay, Kid." Doc laughed "Go get something to eat."

Lightning drove up the bank, onto the main road, and to Flo's café where he ordered two cans of electrolytes.

"Hey." Sally said, driving up as Lightning finished his first can "How did things go?"

"Really good." Lightning replied "I did two hundred laps at two hundred miles per hour."

"That's great!" Sally said "And to think a week ago, you said you were quitting."

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Sally asked "I might need you later."

"I'm going to take a nap while sitting on ice. Then I'm getting my axle x-rayed." Lightning said "I don't have any plans after that."

"Okay." Sally said "I'll call you later."

"What do you need help with?" Lightning asked "If you want, I can do that while I ice my axle."

"No, go take a nap." Sally said "You've been training hard."

Over the next three weeks: Lightning trained very hard. Doc kept his promise and gave Lightning a drug test before they left for the track.

"Good news, Rookie." Doc said, before boarding his trailer "You only have trace amounts of painkiller in your system."

"That's not going to cause a problem is it?" Lightning asked "I don't want to be disqualified."

"You're fine." Doc said "The levels are so low; you wouldn't have a problem if the race was tomorrow."

"Thanks, Doc." Lightning said "That's good to know." "All right Kid." Doc said "Let's load and go."

Two days later, late morning: Lightning and Doc arrived at the Motor Speedway of the South. It was five days before the Dinoco 400 and the track was buzzing with activity. Riley and Merida were there to great them.

"Hi Minion!" Lightning said as Merida hugged him tightly "Do you want to loosen that death grip? I can't breathe!"

"You're already brain dead, so what's the point?" Merida said playfully "I just came from LA, everything is going great. Sally is suffering from a case of pre-wedding nerves… but then you are the one she's marrying!"

Lightning knew Sally was in LA finalizing everything for the wedding. Before they left, Sally promised she would watch the race on TV. Lightning also knew that his mother had problems with him racing, so he suggested that she head to LA and help Sally.

"At least I found someone to love." Lightning said "How many boyfriends have you had… I know of only two."

"This family needs only one slut/whore and you beat me to it." Merida said "Besides, my prince charming isn't riding a white horse... he's riding a turtle and definitely lost. You have to say something to Dad, he got his rear view mirrors pierced."

Riley was on his phone to somebody when Lightning looked at him. In each of his rearview mirrors, Riley had a large diamond earring. Lightning had to admit, it made him look sexy.

Moments later: "Solas Brón. (Sorry Light.)" Riley said "Ba é sin an stiúideo, bhí cúpla rud le críochnú agam. (That was the studio, I had a few things to finish.)"

"Tá sé ceart go leor (It's fine.)" Lightning said as they hugged "Cén chaoi a bhfuil tú? (How have you been?)"

"Suas go dtí coicís ó shin, bhí mé go maith. (Up until two weeks ago, I was fine.)" Riley said "Ghlac mé le moladh do dheirfiúr agus cuireadh mo scátháin i dtoll a chéile ... Ach tá sé ceart go leor, sílim go n-ullmhaítear fir a bhfuil scátháin pollta acu le pósadh. Tá taithí acu ar phian agus cheannaigh siad seodra. (I took your sister's suggestion and had my mirrors pierced… But it's okay, I think men who have pierced mirrors are prepared for marriage. They've experienced pain and bought jewelry.)"

Lightning laughed at his father's joke.

"Ós rud é nach bhfuil scátháin réamhamhairc agam, ní gá dom a bheith buartha faoi sin. (Since I don't have rearview mirrors, I don't have to worry about that.)" He said "Cad a cheapann Mam? (What does Mom think?)"

"Níl a fhios agam ... Ní raibh an t-am agam ceist a chur uirthi. (I don't know… I haven't had the time to ask her.)" Riley said "Gach oíche nuair a théim abhaile, déanann sí beeline do mo chód. Ní féidir gearán a dhéanamh áfach, ní raibh an oiread sin gnéis againn ó mhí na meala. (Every night when I come home, she makes a beeline for my codpiece. Can't complain though, we haven't had this much sex since our honeymoon.)"

For the entire week: Lightning trained every day, twice a day. He managed to do five hundred laps at two hundred miles per hour on Friday. He took Saturday off, because Doc wanted him to rest and relax. Besides he had a full day of doing interviews with different news crews. Lightning was happy to meet Anderson Mini-Cooper from CNN (Car Network News).

After dinner on Friday night: Lightning and Merida were headed back to her hotel room when one of Merida's fans stopped and asked if he could have a picture with her. Merida agreed and stood very close to him for the picture. After the picture was taken and they were about to pull apart, the fan reached under Merida and grabbed her codpiece. Ever the professional, she just rolled away and smiled awkwardly. However Lightning saw what happened. Enraged, he punched the car in the face, making oil flow out of his grill.

"If I ever see you grabbing my sister like that again." Lightning raged "I'll beat the fuck out of you."

"Your career is over McQueen. I'll see to that." The car said "My father is a major sponsor. I'll make sure he knows what you did."

"Go ahead and try." Lightning challenged "And I'll make sure the world knows what a pervert you are."

Hotel security officers booted and towed the car away.

"Do you want to press charges?" The security chief asked "You're not the first car he's harassed. I've been getting complaints about him for a couple of days."

"No, he's not worth the effort. Just make sure he can't come back into the hotel." Merida said as Lightning opened his mouth to protest "Light, let me handle this. This is not the first time I've had to deal with somebody like this."

AN: Next chapter: Doc experiences Merida's anger.

ALSO: SIDELINED: A New Beginning, has been reformatted. There has been a few tiny changes, but not a lot.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2 - ****Lightning's temper really drove over him with his attitude towards Sally there.- **Everyone has a breaking point, Lightning is no different. We all say things we don't mean in the heat of the moment. But Sally was pushing a little to hard. She sees her error and backs off a little.

**Flo loves Sally like a mother and won't tolerate bad attitude like that about her. Flo loves Lightning too but then Lightning had that glare coming.-** Flo mothers everyone, even to those who don't want to me mothered.

**Reporters have some nerve harassing til they get warned with karma**.- Some reporters are a total pain in the ass.

**Doc really knocked Lightning out of his tailpipe with that amount of sense and scolding making.-** Now and again, we need someone to grab us by the ears and "What in the hell is your problem?"

**Lightning realize he still has what makes him happy. I like Doc being a father figure to Lightning. A real spark lit up in Sally from Lightning there. Still as horny as always.-** You know how young lovers are!

**Very cushy of Sally helping out with Lightning's brace. Naughty Lightning though! Sally may not be racer but Porsches are designed with racing pedigree in mind. Hahahaha!-** Sally has only portrayed as a brainy woman. I wanted to show she has an athletic ability too.

**Oh that horny talk made me laugh. Thank you.-** I wanted to show that the girls are just as bad as their boyfriends.

**Please write a little hot moment between Lightning, Sally, Doc and Sophia. I know it'll be a matter of time but please make Lightning a stealthy Deputy Sheriff in your later story. For now I'll let you carry on surprising me til I think of some ideas.-** Ok, I have all the time in the world right now, so I might publish a few chapters early, so keep an eye out for them.

**I know this whole Corona Virus is causing impact but don't let it put you off your stories. Stay safe-** I haven't worked in 2 weeks, but we were getting paid. We're now officially furloughed, don't know when the store is going to reopen. I'm so bord, I'm losing my flipping mind. The house is so clean, you could eat off any surface you wanted. The only one enjoying this is Stella, she likes having me home all day… every day.

**I've just had another idea. Don't know if it'll fit but see if you like it. You might be familiar with coin master. For a little fun between Lightning and Sally. Do it where one of them attacks each other's village and they get payback by taking each other's phones and attacking their families making them get a slapped bumper. Then they punish each other with a hard hot session. Bad moment like Sophia and Doc had in sidelined new beginning. You know how funny pranks can be. I can see Sally saying 'Oh you're in trouble now bad boy'**\- I don't know that game, but it sounds a lot like Lords Mobile. I'll see what I can do.

**Scarlet- **

**This is very good!** – Thanks and welcome! It makes me happy that you're enjoying the story.

**I like how you add in Doc and Sophia in some parts, Really spices up the story!-** I wanted to show even they are a "mature couple" they sometimes don't act like it.

**Also, I have a few ideas in mind. Maybe add a sexual scene with lightning parents-** I've been working on a little something. It happens a little later in the story.

**Or, Maybe throw and After party for Doc and Sophia. Maybe Sally could start racing with Lightning. Just a few ideas!-** I like your ideas, let me see what I can do with them.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	16. It's Now Or Never

**Chapter 15. - It's Now Or Never - **

Saturday morning, right after breakfast: Riley yawned hugely as they returned to Lightning's trailer.

"Ar feadh uair amháin i mo shaol, ba mhaith liom éirí ar maidin agus a bheith chomh corraithe faoi agus a bhí m'óige. (For once in my life, I'd like to get up in the morning and be as excited about it as my manhood.)" Riley grumbled "An oíche eile, mhol Bella gur cheart dúinn triail a bhaint as aisiompú ról sa leaba… mar sin, dúirt mé léi go bhfuil tinneas cinn orm agus í ag impí. (The other night, Bella suggested we should try role reversal in bed… so, I told her I have a hoodache while she begged.)"

Lightning and Merida laughed.

"LIGHTNING!" Doc bellowed, looking mad enough to bite nails in half "Is this report true? You punched someone in the face?"

"Yes I did!" Lightning snapped "I'll do it again if he touches my sister."

Seeing that Lightning was getting angry, Merida stepped in.

"I'll take care of this." Merida said snatching the report off Doc's hood "Now, who do I talk to?"

Lightning meekly pointed in the direction of the official's tent. Without another word, Merida stormed off in the direction Lightning pointed.

"I feel sorry for whoever the official on-duty is." Riley said "Merida's nickname is Dragon for a reason."

Several hours later:

"McQueen, can I talk to you?" a bewildered looking racing official asked "It's about what happened last night at the hotel."

Lightning nodded and followed the official back to his tent.

Sometime later: Lightning came back to the trailer with a huge smile on his face.

"Well that's all taken care of." He said happily "The sponsor apologized to me for his son's behavior… The kid is officially banned from all tracks."

"I'll cut his balls off if he messes with me again." Merida spat "He might be the owner's son, but I'm their spokes model, if they want me to continue to be part of the brand, I get what I want!"

"Lightning, I'm still not happy with your behavior." Doc said "You're a professional, you need to act like one."

Before Riley or Lightning could stop her, Merida got into Doc's grill.

"LISTEN HERE OLD MAN! YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO ORDER LIGHTNING AROUND, BUT YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME." Merida screeched, flaring her air intakes at him "LIGHTNING WAS DOING SOMETHING HONORABLE AND YOU DARE TO GIVE HIM SHIT ABOUT IT! NOT WHEN I'M AROUND! HE MIGHT BE MY OLDER BROTHER, BUT I'M NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO…"

Merida was cut off by someone dragging her back by her axle.

"That's enough." Riley barked as he put her down "I think Hudson got your point… go take a drive and cool off… ANOIS LADY ÓIGE!(NOW YOUNG LADY!)"

Merida huffed once before driving off. The look on Doc's face almost made Lightning laugh. It was the first time he has ever seen him look intimidated.

"Calling her a Dragon is an understatement." Doc said faintly "My dick went from an outie to an innie. It's going to take Sophia hours to coax it back out. Good luck marrying that spitfire off."

Lightning and Riley laughed.

"She's small but mighty." Lightning said "That's nothing, you should see mom when she's angry."

"No thank you." Doc said "That was enough fire for me."

Sunday, championship day: As usual Lightning ate breakfast by himself. Once he had eaten and taken care of his dishes, he headed to Doc's trailer and banged on the door.

"Doc! Are you in there?" Lightning called "I want to talk to you for a minute!"

Lightning started to get worried when the trailer's ramp did not immediately open.

About a minute later: The ramp lowered and Doc backed out. Lightning was about to say something but he noticed red lip stick all over Doc's lips. Not to mention, Doc was wearing a loose fitting codpiece lining (equivalent to a man's boxer shorts).

"Now I understand." Lightning giggled "Come out Sophia, I know you're in there. That's your color of lip stick."

Sophia giggled and rolled to the end of the trailer.

"Hudson!" Sophia said as she tossed a towel at him "I suggest you wipe your lips off. The guys are going to think you're a drag queen in your spare time."

"And on a race day too." Lightning said playfully "In all seriousness, I came over to see if I can have one last drug test before the race."

"I don't think that's necessary." Doc said "You were clean before we left town."

"I know… please Doc!" Lightning begged "Just for my piece of mind."

"Well, all right." Doc finally said "If it'll put your mind at ease. Call your dad and ask if we can do it in his hotel room. If I do it here, it will cause problems for you."

Lightning called Riley and explained what he wanted. Riley agreed, so Lightning and Doc drove over to the hotel.

Soon:

"You're clean." Doc said as he read the test "There are no illegal substances in your system."

"That's a relief." Lightning said "Now I can quit worrying about it."

At seven-thirty in the evening: Lightning drove out of his trailer to deafening applause. Lightning drove to Doc.

"You ready, Rookie?" Doc asked "It's time to show the world what you are made of."

"I just hope this is not a mistake." Lightning replied nervously "If I lose to Chick, I'll never hear the end of it."

"You'll do great." Doc said "Just race like normal and you'll be fine."

Lightning nodded and swallowed hard. Riley and Merida was going to watch the race from the pits.

"Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil Sally agus Bella ag féachaint ar an teilifís. (I know Sally and Bella are watching on TV.) Riley said driving up to Lightning "Ní fhéadfaimis a bheith níos stuama díot. (We could not be prouder of you.)"

"Go raibh maith agat (Thank you.)" Lightning nervously said "Déanfaidh mé mo dhícheall (I'll try my best.)"

"Racecars, please report to the track!" the loudspeaker called "Racecars, please report to the track!"

Lightning's stomach lurched. He hesitated before heading towards the track.

"Go ahead Booger." Merida said "I'll see you in Victory Lane."

Lightning smiled at them before he drove to the track. He lined up beside a racecar he didn't know. Lightning realized he had not started from the back, since his very first race.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Dinoco 400!" The loudspeaker called "Racecars… start your engines!"

Lightning started his engine and revved it along with forty-one other cars. He watched intently as Dexter raised the green flag. When the green flag was dropped, Lightning shot out onto the track. He weaved through the pack as quickly as he could.

"Don't get stressed out." Doc said "It'll take some time to get through that mess."

"I know." Lightning said, passing another car "I just want to get to the front as quickly as I can."

"Just remember you only have a few dozen braces. I didn't make that many, because I didn't think you needed them." Doc said "Heads up. There might be an opening on your left."

Lightning drifted to his left and sure enough, there was a long stretch of pavement without any cars. He revved his engine and shot down the track, passing cars quickly and numerously.

Later in the race: Lightning was settled in second place behind Chick. Sapphire was in third. Lightning stayed in Chick's draft until he had to make a pit stop.

"Good work out there." Doc said "You're racing better today than I've ever seen you race."

"Thanks, Doc." Lightning said, grinning "I feel great."

"Uh-huh, the race isn't over yet." Doc said returning to his usual gruff mannerisms "So get your fucking tail back out on the track, Sapphire is determined to defend her championship."

Lightning revved his engine and took off. He winced as a spasm of pain ripped through his axle. Lightning shook off the pain and regained his spot in second place behind Chick. Later:

"What lap am I on?" Lightning asked "I can't see the tower."

"Three seventy-eight." Doc replied "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Lightning said "When should I make my move?"

"Wait until you have ten laps left." Doc replied "You don't need to waste yourself early, but watch out for Sapphire, she's just waiting to pounce if you or Chick make a mistake."

"I know, she's been nipping at my bumper since I got up here." Lightning said "I'm just ready to go."

"I know you are." Doc laughed "How's your axle holding up?"

"It's okay," Lightning replied "It's gotten worse since the start of the race, but it's not too bad."

"Okay. You have five braces left. It's more than enough to get you through." Doc said "Don't be afraid to stop if you need to."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Lightning said sarcastically "I'm not stopping until I win."

Ten minutes later: Lightning began to make his move.

"Keep it steady." Doc warned as Lightning drifted to the outside "I don't know what stunt Chick might pull."

Carefully and without much effort, Lightning shot past Chick. The crowd cheered even louder. Three hundred and ninety first lap:

"Watch out!" Doc warned "Chick is coming up on the outside, Sapphire is right behind him."

Lightning watched for Chick to appear in the corner of his eye. Sure enough, ten seconds later: Chick pulled up alongside.

"You ready to lose, McQueen?" Chick asked, swerving to where he was an inch away from Lightning "I'm not going to let you win."

"In your dreams, Thunder." Lightning replied "You can't and won't stop me."

For six laps, Lightning and Chick stayed side by side, Sapphire was only a breath behind them. It was clear to everyone watching that the race was going to come down to these three. Lightning revved his engine but before he could pull away, Chick drifted into Lightning's front right wheel, causing Lightning's tires to slip on the pavement. Lightning caught himself before he could lose to much momentum.

"You okay, Rookie?" Doc asked, panic in his voice "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Lightning replied, groaning "Just… trying… to."

"Lightning!" Doc said with an edge of panic "You need to stop!"

"Why?" Lightning asked "Don't worry…"

His axle was throbbing horribly.

"You lost your brace." Doc said "Did you hear me? You lost your brace!"

"I heard you." Lightning said as pain began to race along his axle "There's not enough time for me to go back and get it. I'm not quitting the race now!"

"Alright, Kid." Doc said "Just take care of yourself. I'm here if you need me."

Lightning floored his engine trying his best to catch up with Chick. Sapphire had managed to get around him without him bumping her. Pain was exploding all along Lightning's underside. It brought tears to his eyes, but he forced himself to ignore it. Rounding turn four, Lightning pressed himself harder. With one lap left, Lightning caught up with Chick and passed him easily. Lightning quickly changed his focus to Sapphire and pushed his engine to the limit. Suddenly, Lightning felt buzzing coming from his engine. It was the same kind of buzzing when he was chasing Chick in the first race of the season. Lightning closed his eyes and concentrated harder than he's ever concentrated before. Suddenly something clicked inside his engine and Lightning felt a tremendous surge of power race through him. Going into the backstretch, he unleashed that power and practically flew around Sapphire. With the last ounce of strength, Lightning raced over the start/finish line.

"Great job, Kiddo!" Doc said "You did it! You won the Piston Cup!"

Lightning couldn't answer. He was sure if he opened his mouth, he would vomit from the staggering and intense pain that was coming from his entire underside. He had never experienced such awful pain while racing. Lightning pulled to the side of the track and slammed on the brakes, holding his right tire off the ground. Lightning closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths; the pain was making him a little dizzy.

"Hang on Kid. I'm coming." Doc exclaimed "Just continue to breathe!"

Lightning was grinning from fender to fender, despite the pain he was in. Sapphire pulled alongside of Lightning, she finished second, and Chick finished third.

"Congratulations on winning the cup." she said "Are you ok?"

"I think that I need some help getting to Victory Lane." Lightning said "Can I lean on you?"

"Come on Light." Sapphire said, pressing her side to his "Let's go."

"Thanks Sapphire." Lightning said "I need a few moments, I think I'm going to vomit."

Lightning swallowed hard a few times.

"You okay, Rookie?" Doc asked through the intercom, genuine concern in his voice "I'm almost there."

"Other than my axle, I don't feel bad." Lightning said "I did it, I won the Piston Cup. Sapphire is here and she has offered to help me to Victory Lane. With her help I can get there."

"I'll grab a spare brace, Riley, Merida, and I will meet you there." Doc said "Just don't do anything to injure yourself further."

The pain was letting up a little but it was still radiating through his underside.

"Are you ready Sapphire?" Lightning asked "The pain has gone away a little and I think I'm able to drive now."

"I'm ready whenever you are." She said "There's no rush, we're going to drive nice and slow."

"I'm Lightning McQueen." Lightning said playfully "I don't do slow."

Sapphire scoffed.

"What ever kid." She said "I heard Doc."

With Sapphire helping, Lightning slowly made his way to Victory Lane.

_**AN: What's scarier than Friday the 13th? Monday the 13th!**_

_**Dun...Dun...Dun! (add scary music here! Along with lightning and thunder!) I don't mean Lightning and Chick!**_

_**I'm like Garfield. I hate Mondays.**_

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2 **

**Lightning really is improving on his endurance. Getting up early can be a pain but once you're in routine you get use to it.-** Before this mess hit. i worked early mornings. Getting up early is sometimes a pain.

**That's a first with Lightning helping out with wedding preparations. He did feel guilty having not had much part in helping.-** He wanted to show Sally that he really does want to get married. So that is why he wanted to help.

**Nice Simpsons impression there. I pictured the style of Flo's office.-** It hit me all at once. I actually laughed as I was writing it. I'm glad that it came across. I don't know how many people know the Simpsons... even though it's been on TV for decades.

**If it were Lightning's office he'd have racing all over his walls and a couple of pictures of Sally at his desk.**\- Yep, he does. I might put that in at some point. It might look like Sterling's office, in the 3rd movie, but not as fancy.

**Doc is such a teaser but Lightning loves him. Yay you involved the bear hugging. Lightning must of suffocated a little there.-** I thought you might enjoy that. Merida might be smaller than Lightning, but she's nearly as strong.

**Riley's now got earrings? Or mirror rings as you'd call them for cars. Nice work on involving the Irish heritage. Oh Merida's fan jumped the gun there sexually harassing her and showing no remorse. Clearly all he wants is sex. I don't blame Lightning for punching him given Lightning's protecting his sister.-** Of corse Lightning is going to protect Merida, he is her big brother.

**Gave that kid big karma with Lightning punching and saying how his sexual harassment will go public if he dares mess diabolically like that again.**\- Merida can hold her own. She might be small. but she's mighty.

**That kid should at least get fined and restrained from Merida. She'd cut his balls off if she could**\- I have no dought Merida would cut his balls off, if he harasses her again.

**Don't worry about the coin master idea. I can see it won't fit. I've amended my idea of cheekiness from Lightning. He's now with his sister and father. Say they're in the bar. Lightning makes Merida jump. Big brother little sister prank. Merida then spanks him hard.-** I don't know about spanking him, i see her punching him in sted.

**As for those changes you made to sidelined can you please point out the chapters.**\- Most of the changes are for punctuation and/or a missed word or two. I didn't change any of the dialogue. Sorry, I did the reformat in a single day, so I don't remember where all of them are.

**Ooh! Merida's anger huh!? I'm looking forward to this.-** Did you enjoy it? I don't think Doc will scold Lightning in front of Merida again. LOL!

**I have another idea then I'll leave it a while. The sexual harassment on Merida just brought me the idea. Say Lightning gets sexually harassed by fans and Merida speeds in. Can't call it step in coz cars don't have feet or legs-** That's a good idea, let me see where I can use it.

**I love this story. You make Lightning and Sally's relationship stand out from their characters. Please have Lightning and Merida spoil each other a little through their time together. Being how they are they don't see each other much**\- I might be able to put that some where.

**As capable as Lightning is of humiliating and dragging that little shit down for sexual harassment I doubt that fan is stupid enough to throw himself under the bus-** Merida took care of that. I dought we'll be seeing that dude again.

**I'm also talking to you as well as reviewing here. I like how those security officers took control there. You may now know that security are now being trained and authorized with handcuffs. Only to retain suspects til the police arrive.-** Where I work, security can only hold people for an hour, then they have to let them go if the police don't show up. So I'm assuming that all security agents handle disruptive people.

**I'm a key worker so I have to keep the public fed.**\- Personally, I want to thank you. It's people like you that keeps the rest of us fed. Ignore all the a-holes, keep fighting the good fight and hopefully things will get back to normal.

**Some abuse we've taken but that's just psychos for you.-** Some people are ungrateful no matter what. You could hand them a million dollars and they still would complain.

**Even domestic abuse is going around. People are also having parties behind closed doors and getting busted by the police-** For the most part people around here are staying home. I think with the university closing down, most of the students have gone home.

**'Detain' not retain. TYPO!-** Don't worry, it happens to me all the time. It think faster than I can type.

**Scarlet**

**Hopefully Lightning does well in the Dinoco 400, I know Sapphire will help him out as he goes. your ideas, let me see what I can do with them.-** Sapphire and Lighting are close friends as well as competitors. She will do almost anything to help him.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	17. Victory

**Chapter 16. - Victory -**

Lightning and Sapphire slowly drove to Victory Lane. Merida, Sophia, Riley, and Doc was there to meet them.

"I'll see you at your wedding in a few days." Sapphire said "After a tough season, I'm looking forward to having a little fun."

"Thank you Sapphire." Lightning said "You're a good friend."

"Anytime Light." Sapphire said "And congratulations on winning your first cup."

As Sapphire returned to her pits, a racing official named Tom, approached the group.

"Lightning McQueen!" Tom called to him "You forgot your drug test, we need it before we can give you your Piston Cup."

Lightning groaned, he knew that he was unable to drive to the testing tent, which was on the other side of the stadium.

"I know that you're injured." Tom said "So I'm going to make it easy on you. Instead of driving all the way to the tent for a urine sample, I'm willing to take an oil sample from you right here, right now."

"We agree." Doc said, not giving Lightning the chance to say anything "I know you hate needles. But under these circumstances, I think it's the best option."

Lightning nodded tiredly. One of the track nurses who was behind Tom drove to Lightning.

"Which of your axles don't hurt?" The nurse asked "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Lightning thought for a moment.

"My left rear feels fine." he said "You can use that one."

The nurse drove to his left rear quarter panel. She examined his axle and found an oil line that would work. With Doc looking on, the nurse rubbed a cleaner on it. Lightning was in so much pain, he didn't feel the needle as it pierced his axle. The nurse drew the oil sample without any difficulties. She drove around to Lightning's front so he could see her seal the sample in a medical specimen container. She filled out the paperwork and Lightning signed the form. The nurse then gave it to Tom.

"Perfect. It'll take a few days to get the results." Tom said as he tucked the sample away "In the meantime, we're going ahead and giving you the Piston Cup. When we get the results back, and if there are any banned substances, you will be stripped of the title and you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." Lightning said tiredly "You're not going to find anything."

Tom nodded and drove away without another word. Several pittys quickly cleaned Lightning up for the ceremony.

After the pittys were done:

"Congratulations Lightning." The nurse said happily "Good luck with your wedding."

"Thank you." Lightning said "Are you married?"

"Yes, for ten years." she said "It was one of the greatest days of my life. Go on now, go accept your cup, you earned it."

"Not so fast Rookie!" Doc said "I want to put a brace on that axle before you move an inch."

One of Lightning's pit crew lifted his injured side up so Doc could put the brace on. Lightning was having difficulties maintaining his balance, so Riley moved to his uninjured side so Lightning could have somebody to lean on. There was so much swelling in Lightning's axle that it was impossible for Doc to put a brace on it.

"I have a suggestion." The nurse said "Use several heavy-duty bandages. It will stabilize his axle until the swelling goes down."

"That's a good idea." Doc said "The problem is… I don't have any with me."

"I do." The nurse said reaching into her medical kit "I'll help you put it on."

With the nurse helping, Doc tightly wrapped Lightning's injured axle.

"OW! Doc!" Lightning complained "Stop! Please… that fucking hurts!"

"Watch your mouth Kid." Doc said "There's ladies present."

"It's fine." The nurse said "I know how foul-mouthed racecars can be, and when they're injured it's worse… where do you think sailors learned how to curse."

Several cars chuckled.

"That's nothing." Merida said "You should hear dad when he hurts himself."

Riley glared at his daughter, which made Merida laugh.

"I have to tightly wrap it." Doc said "I know you; you'll injure yourself more if I don't."

Once Doc and the nurse were done, the pity lowered Lightning gently to the ground.

"Now, how does that feel?" Doc asked "Go get your cup and don't do anything stupid while you're up there."

"I won't." Lightning said "I hurt too bad to do anything other than smile for the cameras."

"I can give you pointers." Merida said playfully "I get paid a lot of money to do that."

Lightning laughed and hugged her as he headed to the stage.

Lightning drove onto the stage. He smiled at the crowd as streamers shot confetti into the air around him. The president of the Piston Cup presented Lightning with his cup and a check for two million dollars. About ten minutes later, after everyone else was given their awards:

"Lightning!" Kori Turbowitz called from the crowd "You've been trying to get here for two years. Now that you've won the Piston Cup, how do you feel?"

"I can't describe it." Lightning said, grinning at his favorite reporter "This has been a dream of mine, since I was six years old. Now that I've done it, it seems unreal."

Kori smiled at Lightning and proceeded on with her next question.

"How is your axle feeling?" Kori asked "You lost your custom-made brace."

"Doc has wrapped it and right now it doesn't feel too good." Lightning admitted, still grinning despite his pain. "I hate to cut this short, but I have a wedding to get to! I'm available to do interviews after I return from my honeymoon. Call my agent and we can get something set up."

As Lightning drove down the ramp, the stadium roared with appreciation and flashes from thousands of cameras.

Lightning stopped next to his crew chief and father. He let out a long breath as he blinked his eyes. Lightning was exhilarated, proud, exhausted, and in pain. All the conflicting emotions confused him.

"You okay?" Doc asked "I'm proud of you kid."

His voice had an odd tone to it; something Lightning had never heard from Doc before. It seemed to swell with pride.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Lightning said "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"That's understandable." Doc said "Do you need help getting back to the trailer?"

"No, I'm fine." Lightning said "But I need to go get my brace off the track."

"It's already been picked up." Doc said "You can't use it again, it's been destroyed."

"It was?" Lightning asked "I didn't think Chick and I hit that hard."

"Yeah, you did." Doc said "I was ready to beat the fuck out of Chick's crew chief. I knew he was behind that little stunt."

"It wouldn't have done anything." Lightning laughed "I won anyway."

"Yup you did." Doc said, his voice still containing the same element of pride. "Now, let's get you back to the trailer so we can get to the airport in time for our flight. I don't think your fiancé would be happy with us if we missed it."

"No." Lightning agreed "We would both be in the doghouse."

"Since this is the end of the season, you have plenty of time to recover." Doc said "Your axle should be healed in time for next years racing season."

"Can I have some painkillers or something?" Lightning asked wishfully "And I don't suppose I can talk you into taking the wrap off."

"You need to leave it on until we get to LA. Once we get on the plane, I'll give you a painkiller. I don't want to give you anything now, with all the reporters around, it will cause rumors to spread."

Lightning nodded in agreement, he winced as his axle gave out.

"Anseo mac, lean ar dom. (Here son, lean on me.)" Riley said "Just a ghlacadh mall agus éasca. Tá eitleán príobháideach, ní bheidh sí a fhágáil gan dúinn mar sin níl aon deifir a fháil chun an aerfort. (Just take it slow and easy. We have a private plane; she won't leave without us so there's no rush to get to the airport)."

Lightning leaned up against Riley as they drove to the trailers, grateful to have someone to lean on. Riley helped Lightning in to his trailer. Doc and Sophia climbed into his. Riley looked around the camp one last time before boarding a trailer where Merida was waiting on him. When everybody was ready: Mack lead the small convoy out to the interstate. The trip to the airport was quick because they had a police escort.

On the tarmac: A private jet was waiting for the convoy to arrive. She was painted a jet black (AN-do you get it, 'jet' black. please don't hit me.) Her name was Lucy and was happy to fly them to LA. Lightning hobbled out of his trailer, grabbed his overnight bag, and thanked the haulers.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome aboard." Lucy said as everybody started up the boarding ramp. "The weather is perfect, with no storms in our path. The flight plan is set. I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Thank you Lucy." Doc said "We need a few minutes to get everyone settled."

"As you wish Dr. Hornet." Lucy responded as she taxied out to the runway. "Just call me on the intercom when you're ready."

Doc helped Lightning in to one of Lucy's thick comfortable seats.

"How are you doing Kid?" He asked "Are you comfortable?"

"Most of the pain has gone way, but I'm really getting stiff and sore." Lightning moaned "And I'm a little sick to my stomach."

"I'll give you something for the pain." Doc said as he reached in his doctor's bag and pulled out a vile of whitish looking fluid. "Here take this. Don't think about it, just swallow."

Lightning popped the seal and gulped the medicine down.

"Yuck, it's horrible." Lightning said as he gagged "You should have warned me."

"I know that it tastes bad." Doc said "It's a strong muscle relaxer. You should start getting some relief in about ten minutes."

As rest of the cars were getting settled, Lightning looked out the window. The haulers were leaving the airport. They were going to drive to LA for the wedding. Mack, Abby, and Daniel were offered plane tickets. All three politely refused, stating that haulers don't like their wheels leaving the ground. Doc laid a small box of viles on Lightning's hood.

"This is your prescription painkiller. I got them earlier in the day. I had a feeling that you would need them." Doc said "You can take them every four hours if you need it. I would like to keep you quiet for the next few days, but I know that is going to be impossible, so just take it easy. When you need more, come and see me."

"I will." Lightning said as he put them in his bag "Thanks Doc."

Riley took a seat across from Lightning. Doc and Sophia settled next to each other, while Merida perched on a couch and buckled herself in.

"Lucy, we're all buckled up." Doc said as he pushed the intercom button "You can take off whenever you're ready." Using her built in sensors Lucy doubled checked everyone's seatbelt.

"I can confirm that everyone is buckled up and ready to go." Lucy responded as she taxied down the runway gaining speed quickly "Ladies and gentlemen, prepare for take-off."

Lightning groaned with pain as he was pushed into his seat. Lucy powered up her engines and took to the air. After twenty minutes:

"We have reached our cruising altitude and you are free to move about the cabin." Lucy said "We'll reach our destination in about three and a half hours."

Doc looked at Lightning and saw that he was asleep. Riley opened his laptop and quietly started to read his e-mails. Merida was coloring in one of those ornate coloring books. Sophia was watching a TV show on her tablet. Doc was reading a medical book when Lightning started snoring loudly.

"Well that hasn't changed." Riley said "Lightning still snores like a freight train."

"He only does that when he's really tired." Doc said "And with the amount of painkillers I gave him, I'm not surprised."

"If you think that's bad." Riley said "You should hear his mother. *Doc laughed.* I can remember one time when Lightning was five. He came into our bedroom one night during a thunderstorm. He said that he was scared so, I picked Lightning up and put him on the bed beside me. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, snoring. Soon after that Bella started snoring as well. I didn't get a lot of sleep that night with Lightning snoring in one ear and Bella snoring in the other."

Doc laughed again and turned on the TV.

"Riley, Merida, Sophie, would you like a drink?" Doc asked "The bar is fully stocked."

"Yes, I would love one." Riley responded "Merida, what do you want?"

"A Diet Coke, please." Merida said, making Doc cock an eyeridge at her "What? I have to maintain me girlish figure. Besides, I don't like the taste of alcohol."

Doc pored everyone a drink. He sat a can of soda in front of Merida before giving Sophie and Riley their drinks. Doc and Sophia quietly watched TV until they fell asleep.

The next morning after a long flight: Lucy and her passengers arrived in LA on time. Riley was still awake and quietly working. Everyone else was woken by Lucy's announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be landing in LA in thirty minutes." She said "Please return tray tables and seats to their upright positioning."

Lightning woke up and hobbled to the bathroom.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Doc asked when he returned "You're not hobbling to bad."

"I'm stiff, sore, and happy that the racing season is over for this year." Lightning said as he reached for a painkiller and gulped it down. "I'm nervous that I'll be an 'old' married man in a few days."

"I know the next few days are going to be a little scary for you." Riley said "But my wedding day is one of the happiest days in my life."

Soon: Lucy landed in the VIP section of the airport. The airport had good security and there wasn't a reporter in sight. At the boarding gate: Lucy opened her doors and let everyone out.

"Lucy that was the most pleasant ride I have ever had." Lightning said "You're the best."

"Thank you, Mr. McQueen. It was an honor." Lucy said tiredly "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

One by one, everyone thanked Lucy for the ride.

**COMMENTS:**

Guest 2

**I suspected that little shit of a pervert was gonna try and play all victim in this case.-** All perverts plead that. He was mad that he got caught. He thought his money and power could protect him.

**The security must of used CCTV footage and other means of evidence to back Lightning and Merida up indicating this prick's guilt.-** Most people forget that there are cameras everywhere. Most hotels have every inch of public era covered by cameras.

**Good that the boss apologized and understood the matter and punished his son.-** It proves that not all rich people are evil. Most them are where they are from hard work and dedication.

**Doc's attitude though was no help when Lightning just did this as a big brother and protector over his little sister.-** Doc is just being proactive of Lightning and his image. Like Lightning said in the 3rd movie, Doc has started Lightning on his legacy and doesn't want him to screw it up.

**WOW! Doc really struck a nerve feeling Merida's anger like that. –** Let that be a warning to you all… don't piss redheads off! We're dangerous when we're angry.

**Doc clearly can't order Lightning around here as Lightning is the main boss.-** Lightning knows that Doc has his best interests at heart.

**Lightning could fire Doc if he wanted to but we know he wouldn't because Doc means a lot to him.-** Yep, you got that right.

**Good that Riley kept Merida to a positive level before it could spill further.-** Riley knew what would happen if Merida was allowed to rage on. That's why he stepped in and told her to go cool off.

**Haha! That was funny Doc getting caught red mouthed**\- I wanted to show that Doc and Sophia's relationship is getting very serious.

**Very agonizing race here but at least Lightning's bringing a win home here and taught Chick karma. You gotta love Lightning's hot head side when he said he doesn't do slow.-** You know Lightning, he's cocky even when he's injured. Sapphire knows he was just playing around.

**I take enough aggro as it is from the public and their senseless behaviour against the country's guideline but then they realize without people like me they couldn't get their essentials. We get some gratitude every now and then. Thank you for your appreciation. Thank you I don't believe to be enough. It's remembering those who give appreciation that matters more-** Still you guys still need to be patted on the back(from a safe distance). I haven't worked in over a month and I'm starting to go a little stir crazy.

**I don't know when you will but please have Merida find a boyfriend**\- Probably won't be this story. She might find someone in the next.

**Could you please make a flashback of Lightning and Sally's first time of sex together? Could make it funny when they're overhead by Doc. See what you think-** That's an idea I've been playing around with. It might happen later in the story, or it might have to wait until the next.

_**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**_

_**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex.**_


	18. Arrival In LA

**Chapter 17. - Arrival In LA - **

Lightning drove to the arrival lounge and spotted a baby blue Porsche waiting in the VIP section.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Lightning said while trying to kiss her "I sure missed you."

The car put a tire to Lightning's lips.

"Stop right there Buddy." the car said in a deep voice "My sister is over there."

He pointed to an identical baby blue Porsche. When Sally saw Lightning, she squealed in delight as she drove over to him.

"Congratulations!" Sally said, hugging Lightning fiercely "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks." he said grinning "I wished you could have been there."

"Your fiancé just tried to kiss me on the lips." The other Porsche said as he drove up to them "I might be kinky, but I'm not that kinky."

Lightning looked at Sally, to the other car, and then back to Sally.

"I forgot you haven't had the chance to meet my brother." Sally said "Lightning, this is Sylvester. Sly, this is Lightning… the love of my life."

"Sorry about that." Lightning said slightly embarrassed "I thought you were Sally."

"As long as you don't try to kiss me again, it's good to meet you." Sylvester said "We're not identical twins, I'm two inches longer and a little heavier."

"Really? What are you five?" Sally said playfully then backed up a few feet "But honestly Stickers, what were you thinking? You could have permanently crippled yourself out there!"

"Sally, please calm down!" Lightning said "I'm fine, very sore, but fine. I have plenty of time to heal now that the season is over."

"I'm glad." Sally said "You look exhausted. I think you should rest when we get to the hotel."

"That's what I was planning to do." Lightning said "Unless you had something else in mind."

He smiled and winked.

"I knew you and Doc would be tired." Sally said, ignoring the sexual innuendo "The wedding planner and I already have everything organized. So you guys can rest and relax."

"That sounds good." Lightning said "Now, let's head to the hotel, I'm tired."

"Not so fast there lover boy." Doc said "I want an x-ray of your axle before you do anything. With the way it was swelling last night, I'm guessing you put another fracture in it."

"Whatever you say Doc." Lightning said, shifting uncomfortably "I think I did, at least it feels like it."

"I have nothing to do." Sophia said "So I can come along. I can keep the reporters busy."

"I'll come too. I need a break." Sally said "My parents are driving me insane back at the hotel."

"Are they staying at the hotel?" Lightning asked, driving to the door "Don't they live here?"

"They only live about twenty minutes away." Sally said "It's just easier for me to have them stay at the hotel."

"Ok." Lightning agreed "Is my mom here?"

"Yeah, she's been here all week. She's been a big help." Sally replied "I have a private transport waiting, so you don't have to drive to the hospital. I must warn you. There are tons of reporters and crazy fans right outside the door."

"I can give them a statement or two." Lightning said "I'm too tired to do much more than that." Lightning gave a short twenty-minute interview and then he boarded the transport to the hospital.

An hour later: Since they weren't married yet, the hospital didn't allow Sally to be with Lightning. Sophia and Sally headed to the outpatient waiting room as Lightning and Doc headed to an exam room. After the x-rays were taken, Doc came back to Lightning's room.

"Well, I have some good news. You have no new fractures. Looks like it's all soft tissue damage. The only thing I can do is put a heavy brace on it. Don't take it off for any reason." Doc said "I expect you to rest when you're down in Mexico. No racing, no training, or no anything."

"Doc… anything? Come on, it's our honeymoon." Lightning complained "There's one reason you go. *Makes a few rear axle thrusts.* The only thing that is more excited about going is my dick... I'm getting a boner just thinking about it."

"Your axle will limit on how much pussy you get. If you have pain when you're fucking Sally, stop. Take some painkillers, wait a few hours, and then dive back into your wife." Doc growled "When you get back, you won't be training for six to eight weeks."

"But Doc!" Lightning protested "I need to…"

"No buts." Doc said "That axle hasn't had any time to heal and it needs some."

"Okay! I hear you." Lightning said "It hurts enough to remind me not to do anything stupid."

Overall, Lightning was too happy to argue. Doc wrapped Lightning's axle in a heavy steel and fiberglass brace. When Doc was done, he had Lightning drive around.

"The brace is a little heavy." Lightning admitted "But my axle doesn't feel to bad."

"Good. I ordered you a foam covering for your brace." Doc said "Just put it on before going to bed. It should make sleeping a little more comfortable. I also ordered you painkillers and anti-inflammatory medications. As soon as the pharmacy delivers them, you can go back to the hotel."

Forty-five minutes later: Lightning had his medications and brace cover. Lightning and Sally boarded the transport and he took them to the hotel. At the hotel: Fans and media were camped out across the street. A loud cheer went up as Lightning backed out of the transport. Ever the showman, Lightning waved and smiled to the crowd. For the first time, Lightning got a good look at the hotel. It was magnificent, obviously a five star. It had columns lining the front entry way and the lobby was immaculate. The front desk was gilded. The floor was so polished, Lightning could see his reflection in it. A bellhop approached Lightning and took his bags up to his room. Suddenly out of nowhere, Bella drove up to him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Bella raved as she hugged him "Ewww, you're filthy. I thought your pittys cleaned you up."

She used her tire to rub dirt off Lightning's fender.

"Mom! Please stop!" Lightning said "The pittys just did a quick wipe down."

"Oh okay." Bella said "The hotel put up a huge screen TV for us to watch you. You were amazing!"

"Thanks Mom." Lightning said, smiling at her "I know how difficult it was for you to watch me race."

Before Bella could respond, Riley drove up to her.

"Dia duit, Grá. (Hello, Love)." Riley said, grinning at his wife "An bhfuil tú caillte dom? (Have you missed me?)"

"Absolutely." Bella said then kissed him, passionately "Don't make any plans, I'm going to need you later. Well, not all of you, just a certain part."

"I have a good idea what you're wanting." Riley chuckled "When we get to our room. I'll give it to you all night long."

Suddenly, Lightning groaned in pain.

"Light? What's wrong?" Bella asked, a dramatic expression on her face "Did you hurt yourself again?"

"Yes, soft tissues this time." Lightning replied "But Doc said it wasn't anything too severe."

"Nothing too severe?" Lance asked, driving up smiling at his soon to be son-in-law. "Most cars would be in a wheelchair."

"To tell you the truth, Sir." Lightning said "Fractures don't seem to be that painful anymore."

"Isn't your axle already broken?" Lilly asked, driving up as well "That's got to be painful."

"I guess you could call it that." Lightning said, suppressing a yawn "It's not exactly healed."

"I think you need some rest." Sally said "I'll show you to your suite so you can get some sleep."

"I don't want to be antisocial." Lightning said "But I'm absolutely exhausted. I hope you guys don't mind if I head up to my room."

"Not at all." Bella said "In fact I demand you go get some rest."

She gave Lightning her best motherly stare.

"Yes Mother, I'm going." Lightning said "I'll see you guys later."

Lightning and Sally headed up to the thirteenth story where the entire wedding party was staying. Sally stopped at suite 1337 and unlocked it.

"This is my suite?" Lightning asked "It's really nice."

It was a large suite with a cushiony bed and a large plasma screen television on the wall.

"Yeah." Sally said following Lightning in "I knew you would like it."

Lightning laid down on the bed, took his codpiece off, scratched his balls, and sighed tiredly.

"Care to join me?" He asked, patting a spot beside him "There's plenty of room."

"Maybe for a minute." Sally said "All my old-school friends will be here in about an hour."

"Good." Lightning said "I'm glad I'm worth your time."

"Of course you are." Sally said "Did I mention how proud I am of you?"

"Maybe once or twice." Lightning chuckled as Sally fondled his manhood "I'm too sore…"

Suddenly, he herd Sally's stomach rumbling angerly. Sally got off the bed, ran to the bathroom and vomited. Once she was done, Sally came back into Lightning's room.

"What was that all about?" Lightning asked "Are you sick?"

"No, not really. I think that stress is getting to me. I've been vomiting on and off for the last week. *Lightning stared at her.* Don't look at me like that, I'm fine. I had Zoe check me out right after you left. She thinks I have a touch of the stomach flu… it's going around." Sally said "When do you want me to get you up?"

"That depends, what time is it?" Lightning yawned "I don't want to sleep all day, I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"It's ten minutes after nine." Sally replied looking at the clock on the wall "But, that's LA time."

"Get me up at one." Lightning replied with fatigue in his voice "That's if my stomach doesn't wake me up first."

"I can do that." Sally said "If you're hungry, there's a welcome tray of goodies on the bedside table."

Sure enough there was a basket of fruit and candy. Using his mechanical arm, Lightning reached out and snagged a banana, peeled it, and ate it in two bites.

"Could you get me my painkillers? It's in my bag." Lightning said, eyeing a candy bar "Mmm… chocolate!"

As Lightning reached for the candy, Sally drove off the bed. She rummaged through the bag and found the painkillers. She got a glass of water and drove up to Lightning.

"Thank you My Queen." Lightning said as he took the painkiller "Hopefully that will kick in soon."

Sally got back on the bed and snuggled with him. "I can't believe we're going to be man and wife in a few days." she said kissing his fender "Thank you for making all my dreams come true."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. You and the rest of Radiator Springs pulled me out of my downward spiral." Lightning said groggily "What would I do without you?"

Sally smiled and started humming a lullaby. Lightning was asleep in minutes. Sally quietly slipped the foam cover on his brace before driving out of the room.

At one fifteen in the afternoon:

"Hey, wake up sleepy hood." Sally said, as she gently shook Lightning "It's time to get up."

"Okay." Lightning replied groggily "I'm awake."

"Good, I brought us some lunch." Sally said "Do you feel well-rested?"

"Maybe just rested." Lightning admitted "Well-rested would be pushing it."

"I understand." Sally said "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No, I need to get up." Lightning replied, yawning "Just give me a minute."

He drove off the bed and stretched. Lightning winced when a sharp pain shot through his injured axle.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked in a concerned voice "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine. I just stretched a little too far." Lightning said "I'm always a little sore when I wake up."

"Well if you say so." Sally said "I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"I'm fine, really." Lightning said "Did your friends get here?"

"Yeah!" Sally said "When I got downstairs, they were driving into the lobby. They can't wait to meet you."

"Okay." Lightning said, remembering what his mom had said about him being filthy. "Let me take a quick shower, then I'll meet them."

"We're going to eat first." Sally said as she drove over to a table and sat the food out "It's not Flo's cooking, but it's not bad."

"I can tell you've been hanging out with my mother, you sound just like her." Lightning said, making Sally giggle "I'm hungry enough to eat the meatloaf even if it tastes like cardboard."

The couple then parked at the table and ate. Lightning practically inhaled his food. He even picked the scraps off Sally's plate.

"If you're still hungry. I can get you more food." Sally said "Go take your shower. It should be here by the time you're done."

"I can eat later." Lightning said "I've had enough for now."

Lightning drove into the bathroom, took the foam covering off his brace before driving to the toilet to relieve himself. Lightning then drove into the shower and turned on the water. The jets of warm water felt great and almost lured him back to sleep. When the undercarriage water jets turned on, Lightning groaned as the water pelted his sore underside. Moments later, Lightning let out a sigh of relief as the dryer begin to dry him off. Once dry, Lightning drove out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed.

"There all done." he said, driving back into the bedroom "Just let me take a dose of painkillers. The shower felt good, but it also was a little painful."

Lightning popped the seal off the vial and downed the medicine. Suddenly, Lightning felt Sally reach under him.

"Relax, I bought you a new codpiece. Your racing one is dirty, smelly, and nasty. This is a little bigger than you like, but you don't need a tight fitting codpiece right now… you need some 'wiggle and jiggle' room. It's red with silver studs. It's perfect for a hot sexy guy like you." Sally said "Besides, I told the girls you're big, like tree trunk big."

"Great, everyone is going to think I'm your boy toy." Lightning giggled as he adjusted the codpiece "The metal is very thin, you can see almost everything. I thought I was the pervert in this relationship."

"Nope, you're not… besides, I want to make them jealous. Just FYI… you are my boy toy." Sally said playfully "Everybody has moved to a private lounge. We have our own bartender and everything, but I need to do something first. *she fondled Lightning's manhood until he was almost hard.* That's better. Go look at yourself."

"I like the color. It matches my paint perfectly." Lightning said admiring himself in the mirror "I'll try to impress your friends with my giant oversized cock."

"That's what I want." Sally laughed as they headed to the elevator "I can't wait to see their faces."

The elevator arrived and the couple drove in.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2**

**So Lightning goes home with a victory cup and a trunk full of cash to splash**.- And you know he'll spend most of his prize money on Sally.

**Drug tests can be dragging but you need positivity.-** I used the Olympics and other top tier sporting events as reference for the drug testing. They always test all competitors after competitions no matter if they just had one done.

**If I where in law enforcement I wouldn't accept any bribes be it money or whatever from someone rich. An offence is an offence. It doesn't matter who you are your money or power cannot save you. You kiss a rich person's ass you do your job**. **Lightning swearing over the pain is natural.** \- Yep, the f-word is the first word out of my mouth when I hurt myself.

**The amount of swearing Doc drops though sounds as if he's been in the Navy**.- Doc hasn't been in the navy, he just likes to swear a lot... and often.

**Lucy sounds kind from her service level.-** Lucy is a very experienced pilot. She knows her job inside and out. Because of her professionalism, Sally hires her full time… more on that later.

**Lightning really can rely on Doc for medication and support as well as his own family. Haha! Lightning snoring like a freight train was funny and brought Riley back some memories.-** Lightning's loud snoring is based on my loud snoring. I sore so loud sometimes, I wake myself up. My dog is a loud snorer too.

**Merida and Lightning need to do some poses together. Doc was surprised by Merida's drink choice but she is a ninja.-** Some people just don't drink, no matter their reasoning.

**Oh yeah. I'm a pure redhead. You don't wanna spill the wrong end with us.-** We're dangerous when we're pissed off.

**Alcohol isn't a must have thing.**** I only drink beer if I fancy it. I've gone of all those spirits party animals would drink. I'm not alcoholic I am better than that. I have a fitness level to maintain.-** I don't have a fitness level to maintain, I just don't like the taste of alcohol. Not to mention, it makes me feel sick when I drink it.

**I reread the chapter. Merida can be cheeky. Please add more cheeky parts-** There's some coming up in the next chapter. I think you'll enjoy it.

_**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**_

_**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex.**_


	19. Meeting the Girls and Boys

**Chapter 18. - Meeting the Girls and Boys - **

"My wedding day has been a dream ever since I was thirteen." Sally said as they rode on the elevator "Every now and then I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"I know what you're talking about. After the disaster with Chelsea, I thought I would never find another person to love." Lightning said smiling at Sally "How are you doing? I hope you haven't been barfing all over the place."

"I've been keeping most of my food down." Sally said "Besides, I don't barf…"

"Oh really? What do you call it then?" Lightning said playfully "Hurl, ralph, spew, tango with the toilet, burp to the ninth power, bare your guts to the world…"

"Light, stop!" Sally giggled "You're going to make me wet myself."

"…Become a multicolored organic fountain, drive the porcelain bus." Lightning rattled on, making Sally laugh even harder "Toss your cookies, pray to the porcelain god…"

"That's enough. You can't talk." Sally said cutting in "Every time you get hurt, you puke your guts out."

"I can't help it!" Lightning said "That's how my body responds to pain."

The elevator doors opened and the couple drove out. They passed through the immaculate lobby and into the lounge, where a large group of cars were gathered. Sally drove over to the bar and got her and Lightning a cocktail. Lightning saw Merida chatting with another car, so he drove over to her. Lightning was shocked when he saw her take a drink of what looked like an alcoholic drink.

"Hey Minion!" Lightning said loudly, startling her "I thought you didn't drink."

"I don't. It's a Shirley Temple." Merida said as she wiped her drink off her side "Which is your broken axle again?"

"This one." Lightning said as he held it up "Why?"

Merida drove around to his good side.

"I don't know…" Merida said before she playfully punched him "Because you always fall for that."

Riley who was sitting nearby, laughed. Playfully Lightning grabbed Merida by her rear axle before he realized what he was doing.

"Oh crap!" He said "Please don't go ninja on me."

"Merida, don't hurt him." Riley giggled "Light probably wants to get laid tonight."

"I can see that." Merida said pointing at his codpiece "How much did you stuff in there?"

"Nothing, it's all me baby!" Lightning said "If you don't believe me, grab a feel."

He lifted his rear tire, daring Merida to touch his codpiece.

"Eeewww! Gross!" Merida squealed "Dad! You're a guy. Find out how much padding Lightning has stuffed in there."

Slightly drunk, Riley thought Merida was being serious. He reached over and grabbed Lightning's codpiece and jiggled it.

"None… no stuffing, all meat." Riley said "I'm glad you took after me in that department."

Merida made a gaging sound as she drove away.

"That explains why Sally is always satisfied." Lightning said "I'm not that big."

"You're big for your age." Riley said "Just wait a few more years. You'll get bigger."

Sally saw Lightning talking to his father so, she drove over to them.

"Riley, if you don't mind, can I borrow Lightning?" Sally asked, Riley nodded and drove away "I want to introduce you to Sly's family."

Sally and Lightning drove over to Sly and his family. Sly's wife was a dark green BMW with amber eyes.

"Hi Sly." Sally said before giving him a small kiss on the fender "I wanted Lightning to meet Hunter and Charlie. Lightning, this is Hunter, Sly's better half. Hunter, this is Lightning."

"Hello, Lightning." Hunter said "Sally has told us all about you."

"It's great to meet you too." Lightning responded before giving her a small kiss on the fender "I look forward to getting to know you."

He saw Sally drive over to a small car carrier and pick up a toddler; he was a powder blue Porsche with amber eyes.

"This is Charlie, my nephew." Sally said "He's eighteen months old."

Sally put Charlie down in front of Lightning. Charlie shyly smiled at Lightning and then hid behind his mother.

"Charlie, come out and say hello." Hunter said, as Charlie shook his hood as he continued to hide. "Give him some time to warm up to you."

Charlie peeked out from behind Hunter and moved a little closer to Lightning. When he saw Lightning looking at him, Charlie retreated to Hunter's rear bumper

"I'll see you guys later." Sally said "I want to introduce Lightning to the girls."

They took their drinks and Lightning followed Sally.

"I never asked, what does your bother do for a living?" Lightning asked "I'm curious that's all."

"He's a doctor, a surgeon really. He specializes in reproductive problems. " Sally said "So if we have any problems having kids, we know who we can talk to."

"So… he's a doctor and you're a lawyer." Lightning said "Nice."

"Don't start with me Stickers." Sally said "Hunter is a professor of world history here at the University of Los Angeles."

"I like this." Lightning said "I feel like a soon-to-be trophy husband."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Sally said "I'm just proud of you that's all."

Lightning laughed in response. Sally led Lightning to a small group of girls. They varied in color, size, age, and model.

"Girls… this is Lightning McQueen, the man of my dreams." Sally said when they got to the group "Lightning, this is Ashley (a dark green Toyota Tundra), Vivienne (a yellow Audi), Sarah (a white Prius), Hannah (a dark red Honda Acura), Jill (a blue Mazda), Melissa (a brown Altima), Whitney (a white Lexus SUV), and Tawni (a pale blue Infinity)."

"Good to meet everyone." Lightning said, smiling at them "Sally has told me about you all."

Each of the girls smiled and greeted him. Lightning saw some of them look immediately between his real rear wheels. Which made him flinch and want to cross his rear wheels. Lightning wished he had changed into a different codpiece.

"Good race last night!" Vivienne said "It was a close one. You had me worried for a while."

"You were really consistent, even with your injury." Jill agreed "You stayed within the racing lanes. Very impressive."

"Thanks. Doc was happy with it." Lightning said "You seem to know a lot about racing."

"You could say that." Jill said "I'm the head technical judge for the junior league."

"I thought I recognized you." Lightning said "But I know so many people, I didn't want to assume."

For a couple of hours, Lightning talked with Sally's friends. They were all different; Ashley was probably the most reserved. Whitney and Hannah were best friends; they laughed constantly. Melissa and Sarah were the individuals of the group. They had never met before, but they bonded quickly. Vivienne was by far the most social. She was the life of the party, and she had Lightning laughing constantly. Jill was quiet, more observant than anything. Tawni was obviously Sally's best friend. They talked and laughed, recalling how they used to play on Tawni's family farm.

Lightning saw his parents and sister talking quietly by themselves across the room. Merida looked like she was ready to burst into tears. His parents didn't look happy themselves. Lightning drove over to them.

"Conas atá tú (What's up?)" He asked, glancing at his mother and father "Cén fáth go bhfuil an chuma ar Merida go bhfuil sí ag caoineadh? (Why does Merida look like she's going to cry?)"

"Tá sé rud ar bith Mil. (It's nothing Honey.)" Bella said in a casual voice, not making eye contact "Téigh ar ais chuig spraoi a bheith agat. (Go back to having fun.)"

"Is féidir liom a rá go bhfuil tú i do luí .(I can tell you're lying.)" Lightning said bluntly "Céard atá mícheart (What's wrong?)"

Losing her voice, Bella looked at Riley.

"Inseoidh mé dó. (I'll tell him.)" Riley said sadly "Tá Brody i dtrioblóid arís. (Brody has gotten into trouble again.)"

"Shíl mé go raibh sé i bpríosún? (I thought he was in jail?)" Lightning asked "Cad a tharla (What happened?)"

"Bhí sé sa phríosún go dtí gur chuir muid ar bhanna é. (He was in jail until we bailed him out.)" Riley said heavily "Ní bhfuair muid ach glao gutháin ag rá gur gabhadh é. (We just received a phone call saying he has been arrested.)"

"Cad a rinne sé an uair seo? (What did he do this time?)" Lightning asked, his stomach twisting uncomfortably "Ar mhaith liom a fháil amach? (Do I want to know?)"

"Gabhadh é ag déileáil drugaí… (He was caught dealing drugs…)" Bella said, her voice shaking slightly "…To an undercover officer."

"Drugs?!" Lightning asked "Are you kidding me?"

He knew Brody had serious problems, but drug dealing seemed radical, even for him.

"Your mother and I have some things to work out, so we're going to our suite. We'll see you tomorrow." Riley replied "Keep an eye on your sister. She's taking this very hard."

"I will." Lightning said as he leaned against Merida "Goodnight, sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Sweetheart." Bella said distractedly "If anything changes, we'll let you know."

Once his parents left the lounge, Lightning and Merida drove over to Sally and her friends.

"Keep an eye on Merida for me. I need to talk to Doc." Lightning said quietly into Sally's hear as he looked around "I'll tell you later what's going on."

Sally nodded and pulled Merida into her group. Lightning spotted Doc and Sophia on the periphery of the room, enjoying each other's company. They were kissing passionately when Lightning drove over to them.

"What's up, Kiddo?" Doc asked "Or did you come over here to ruin my fun?"

"Physically, I'm doing okay." Lightning said "The way you two are kissing, I know what you'll be doing later."

"Yeah… sleeping. Unlike you, I didn't take a nap." Doc said, knowing something was bothering Lightning "What's wrong? Merida looks like she's fighting tears."

"Brody got arrested again." Lightning sighed "We just got the news."

Sophia rubbed his side in a comforting manner.

"I thought you said he was in jail?" Doc asked, looking confused "What happened?"

"He was." Lightning said "Until my parents decided to bail him out. He got caught dealing drugs."

"I'm sorry, Rookie." Doc said "Is there anything I can do?" "No, I don't think so." Lightning said "I'm sorry for my parents, they're the ones that are going to have to deal with it."

"I'm sorry, but they should be enjoying your wedding." Sophia said "Are they going to bail him out?"

"I have no clue." Lightning said, stifling a yawn "That's what they were going to go talk about. I hope they don't. Brody will never learn if they keep bailing him out."

Doc nodded.

"You need to get to bed." he said "You're going to need your strength."

"I'm planning on it." Lightning said "It doesn't help that the painkillers are making me very sleepy."

"That's because that's what they are supposed to do." Doc said "Take it easy Kiddo, you've got long days ahead of you."

"I know." Lightning said "Goodnight Doc, Sophie."

"Goodnight, Rookie." Doc said "Do you think you need something to help you sleep?"

"No, I'm good." Lightning said "I'll see you tomorrow… that's if you can move after getting laid."

Doc growled something under his breath as Lightning drove over to Sally.

"Hey, Beautiful." Lightning said "I'm heading to bed. I can hardly stay awake."

"Merida said she was going to bed too." Sally responded "I'll see you in the morning."

He gave Sally a quick kiss and went up to bed. The next morning: Lightning woke up at nine. He got out of bed and groaned. His axle was throbbing, so after his shower, Lightning took a painkiller. Soon: Lightning drove out of his hotel suite and was mauled by a group of his old-school friends. Lightning grinned at them.

"Guys!" Lightning said "You're here!"

"Yeah, we are!" Daniel said "We've been waiting for you to get your butt out of bed."

"We're ready to have some fun!" Chris said "Have you seen all the hot babes!"

Thankful his friends had arrived. Lightning and his 'pack', drove down to the restaurant. Lightning saw Sally, Sylvester, Hunter, and Charlie eating with Lilly and Lance. The guys broke off and parked at a table not far from Sally and her family.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Sally said affectionately when Lightning drove up "It's about time you got up."

"Good Moring everybody!" Lightning said, yawning "Sorry, I haven't fully woken up."

"Did you get enough sleep?" Lance asked "You look a little better."

"Yes, Sir." Lightning said, smiling "I'm feeling good today."

"How's your axle?" Sally asked "You were favoring it when you drove in."

"It's okay." Lightning replied, shifting his weight off his broken axle "It's tender, but a little better."

"You're going to take it easy today. The wedding coordinator is doing all the last minute work. Our plans for today is to have fun in the sun." Sally said "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? They seem like a fun bunch."

Lightning and Sally drove over to the table.

"Guys! This is Sally. The most gorgeous woman on earth." Lightning said "Sally this is, Alex (a green stock car), James (a silver stock car), Chris (a brown Prius), George (a silver BMW), Harrison (a dark blue mustang), Austin (a blue Mazda), Stuart (a brown Altima), Preston (a black Lexus), and Bane (a blue hummer)."

"I'm glad to meet all of you." Sally said "I look forward to getting to know you."

Bane who was almost as big as Lightning's father, offered Sally a spot at the table.

"Yur real purdy!" Stewart said in a strong southern accent "I sure is happy for you alls."

Sally was surprised to hear him sound just like Mater.

"Stewie, stop." Lightning said "Why don't you tell Sally what you do other than act stupid."

"Ok." Stewart said in a New Yorker accent "I teach quantum physics at New York University."

"Sally!" Lightning playfully said "That's what a 'super nerd' looks like."

"You're just jealous." Stuart shot back playfully "Seeing it's coming from a guy who drives in circles for a living."

"How many times to I have to tell you I don't drive in a circle!" Lightning said playfully "It's an oval… well most of the time. Besides Stewart, you wouldn't know what to do with a woman if one was stuffed in your codpiece."

The entire table busted in to laughter at the friendly exchange of insults. Sally spent an hour talking with Lightning's friends.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2**

**Lightning and Sylvester are already acquainted. Ha that was funny. At least Sylvester understood the confusion from the resemblance between himself and his sister.-** As twins, Sally and Sylvester are used to the confusion.

**Sylvester couldn't be any prouder to call Lightning his brother.-** As long as Sally is happy, he doesn't care who she's with.

**All this first things first before Lightning's fun is really aggravating given his style but he's a good man nevertheless. I know Doc hasn't been in the Navy but he sounds like a strict commanding officer.-**Yep, Doc is a no nonsense kind of guy.

**Sally and Bella are a bit dramatic but then I got slapped for not answering my phone**.- You probably know people that are drama queens, so I based Bella off those people.

**Hahaaa! Oh Riley and Bella are kinky for their ages but that makes no odds to their sex life.-** Age has nothing to do with it. If you're horny, you're horny and you let everyone know.

**Never had Lilly come in with Lance but I guess we'll see her later. Lightning is really feeling the pressure from his race. I know you said it's coming up soon it's just I'd like to see more of Merida's wild ninja side defending her big brother.-**Hopefully, I can get it into the next chapter. No promises though.

**Both Lightning and Merida are honourable to each other.-** Like all brother and sisters, they might squabble and fight, but they still love each other.

**Sally really spoils Lightning. Being the man of heart that he is is what gave her what she wanted. That bond of dialogue and trust is what makes them inseparable.-** And that's what true love looks like.

**That codpiece is so kinky haha. I feel more hungry than tired after doing half marathons. I'm not ready to do the full marathon yet.-** You'll get there. Me, I do good to run around the block.

**You get that feeling wanting to show your loved one off to your friends.-** Yep I sure do.

**Yeah I understand the drug testing side**.- It's something you have to put up with when you're an elite athlete.

**Alcohol I'll admit doesn't taste nice I know. I only drink it socially not stupidly and heavily. I don't smoke either. I tried it but it's nasty..-** Smoking is what killed my dad… and yeah, it smells nasty.

**I'm not saying everybody has to be physically fit like me. We all have our own uniqueness.  
I love my sports so I do exercises every week. Mainly for endurance. I don't wanna be bulky like Schwarzenegger when he was younger just toned.-** I don't like bodybuilders where they so heavily muscled that their veins are popping out, and their necks are thicker than their heads. I kind of like Hulk Hogan when he was at his prime. Muscled, but over muscled. Hate the mustache though.

**For certain purposes you need this and that but I like speed and I'm tough at the same time.  
You don't need the muscles of Schwarzenegger or the speed of Usain Bolt to have a good life.  
Just be you. In a good way though!-** Lightning is like that, strong but fast. Usain is a sprinter, I imagine Lightning as a cross country or marathon runner.

**Never like Brody!-** A lot of people don't like Brody… a lot more than I ever imagined.

**I have 2 more ideas for you. Lightning and Merida could have a brother and sister talk over Lightning opening up to Merida how he met Sally and what a right jerk he use to be before then and how much he changed. Next idea is Lightning and Merida could run in to Chelsea and Chick whilst in LA. See what you think. OK no more for a while. I leave you to surprise me-** I'll do my best.

**You know I described Sally like she's as gorgeous as a rose, more flawless than a diamond with a loving personality? I'd describe Lightning as a dragon bolt. Striking, hot and very loyal.-** I like that, I'll try to put that in somewhere.

**We all know though that Sally's nickname for Lightning is Stickers. You probably had Sally mention in Sidelined why she don't like being called Sal I'm not sure.-** Justin called Sally, Sal all the time, knowing she hated it. He didn't care and liked how it irritated her.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	20. Party Preparations

**Chapter 19. - Party Preparations - **

As Lightning and Sally were talking: Sly drove over to Bane.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." he said "Is everything set for tonight?"

"Yep, I've told everyone the plan." Bane said "Everything is set."

Sly smiled hugely.

"Lightning… don't make any plans for tonight." Sly said "The boys and I have something special planned for you."

"You do?" Lightning said looking shocked "What about Sally?"

"Don't worry about Sally." Tawni said "The girls and I have something planned for her too."

"We're going to celebrate the end of your bachelor-hood." Bane commented "Sounds like the girls are planning the same thing."

"You kids and your parties." Lilly said looking directly at her son "Just don't get crazy or do something illegal."

Sly smiled hugely and gave her his best 'who me' looks.

"I'm not worried." Sly said "My sister and father are attorneys. *Lilly gave him one of those stern looks that only mothers can make.* Ok… I'll be a good boy."

"I need to talk to Lightning." Sally said, driving over to her parents "I'll see you at dinner."

"Ok, Sweetie." her parents said in unison "Go have fun."

Sally drove away from them with Lightning right beside her. The couple settled at a table for two a short distance away.

"Are you hungry?" Sally asked "I've already eaten."

"Yes I am." Lightning said as Sally waved her waitress over "Starving actually."

After placing his order, Lightning saw Sly smiling at him. It was one of those smiles that look like a cat who just swallowed a sparrow. It gave Lightning the chills.

"Your brother is creeping me out." Lightning said "Does he smile like that all the time?"

"That's probably because he has one hell of a bachelor party planned for you. I can only imagine what he has in store." Sally said "I recommend wearing a loose-fitting codpiece, you'll need it."

"Are you sure about this?" Lightning asked "You're not upset with me having a party?"

"No, because I know that Tawni is planning one as well." Sally said "Are you going to be ok with me having a party?"

"Absolutely, fair is fair." Lightning said "Did you hear about my brother?"

"Yeah, Doc told me last night after you went to bed." Sally said "I'm sorry Lightning. You must be really upset."

Lightning shrugged.

"Not really." He said "I mean I could have ended up like him."

"That would not have happened." Sally said "You're a smart car who makes good decisions."

"I do?" Lightning asked, raising an eye ridge "I mean seriously?"

"Well, you do most of the time." Sally giggled "You have a habit of putting your tire in your mouth."

"Yep, and sometimes all of them at once! I think that's why I have a big mouth." Lightning laughed "What are your plans for the day?"

"I don't know. I was waiting to see how you felt." Sally said "If you're not hurting, we can go sightseeing or something."

Lightning saw his parents and sister arrive at the restaurant. Bella and Riley looked tired and stressed out. Merida looked depressed.

"I hope you don't mind." Lightning said "But… can Merida come with us? It will cheer her up and you'll get to know my sister."

"Sure Stickers." Sally said noticing how unhappy his parents and sister looked "The more the merrier."

Lightning responded by giving her a kiss before rushing over to his family. After speaking to them for a few minutes, Sally saw Merida's face light up. Lightning and his family joined Sally at the table. Later: As Lightning, Merida, and Sally headed out of the hotel.

"Well, I'm looking forward to having some fun." Lightning said "How are you feeling Sally?"

"I feel great today." Sally said "Having you here, has made my stress levels go down. So what do you want to do first?"

"I don't know. This is your hometown." Lightning said "So surprise us."

Sally thought for a moment.

"Oh, I know." She said happily "Follow me."

They spent the rest of the morning driving along the Santa Monica Pier and Venice Beach.

"It's very annoying to be followed everywhere." Sally said "I can't even go to the bathroom without someone taking my picture."

"Well, you'll have to get used to it." Lightning said "You're marrying me. Try doing what I do, pretend everyone is naked and they want sex with you."

"Now I know why you're always smiling at them." Sally said "I always thought it was something perverted."

"It is when there's a certain blue Porsche in the crowd." Lightning laughed, winking at her "It's hard giving interviews with a boner."

"Stickers! We're in public!" Sally scolded "Merida, did Light always think about sex when he was growing up?"

"Yep, being horny runs in our family." Merida said "Some days our parents can't keep their tires off each other. I can't tell you how many times I've driven in on them screwing each other. Sometimes right there in the living room."

"I'm not surprised, they always been that way." Lightning said "I just can't imagine mom screaming-Give it up you potbellied stallion!"

"Would you stop, you're embarrassing me." Sally said as her entire front end turned pink "Merida, are you that way too?"

"Yep, but I perfected hiding it." Merida said proudly "I worked with a guy during my last photo shoot. He has a really nice body and what I could see underneath… it was huge. We haven't gone past the talking and flirting stage yet. He's a model too. So I'm hoping we can get together soon."

"Oh really!" Lightning said playfully "What is his make and model?"

"If you must know, he's a Lykin Super Sport." Merida said bashfully "I don't remember his model but I love his coloring…electric blue with black accents. I don't know if that's his natural color or not."

"Uh… ok." Lightning said "What's his name?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Merida responded "I know you, you will hunt him down and harass him."

"Well, ya. I have to give him the 'if you hurt my sister' speech." Lightning said "Super sports are a rare breed, not to mention the flashy paint job, so he should be easy to find."

"I don't think so." Merida said "He changes his coloring as much as I do and there are a lot of Lykins in the world of modeling, so good luck with that."

Merida then stuck her tongue at him and continued driving down the boardwalk. Once they were done driving along the pier, it was almost lunch time.

"I'm getting hungry." Sally said "You guys want some lunch?"

"I would love that." Lightning said "I didn't have a lot for breakfast."

Lightning was happy when Sally led them to Pink's Hot Dogs stand. He ordered four hot dogs, chili fries and a coke.

"Are you that hungry?" Merida asked "That's almost a days' worth of food for me."

"Yes, I'm starving." Lightning said "It's the off season and I can eat what I want. Doc will work it off me in a few months anyway."

"It doesn't mean you have to make a pig out of yourself." Sally said "I hope you remember you have a wedding to look good for."

"Oh, that's right!" Lightning exclaimed "I forget whose wedding we are going to."

"You're such a goof ball." Sally said laughing "Just eat your wiener!"

"I would if I could reach it with my mouth." Lightning said playfully "Then you'll be out of a 'job'."

Merida nearly rolled down a hill because she was laughing so hard.

"You are such a pervert." Sally said, as she caught on to the joke "You and my brother are going to get along great."

After lunch: Lightning got up to throw way the trash. Suddenly, he was mobbed by a group of women. They started touching and groping him. Suddenly, one woman gets knocked away. Merida swung her nunchucks over her roof and in her mechanical hand, she had several Shuriken***. The other women started running away.

"If I see you again." Merida spat "You'll be sorry."

Terrified, the woman got to her tires and raced away too. Luckily, there was not a lot of cars around.

"Come on Light." Merida said "We need to get out of here. Those Bitches might be back."

Sally and Merida helped Lightning to his tires and they slowly drove away. A few miles down the road:

"Stickers, are you ok?" Sally asked "I can call Doc if you need him."

"I'm not in that much pain." Lightning said "We need to go back to the hotel, I forgot to bring my painkillers."

"I was just thinking that." Sally said "We need to rest too; I got a feeling that we are going to have a big night."

"Ok, whatever you say." Lightning commented "Do you really think the parties are going to be wild?"

"Yeah, I know how Sly and Tawni thinks, I don't know who's the bigger pervert." Sally said "What time does your party start? Mine starts at seven."

"I don't know." Lightning said "Nobody has told me."

"I'll call Sly." Sally said as she started dialing, moments later "Be ready at eight, the boys will pick you up."

Sally and Lightning reached his hotel suite. Lightning stretched out on the bed.

"Do you want me to set your alarm?" Sally asked "It'll be a shame if you missed your own bachelor party."

"If you want to, set the alarm for seven thirty." Lightning said as he yawned "I'm tired. I don't think I'll have problems falling asleep."

He reached for the painkillers.

"You should have told me you were in pain." Sally said when she saw him reaching for the medicine "And we forgot to hire bodyguards."

"Most of the time, I wasn't in pain." Lightning said "It was only after I was harassed my axle started bothering me."

Lightning cracked the seal and downed the painkiller all in one swallow. He gagged at the terrible taste.

"They can put cars on the moon." Lightning said "But they can't figure out how to make medicine taste good."

"Quit complaining." Sally said "Do you want it to work? Or do you want it to taste good, you can't have both."

"In my happy little world, I can." Lightning said as Sally fluffed his pillows "I love you."

"Awww, aren't you sweet!" Sally said as she snuggled next to him "Somebody should marry you."

"Yeah, do you know any young, sexy, baby blue Porsches, that own a hotel?" Lightning asked "I'm looking for one."

"How about the one lying next to you?" Sally said "She's crazy about you."

"And I'm crazy about her." Lightning said "Wow, that was easy."

"You wanna make a bet?" Sally asked "I bet you'll come back drunker than I will."

"Sure I'll make that bet with you." Lightning said "What are we going to bet?"

"Wedding night sex." Sally said "Whoever wins gets to be in control."

"Deal." Lightning said shaking her tire "I'm guessing you'll win. I have a drinking problem."

"You don't have a drinking problem." Sally said "You have a peer pressure problem. You can't say no when someone offers you a drink… Besides, I've never seen you abuse alcohol."

"Yeah, you're right." Lightning said "I get carried away sometimes."

Sally turned on the TV and they snuggled together. It wasn't long until Lightning was asleep. Sally quietly left and she headed to her parent's suite. Sally spent rest of the afternoon playing with Charlie.

"The Porsche jean runs strong in our family." Sly said as he watched Sally play with his son "Besides having Hunter's eyes, there's nothing of his mother in him."

"I agree." Sally said "Are you planning to have any more children?"

"Yeah, maybe one more." Sly said "I don't want Charlie growing up without having any little brothers or sisters to pick on. I mean look at all the fun I had."

"Excuse me." Sally said "Which one of us was born first?"

"I was being a gentleman." Sly said "Besides, you would have beaten the crap out of me if I tried to be first."

"That's why my labor and delivery was so painful." Lilly said coming through the door "You kids were slapping each other around."

"Mom." Sally said "You always wanted us to settle our disagreements, so we were."

"Yes, I know but couldn't you waited until after you had been born. I was sore enough without you picking a fight with your brother. Sylvester, where's Charlie?" Lilly asked changing the subject "Your father and I are going to watch him while you go out partying."

"You're not coming with us?" Sally asked "You can…"

"Someone has to watch Charlie." Lilly said "Besides, I'm too old."

"Mom, you're not old." Sly said "I've seen how some of your students look at you. They don't see Dr. Carrera, Professor of Astrophysics, they see a milf. Besides who wouldn't do a horizontal tango with a Porsche? It's usually at the top of every male's wish list."

"Sylvester… stop." Lilly said "Lance is the only man I'm interested in fucking."

"See… he's going balls deep into a Porsche, doesn't matter if he's the same breed, they all want to do it." Sly said "Me, on the other hand, I'm a BMW kinda guy. That's why I fell for Hunter."

"And I know you." Lilly said "You probably ended up in bed with her on the first date."

"Nope, it was the third." Sly said "And I think that she wanted me more than I wanted her. Girls want to shoot the meat rocket into the sausage wallet just as bad as guys to."

Sally mouth popped open in surprise; it was shocking to hear her mother and brother using that kind of language. Lilly saw Sally gaping at her.

"Sally, what's wrong?" Lilly asked "Are you surprised that I still find your father sexually appealing?"

"No…It's that I… haven't." Sally stammered "Heard you openly admit…"

"That I still ride his bologna pony on a regular basis." Lilly cut in "You and Lightning have sex, you should be used to that kind of language by now."

The harsh language didn't have any effect on Sly.

"See what happens when you move away." Sly said "You miss all the interesting conversations."

AN: Shuriken is a Japanese concealed weapon that was used as a hidden dagger or metsubushi to distract or misdirect. Shuriken came in a variety of forms; some were manufactured, while others were improvised from tools. The edges of shuriken were often sharpened, so they could be used to penetrate skin or open arteries.

They are also known as throwing stars or ninja stars, although they were originally designed in many different shapes. Contrary to this nomenclature, the shuriken were not in the arsenal of those who practiced ninjutsu. Modern movies and tales portray ninjas using shuriken, but they were mainly used by samurai and ashigaru soldiers. The major varieties of shuriken are the bō shuriken (棒手裏剣, stick shuriken) and the hira shuriken (平手裏剣, flat shuriken) or shaken (車剣, wheel shuriken, also read as kurumaken). Shuriken were supplementary weapons to the sword or various other weapons in a samurai's arsenal, although they often had an important tactical effect in battle. The art of wielding the shuriken is known as shurikenjutsu and was taught as a minor part of the martial arts curriculum of many famous schools, such as Yagyū Shinkage-ryū, Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū, Ittō-ryū, Kukishin-ryū, and Togakure-ryū.

**OMMENTS:**

**Guest 2 - **

**Lightning's comedy side makes Sally purr with laughter. Even I feel like I'd wet myself laughing at that.-** Sometimes I crack myself up.

**At first it surprised me what Merida was drinking til I looked up that Shirley Temple cocktail. It's not alcoholic but it must taste good. Probably something you drink I'm guessing.-** Yep. If I do drink, it's usually a strawberry daiquiri… or something like that.

**Making Merida jump and spill her drink probably explains that playful punch is her revenge. Merida's looking a bit too low there especially at her brother's manhood!-** well it's big and shiny… kinda hard to miss.

**Funny when Riley and Lightning got kinky grossing Merida out.-** Some men are like that, besides Lightning likes to tease his sister.

**Sweet little Charlie's a little shy but he'll warm up to Uncle Lightning soon.-** You'll see a lot more of Charlie in the upcoming chapters.

**Fine bonding between the friends and family here. A very intense and anger rising mood over Brody's criminal activity there. I know undercover officers are used to seek out criminals better.-** Brody could stat out of trouble even if his life depended on it.

**I didn't think Merida would cry given how much she hates Brody but I'm guessing it's for what her parents have to deal with. Hope Lightning can cure Merida with brotherly love.-** Merida is a sensitive soul, it doesn't take a lot to upset her.

**Oh Lightning is cheeky with Doc. I can tell that cheekiness was pointed at Doc's age. Doc's growl though. Oh dear!-** Lightning never misses a chance to harass Doc. Most of the time Doc deserves it.

**Sounds like Lightning's on fiancee's orders here. That banter with Stuart was classy. Smoking killed my grandparents-** I know what you mean. Smoking killed my dad.

**I'm not nagging but don't forget to use the idea of Lightning's ocean sapphire eyes making Sally melt and cry.-** I'm going to use it a little later in the story.

**We know it irritates Doc seeing them make out as well-** Yep.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	21. Girls Party, Flashback

**Chapter 20. - Girls Party, Flashback Pt 1. – **

Seven pm: Sally was finishing dinner with her family when a car came up behind her. Sally jumped as she was blindfolded.

"Sally relax." Tawni said "It's just me, I'm car-napping you."

Sally allowed herself to be taken out to a waiting transport. Tawni and Hunter guided her in and took off the blindfold, then climbed aboard themselves. (AN- I envision something like a car carrier but has sides like a normal trailer. The interior like a limousine.) There was three haulers full of Sally's friends.

"You ready for a fun night?" Tawni asked "I've been looking forward to this for months."

"You have no idea how badly I need this." Sally said "With worrying about the wedding and Lightning racing with a broken axle has me totally stressed out… I'm ready to get drunk and forget my problems for a few hours."

"All right let's go." Tawni said to the head transporter "You know where we're headed."

After about a half an hour: The haulers pulled into a theater parking lot and up to a VIP entrance.

"Welcome ladies… if you please, follow me." The door man said as he led them to their seats before serving them drinks "Enjoy the show."

"What kind of show is this?" Sally asked "The audience is mostly women."

"I'm not telling." Tawni said "You'll find out soon."

The lights dimmed and an announcer with an Australian accent announced the all-male show called 'Thunder from Down Under.' The girls, Sally included, drooled over the scantily dressed males as they danced around on the stage. Just after intermission: One of the guys stopped the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He said "We have a special guest tonight..."

"Oh no!" Sally said under her breath, she knew where this was going "Tawni, you didn't…"

The next thing Sally knew, she was pulled out of her seat by some of the performers, put on a gilded throne, and carried to the stage. Sally was made part of the show and the guys danced around and with her. At the end of the section, they sung a lovely and romantic ballad to her. Then Sally was escorted back to her seat.

"WOW! I wasn't expecting that." Sally said "Tawni, How did you manage that?"

"It wasn't me." Tawni said "I don't know who planned it."

When the show was over: The girls used their VIP passes and was allowed backstage. One of the performers approached Merida and hugged her.

"Did you like the show love?" he asked "We did a special show for you girls."

"I loved it Sebastian." Merida said "Sally, Sebastian and I went to the same modeling school. We've stayed in touch. However I didn't think that he would be doing this after we graduated."

"The pay is better, and I get to travel the world. I do some modeling, but not much. Besides, I like to dance and sing." Sebastian said "I love it and my wife loves it."

"You're married!" Sally said surprisingly "And she approves?"

"Yes, she does." He said "Half of us are married or has a girlfriend."

The girls stayed and talked with the guys for a half an hour. They even got to do a group photo.

"That was fun." Sally said as they left the theater "Is that it?"

"Nope, we're not done yet." Vivienne said "Follow me."

She led the group to an upscale bar.

"Before you go in." Tawni said "We have to get you dressed. You can't take this off until the end of the night."

She didn't let Sally see the hot pink tiara. Instead of rhinestones, it had hot pink peckers on it. Whitney put a 'Bride to be' hot pink rhinestone sash around Sally. Tawni handed out hot pink feather boas to the rest of the girls.

"There we're ready." she said "We look marvelous!"

"I would say we look like whores… Out on the prowl." Merida giggled "The men better beware!"

At the bar: The manager led the group to a private lounge. The lounge was decorated for a bachelorette party. Large pecker shaped decorations hung everywhere. The manager hit a switch and music started playing as disco balls twirled over hood. There was a big sign that said congratulations Sally.

"The first game will last all night." Tawni said "Its call Take a Bow. I'm going to tie a ribbon bow around everybody's axle. Sally, whenever you want something to drink, you'll have to untie someone's bow. The first round is on the house."

The bartender brought them all drinks. All of the drinks were served in pecker shaped glasses.

"Do you want to cut the cake now?" Tawni asked "I need something sweet!"

Sally drove over to the table and saw that the cake was in the shape of a pecker, even the sprinkles were pecker shaped. Sally served everyone a piece of cake. When they were done with that:

"Now it's time for the next game!" Tawni said "It's called Pin the Torpedo on the Sailor. Everyone here has played pin the tail on the donkey. Well this game is played like that."

She put up a poster of a male's undercarriage minus the important bits. The 'torpedoes' where different sizes and colors of peckers.

"Everybody gets a chance to pin a torpedo on the sailor." Tawni said "The person who gets closest to the actual placement wins! Sally, you're first."

Sally was blindfolded and given a torpedo. The girls started shouting directions. After about five minutes, Sally placed the torpedo on the poster, she was not even close to getting it in the right spot. Then the girls took turns. In the end, it was Hannah that had 'torpedoed' the right spot, winning the game. She gave the game to Sally. Hannah had a religious family and they would have frowned on her bringing home a game like that. Sally pulled a few bows and everyone did a round of shots.

Twenty minutes later:

"All right girls, it's time for another game!" Tawni said "It's called Dueling Dickies. The game consists of two blow up dickies with a Velcro attachment at the base and two adjustable belts. Sally has the honor of blowing up the dickies. The belts are wrapped around your trunk. Then you grip your partner's front tires. You both rear up so you are standing on your rear tires. The dickies are affixed to the Velcro on the belts. You wiggle around and have a dick fight to the death, the first one to have their dick knocked off loses!"(AN- if you don't understand, Google 'Dueling Dickies', the game should pop up.)

Tawni gave Sally the inflatable dickies to blow up. They were all shriveled up.

"Those look like my ex-husband's dick. He's tiny and I mean tiny... my tampons are bigger than him. That's why I never got pregnant. Besides, he couldn't be faithful if his life depended on it." Vivienne said "I think the only time I didn't fake an orgasm was when the judge signed the divorce papers."

"Racing isn't the only thing Lightning is gifted with. He's big and that boy knows how to use it. The first couple of times we had sex, it was a little painful." Sally said "Besides, Lightning's firm even when he's asleep. *The girls looked at her, like they were waiting for the rest of the story.* Yes, I've played with it when Lightning was asleep. It was after a grueling race and Lightning was so tired that he didn't wake up. I was expecting him to, but he never did. He just groaned as he shot his load all over the bed. The incredible part was, he was still hard afterwards."

"You're telling us Lightning's hard even after an orgasm?" Hannah asked "You're a lucky girl!"

"Well, he does go soft for a few minutes, but it doesn't take long for him to firm back up." Sally said "I can get Lightning to cum at least twice in a single lovemaking session, three times if I'm lucky."

After the peckers were blown up, Tawni and Vivienne showed the girls how to play the game. The game lasted an hour and a half and the girls got pretty aggressive. In the end, Vivienne won. She gave the game to Sally.

"Unless Lightning uses a fake cock." Vivienne said "You'll always loose the game."

"And that's a problem?" Sally laughed "Besides, he'll have to have a boner to play and I'll bet he won't be aiming for the other cock, he'll be aiming for my glory hole."

Sally's friends laughed at her statement. For a while, the girls sat around and enjoyed each other's company. Tawni and Sally found themselves parked at a table together. A blown up pecker sat between them.

"What a night!" Tawni said "It's coming out exactly as I planned it."

"I knew it would." Sally said "I haven't seen so many peckers in a room since I mistakenly drove into the men's locker-room at the gym."

"Sure Sally. You accidentally drove into it." Tawni said playfully "Between you and me… what was it like the first time you and Lightning had sex?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Sally said as Tawni nodded "Well it was a few races into Lightning's second season when he asked me if I wanted to take some time off and visit him. The hotel only had a few guests so Flo talked me into going. A few days later I was on a plane..."

**Flashback Part 1. **At a fancy hotel: It was early in the evening and Sally was trying to decide on where to go for dinner. Suddenly, her phone started ringing.

"Hello handsome." Sally said "Did you have a good practice?"

"Yes I did. Doc worked my tail off." Lightning said "I hope you don't have any plans for supper. Because I have made a dinner reservation for us."

"That sounds wonderful." Sally said "When are you getting here?"

"I'm already in the lobby." Lightning chuckled "I'll meet you there in a moment."

She bolted for the door. Just as Sally had hoped, Lightning was in the lobby. When Lightning saw Sally, he brought something out from behind his tire, they were a dozen red roses.

"Why Stickers!" Sally exclaimed "Are these for me?"

"Of course." Lightning said "To match your beauty."

He motioned to a fancy restaurant across the street.

"I reserved us a table." Lightning said "I hope you haven't eaten yet."

"No, I haven't." Sally replied "Can I take the roses back to my room and put them in water?"

Lightning nodded. When she returned, Sally followed Lightning as he led them across the street. Sally blinked as they drove inside; everything in the restaurant was fancy; from the crystal chandeliers to the intricately carved furniture. Lightning led her through the restaurant and to a secluded room at the back. Sally's eyes widened as she realized that this room was even more beautiful than the rest of the restaurant. Sally gave Lightning a dubious look as they drove to opposite sides of a small, circular table.

"This place is gorgeous." Sally said "Are you certain that there is no special occasion for this dinner?"

"Yes, quite certain." Lightning said smiling as he pushed a plate of delicacies towards her. "We really haven't had any time alone."

The waitress arrived and drooled over Lightning, which really irritated Sally, but luckily she didn't let it show.

"How have you been?" Lightning asked after placing their order "What have you been doing?"

"I'm good. The cone has been keeping me busy." Sally replied "I want to thank you for the suite, it's huge!"

Lightning knew that Sally never stayed in a suite like that before and he also wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

"The time I spent in Radiator Springs was pleasurable and it was a nice change of pace." Lightning said with twinkling eyes "The lights in here really bring out your eyes."

Flattered and speechless for a moment, Sally's hood flushed several shades of deep reddish-purple indicating she was blushing,

"Why thank you." Sally said "This is great…"

"I was missing you." Lightning said cutting in "I told Doc I was having dinner with a sponsor so he wouldn't tag along. He and a few other cars went to see a double-creature feature movie. We can take our time."

Sally felt her heart leap into her throat. She would have said something, but the waitress returned with their food. Lightning and Sally engaged in general conversation over dinner, but there was only one thing running through Sally's mind. Lightning could have any girl he wanted, but he picked her.

"Have you been thinking about me?" She asked "I've been thinking about you."

"Yes, I have been thinking about you… a lot." Lightning said "You're the kindest, smartest, and most beautiful woman I've ever met…"

The waitress returned and Lightning cut off from what he was going to say. The waitress asked if there was anything that she could get for them. Lightning dismissed her by saying they wouldn't need her anymore. It was all the waitress could do to keep from fainting as she bid them goodnight. Lightning pretended not to notice Sally's subtle bristling and rolling her eyes as he 'charmed' another woman.

"You know you might pull something if you keep rolling your eyes that way." Lightning said after the waitress left "I was just being nice."

Again Sally's hood flushed several shades.

"At least you're trying." She said "You don't miss much do you?"

"Nope." Lightning said playfully "Sally… I-I… like you… a lot… I-I…"

"Well, I don't like you." Sally murmured, driving around the table so she could get closer "I… I love you."

She closed her eyes as she waited for Lightning's response. Sally jerked and her eyes flew open when she felt something soft and supple touching her lips, it was Lightning's lips. Lightning pressed his lips harder against hers, then Sally felt his tongue gently stroking against her lips, requesting entry. Sally parted her lips more out of surprise than permission and stiffened with shock as she felt Lightning's tongue gently penetrate her mouth. The sensations ran all the way down to her clitoris and it started tingling. Trying to ignore her body's response to the kiss, she turned her attention back to Lightning. Sally could feel his tongue reaching out to hers. Gently, Lightning broke off the kiss, staring into her eyes with a hunger that Sally had never seen from him.

"I'm guessing." He muttered "It's been a while since you've been kissed like that?"

"Yes it has." Sally admitted "It's been years."

"It's a shame; maybe other cars thought you were just too beautiful to be kissed." Lightning said "Can I kiss you again?"

Sally nodded and inched nearer to her until their lips touched. His tongue once again diving in on a quest to find its mate. He found it and drew her tongue into a sensual tangle with his. A fire seemed to have been lit inside Sally. Her entire body hummed with eagerness. Unfortunately, the laws of nature broke them apart a moment later and they gulped oxygen.

"Let's finish dinner and go back to the hotel." Lightning said "We can be alone."

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2- Some plans the guys and gals have for the bride and groom to be for the night. Looking forward to that.-** Here's the first part, enjoy!

**So Merida's got the hots for a Lykan Hypersport huh? $3,400.000/£2,755.000 for one of them and th ere's only 7 in the world. Very rare for how they're built.-** In my story there is a few more than 7 Hyper sports… more like a few hundred thousand, but still a rare breed. They need to have a sound gene pool, to make them viable for breeding.

**I like Lightning's big brother side coz then it shows he cares for his little sister.-** Most big brothers are proactive of their little sisters.

**That wiener joke just makes you burst! So funny.- **I can't remember where it came from. It's still funny though.

**Being a celebrity means you can't go anywhere without drawing attention given how all those women disrespected Lightning. Very swift of Merida and her ninja skills defending her big brother. She's born with a gift. That Shuriken is a common weapon for ninjas. Very scary and intimidating.-** Yep, that's what I was going for. I didn't want to make Merida to powerful because she would look like a monster. It's not in her nature either.

**Haha that exchange of sexual language between Sly and Lilly never gets old.-** That's how my mother and I talk. There's not many secrets between us.

**You can picture the pain women put up with during pregnancy with twins as if they're fighting.-** Having one baby is painful but having twins that were squabbling was torture.

**I look forward to Lightning and Sally's bachelor and bachelorette parties. This story's as amazing as always. Keep it up.-** Thanks. Now that I'm back to work. It's tough to find time to work on the story.

**I don't know if you'll do it or not but I don't mind either way. Would you have Lightning and Sally have twins?-** Probably not. Sly and Hunter have twins, so I don't want Sally and Lightning coping them. Besides writing for twins is hard. That's why you don't see Sterling and Nick that much in the other stories.

**A kinky bet Lightning and Sally have got on here. Get them both smashed and hammered. They both need it-** Yep they sure do. I'm working on it now.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	22. The First Time

**Chapter 21. - The First Time - **

Sally's room at the hotel: Turning around, Sally could see Lightning closing the door. She ran her eyes over his body, stopping at his codpiece. Oblivious to Sally's gaze, Lightning drove over to the bar and pored two drinks. He then headed to the large overstuffed couch. Lightning turned around to say something but when his eyes met Sally's, they both froze. While their gaze remained locked, Sally could feel her desire beginning to rise. She knew that Lightning was no stranger to sex; after all he was a racecar. Sally wondered what it was like to have Lightning and all his erotic experience focused on her. Lightning turned away, breaking the lock. Sally drove over and took a sip of the drink; it tasted as strong as it smelled. She turned to face Lightning and that's when their eyes locked again, but more intense this time.

"Sally, what's wrong?" Lightning asked, seeing the flushed look on her face "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine." Sally said "Just a bit of jet lag."

Lightning knew that wasn't the problem. As he rolled nearer, Sally could feel his warm breath on her lips. Sally's engine raced as she tried to think of a reason to stall, but the alcohol was starting to fog her ability to think straight. Sally knew that Lightning was a gentle-car that would never take advantage of her. She shut her eyes, but her mouth quivered.

"Kiss me, like you did in the restaurant." Sally cried "It's been so long…"

Lightning let out a small chuckle and he caught her lips with hot and ruthless intent. Lightning broke the kiss and looked hungrily at Sally. Her expression was smacked with confusion, and she struggled to find an explanation for Lightning breaking off the kiss.

"Why did you stop kissing me?" She asked "I… I…"

"Don't be embarrassed." Lightning said "Tell me what you're feeling."

Lightning knew what Sally wanted but had problems telling him. Not wanting to rush, Lightning lovingly rubbed Sally's cheek.

"Oh, Stickers!… I want you… all of you." Sally said "I don't know if I can… It's been a long time since I've been with someone."

"Sally, are you sure?" Lightning asked seriously "Are we ready for this step?"

"Yes, Light." Sally cut in "I'm ready and I know you're ready."

"There's nothing I want more." Lightning said quietly "But I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you'll be gentle." Sally said "Please Lightning, I need you."

Love and affection washed over Lightning.

"Come on, let's go to the bedroom." Lightning said "We'll be more comfortable there."

Lightning led them to the bedroom. Sally knew what was going to happen when they got there. She felt slight anxiety, yet complete comfort knowing that Lightning would never hurt her. Sally had been waiting for this moment for so long. She couldn't wait to explore Lightning from bumper to bumper and everything that lay between.

In the bedroom:

"Sally, are you sure you want to do this?" Lightning asked "I don't want you to hate me for what were about to do."

Sally pulled Lightning closer.

"I'm going to hate you if you don't finish what you started." Sally hissed "I want this; I want all of you."

Lightning's manhood started tingling as Sally kissed him deeply. Lightning pushed her against the wall. Sally was amazed at his strength and his powerful virility. They both felt a rush of pleasure and desire wash over them.

"Ohh... Light!" Sally moaned "Take me!"

With passion, she opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. Their tongues danced together, sending joy through their bodies

"Wait here." Lightning whispered "I need to get something."

He headed to his overnight bag and pulled out a little black box.

"I have a conceptive implant." Sally said seeing the box "We don't need those."

"Are you sure?" Lightning said "I don't mind using them."

"No, please." Sally said "Just…I want…"

Lightning ran his tire along her side. Such a light touch sent chills through Sally's body. Sally's face was flushed and her eyes were shining with an eager lust that aroused him even more. Her perfectly curved body, seemed to glow. Lightning stroked her, without touching her between her rear tires. Then he gave her a soft kiss. It was followed by another and another, each one more intense and more daring. Their tongues danced together as their kisses became more heated and their movement more sensual. One of Lightning's tires creeped up under her right front tire well and he deftly removed Sally's bra. Sally gasped as Lightning fondled her, finding it very pleasurable.

"Go ahead, touch me… explore my body." Lightning said "I would enjoy it."

Sally nervously returned the stimulation by taking a tire and running it down his side. Lightning's engine revved a bit in pleasure. Her tires wondered all over Lightning's body. Swiftly brushing over his heavily muscled undercarriage, which radiated warmth. Suddenly, one of Sally's tire slid under him, caressing his codpiece.

"Yes, just like that. Mmm... That feels good." Lightning said as a moan of pleasure escaped his lips "It's getting tight, could you take it off for me?"

Lightning could feel Sally trembling as she took off his codpiece. Lightning moaned in relief as his manhood was freed from its confinement. Sally giggled when she saw Lightning's silk, leopard print thong.

"What are you giggling at?" Lightning asked, causing Sally to snap the elastic on the thong "I like silk, so sue me!"

Lightning's comment made Sally giggle even harder. He effortlessly slipped out of his underwear. Sally saw that Lightning's manhood was the same color as the rest of his body. However, she was shocked to see that he had a Frenum Ring (Google it if you don't know what it is. Hint… it's a piercing that only men can get) His testicles, were such a dark red, they were almost black. Sally giggled when she saw Lightning was also wearing body jewelry. On a loose elastic band around the base of his manhood, was a silver eagle with claws outstretched. Lightning reached down and removed both the eagle and the ring. Fascinated, Sally examined the underside of his manhood.

"Don't worry, I had that professionally put in." Lightning said "My racing codpiece is so tight, I usually have to take it out before a race."

"One of my early boyfriends had it, so it's not the first time I've seen one." Sally said "Now. Let me see…"

Before Lightning knew it, Sally wiggled herself under him. Lightning felt a shudder run through him as Sally started caressing his manhood by sliding her tire along his length. She cherished its texture, its width, and its hardness. Lightning felt an intense rush of pleasure come over him, causing him to moan in desire. Sally kissed his manhood before wrapping her mouth around him. Lightning moaned as Sally explored every inch of his erection.

"Your cock is so beautiful." Sally said arond a mouthfull of manhood "It's so big and hard. I love how it feels in my mouth".

"Mmm… oh yes!" He said as Sally started sucking on him "Just… that feels so good."

Sally wore a satisfied smirk as she manipulated his body. Lightning had such a gorgeous body, it was a delight for her tires to explore. Sally discovered that holding his rock-hard manhood in her tires was a definite turn-on. She stepped up the stimulation bit by bit until she was pumping him in a regular rhythm. Sally took more and more of him, increasing the amount each time until she succeeded in capturing most of Lightning's length without choking. It took all of Lightning's self-control to keep from screaming in pleasure. Soon: Showing a lot of self-control, Lightning backed away.

"Sorry, if you kept doing that, I'm gonna cum a lot sooner than I want." He said "It's your turn. I want to pleasure you like there's no tomorrow."

Lightning drove to the bedside and called out to Sally. She nervously crossed the room. The couple got on the bed and Lightning nudged Sally's right side. She rolled onto her roof. Sally's heart pounded as she tried to predict what Lightning would do next. Lightning began leaving a soft trail of kisses down her side. As he did that, Sally noticed a tingling sensation taking place in her opening, it wasn't painful… it was quite arousing. Sally could barely suppress a moan of pleasure as Lightning placed butterfly kisses down her front fender before reaching her right nipple. He kissed it before he started to suck on it, earning a pleasured gasp. As Lightning sucked on her nipples, he would every now and then pinch them. The pain caused little rushes of pleasure that ran right down to her clitoris. Sally could feel Lightning stroking and kissing her undercarriage. He slowly moved closer to Sally's private parts and deftly popped her opening's cap off.

"You have a gorgeous pussy." Lightning said as he rubbed all around it, but not touching it directly "It will be fun for us to explore."

Not wanting to rush, he took a tire and slid just the tip into her opening. Lightning was relieved when lubricating fluid started flowing out of it. Very carefully Lightning moved his tire it in and out of her, sometimes lightly brushing Sally's clitoris. It wasn't long until she was thrusting in time with his movements, every now and then Sally would moan. The sound of Sally's moans were music in Lightning's ears, as well as the feel of her getting hot from his actions. Later: Lightning drove close to Sally and leaned down so that his mouth was even with her. Sally hitched a deep breath when she felt his hot tongue lick every crevice between her back wheels. Using his lips, Lightning pushed her folds out of the way until he reached her clitoris and began quickly flicking his tongue at the displayed nerve. Lightning felt Sally shudder and moan beneath him as she spread her rear tires wider.

"Do you like that?" Lightning smirked, Sally nodded "Good, I knew you would."

Roughly twenty minutes later: Knowing that they were close, Lightning stopped and stroked himself to ease his rock hard manhood.

"I'm ready." Lightning said gently "Are you?"

Sally nodded as she burrowed her windshield deep into the pillows. Lightning slowly climbed on top of her.

"Here I come!" Lightning said "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my entire heart." Sally answered nervously "I know this is going to hurt, but I don't want you to stop."

"I'll be gentle." Lightning said "If I'm hurting you, do you promise to tell me?"

"Yes." Sally said "I promise!"

She was so highly aroused; Sally shuddered at his touch. Lightning pressed his undercarriage against hers and ran the tip of his erection along her opening.

"Oh, Stickers! That feels wonderful." Sally panted "Please, please, fuck me! I need your cock in me!… Please Light!"

Lightning chuckled as he lined himself up with her opening, pressing firmly.

"Can you feel me?" Lightning asked, Sally nodded "It will help if you take a deep breath as I push in."

Sally braced herself as Lightning slowly penetrated her. She was so tight that he could barely get in. Lightning threw his hood back with an intense groan. He was halfway in when Sally cried out in pain.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Lightning whispered "Try to relax, the more you do so, the less pain there will be."

"I'll try." Sally groaned "Just keep going."

Sally felt Lightning place kisses on her undercarriage as he slowly sheathed himself.

"I'm in, can you feel me?" Lightning asked "The worst part is over, now I can show you what true pleasure is."

Sally felt Lightning's tires as they gently massaged her body.

"Okay... I think, I'm ready." Sally said, as Lightning's manhood throbbed inside her "You're so big, I feel like a virgin again."

Lightning remained still for a few minutes.

"Do you want me to start?" he asked as Sally wiggled under him, trying to get comfortable "I can pull out if you want me to."

"No, just go slow." Sally said "I'm a little rusty at this."

After a few thrusts, Sally cried out and Lightning stopped.

"I'm okay." Sally whispered "Just keep going. I just need to get the juices flowing."

Sure this hurt, but it was a good mix of pain and pleasure. Lightning reached between them and fondled her clit as he started a smooth rolling rhythm. It wasn't long until he felt Sally relax. She cried out to the point of shrieking each time he thrust into her. It wasn't from pain; it was from pleasure, pure, unadulterated pleasure. Lightning grunted every time he thrust within Sally. This went above and beyond Sally's fantasies. The sensation of being filled was almost unbearably delicious.

"OOOOHHHHHH YES! Yesss…. ughhhhh uhhghh… ugh ... ohhhhh yesss baby... oh my love!" Sally said "Why haven't we done this sooner?!"

"I don't know." Lightning moaned "But you're the best fuck I've ever had."

The dull smack of their undercarriages filled the room as Lightning continued to thrust. He found a strange enjoyment in hearing Sally mutter incoherent words under her breath. Lightning instinctively moved faster. Thrust after thrust, they grew hotter and hotter. Wonder, love, lust and pleasure dominated their hoods. The next few moments passed without a word from either of them, all that could be heard was the occasional moan. Sally wrapped her rear tires around Lightning, pulling him closer and deeper. Lightning felt Sally becoming tighter around his manhood, meaning she was close to her orgasm. Both voices pitched irregularly in the midst of the gasps. As he thrusted, Sally could hear Lightning grunt. telling her that he was enjoying it as much as she was. Lightning felt like he was on fire from bumper to bumper and there was nobody who knew just how amazing this moment was, except Sally. Soon: Sally's teeth clenched together as waves of white-hot desire washed over her. The burning increased, filling her from bumper to bumper, and then it bloomed into shuddering contractions. Her whole body seemed to throb; Sally shuddered as her orgasm crashed down over her. Lightning knew he was close and he continued to pound Sally, harder and faster while her muscles squeezed around him. His movements started to get more and more intense, as his climax build up inside him. Lightning tightened his grip on her as his pleasure started to reach its peak. Lightning pushed his undercarriage to hers one last time

"Sally!" He cried "AAHHH!"

Sally felt Lightning's body stiffen and a hot, sticky liquid fill her. It felt kind of odd but it was still wonderful. Once Lightning climaxed, he fell flat to his tires and panted with exhaustion. Sally moaned his name one last time; Lightning carefully helped Sally back onto her tires and rested against her, nuzzling her fender all the while. Finally the two lovers, exhausted from their first night together, laid beside each other.

"I love you." Sally whispered "I-I…"

"I love you too." Lightning said as he pulled the blankets up over them "Goodnight, Sweetheart!"

Sally kissed him once more before snuggling his strong fender as they drifted to sleep.

Back at the girls party:

"… And that's how our first time went." Sally said concluding the story "Doc came looking for Lightning the next morning. When he saw Lightning coming out of my room he knew what had happened. I guess Doc scolded Lightning as well as extra laps to run. Lightning was so upset, he cursed Doc with 'sabretooth crotch crickets' for the rest of his life."

Tawni laughed.

"Somehow I figured Lightning was an incredible lover. I'm very happy for you." She said "All right, before everyone gets totally wasted, we need to give you our presents."

Tawni grabbed Sally's tire and dragged her into the middle of the room.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2**

**Nice! You did good on Sally's bachelorette. She's being spoiled by the girls here. Kinky games as well.-** I have horny and perverted friends, most of our parties turn out like that.

**Some classy humour between the girls about Sally's sex life. Lightning knows how to impress Sally sexually. Cheeky of Sally fondling Lightning in his sleep but then you ladies can't keep your hands off.- **Well, when your boyfriend has a hot body, it's hard to keep your hands(or tires) off him.

**Funny how you run in to old friends like Merida and Sebastian. You have your moments.-** Yep. I usually run into people when I look like crap.

**Aww Lightning and Sally's first time. Good job Lightning remained positive despite the waitress drooling over Lightning like she was hungry for him. Fair to say how angry women get when their man is being hit on in front of them.-** We all have our jealous side, even though we don't admit it.

**Sweet charms Lightning's got to perk Sally's sensual side. I like that Lightning's doing it in a way as in he cares for her physically and not as in gold digging.-** When Sally let Lightning go to the final race in the first movie, it showed she was not clingy or after him because he was rich and famous.

**The effect of the kiss does show by the response and then you adjust from kiss number 2. I'm guessing this is gonna continue on in chapter 22 when they first have sex. Lightning has to tell Sally he loves her as well-** Yep, you know me.

**Forgot to comment about Vivienne. Women go through tonnes of hell no thanks to men with no heart for women. It's the same vice versa with men.-** Some people can't be faithful, even if their life depended on it.

**The affection of that kiss between Lightning and Sally at dinner. Only one kind of person or should I say car would kiss you like that. Make you melt with passion and love. That kiss gave Sally that melting and affective sensation**\- When you love someone, you have a hard time keeping your lips off them.

**MontyMcQueen95**

**Good story, I'm liking it so far.-** Good, it makes me happy that you're enjoying it!

**You just need to upload more often-** I'm trying to find some more time, but so far I haven't.

**but the story is great, you have talent!-** Thanks!

_**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**_

_**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex.**_


	23. Party Time, Boy's Party

**Chapter 22. - Party Time, Boy's Party -**

Sally was put in the middle of the girls and started opening her gifts, she didn't see Tawni sneak out of the room. Most of the gifts were hot sexy lingerie.

"I think you'll like my gift." Melissa said "It'll complement everything nicely."

Sally opened the present and discovered a large assortment of blow-up dolls, flavored body oils, an ornate Karma Sutra book, sex toys, and soft porn movies. As Sally finished opening her presents, the girls were having a drink. The next thing they knew, there was a police car standing in front of them with his lights on.

"Whose party is this?" He demanded, the girls pointed at Sally "I'm placing you under arrest!"

He slapped a parking boot on Sally's front right tire before she had time to protest.

"What?" Sally asked "We haven't..."

She looked around the room and all the girls had evil smiles.

"Ma'am, you have the right to remain silent." The Officer said "And to enjoy the show!"

Sexy music started playing. The officer started to seductively dance in front of Sally, performing a striptease for her. The show went on for twenty minutes. He eventually stripped down to a skimpy Speedo that barely covered his privates. He took his time and danced with all the girls. The private dancer replaced Sally's boot with a fuzzy hot pink one. After his show was over, he wished Sally a long and happy marriage. His name was Joe and he was divorced with a young daughter. He moonlights as a private dancer to help pay the bills.

"Thanks Joe! I loved it!" Sally said "However, I'm going to kill Tawni!"

"Tawni didn't hire me." Joe said as he looked at his reservation card "A Mrs. Hunter Carrera hired me. Do you know her?"

"Yes, she's my sister-in-law." Sally said, looking at Hunter who smiled devilishly "She is just as bad as my brother, no wonder he fell for her. *Kissed Joe on the fender* You have given me a night to remember."

Right before Joe left, the girls gave him a large tip and wished him the best of luck. Tawni gave everyone manhood shaped squirt guns filled with milk. She hung up targets everywhere and invited the girls to 'shoot their load'. Most of the girls were drunk at this point and they could not aim. They ended up squirting each other.

"Wow!" Hunter said when they were done "We look like we been to an orgy."

Sally looked at her friends, sure enough they were covered in milk. They wiped themselves down before boarding the transport. Sally took off the tiara as they rode back to the hotel. She was so drunk, Sally laughed when she saw the peckers.

"OMG! Tawni." Sally said "Thank you, I had a wonderful time tonight."

It was close to three in the morning when they arrived back at the hotel. Hunter made sure all the girls were in their rooms before heading to bed herself.

(TIME WARP BACK TO SEVEN THIRTY.)

Lightning's alarm went off. He groaned and hit the snooze bar. Minutes later: The alarm went off again. Lightning rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. His axle was stiff, but surprisingly not too painful. He just got out of the shower when there was a knock at his suite's door.

"It's open!" Lightning called "I'll be out in a minute."

Lightning checked himself one last time in the mirror and left the bathroom. He saw Sly and Mater waiting for him.

"Hi ya Bud!" Mater said "Are ye ready fun, I sure am!"

"Sure Mater." Lightning said "I can't wait."

"I didn't plan on you putting another fracture in your axle." Sly said "So, I have made some changes for the evening."

"Sorry Sly." Lightning said "I didn't plan on it either."

"It's ok, Light." Sly said "I think that you'll enjoy what I have planned. My original plan was to take you and the boys paint-balling and zip lining."

"I would have loved that." Lightning said "But Chick had to fuck that up."

"Don't worry about that now, are you ready to go?" Sly asked "The boys are down in the lobby waiting on us."

"Yeah, let's go have some fun." Lightning said eagerly "I just need to take some painkillers first."

Sly and Mater headed to the door as Lightning grabbed a vile of painkillers and downed it quickly. He grabbed another vile just in case he needed it. The boys where in the lounge, drinking already.

"The transport is here." Sly said "Everyone pile in!"

The transport took them to an upscale Cabaret Club. The manager lead them to a private lounge with crime scene tape at the door. It read 'Bachelor Party in Progress Enter at Your Own Risk'. The manager removed the tape and let the boys in.

"Ok Lightning, here's your ball and chain." Sly said "And no, I don't mean my sister. *Sly attached a plastic toy ball-and-chain to Lightning's rear axle.* You must carry this all evening. If it starts to cause you pain, let me know and I'll take it off."

Sly put a 'groom to be' hat on Lightning's roof; it had boobies and pussies all over it. The room was filled with 'boobie' and 'pussy' shaped balloons of all shapes and sizes. There was several flat screen TVs, showing sporting events. The games started with a round a beer pong, using boobie shaped classes and balls. Several 'topless' waitresses came in and served the boys. Lightning laughed when he saw Mater's reaction to the women; he thought Mater's eyes were going to pop out of his windshield. Lightning guessed that he was still a virgin or had not been around topless women. Everyone was served their drinks in boobie shaped containers with vagina shaped straws.

"All right everyone!" Sly said as he handed out blow up dolls "The first part of the contest is seeing who can blow up their doll the fastest. Ready…set…go."

The boys ripped open the packages and started blowing up their dolls. Preston won that part of the contest. The TVs on the walls started playing porn videos; lucky for Mater there was no sound, so he didn't notice them.

"The second part of the contest is lay the doll down on the floor. Then get on it and show me the most positions you know." Sly said "Whoever knows the most positions wins."

A few of the guys, including Mater declined to participate. After the contest, they gave Lightning the blowup dolls.

"We're ready to cut the cake." Sly said "So get your fuckin' ass over here!"

Lightning drove over to the table and saw that the cake was in the shape of a naked woman, the sprinkles on the cake were in the shape of boobies. Lightning served everyone a piece of cake. Sly then made a toast.

"We are all gathered here to celebrate Lightning's last few nights of freedom." Sly said "I wish him and Sally long life and happiness. I welcome him into our family with open tires!"

"Lightning needs his wedding license." Bane said, then reads from a framed document "It says... The husband, hence forth known as 'The Slave' will turn over all worldly possessions to the wife, who will be known to all as 'The Master.' The Slave will forfeit all his personal property including his masculine deodorant, gaming systems, and all loose change to The Master. The Slave shall not complain about holes in tires, burnt toast, torn underwear, TV dinners, or The Master with a hood-ache. The Master in turn, will allow The Slave an occasional touch, on special occasions have sex with him, feed him fresh fruit once a month, and scratch him where he cannot reach."

Bane then laid the framed document on Lightning's hood.

"I love it." Lightning said "I'm going to hang it in my office!"

The boys gave Lightning his presents. Which was mostly blow up dolls, candy/edible underwear, sex dice, and a Willy Warmer Cock Sock.

"It's a knitted manhood pouch." Alex said "It's the perfect sock for your cock!"

Lightning and the boys laughed at the 'Ring for Blowjob' bellhop bell.

"Well that's something that will get used a lot." Lightning giggled "Sally can use it too."

Lightning got other gifts... a Handyman Marriage Belt. It had items that will help the groom assimilate to his new life with his wife. It also had cooking utensils. It contained a can of air freshener for unbecoming odors and a white flag to surrender during arguments.

"Now it's time for the main attraction." Sly said "Ladies, come on out!"

The room suddenly went dark and the lights came up on the stage. The curtain opened and there were several strippers. They started dancing seductively. One by one, the strippers took turns giving Lightning lap dances. (AN- I have no idea, just use your imagination). They soon moved on and all the guys got a lap dance, including Mater. He might be a little slow in the mental department, but his male parts worked as well as everyone else's. After an hour the strippers were done with the show and left the room. The guys settled down and did a couple rounds of shots. It wasn't long until the jokes started.

"I hate girls that complain about being single every three minutes." Bane said "90% of my tires are single and you don't see them crying about it."

"I asked my wife if she ever fantasizes about me." Alex said "She said yes - about me taking out the trash, mowing the lawn, and doing the dishes."

"I saw two guys wearing matching paint jobs and I asked if they were gay." Preston said "They quickly arrested me."

"That reminds me about the man who got arrested by a female police officer..." Harrison said "She informed him that 'Anything you say can and will be held against you.' The man replies, 'Boobs!'"

"Doc claims that he 'accidentally' glued himself to his autobiography, but I don't believe him." Lightning chimed in "But that's his story, and he's sticking to it."

"I'm hosting a charity event for people who struggle to reach orgasm." Sly giggled "If you can't come, let me know."

"My sexual experiences are much like my exams." Chris said "A lot of nervous build up before hand, performance is rushed and the end results are often disappointing."

"My wife can eat one Reese's peanut butter cup and save the other one for later." James said "So I'm clearly married to a supernatural being." (AN: Yep, I had a pile of jokes that needed using.)

The evening was coming to an end with the boys playing poker and blackjack with nude playing cards. Lightning's broken axle was really throbbing by now. Lightning winced when he moved the wrong way.

"Light are you ok?" Sly asked when he saw Lightning's jerky motions "I can tell your hurting."

"My axle is killing me." Lightning said "I can't take this because I have been drinking."

Lightning showed Sly the vile of painkiller.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Sly asked "You might be able to take it, if you haven't."

"Oh, ok." Lightning said "I had two beers and three shots."

"Is that all?" Sly asked "Not much of a drinker are you?"

"No, just because I'm half Irish and half Scottish, most people think I drink a lot, but I don't." Lightning explained "When my father is around, that's a different story... I haven't seen you drink anything but soft drinks."

"Someone needs to keep you guys from hurting yourselves… and out of jail." Sly said "If you stick to drinking sodas for rest of the evening, I'll give you something when we get back to the hotel. Do you need something now?"

"No." Lightning said "It doesn't hurt if I don't move around too much."

Most of the guys were drunk at this point, including Mater, but they behaved themselves. Several hours later: The transport arrived, and they all boarded it.

After making sure that the guys made it back to their rooms for the night, Sly joined Lightning in his suite.

"Ok, I'm going to test your alcohol level before I give you anything." Sly said and pulled out a test kit "It just pricks you and takes an oil sample. Where do you not hurt?"

"My rear axles are fine." Lightning said "You can use them."

Sly moved around to Lightning's rear and placed the test kit around his right rear axle. Lightning felt a tiny pinch.

"There, all done." Sly said as he snapped the kit closed "It takes only ten minutes to get the results."

Lightning headed to the bathroom to relive himself. He remembered he had put an anti-hangover supplement by the sink. After urinating, Lightning gulped down the supplement and as much water as he could stand. He crawled in bed as Sly examined his axle.

"It's not surprising you have swelling." Sly said "It should be better by tomorrow."

"It's throbbing pretty good." Lightning said sleepily "Thank you for a wonderful time."

Sly nodded in response. Ten minutes later: The kit was done. "You haven't had a lot to drink. It's showing very little alcohol in your system." Sly said reading the results, then he pulled out his medical bag

"Are you allergic to any medication? Namely painkillers?"

"Not to my knowledge. I'm a racecar, I can't have painkillers because it affects my racing." Lightning said "But right now, if Doc feels that I need it, he doesn't hesitate to give it to me."

"That's good." Sly said "What I'm giving you is stronger than what you have already, and it works quickly. You should have relief within five minutes."

Sly prepared a syringe with the medicine.

"You doctors like your needles, don't you?" Lightning laughed "Doc likes to stab me whenever he can."

Sly laughed.

"It's the most effective way of administrating medicine." Sly said "And usually the quickest."

He drove to Lightning's left quarter panel, he cleaned a spot on one of his rear struts and gave Lightning the injection.

"That's different." Lightning said "Doc usually gives me my injections in my butt."

"There's no right or wrong way to give an injection, it's just personal choice." Sly said "Some doctors give injections in the rear, I find that it's easier if I use your strut. I'm going to stay for a few minutes to make sure that the medicine is working."

When Lightning fell asleep a few minutes later, Sly left the suite.

**Guest 2 **

**Lightning's passion of love for Sally really won Sally's heart over as of Sally munching on him with affection and dirty pleasurable talk.-** Fun isn't it? LOL

**Lightning did good to think about the condoms but Sally's assurance of her conceptive implant gave them both a pleasurable night together.-** Lightning wanted Sally to enjoy their first time too. Despite his arrogant and aggressive nature, I vison Lightning as a tender and passivate lover, one knows how to make love to a woman.

**How can anyone bare the pain of jewellery down there I don't know but I don't fancy it. I'm happy having my tattoos.-** That's painful too. I want a small tattoo on my foot, but when I watch a video… I gross out. I guess I'll stick to using temporary tattoos.

**I like how Lightning was a gentleman keeping his word to not hurt Sally. He gave Sally what she wanted in terms of love and that's what counts.-** Yep. Sure does.

**Doc scolding and giving Lightning the cold shoulder for it is disrespectful it's not as if it was illegal. Telling a grown, mature man how to run his sexual life. Lightning should mention how he got Doc back for poking his bumper where it doesn't belong.-** You know how family is… always sticking their nose in where it doesn't belong.

**That was a hot and sensational love night. Amazing!-** I tried to make it a little different from all the other times Lightning and Sally were together.

**No going anywhere without presents. ****That moment with Sally giggling over Lightning wearing a silk thing hahaaa!-** That was barrowed from another one of my stories. It sounded like something Lightning would do, so I put it in.

**Very aroused by Lightning's muscular underside-** What girl doesn't like putting their hands(or tires in this case) all over their man? It's one of the more pleasurable things in life.

**Yeah OK. Lightning has to stay focused as a racer but that doesn't mean he can't have fun in his personal life i.e sexual fun with Sally. Doc has to remember here that Lightning is the main boss of the team as the racer and he does also have a life on the other side.-** At this point of the story, Doc doesn't have a girlfriend and he focus on one thing… winning races. Now that Sophia is around, Doc has let the no sex rule slide a little, but he still gives Lightning a hard time with he feels like it.

**Lightning knows of course when Doc is right but not right being hard on Lightning for his love life. Doc is a bit of a hypocrite but we understand he's like a father to Lightning and wants Lightning to earn his goals as a racer and Doc wouldn't wanna regret being Lightning's crew chief.-** Doc knows what it's going to take to win the cup. With Lightning being so easily distracted(especially when Sally's around), he has to be on top of everything.

**Don't forget to involve a wedding dance between Lightning and Sally-** Thanks for reminding me… I just put it the reception chapter.

**MontyMcQueen95**

**I think this is my fav chap so far and I appreciate the fact you take your time to read and answer our reviews.-** Try to keep you guys happy!

**It's so warm to see that from authors and we can connect that way. Keep it up!-** Thanks, I'm glad you like it


	24. The Aftermath

**Chapter 23. - The Aftermath -**

Around ten in the morning: Sally woke up, for the first couple of seconds she felt fine, then it hit her. Sally stumbled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. After throwing up, she turned on the shower to let it get warm. Sally then dug around in her bag for some aspirin or anything that would help get rid of her splitting hood ache. She finally found the bottle and quickly swallowed two pills before jumping into the shower. Sally didn't feel any better after her shower and laid down on the bed. Hunter came in to check on her.

"I feel sick!" Sally said "I don't think it's from the hangover. I took some Advil, but it hasn't helped."

"I don't know what's wrong then." Hunter said "Sly was taking a shower when I left. I'll call him and see if he can check you out."

At the same time, Lightning woke up. Unlike Sally, he didn't have a hangover. Lightning's broken axle wasn't painful, but it was so stiff that he had problems driving around. His bladder complained about being full.

"WOW! I got to pee bad." Lightning said to himself "I don't know if I'll make it! I shouldn't have drank all that water last night."

Slowly Lightning drove to the bathroom. He got to the toilet before he couldn't hold it any longer and peed on himself. Since Lightning was alone, he didn't mind. He turned on the shower and jumped in, shuddering as the cold water hit his manhood.

"That's what you get for not doing your job." Lightning scolded his manhood "If you don't behave, no more time in Sally's pussy… and we both know we like that."

After his shower, it was still early so Lightning stretched out on the bed and watched TV.

It was only a few minutes before Sly and Tawni arrived at Sally's suite. They saw Sally lying in bed.

"You can't get sick o'sister of mine." Sly said "Your wedding is tomorrow."

"I know." Sally said hoarsely "I'm hoping I'm just hung over."

"You're very dehydrated." Sly said as he examined her "Hunter, could you please go back to our suite and get a saline bag, one that has vitamins infused in it. Sally, how much did you drink last night?"

"A lot." Hunter said "I'm surprised that she can remember anything."

Hunter headed back to their room.

"I can remember most of the evening." Sally mumbled "Everything is kinda blurry after the stripper's performance."

Sally started having dry heaves. Tawni acted quickly and put a bucket under her chin.

"What's wrong with me?" Sally asked "It's more than just a hangover."

"I think you're feeling the effects of being dehydrated and it's going to make you feel worse. That's why Tawni and I planned the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties for last night and not for tonight. Knowing that you, Lightning, and most of the wedding party would be badly hung over this morning." Sly said "You have most of the day to recover."

"I'm not that hung over." Sally started to argue "I can't stay in bed…"

"Don't argue!" Sly said sternly "Who's the doctor here?"

Hunter rolled back into the room with the fluid and Sly's medical bag.

"Hunter!" Sally said playfully "She's a doctor."

"I'm not that kind of doctor." Hunter said "I have a PhD, not a MD. As Sly puts it, I'm the brainy kind of doctor."

"I see that you're a pain in the rear fender when you want to be." Sly said with a grin "I'm going to start an I.V. The fluids will help with the nausea and the vitamins will help with the hangover."

Sly examined Sally's right front axle for a good location to start the I.V. Hunter took a piece of string and looped it over the canopy. She then tied the I.V. bag to it.

"She's got better locations on her left side." Doc said making everyone jump "I was coming to tell you that Sophie and I are going to do some sightseeing. We won't be back until tonight."

"Ok Doc." Sally said, then jumped as Sly poked her with a needle "Ouch! Sly! What are you doing?"

"Getting the I.V. started. You need to lay quiet, or you're going to get sick again." Sly said "You should start to feel better in about an hour."

"I can't, I told you… I have things to do today." Sally complained "I don't have time to lay here."

"Sally, listen to your brother." Doc demanded "Or I'll take over your care."

He leaned a little to the left and made some popping noises (AN: like someone popping their finger joints in agitation.)

"Sally, I'm sure the girls and I will do whatever needs to be done." Tawni said "The wedding coordinator is doing most of the work, so there shouldn't be that much for you to do."

"The list is on the table." Sally said "Could someone hand me the remote? I'll watch TV if I'm stuck in bed."

"I need to go rescue my parents from Charlie and his endless pile of energy." Sly said "Hunter, could you stay with Sally until I come back?"

"Sure, my love." Hunter said "I'm sure you need a crowbar to get Charlie away from your mother."

Doc stopped Sly in the hall and gave him a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"Call me if anything changes." Doc said "Or you need my backup. Sally can be a handful when she wants to be."

"Thanks Doc." Sly said "I can handle Sally."

Doc returned to Sally's room.

"I'm just checking on you one last time." Doc said "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little dizzy." Sally said "You and Sophia go have fun. Sly will keep an eye on me. He'll sit on me if he has to."

"Ok, Kido, Sly has my number if he needs it." Doc said "I'll see you at the rehearsal tonight."

"Bye Doc." Sally choked out "Bye Sophia."

The couple left Sally's suite. Tawni got the list off the table and parked in a chair across from Sally's bed.

"Sally, there's like ten items on this list!" Tawni said "And none of them are complicated other than the rehearsal tonight."

"I know… I'm just stressing out!" Sally said "Tawni, could you go and get Lightning's lazy rear fender out of bed."

"That's not necessary." Lightning said as he saw the I.V. bag hanging from the canopy "What's going on?"

Charlie shot by Lightning squealing with glee.

"Your wife-to-be had a little too much to drink last night." Sly said following Charlie in at a dignified pace "She has a severe hangover."

"I guess this means that I win the bet." Lightning laughed "Now I need to think of something for us to do."

"It's not funny Stickers." Sally said throwing a pillow at him "I'm surprised you're not hung over."

Lightning crawled in bed with Sally.

"I didn't drink that much last night." Lightning commented "You're hot."

"That's because she's dehydrated." Sly said "The I.V. will help."

Charlie climbed up on Sly's hood and stared directly at Sally and Lightning.

"Daddy!" he squeaked "Daddy!"

Charlie pointed at Sally and babbled.

"No, that's Aunt Sally and Uncle Lightning." Sly said "Daddy's working, go play."

Hunter dumped a bag of toys on the floor. Charlie squealed happily and drove nose first into the pile.

"I've been called many things." Lightning said "That's the first time I've been called Uncle."

"Well, get used to it, you're going to be one after tomorrow."

"Well, technically I'm already one." Lightning said "Ever since Brody has been fathering kids."

"I didn't know Charlie could talk." Sally said "It makes him even more adorable."

"He can say a few words when he feels like it." Sly said "Charlie is comfortable around you if he is starting to talk. Some days he doesn't say a word and there are other days where you can't get him to shut up."

The I.V. bag was half empty and Sly looked at it.

"It'll take another half an hour for the I.V. to be complete. Just stay in bed until then." Sly said "Are you starting to feel better?"

"A little, my stomach is starting to settle down." Sally said "My hood-ache is going away too."

Charlie started making little whimpering sounds.

"Charlie is getting hungry. I'm going to get us breakfast. Do you feel that you can keep something down?" Sly asked "Can I bring you and Lightning something back?"

"Maybe some coffee. I don't know if I'm ready to eat anything." Sally said "Light do you want something?"

"Sure." Lightning said "I'm hungry, but I'm always hungry."

Sly left to get the food. Much to Hunter's surprise, Charlie grabbed a few of his toys and crawled on the bed between Sally and Lightning. He happily played with them. Soon: Sly returned.

"Sweetheart look!" Hunter quietly said and pointed to the bed "I think Charlie likes them."

Sly saw his son playing with his aunt and soon to be uncle.

"Well they do make a cute couple." Sly said "Mom and Dad are happy that Sally has finally found someone that will treat her right."

"DADDY!" Charlie cried when he saw Sly "DADDY! PLAY! ME!"

"No, not right now." Sly said "I brought us breakfast. Are you hungry?"

Charlie dropped his toys and got off the bed as quickly as his little tires could carry him. Charlie drove to the table and Sly put him in his 'highchair'. Hunter sat his food and a sippy cup of milk in front of him. Charlie ate his food making little 'yum, yum' sounds.

"The way Charlie is inhaling his food." Sally said "It makes you think that he's related to you instead of me."

"That's really funny." Lightning said as he got off the bed "So funny that I forgot to laugh."

"I think he is getting ready for a growth spurt." Sly said "That's what happened the last time he was a bottomless pit."

Lightning went over and retrieved Sally's breakfast, which was toast and orange juice. He served it to her and then joined his soon to be in-laws at the table. They were almost done eating with when Sly saw the I.V. bag was empty.

"You're done." Sly said "I'll unhook you when we get done with breakfast."

Twenty minutes later:

"How are you feeling?" Sly said as he unhooked Sally from the I.V. "You should be good for the rest of the day."

"A little better." Sally said as she hugged him "What would I do without you?"

"Be a spoiled rotten brat." Sly said playfully "Oh, wait you are one, I guess you'll be a bigger one."

Lightning laughed and Sally tossed another pillow at him. Hunter cleaned Charlie up and he headed back to his pile of toys. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Sally called "Come on in!"

Lance and Lilly rolled through the door. Charlie squealed happily and drove over to his grandparents

"Hi Sweetie!" Lilly said "Ewww, Charlie, you're wet."

"He must have just done it." Hunter said "He was dry when I checked him a few moments ago."

Lilly took Charlie to the bedroom to change his diaper.

"It's good you're both here." Lance said "Have you seen the news this morning?"

"No Dad, we haven't." Sally said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. The park across the street is packed with cars." Lance said "It's crazy out there. I hope you didn't have anything planned for today."

Lightning's cell phone started ringing

"Great that's the last person I want to talk to." Lightning said as he answered "What do you want Harv? I don't have time to talk to you right now."

"Hey Champ!" cried Harv "I have been bombarded with requests for interviews. You're the hottest thing on the planet. I can book you and what's her name... Danelle on a media circuit and you can promote your wedding."

"Tell the reporters I'll do some interviews after I return from my honeymoon." Lightning said "I'm not doing any interviews today."

"But you're making five million from the wedding merchandise alone!" Harv exclaimed "If you do the interviews, sales will shoot through the roof!"

"Harv, what are you talking about?" Lightning said "And what merchandise?"

"I had special merchandise made for the occasion!" Harv said "With a huge mark up!"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Lightning demanded "I didn't give you permission!"

"Well, you signed a contract." Harv exclaimed "So basically you did!"

"You know what Harv." Lightning said angrily "My contract is up at the end of the year; don't plan on me renewing it. *Lightning hung up, without giving Harv a chance to say another word.* Fucking asshole."

His phone started ringing again; it was Harv trying to call him back. Lightning angrily threw his phone against the wall, shattering it. Lilly hugged Lightning

"It's okay Lightning." She said in a motherly tone "I know how you feel and it's perfectly normal. Just let it go."

"Harv's an agent." Lance said "He's supposed to do stupid stuff like that."

"I know." Lightning said "But this is our wedding. We have tried to keep it 'normal', but somehow it's blown up into a media circus."

"I know Son." Lance said, rubbing Lightning's side "But this is L.A., media circuses are what we do best."

Sally's cell phone started ringing.

"If that's Harv, don't answer it." Lightning demanded as Sally showed him the number "Yep that's him. I would recognize that number anywhere."

Sally let it go to voice mail. Twenty seconds later: Her phone began ringing again, it was Harv. Sally shut off her phone.

"The hotel has a wonderful day spa." Lilly said "Why don't you and Sally spend the day there? You're both stressed out and need some down time."

As a mother, she saw the tension and strain pouring out of Lightning as he stood there fuming. She could also see the tension in her daughter.

"You know Mom, That's a very good idea." Sally said "It looks like we can't go anywhere today without being bombarded. Afterwards, we can relax out by the pool and have frozen cocktails."

"That sounds good." Lightning said "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Lance said "We'll see you at the rehearsal."

Side by side, Sally and Lightning headed to the spa.

"Now I understand where you get your cool hood." Lightning said "If that was my parents… aka my mother. She would go "momma bear' on Harv."

"Bella doesn't freak out over everything, she's just excitable." Sally said "You weren't kidding when you said you're just like her."

Lightning chuckled and kissed Sally on the fender.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2**

**Hahahaha! That was funny with the sudden police prank booting Sally to enjoy that kinky dance show. Very spunky with the milk guns and some kinky presents for the bride to be.-** I knew you would enjoy it!

**Shame with Lightning's bad axle they the lads couldn't go paint balling for the occasion. Some funny jokes and games throughout Lightning's bachelor party here**.- I had a pile of them, so I've been look for a place to use them

**This sort of thing obviously isn't Mater's style but he seems to of loved it.-** Mater has lived his entire life in Radiator Springs, so he hasn't been exposed to this kinda lifestyle.

**Sly's toast was touching. He's calling Lightning his brother already. Whether you're an Irish, Welsh, English, or Scotsman your nationality doesn't really explain your drinking ability. Lightning would have more fun drinking when his Dad's around by the sound of it.-** Both Lightning and Riley are competitive by nature, so all most everything they do together turns in to a comp.

**Uh-oh! Sally's lost the bet here. Lightning will be burning rubber with victory. Sly's a good doctor maintaining Lightning's health. Keep this up-** Sly can see that Sally loves Lightning and Lightning loves Sally. Besides Sly's a doctor, he's taken an oath.

**MontyMcQueen95? It appears we're the only ones here. IrishScottDragonGirl had more readers from her previous stories. Where they've all gone no idea but all that matters is she's got who appreciate her stories. I'd like more readers to be attracted but you can only wait-** Quality over quantity, I always say. The place where I work isn't back to full staff, so I'm working a lot of extra hours and don't have a lot of time right now. In the coming months, I'm hopeful things get back to normal.

**MontyMcQueen95**

**Finally! Bravo! Thank you! You should update more often, it's the best way to earn readers- **I can't right now. Hopefully soon though.

**Readers love a responsible author who's constantly updating. Keep it up!-** Every other Sunday is my posting day.

**If you don't update soon then I'll stop reading. I'm sorry but I kinda lost it during the long waits. I forgot everything about the story with no updates and reading other stories make me forget it and I must start reading it again to remember everytime a new chap arrives.-** If you want to know what happens, read the ordinal story.

_**I **__** do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**_

_**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex.**_


	25. Spas and Rehearsals

**Chapter 24.- Spas and Rehearsals -**

Lightning and Sally arrived at the spa. It was the first time they had been to one. The Spa's concierge whose name was Connor, took his time explaining everything to them. They looked through the list of services and found 'Sedona Clay Wrap.'

"This unique, high desert treatment begins with a light exfoliation and a generous application of our mineral-rich Sedona clay. The powerful detoxifying and anti-inflammatory property of the clay is infused with cocoa powder." Lightning read from the catalog "Cocoa powder is a softening, smoothing antioxidant agent that heals and protects while its delightful aroma brings a sense of simple pleasure. The treatment includes a sixty-minute massage of your choice."

"That sounds wonderful." Sally said "Do you want that?"

"Yeah." Lightning said "It sounds good."

"Do you want a facial too?" Connor asked "It will make the experience complete."

"Sure." Sally said "Here's one, Ayurveda Facial- Traditional herbs from India, Vata, Pitta and Kapha oils are used to cleanse and balance your soul. Exquisite floral oils are used in a facial massage that incorporates acupressure points to balance the energy throughout your entire body... Oh! Can I have that?"

"You can have anything that you want, my Queen." Lightning said "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Oh, I found the perfect facial for you." Sally said as she read from the catalog "Journeyman's Facial- This results-oriented treatment, using planceucts specifically created for men, combines deep cleansing with calming and clarifying properties to effectively treat congestion and irritation that occur as a result of athletic activities. The session includes an axle massage."

"Yeah, I want that." Lightning said "Except the axle massage, I don't think my broken one would allow it."

"Stickers!" Sally exclaimed "You have three others."

"Oh, yeah!" Lightning laughed "You can add the axle massage back on."

"What kind of massages do you want? The Abhyanga is the most popular." Connor said "The Abhyanga is a traditional, Ayurvedic full-body massage using two therapists who use specially blended aromatic oils and waxes of the seven energy centers of the body. This gently encourages toxin removal on a cellular level, resulting in a relaxed physiology and an enhanced feeling of well-being."

"We'll do that one." Lightning said "I need to be 'relaxed'. This week has been nuts!"

"Ok… that's everything; give us a few minutes to get everything set up." Connor said "I'm assuming you want a joint session?"

Lightning and Sally nodded. They had a ten-minute wait until they were called back.

Four hours later:

"That was a wonderful experience." Lightning said "Remind me to kiss your mom for recommending it."

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Sally asked "Or go sit by the pool?"

"Sit by the pool." Lightning said "It's too nice of a day to be inside. I need to get something to eat first, I'm starving."

"They can bring us something." Sally said "I'm a little hungry too."

They found two unused lounge chairs at the pool and stretched out in them. Sally called a waitress over and they ordered something to eat. It was brought out to them and they ate in comfortable silence.

An hour later: Lightning was napping when he felt something climbing on him. He opened his eyes to find Charlie sitting on his hood, staring back at him. Hunter was sitting in a lounge chair across from him and Sly was swimming in the pool. There was two other cars sitting with Hunter. In his drowsy state, it took Lightning a few moments to recognize Michael and Zoë.

"I must've dosed off." Lightning said "When did you guys get here?"

"About two hours ago…" Zoë said "We got everything unpacked and decided to go for a swim."

It was only then that Lightning noticed Michael and Zoe was wearing swimming tires.

"Baby!" Charlie said, pointing to the carrier sitting between Michael and Zoë "Baby!"

"Yes, that's a baby." Lightning said "His name is Giovanni."

At the mention of his name, Giovanni pulled himself up to the edge of the carrier and peaked out. He smiled when he saw Lightning. Lightning looked over and Sally was starting to wake up as well.

"Wacecar!" Charlie suddenly said "Wacecar, Wacecar, Wacecar."

He thumped a stuffed toy version of Strip Weathers on his hood.

"Charlie, stop beating up Uncle Lightning." Sly scolded as he rolled out of the pool "Go play."

Charlie got down and grabbed Lightning's tire and started to pull. He made little whiny sounds and pointed to the kiddy pool, which was only a short distance from them.

"You want to go swimming?" Lightning asked, Charlie squealed happily "Ok, I'm coming."

Charlie jumped in the pool, which was only an inch and half deep and happily splashed around.

"I see Charlie finally convinced someone to go swimming with him." Bella said "He's been pestering everyone."

"Hi Mom." Lightning said giving her a kiss on the fender "Where have you been all day and where's Dad?"

"We been shopping." she said "And trying to avoid the media. They have been following us around all day. Riley is here somewhere."

"Sorry Mom." Lightning said "I didn't know that they would bother you."

"Between you and your father, I'm used to it." Bella said "You looked relaxed, did you have a good day?"

"Yes, Sally and I spent the day in the hotel's spa." Lightning commented "It was exactly what we needed."

Sally's parents pulled up alongside Lightning. Charlie squealed happily as he got out of the water and headed over to the sand box. Zoë took Giovanni out of his carrier and sat him down on the sand. Giovanni stared blankly at it; he has never seen sand and didn't know what to make of it. Charlie came over and started playing with him.

"Play gently with him." Lightning said "He can't move around as easily as you."

Charlie shook his hood, letting Lightning know he understood. The two boys played nicely together for about ten minutes until Giovanni started crying. Lightning came over to see what happened. Giovanni's lips and mouth were covered in sand.

"Baby cry." Charlie squeaked "He… he eated it."

"Did Giovanni try to eat the sand?" Lightning asked as Charlie shook his hood yes "Here let me help."

Lightning picked the baby up and tried wiping his lips, which made Giovanni scream with anger.

"Wow, kid." Lightning said "What a temper."

"Yes, Giovanni has his mother's." Michael said "He has a short fuse, so it doesn't take much to piss him off."

He drove over with a bottle of water and rinsed Giovanni's mouth out; it seemed to settle him down.

"Zoë has a temper? No way!" Lightning said "She's too sweet."

"Oh she has one, believe me." Michael said "It takes a while to set her off. Me on the other hand, if I do something stupid, which can be as often as once a week. Zoë will go off on me in an engine stroke."

"What did you say Michael?" Zoë asked "I didn't hear you."

"Caro Niente, solo parlando di Fulmine (Nothing Dear, just talking to Lightning) He said "Sto cercando di sistemare Giovanni. (I'm trying to get Giovanni settled down.)"

"You just dodged a bullet, didn't you?" Lightning asked

"Yeah. I have some married advice for you, always do what your wife says." Michael said making Lightning laugh, Giovanni started to fuss again. "Hai fame, Giovanni? (Are you hungry Giovanni?)" Giovanni squealed.

"I take that as a yes." Lightning commented "Mom said I was a hungry baby."

"You haven't changed." Michael said "For as long as I've known you, you always been hungry. It drives Hudson crazy some days."

Zoë came over to see what her son was fussing about.

"He says he's hungry." Michael said "Do you want to feed him, or shall I?"

"I'll have to." Zoë said "I didn't bring a bottle down with us."

Zoë headed back to her chair and unlatched her nursing bra. Michael sat Giovanni down next to his mother. Hunter covered Giovanni and Zoë's exposed breast up with a beach towel.

"Oh, he's hungry all right." Zoë said "He's sucking so hard, it feels like he's trying to turn me inside out."

As curious as ever, Charlie crawled under the towel to see what his new friend was doing. Zoë started laughing.

"Charlie! Stop that!" Hunter scolded "That's rude, Sorry Zoë he's curious about everything."

She dragged Charlie out by his rear bumper and put him on her hood.

"It's ok, Hunter." Zoë said "I'm surprised Giovanni isn't complaining, he's possessive when it comes to nursing."

"Baby eat." Charlie squeaked "He eats lots!"

"Yes, the baby's eating, so leave him alone." Hunter said as she put him on the ground "Go play in the sand."

Charlie headed back to the sand box and started playing in it. He managed to roll over onto his roof, completely covering himself in sand. Lilly and Lance laughed, then came over and began tickling him. Charlie squirmed as he began giggling and squealing shrilly. Suddenly, he got up with a loud squeak and an involuntary jump. He squeaked and jumped again.

"Looks like you've got the hiccups Kiddo." Lightning said "Personally, I hate them."

Charlie hiccupped again as he tried to climb up on Lance. He lost his hold and fell back to the soft sand with a thump. His eyes filled with tears and began crying.

"Somebody is tired." Riley said pulling up the group of cars, he kissed his wife lightly "And so am I."

"Yeah, he didn't get his nap this afternoon." Hunter said as she picked Charlie up "Sly, your son looks like a sand monster."

Charlie had so much sand on him you could only see a little of his coloring. Sly took him and headed to a cabaña to get cleaned up. Everyone could hear Charlie protesting. A few minutes later: Sly came back with a bundle of whimpering towels on his hood. Charlie peaked out and started to cry. Hunter picked him up and put him in his carrier. She pulled out a bottle and put it his mouth. He stopped crying and started sucking on his bottle. He was asleep in moments. Doc and Sophia rolled up.

"Hey guys!" Lightning said "Did you have a good time sightseeing?"

"Yeah for the most of the time." Sophia said "I had to behave. I couldn't put my tires all over Doc like I wanted to, because the media followed us everywhere."

"The wedding rehearsal is in three hours. Sheriff Duncan and Scarlett just got here." Doc said "The security team will arrive in two hours to escort us to the church. I need everyone in the lobby then."

Two hours later: The wedding party was assembled in the lobby.

"Dunkin, Scarlett." Lightning said "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem Kid." Scarlett said "Dad and I are happy to help."

Mack and Abby were waiting outside, along with the other transports.

"Ok everybody." Duncan said loudly "We are going to start loading up. Scarlett is going to call your names in the order you are going to board the transports."

He then headed to the parking lot to help with controlling the mob of people outside the hotel.

"Doc you and Sophia are first to load, then Lightning and Sally." Scarlett said "We are going to do this quickly as possible, so no backing into the trailers, just drive into them as quickly as you can."

Scarlett let Duncan know that they were ready to start loading. Duncan signaled to Abby to head to the hotel's front door. As soon as she pulled up to the door, she lowered the trailer's ramp. Hundreds of flashbulbs went off as soon as Doc and Sophia appeared at the door. Doc quickly escorted Sophia into the trailer. Once Abby had the trailer door shut, she rolled out of the way and Mack pulled up. Lightning and Sally headed to his trailer. Fans cheered and honked their horns when Lightning and Sally appeared. Lightning let Sally load first and he followed. Once Mack had the trailer door shut, he rolled out of the way and the first of two transports moved up to the door. Rest of the wedding party came out and started loading.

While they were waiting:

Sally's rear bumper was right in Lightning's face and he started kissing her below her tattoo.

"Don't get any ideas." Sally warned "I hate trailer sex. Mack is also attached to the trailer. As soon as it started rocking, he would know what we were up to, not that he would care."

"I know, your bumper is right here." Lightning said as he kissed her one last time "I couldn't help myself."

Just then they heard Sheriff and Scarlett's sirens start waling

"Ok Kids, we're heading out." Mack said over the intercom "Oh and Lightning… keep your tires to yourself."

A half an hour later: They arrived at the church. There were just as many fans and reporters as there was at the hotel. The park across the street had massive TVs set up. So, the average car could watch the wedding ceremony. Mack stopped in front of the church and let Lightning and Sally get out. As the security cars escorted them in, Lightning waved at the fans. Mack moved out of the way and Abby took his place.

"Welcome Mr. McQueen, Ms. Carrera." Robert, the church's minister said "Everything is ready for tomorrow, go have a look around. If there's anything that you need, please let me know."

The wedding coordinator, Jake was there as well. Jake led them to the chapel. Sally and Lightning was speechless as they looked around. The chapel looked like something out of a fairytale story book.

"Is everything acceptable?" Jake asked nervously "Everything is as you want."

"You'll have to ask the boss. Sally planned this, so she's the one to ask." Lightning said "Everything looks good to me."

There were a few things that Sally wanted changed, but either the church didn't allow it or Jake explained why it wasn't a good idea. However, he did agree to a few of her suggestions and said that the changes will be made by tomorrow morning.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2**

**OUCH! Horrid aftermath poor Sally's dealing with here. I know what it really is but I won't spill it. Funny moment with Lightning getting in the shower.**\- I argue with my body parts all the time.

**It can be frustrating being stuck in bed but it gets better with your lover next to you. Doc and Sly maintain their strict sides as doctors. Doc's warning sunk that message in to Sally's hood.-** We all have that one person we listen to no matter what... for Sally that is Doc.

**Lightning and Sally still have energy for banter.- No mater how tired they are.** Sally and Lightning always give each other 'a hard time.'

**Sweet little Charlie's come to have some fun with his Aunt and Uncle.-** There was more cuteness in this chapter. I hope you liked it

**That media circus has to of been Harv's doing. As much a celebrity Lightning may be it's good to at least have the decency to respect their personal life. Lightning needs a new agent here.-** Lightning will get a new agent, I just know how I'll wright it in.

**Lightning's frustration needs that cure with a spa treatment. Lilly's touch has some effect as a mother.**\- You know mother's they know what you need even before you do.

_**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**_

_**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex.**_


	26. The Church, Charlie, and the Flowers

**Chapter 25. - The Church, Charlie, and the Flowers - **

Kori Turbowitz approached Lightning and Sally.

"Hello Lightning, Sally, how are you doing?" Kori asked "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"We think so, we're extremely nervous, but ready." Lightning said "I don't know about Sally, but I'm ready to settle down and have a family."

"I understand." Kori said "I need to review the camera locations with both of you."

She took them around to see where the cameras were going to be. Lightning and Sally were happy to see there was only one camera close to the alter, the rest were stationed at different locations in the gallery.

"This is better than I imagined." Lightning said "Are you going to broadcast the wedding live?"

"No, that wasn't the plan." Kori said "If you want to, we can arrange something."

Lightning looked at Sally to see what she thought.

"It's your call, Sweetheart." Sally said "I thought you didn't want it televised?"

"I really don't." Lightning said "But there are so many cars wanting to see me pledge my life to you, I'm having second thoughts."

"Our plan was to have it go to the TVs' out in the park. We can do highlights, or just broadcast it locally if you wish." Kori said "The problem with broadcasting it live… is every TV station in the country will want access to the feed. That might cause the whole system to crash." Lightning sighed.

"I don't want that to happen." He said "I can't make up my mind… I don't know what to do."

"Why don't we stick to the original plan." Kori said "If you want, we can broadcast it at a later date."

"Yeah, that sounds better." Lightning said "Thanks Kori."

"Anytime." Kori said "If I don't see you tomorrow, I wish you and Sally a long and happy life."

Kori drove away to finalize the plans with her camera crew.

Once the wedding party was unloaded:

Jake led them to their dressing rooms. Sally's was just a few feet from the chapel while Lightning's was down the hall. Sally's dressing room was huge. Ramone and his daughter, Elizabeth, was there.

"Hello Sally, Lilly, Lance." Ramone said "We're almost done setting things up for tomorrow. Sally, I have a finalized sketch of your wedding paint job. If you want changes, now's the time to make them. Liz is going to be doing your and your wedding parties makeup."

He showed the sketch to Sally and her parents. Lilly broke into tears when she saw it.

"Oh, Honey!" She said "That's gorgeous."

A few tears rolled down her fender, Lance comforted her.

"Ramone, I think you have out done yourself!" Sally said "Is your team ready for the rest of the party?"

"Yes, ready and waiting. Everyone will get a time to come in and get their touch ups. I think the first one is at nine. You'll have to talk to Liz, she's handling that." Ramone said "If your happy, I need to head over to Lightning, he needs to finalize his paint job as well."

"Can I see it?" Sally asked "Lightning hasn't told me what he's wearing."

"I'm sorry but I can't. I made a promise not to show either one of you what you're wearing." Ramone said "Ramone will see you about one-o-clock tomorrow afternoon."

Ramone headed to Lightning's dressing room. Riley heard a knock at the door and answered it.

"Come on in." Riley said "Lightning, tá sé do stylist bainise anseo. (Lightning, your wedding stylist is here.)"

"Hello Ramone." Lightning said as he came into the main room "What can I do for you?"

"Ramone has the final sketch of your wedding paint job." Ramone said, laying the sketch in front of him "If you want changes, now's the time to make them."

Lightning looked it over and then he showed it to his parents.

"Mom, what do you think?" Lightning said "I spent a lot of time looking for just the right paint job."

"It's perfect!" Bella said "Riley, what do you think?"

"It'll make you look very handsome." Riley said almost breaking into tears "Sally will be pleased."

"Then Ramone will see you tomorrow." Ramone said "Compared to Sally's, your paint job is going to be easy."

"I don't suppose you can give me a peak of what she's wearing?" Lightning asked "I want to make sure I match her perfectly. I…"

"Lightning, you can't." Bella scolded "It's considered bad luck."

"I know." Lightning countered angerly "I just want to be perfect for Sally."

"Don't worry about that." Ramone said "Ramone has everything under control."

"Okay, if you say so." Lightning said "I know you're busy so I won't keep you."

"We're ready for tomorrow." Ramone said "If you need anything, I'll be at the hotel."

Lightning nodded as Ramone rolled out the door. Bella drove over and kissed Riley passionately. Lightning was shocked; he has rarely seen his parents kiss like that. Bella and the other women headed off to explore the church. Riley saw the shocked look on Lightning's face.

**_Translated from Irish_**

"_Are you all right?_" Riley asked "_You look a little sick._"

"_Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen you kissing mom like that_." Lightning said "_I've never gotten used to it._"

"_Just because I don't openly show affection, doesn't mean I don't love her._" Riley said "_I love Bella more than I could ever tell you._"

"_Dad, can I ask you a very personal question?_" Lightning asked "_It's been bothering me for a while._"

"_Sure Light._" Riley said "_I'm your father, you can ask me anything._"

"_Uh…how do you and mom have sex without you seriously hurting her?_" Lightning bashfully asked "_You could crush her with your weight alone._ *Riley shot him an annoyed look.* _I'm not calling you fat, I… I… mean you're so much bigger than she is._"

"_Light, your mother isn't made of glass. Actually she is the one who gets rough in bed._" Riley laughed "_When I'm on the movie set, the director and I are the ones in control. But when it comes to sex, I find it pleasurable when Bella takes control. When I'm the one on top, I don't get a lot of stimulation because Bella sits so low to the ground. But when she's on top, I can feel everything she's doing and it makes me cum that much harder. Besides, it frees up my front tires to explore her body. You need to try it, it's a lot more pleasurable than you think. If you have concerns about conceiving, don't. We're sure you were conceived that way. _*Lightning turned a brighter shade of red, making Riley laugh.* _I know our relationship has been strained for much of your life, for that I'm truly sorry. I've made a promise to your mother and now I'm making it to you. I'll always be there for you and Sally whenever you need me._"

Riley hugged Lightning so tight that he thought he was going to pass out.

"_Thanks Dad. I've always dreamed of having this conversation with you... With my broken axle, Sally has to be on top or I mount her from behind, all the other positions are too painful._" Lightning confessed, he was not used to talking to his father about sex, but he also found it reassuring. "Sally_ gets bored in bed, we always try new things and positions… She can get a little rough too._"

"_I know,_ w_omen like ours are wildcats in bed._" Riley said "_However Bella is a tough mother_."

"_I know_." Lightning said "_She give birth to three kids_."

"_Well, you came out fast and easy._" Riley explained "_Brody's birth on the other hand was long and painful._"

"_I can imagine._" Lightning said "_Pushing something that large out of you._"

"_It wasn't that, Brody was born only slightly bigger than you were._" Riley said "_During her labor, Bella had problems dilating and the doctors thought that they might have to do a cesarean section. Her doctor gave her one last round of medicine before they were going to do the surgery. Luckily, Brody was born ten minutes later._"

"_What about Merida's birth?_" Lightning asked "_All I remember is you and mom bringing her home._"

"_Merida's birth was average._" Riley said "_Bella had no problems with her labor or delivery. When Merida was born… she wasn't premature, just small… and underweight. Because she was small, Merida had to stay in a hospital for a couple of days. Once she was nursing regularly, her doctors sent her home. It only took a week for Merida to get to the proper weight…_"

Their conversation was cut short because Bella returned to the dressing room.

"Riley, you need to see how the church is decorated." Bella said "It's gorgeous."

While the rest of the wedding party explored the church and dressing rooms: Hunter took Charlie out of his carrier. He was bright eyed as Charlie looked around the chapel. Sly stood at the altar.

"Charlie!" He called "Come to Daddy!"

Charlie drove a few feet and then he drove back to Hunter. Clearly, some of the flower arrangements were scaring him.

"Go on, Sweetie." Hunter encouraged "Go to Daddy."

Charlie hid behind her.

"Come here Charlie." Sly called "I won't let these plants hurt you… look I'm beating them up!"

Sly playfully swatted at the flowers. Hunter sat Charlie in front of her and gently pushed him down the aisle.

"NO!" Charlie screeched as Hunter pushed him "NO! MOMMA NO!"

Hunter pushed him until he was a few feet from Sly. Charlie then ran to his father.

"You're okay!" Sly said as Charlie nuzzled his fender "The flowers won't hurt you. *Sly put Charlie on his hood.* Here smell them, they smell good."

Carefully Charlie crept to the end of Sly's hood and smelled one of the flowers.

"Smelly good." Charlie giggled as the flower tickled his hood "Momma smell! Fluffy thing smelly!"

Hunter smelled the roses.

"Yes, they smell good." Hunter said as Charlie reached for one "Gently, they break easy."

"Soft, fuzzy." Charlie said touching one "Like teddy bear."

He got off Sly's hood. Carefully, Charlie went around smelling the flowers, until he came across a large rose pedal lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Charlie asked "It falled down."

"It's all right." Sly said putting the pedal on Charlie's hood "You can play with it."

As the adults talked. Charlie played with the pedal.

A few minutes later: Hunter started backing up.

"Charlie, go get Mommy!" Sly said "Look, she's getting away!"

Hunter continued to back up. Charlie smiled hugely. Thinking that this was a game, he raced after her. Once he reached her, Hunter sent Charlie to 'attack' his dad. They played this game a few times, with Hunter getting farther and farther away from Sly until Charlie was driving the entire length of the isle by himself.

"Drirk." Charlie said as he reached his mom one last time, panting slightly "Drirk!"

"You're all hot and sweaty!" Hunter said "Do you want something to drink?"

"Peesz!" Charlie squeaked "Peesz Momma!"

Hunter put Charlie in his carrier, opened a bottle of fruit juice, and gave it to him. Charlie practically chugged the entire bottle.

"My word, you were thirsty." Hunter said as she sat him back on the floor "You can go play."

Charlie grabbed a toy and the rose pedal and happily played with them.

Half an hour later:

"Could everyone meet in the chapel." Robert said over the PA system "We need to get started with the rehearsal."

Once everybody had assembled:

"Everyone has had time to look over their dressing rooms." Robert said "Is everything acceptable?"

A brown car approached Sally.

"I'm Dixie, I'm your florist, we talked over the phone… it's wonderful to finally meet in person." Dixie said as Sally shook her tire "This is a sample of the bouquet you and your bridesmaids are going to carry."

She pulled a small bouquet out of a box.

"Dixie! it's gorgeous!" Sally said "It's prettier than the pictures you sent me!"

The bouquet had a magnet on the back of it.

"Now you look like a bride." Dixie said, placing the bouquet on Sally's hood "I have a sample boutonniere for you Lightning."

"I don't think I can wear one." Lightning said "I don't have rearview mirrors."

"That's not a problem." Dixie said as she took a small felt wrapped magnet and put it on Lightning's side. The boutonniere had a small strip of metal on the back of it and she attached the flower to the magnet. "There, you're good to go."

Charlie drove up to them.

"Here mine." He said "Do me peesz."

The rose pedal he had been playing with, was on the floor beside him, torn and tattered.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun with that." Dixie said as she took a small rose bud from Sally's bouquet and taped it to his side "There, you look very handsome."

Charlie grinned at her, picked up his tattered pedal, and proudly drove back to his parents. Sly gave him another bottle of juice.

Charlie was the rim bearer, so the church had a little wagon he could pull down the aisle. Once Charlie had finished his second bottle of juice. Sly showed him the wagon, but Charlie shied away from it.

"Here watch me." Sly said and he pulled it slowly around "Weee, this is fun."

Once he saw his father 'playing' with it, Charlie gathered his courage and approached it. He pushed the wagon with his front and discovered it went anywhere he wanted it to go.

"Good job, Charlie, that's my boy!" Sly said, letting Charlie push it around for a few minutes "You need to pull it, instead of pushing it."

Sly attached the wagon to his rear bumper and gave him a nudge. Charlie locked his brakes and refused to move.

"Look what I have." Hunter said as she pulled out his favorite snack, Goldcars (AN-those little goldfish crackers) "You have to come and get them."

Charlie whined and held out one of his front tires. Hunter held a cracker just out of his reach. Charlie wanted it so badly, he rolled forward forgetting about the wagon. Hunter gave it to him when Charlie reached her. Hunter offered him, another cracker and he rolled forward and this time he saw the wagon following him. The next thing anyone knew, the little Porsche was driving in circles, trying to catch the wagon.

"Charlie, I thought you wanted these." Hunter said as she shook the box "It's a brand new box."

Charlie stopped driving in circles and headed over to his mother panting heavily. She sat a plate down in front of him and shook a pile of the crackers onto the plate. Charlie happily munched on them.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2 **

**There are many things that can't beat a nice relaxing treatment at a spa.-** I might be weird, but the thought of strangers putting their hands all over me sounds gross, I wouldn't enjoy it.

**Although, a hot night is the answer to that. Kinky I know . Lol! Nice and chilled for Lightning and Sally letting off steam with these treatments. You just don't want them to end. Please add in plenty of hot wax massages between Lightning and Sally.- **I think I can do that.

**That was sweet of Lightning doing his uncle side keeping Charlie entertained. Nosey little bugger Charlie here. That was beyond rude.-** You know how kids are, always sticking their noses in.

**Giovanni's found a new friend. Oh dear bad tempered from Giovanni here til his parents kick in. Nice Italian conversation there. Little Charlie's got a temper for resistance. I loved that cuteness.-** There is ton of Charlie cuteness in this chapter. It was so fun to write.

**I can see Michael loves to play dangerous with Zoe.-** Michel loves to tease his wife… and has the dents and scratches to prove it.

**So the media won't leave Bella and Riley alone either knowing they're Lightning's parents!? Course. The media will target a celebrity's family for answers but we know Bella and Riley aren't that stupid.-** Riley is a famous movie producer, so if he wasn't Lightning's dad, they still would follow him around.

**Very decent of Sheriff Dunkin and Scarlett providing a police escort to the wedding venue given the risks. HAHA! Lightning just can't resist his kinky side and then Mack telling Lightning to behave.-** Mack knows Lightning very well and knows what kind of mischief he and Sally can get into when they're alone together.

**Guys and gals can be tetchy about their weddings. Sally here though well need I say more.-** Sally has done her best not to turn into a Bride-zlla!

**I have an idea for during Lightning and Sally's rehearsal for the wedding. Say they work on their vows and they get to the kiss. Lightning goes 'It'll be more than just a peck come the real thing' and Sally says 'Well don't get me too excited' and bats her eyelashes at him in a seductive way.-** I got it in the next chapter.

**Don't forget the part I mentioned about Lightning running in to Chick and Chelsea.-** I have that in the chapter after the next one.

**How's life for you at home in terms of your availability to update? Probably not easy to update less than every two weeks-** Unfortunately, it's not going to be possible to post chapters every week. I'm going to take a break after this story is done. I'm going to be working on the next. I'm going to get most of it rewritten before I start posting, so I can do chapters every week.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	27. Wedding Rehearsal

**AN: Before we get started, I have a sad announcement to make. For those of you who have read DESTINEY: A New Path. **

**The real life Chavo has passed away. **

**He will remain in the story, because I feel that is the best way to honor and remember him... he was a great dog and will be missed.**

**Chapter 26. - Wedding Rehearsal - **

Jake the wedding coordinator, paired up Lightning's groomsmen with Sally's bridesmaids. They lined up and did a run through to make sure everyone knew how the procession was going to go. Lightning and his parents would start, then Sylvester and Merida, Hunter and Charlie with the wagon, Stewart and Jill, Chris and Hannah, Bane and Whitney, Alex and Ashly, James and Vivian, Gorge and Sara, Preston and Melissa, and finally Mater and Tawni. Lance escorted Sally down the aisle. Doc called Sally and Lightning up to the alter.

"I'm not going to tell you everything I'm going to say tomorrow." Doc said "However, you need to practice saying your vows to each other."

Lightning stumbled through it, but he got it right on the second try. Sally said her vows perfectly the first time. Doc had her say it again to make sure she had it down.

"Great, I'm happy with that." Doc said "Who bears the wedding rims?"

"Charlie." Sly said "Take the wagon to Aunt Sally."

Charlie stood there and gave him a blank look.

"I don't think he understands." Hunter said "I have an idea."

She went to his carrier and pulled out two toys: a green dragon and the Strip Weathers stuffy. Hunter put the dragon in the wagon.

"No! Want wacecar!" Charlie said "Wacecar Momma!"

"How bout we play a game. I give the racecar to Aunt Sally." Hunter said "You have to trade what's in your wagon for the racecar."

Charlie smiled as he drove over to Sally.

"Trad, Peesz!" Charlie said "Wacecar!"

Sally took the dragon out and put the race car in.

"I think we just solved that problem." Doc said "Do you want to run it again to make sure he understands?"

"Yeah." Hunter said "I think it's a good thing we do it a couple of times."

"Alright Rookie." Doc grumbled "Let's hear your vows one more time."

Lightning and Sally said their vows.

"I think… I have it down." Lightning said "When do I get to kiss her?"

"After your vows." Doc said "And not a moment before."

"So now?" Lightning asked, Sally nodded "Woo hoo!"

Lightning gave Sally a peck on the lips.

"That's a pathetic kiss." Sally said batting her eye lashes seductively "This is how you kiss."

Sally grabbed Lightning and kissed him passionately. Doc rolled his eyes.

"That's enough of that." He growled as he pushed his way in between them "This is a church for Pete's sakes. You can swap spit all you want during your honeymoon."

"I don't know about Stickers, but I plan on doing more than that." Sally said, Doc frowned at her "Ok, I'll behave… for now."

Lightning laughed but quickly looked at the floor as Doc frowned at him too.

"You are perfect for each other." Doc growled "Some days, I don't know who's the bigger pervert."

Lightning and Sally pointed at each other. Doc rolled his eyes again.

An hour later: They had one last run through. Everyone was sure they were in the right spots during the ceremony. When it came time, Charlie was willing to trade whatever was in his wagon for the race car. Soon: The rehearsal was over and everyone started to load the transports.

"Remind me to bring the racecar with us." Sly said as they waited to load "Charlie's very tired. As soon as he falls asleep I plan on giving it to Doc for safekeeping."

Twenty minutes later: The wedding party arrived at the restaurant. Again, there was media and fans everywhere. They were taken to a private dining room. Jake was there to meet them.

"This is how the reception will be decorated." He said "Look around, see if you want anything changed."

"I think it's perfect." Sally said "What do you think, Light?"

"I like it." Lightning commented "I wouldn't change a thing."

"If you're pleased with the arrangements." Jake said "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, Thanks Jake." Sally said "We'll see you tomorrow."

The host started seating everyone. Charlie, with the flower still taped to his side, stretched out in his carrier, and fell asleep.

"Don't worry about him." Sly said as Lilly looked concerned "Charlie had a snack when we were at the church. He likes to eat late, so we'll feed him when we get back to the hotel."

"So, he takes after you." Lilly said "Somehow I'm not surprised."

Once everybody was parked at the tables, the servers started passing out drinks. Merida lead off the toasts.

"Éilíonn A pósadh rathúil ag titim i ngrá go minic, i gcónaí leis an bhean chéanna. *then repeated it in English.* A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same woman." Merida said "Lightning, Sally… you may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. Lightning you need Sally, as Sally needs you. Finally, a quote from my favorite poet, Maya Angelou- Don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers. It makes them siblings, gives them mutuality of parentage. Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at."

Lightning and Merida hugged, Then it was Sly's turn.

"Sally, our parents have been married for 25 years. They still give each other kisses when they get home from work. They still enjoy each other's company. They still grab each other's rear fender in public. They have demonstrated that they can weather a hardship and come out stronger on the other side. More than anything, they still make each other laugh." Sly said "Sally is my big sister by a grand total of ten minutes. She's beautiful, generous, big hearted, courageous, genuine, thoughtful, and one of the most loyal people I have ever known. She's absolutely devoted to the ones she loves. Sally has a depth of strength and resilience that has astounded me over and over. I've only gotten to know Lightning these last few days. It's evident how happy he makes her. As long as Lightning doesn't try to kiss me… again, I'm happy to welcome him into our family. Let's all raise a glass to Sally and Lightning, may you love each other more every day."

Everyone clinked their glasses and then dinner was served.

After a satisfying meal: The transports took everyone back to the hotel. Sly gave the stuffy to Doc and he put it in his trunk.

"I thought the racecar was his favorite." Doc said "Won't Charlie miss it?"

"He only sleeps with his green dragon." Sly said "Besides Charlie has so many toys, he won't notice it's gone."

Sally and Lightning said their goodnights to their family.

"Do you want to join me out by the pool?" Sally asked "For a quiet drive before going to bed."

"I would love that." Lightning said "This is our last night as individuals. We'll be married by this time tomorrow."

"I know." Sally said kissing his fender "I'm a little scared."

"I'm a little scared too." Lightning said "But I want this more than anything else."

"More than you wanted a piston cup?" Sally asked "You been obsessed with it ever since I've known you."

"Yeah. Doc was right, it's an empty cup." Lightning said "Now that I have one, it doesn't seem like much."

"Oh really?" Sally said playfully "I'll give you three weeks."

"Three weeks for what?" Lightning asked "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Three weeks until you start obsessing over the next racing season." Sally explained "And you start begging Doc to let you start training again."

Lightning laughed as Sally yawned.

"Are you ready to turn in for the night?" Lightning asked as Sally yawned again "Tomorrow is a big day for us, we'll need all the rest we can get."

"I'm ready for bed." Sally said yawning "It's getting late anyway."

Lightning escorted Sally up to her suite.

"Well this is it." Sally said, stopping by the door "This is the last time I'll see you before the wedding."

"You'll be the most beautiful bride that the world has ever seen." Lightning said "Sleep well my beautiful Queen."

He kissed her before heading to his own suite. Lightning decided to stop by the bar before going to bed. He was surprised to see Merida setting there.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning asked driving up to her "I thought you would be in bed by now."

"I'm too full." Merida said "I can't sleep on a full stomach… Care to join me?"

"Sure, I need to decompress anyway." Lightning said as he saw a reporter right outside the hotel "You know there was a time when I would do anything for attention from the media."

"You mean when you were being a dickhood?" Merida asked "And you stopped talking to me."

"Uh… yeah. Sorry about that, I let my success go to my hood." Lightning said "I've changed, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you have… for the better." Merida commented "You had me worried for a while… You were starting to act like Brody. You were so conceited, I wouldn't be surprised if you called out your own name when you had an orgasm."

"Wow, that's harsh. I wasn't aware I was acting that badly." Lightning said "And no, I didn't call out my own name… even though I didn't always know the girl's name."

"That's terrible!" Merida said "I'm glad you got lost on that desert highway… you found yourself and true love.*burp* Oh! Excuse me!"

"You don't have to be polite around me." Lightning said "You know, I farted on an elevator once… I was rude on so many levels."

Merida laughed so hard she started coughing. Lightning patted her side until she stopped.

A few minutes later:

"That reminds me, I used to be addicted to the hokey pokey." Merida said "But then I turned myself around."

This time it was Lightning who laughed hard. They sat, talked, and laughed for an hour before Lightning started yawning.

"I think you're ready for bed." Merida said "Morning is going to come sooner than you want."

"I know it is." Lightning said "Thanks a lot Minion!"

They hugged before Lightning headed to his suite. Half way to his suite, Lightning's broken axle started to throb painfully.

"Don't you act up." Lightning said to his axle "You haven't hurt all day and now you're going to try to keep me up all fucking night… I don't think so. I have enough to worry about without you acting up on the night before my wedding."

"You can take a double dose of your painkiller if you need it." Doc said "You need a good night's sleep."

Lightning looked up and saw Doc and Sophia returning to their suite.

"Can I do that?" Lightning asked "I don't want to be all 'doped' up for the wedding."

"Yeah, you'll be fine. One time isn't going to hurt you." Doc said "Come with me, I need to give you another box of painkillers. You'll need them when you're in Mexico."

They entered the suite. Lightning and Doc remained in the main room while Sophia headed to the bedroom. Sophia grabbed Doc's codpiece and licked her lips as she passed by.

"Damn Doc, she wants you bad. I should say she wants your dick... in her… all night long." Lightning teased "I can't blame you, Sophie is a beautiful woman. If my hart didn't belong to Sally and she wasn't your girlfriend, I would make a pass at her."

"Sophia is to mature for you." Doc said "She's old enough to be your mother."

"I don't care about age." Lightning said "I've fucked ladies older than her."

Doc looked at him like he didn't believe him.

"It's true!" Lightning confessed "It was shortly after I started winning races. One night after a race, a few of the racecars and I went to the track bar. We started drinking… heavily. I saw her hanging around, so I invited her back to the trailer. One thing leads to another and soon we were having sex. It wasn't great, but it was enough to make me forget my problems. When I woke up in the morning, she was gone. I never saw her again. Doc, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?" Doc asked "It's late, so make it quick."

"I know I should be talking to dad… but I'm not… comfortable… talking to him about matters like this." Lightning said "I love Sally, but… am I doing the right thing in marrying her? I mean what if I screw everything up?"

"Kid, how many times in the last year alone have you screwed up?" Doc asked "And Sally has always stood by your side."

"A lot. I've lost count." Lightning confessed as he looked at the floor "She could have driven away..."

"But she didn't." Doc cut in "Sally loves you Lightning. I can guarantee that you are going to have disagreements, arguments, and fights, it's all part of a normal marriage."

"I know." Lightning said "I want it to be perfect."

"I know you do Kiddo, but that's not possible. Being married takes more than love and I'll touch on that in the ceremony tomorrow." Doc said, then he started to tear up "When Sophia and I go home, I'm planning on telling her everything about my past, including my engagement."

"That's great Doc!" Lightning said "I've seen Sophia looking at Sally... almost like, wishing, she was the one getting married instead of Sally."

"I know, I've seen it too. I've been thinking long and hard about it." Doc said "I have my original wedding rims tucked away. I'm going to sit Sophia down and show her Julie's picture and explain everything to her including the fatal crash. If Sophia wants to marry me, then I will. Now, come on… you need sleep and my dick needs Sophie's pussy."

Doc and Lightning headed to a little office.

As Doc gave Lightning the painkillers, he moaned. Lightning was about to ask if he was okay when he saw Sophia and noticed were her mechanical hand was.

"You boys can talk about whatever." Sophia said taking off Doc's codpiece "I'm just going to enjoy myself back here."

She started rubbing Doc's manhood vigorously.

"This is the… *groan* same painkillers… you've been taking." Doc said as he struggled to speak "There's enough… *his rear axle involuntary thrusts* too… too… uh. *pants.* Oh, fuck! I… I…"

"I understand. I'm leaving now!" Lightning said quickly "The last thing I want to see is you two fucking. *Lightning headed to the door.* Sophie, don't wear him out. I need him tomorrow!"

Sophia giggled in response. Lightning slowly drove to his suite, yawning the entire way.

**Scarlet**

**Aw, Charlie is just adorable! **\- Thanks, it was fun to write. More Charlie cuteness coming soon.

**Guest 2**

**A hard strike Lightning is going through how he wants his wedding to go in terms of public. He wants the world to know he's taken and won't let anything stand in the way of that but then making it too exposed causes havoc. Unwanted attention could target him if that makes sense.-** Lightning's desire to have reporters follow him everywhere, is now coming back to bite him. It's kinda like what happened in the first movie after the reporters find him in Radiator Springs.

**I have a fair idea how handsome and beautiful Lightning and Sally will look in their wedding jobs. Simply glamorous.-** yep. Their paint job was some of Ramone's best work.

**HAHA! Lightning having sexual conversation with his father must of been a bit awkward but at least Riley comprehended the reason and not just anyone would ask.-** I think we're all this awkward conversation with our parents, I thought it was time Lightning did. I also wanted to show that Lightning and Riley are trying to repair their relationship.

**Brody being the painful birth explains his sick in the hood nature.-** No, he's just selfish and a bully.

**Lightning coming out that quick proves his powerfully fast DNA.-** Even from day 1. Lightning sees how quickly he can do everything.

**As for Merida. She's alternated by her father's strength becoming an intimidating, fearless ninja. Really beat the fuck out of Brody as well.-** I might have her and Brody face off in the coming stories, but at this time I don't know what I might do.

**Charlie's clearly not use to this sort of thing as he's only a kid but some parental encouragement helps.-** You know how little kids are, they are fascinated by everything. Charlie's playing with the rose pedal was inspired by watching my cousins play with a plain old piece of paper. They acted like it was the greatest thing they have ever seen.

**Yeah I can understand sensitivity with massages. Having someone you know like your loved one would be more comfortable. **– If it was someone I knew, then I might like it.

**Don't be pressured by updating. Keep to your own timing and relax. With all the excitement I've been through I only got the chance to read and review this chapter now. – **Things are finally starting to settle down. Hopefully, I'll have more time to work on this story.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	28. The Tribute

_**AN: "The Tribute" is not part of the story line. I wanted to write something for the 9/11 Anniversary.**_

******The Tribute******

September 11, 2020: Lightning and the other sheriff's deputies waited alongside the road. Scarlett, Oliver, and Duncan waited patiently in the road. In the distance, red and blue flashing lights could be seen. Slowly the procession got closer to town. As soon as the convoy was right outside of the city limits, the state police troopers pulled back, allowing the sheriff's department to escort the semi into town. The semi pulled a flatbed, draped in a black cloth. In red, white, and blue colors, the words "We shall never forget." was printed on a large billboard. Atop the cloth set a twisted and partly melted I-beam. It was a piece of steel from the world trade center. It was touring the country as a moving memorial. Bouquets of flowers surrounded the beam. Most of the townsfolk were waiting on the sides of the road. Some of the cars talked with each other, but most just stood quietly. As the procession passed by, people would throw flowers onto the trailer. By the time the procession reached City Hall, the trailer and beam were covered in flowers. A small stage had been set up in front of the Stanly statue. The town's mayor, Jessica Vera, and other elected officials waited patiently as the I-beam was pulled slowly up to the stage. Once everything was ready, Jessica rolled up to the microphone.

At 8:46am: Red rang his fire bell, signaling the time when Flight 11, crashed into the north tower of the World Trade Center.

"_Good morning." _She said "_It has now been 19 years. 19 years since the peace of an American morning was broken. 19 years since nearly 3,000 beautiful lives were taken from us. 19 years of moments they would have shared with us. 19 years of memories they would have made. Here, once more, we pray for the souls of those we remember, their families, who love them forever, and for a nation that has been inspired by your example - your determination to carry on, your resolve to live lives worthy of their memories. As Americans, we draw strength from you. For your love is the ultimate rebuke to the hatred of those who attacked us that bright, blue morning. They sought to do more than bring down buildings and murder our people. They sought to break our spirit and to prove to the world that their power to destroy was greater than our power to persevere and to build. But you, and America, proved them wrong. America endures in the strength of your families who, through your anguish, kept living. You have kept alive a love that no act of terror can ever extinguish. You, their sons and daughters, are growing into extraordinary young men and women they knew you could be. By your shining example, your families have turned this day into something that those who attacked us could never abide, and that is a tribute of hope over fear, and love over hate. America endures in the tenacity of our survivors. After grievous wounds, you learned to walk again and stand again. After terrible burns, you smiled once more. For you, for our nation, these have been difficult years. In the lives of service that you have led, you embody the truth that no matter what comes our way, America will always come out stronger. America endures in the dedication of those who keep us safe. The firefighter, the officer, the EMT who carries the memory of a fallen partner as they report to work each and every day, prepared to make the same sacrifice for us all. Because of these men and women, Americans now work in a gleaming Freedom Tower. We visit our great cities, we fill our stadiums and cheer for our teams. We carry on, because, as Americans, we do not give in to fear - ever. America endures in the courage of the men and women who serve under our flag. Over more than a decade of war, this 9/11 Generation has answered our country's call. Today, we honor all who have made the ultimate sacrifice these 19 years, more than 6,800 American patriots. And we give thanks to those who serve in harm's way to keep our country safe and meet the threats of our time. America endures in that perennial optimism that defines us as a people. Beginning tomorrow, there will be teenagers –- young adults –- who were born after 9/11. It's remarkable. And while these young Americans did not know the horrors of that day, their lives have been shaped by all the days since - a time that has brought us pain, but also taught us endurance and strength; a time of rebuilding, of resilience, and of renewal. What gives us hope –- what gives me hope -– is that it is these young Americans who will shape all the days to come. 19 years after small and hateful minds conspired to break us, America stands tall and America stands proud. And guided by the values that sustain us, we will only grow stronger. Generations from now, Americans will still fill our parks, our stadiums, our cities. Generations from now, Americans will still build towers that reach toward the heavens; still serve in embassies that stand for freedom around the world; still wear the uniform and give meaning to those words written two centuries ago: Land of the free. Home of the Brave. Generations from now, no matter the trial, no matter the challenge, America will always be America. "We count as blessed those who have persevered."**_

At 9:03am: Red rings his bell to signal the time when Flight 175 crashes in to the South tower of the World Trade Center. Sphinx, DJ's, daughter, took her place at a piano and played an original piece she had written exclusively for this ceremony.

At 9:37am: Red rings his bell to signal when Flight 77 crashed into the pentagon. A white Pontiac Grand Prix, wearing religious robes rolled towards the microphone.

"Let us pray." Reverend Wintley Phipps said "_We pray today that from the ashes will rise a new spirit of beauty and unity in America. Already, all across this nation our hearts have been knit together into a new tapestry of one America. Because of this tragedy, we have been bound together by a silver chord of hope and brotherhood and sisterhood. What was meant to drive us apart has really drawn us together. May we always remember. And so today we ask, God, that you would wipe the tears of all in need of comfort. That you would warm the heart of one who would grow cold from bitterness. That you would lift the head of that one who is bowed down in sadness. That you would touch the discouraged and remind them that love will always conquer hate. We thank you, God, for making us such a resilient people. We know that we are. And we pray now for the strength to rise again, to build again, and to live free from fear. We pray that you will help us rebuild our broken lives and mend our broken hearts. We pray that you will give us the courage to face evil and the faith to believe that good will never be defeated. Hold us close to your heart. And through our tears, and through our sorrow, may we all see a new vision of a new tomorrow._" ***

At 9:58am: Red rings his bell to signal the collapse of the South Tower. With Sphinx accompanying her on the piano, Flo sung a gospel hymn. After that, she belted out, Peter, Paul and Mary's 'If I Had a Hammer.'

At 10:03: Red rings his bell signaling the crash of Flight 93. After a moment of silence, two high school kids approached the podium.

"Kim and I have been asked to read our poems. Mine is called List of 'Don't Forgets' and 'Remembers'." Randy said clearing his throat

"We were eight.

Before September 11th, we would wake up with a list of "Don't Forgets"  
Don't forget to wash your face  
Don't forget to brush your teeth  
Don't forget to do your homework  
Don't forget to wear your jacket  
Don't forget to clean your room  
Don't forget to take a bath

After September 11th, we wake up with a list of "Remembers"  
Remember to greet the sun each morning  
Remember to enjoy every meal  
Remember to thank your parents for their hard work  
Remember to honor those who keep you safe  
Remember to value each person you meet  
Remember to respect other's beliefs

Now we are nine. -September 11 awoke us to the threat of terrorism. It was forever bookmarked in our history as the day when life as Americans knew it, changed forever."****

After light applause, the teenagers switched positions.

"I'm Kimberly, my poem is called, Who Am I." she said with tears in her eyes

"I am no one special.

I'm the little boy that gives up his favorite teddy bear so that a stranger might be comforted.

I'm the single mother who has been trying to teach her child to sleep in their own bed, who holds them tight long into the night, thanking God it wasn't her child that died.

I'm the old man, angry and resentful that his military doesn't want him because of his age.

I'm the teenage girl that spends hours cutting ribbons for others to wear as a symbol of remembrance.

I'm the young man who doesn't understand why his father was running up the stairs as the building fell, trying to save just one more person, instead of saving himself.

I'm the old woman who will never see her grandchild again.

I'm the little girl, playing with her doll, who can't understand when someone screams hateful things at her because of where her family is from.

I'm the police officer, trying to keep idiotic reporters safe, when his wife is still among the missing.

I'm the fire fighter that called in sick that day, only to discover that someone else died in his place.

I'm the man who survived the falling building only to learn that his sister and baby niece were in the plane.

I'm the secretary, angered by the seemingly callous response of those around her.

I'm a spelunker, who is climbing down into the remains of a building, hoping to find someone still alive.

I'm the dog handler, searching for bodies, that has to comfort my animal when only death remains.

I'm the woman who stands in line for five hours in order to give blood, hoping to help strangers in need.

I'm the man who gets up and goes to work every day, in spite of the tragedy, because he still has a family to feed.

I'm the first passenger to get back on a plane, even though I'm terrified, because I know somebody has to be first.

Who am I?

I'm nobody special.

I'm just an American.*****

At 10:28am: Red rings his bell to signal the time that the North tower collapsed.

Sarge raised his trumpet to his lips and started playing taps. Once taps were played Oliver lead a 21-gun salute followed immediately by 2 minutes of silence. The mayor closed the ceremony by laying a wreath on the flatbed.

Once the ceremony was over, Scarlett dismissed all the officers. Lightning drove over to Sally and Tara. Sally laid a single white rose on Lightning's hood. He didn't say a word as he kissed her, then headed over to the trailer. While Red was stoic during the ceremony, he was now openly crying as he laid a wreath on the trailer. As a lifelong friend, Duncan drove over and did his best to console him. Lightning solemnly drove to the other side of the trailer. Although he was not a religious car, Lightning recited a police officer's prayer.

"O almighty God whose great power and eternal wisdom embrace the universe, watch over all Law Enforcement Officers. Protect us from harm in the performance of our duty to stop crime, robberies, riots and violence." He said "I pray to help my brothers keep our streets and homes safe day and night. I recommend them to your care because I know that our duty is dangerous. Grant us your unending strength and courage in our daily assignments. Dear God, protect all these brave officers, grant them your almighty protection, unite them safely with their families after duty ends… Amen."

After a moment of silence, Lightning headed back to Sally and Tara. For the next two hours, the semi remained in town. The café served punch and snacks. After the two hours for up, the state police troopers surrounded the semi. The procession slowly left town, heading for Phoenix.

**AN- Remarks by the President at 9/11 Memorial—The White house. com *comments have been modified*

*** "A Healing Prayer" the Reverend Wintley Phipps- www. oprah tows/ pastshows/tows_past_ 20010920_ prayer .html

**** Poem by Randy Forbes

***** Poem by Kimberly Dunne

Lyrics to Peter, Paul and Mary's - If I Had A Hammer:

If I had a hammer  
I'd hammer in the morning  
I'd hammer in the evening  
All over this land  
I'd hammer out danger  
I'd hammer out a warning  
I'd hammer out love between  
My brothers and my sisters, ah-ah  
All over this land

If I had a bell  
I'd ring it in the morning  
I'd ring it in the evening  
All over this land  
I'd ring out danger  
I'd ring out a warning  
I'd ring out love between  
My brothers and my sisters, ah-ah  
All over this land

If I had a song  
I'd sing it in the morning  
I'd sing it in the evening  
All over this world  
I'd sing out danger  
I'd sing out a warning  
I'd sing out love between  
My brothers and my sisters ah-ah  
All over this land

I got a hammer  
And I've got a bell  
And I've got a song to sing  
All over this land  
It's the hammer of justice  
It's the bell of freedom  
It's the song about love between  
My brothers and my sisters  
All over this land  
All over this land  
All over this land  
All over this land  
All over this land  
All over this land  
All over this land

**_AN: I know I wrote this a few years ago, I didn't have time to write anything for this year._**


	29. Wedding Day

**An: A couple of things:**

**1\. I got this chapter done, so I'm posting it.**

**2\. I'm not going to make you guys wait two weeks for the wedding chapter. It should be done in a few days and I'm planning on posting it on Sunday... my normal posting day.**

**Chapter 27. - Wedding Day - **

Lightning passed his parent's suite and herd his father moaning. Concerned that something was wrong, Lightning drove in. When he saw what was going on, he wished he hadn't been so quick. On the couch: Riley was laying on his roof, Bella was on top of him, in mid thrust.

"Oh! That's gross!" Lightning said "And that's the last thing I wanted to see tonight!"

He backed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Lightning herd Riley and Bella laughing.

"I didn't know my wedding would make everyone horny." Lightning said as he headed back to his suite "I'm not sure if I'm offended, mad, or happy. All I know is I'm getting left out! *his manhood twitched.* Don't even start… I'm too tired."

As Lightning reached his suite, his manhood started to tingle. After he locked the door, Lightning headed to the shower, took off his codpiece, and drove in. The warm water was relaxing, but his manhood refused to be ignored. Lightning knew he wouldn't get any sleep until it was taken care of. Using his mechanical hand, he did what he needed to do. After ejaculating, Lightning turned off the shower before drying himself.

"I guess I needed that release." He said "Thanks little man."

His manhood twitched in response. Now calm, relaxed, and very tired; Lightning crawled in bed and was asleep in moments.

The next morning, Lightning woke up with a sense of excitement. As he was getting out of bed, Bella and Riley rolled in.

"Maidin mhaith! (Good morning!)" Riley said "Lá do bhainis atá ann, an bhfuil tú ar bís? (It's your wedding day, are you excited?)" Lightning shook his hood.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked "We have a few hours before you have to go for your paint job."

"Not really." Lightning said "I'm too nervous to eat. Also seeing you and dad… you know…"

He thrusts his rear axle.

"Well… next time nock, besides you're old enough to understand why we do that." Bella said "You can't take your medication on an empty stomach. Let's go down and get a bite to eat."

Lightning's parents took him down to the restaurant. With a lot of mothering from Bella, Lightning did eat a little. About two hours later: Mack arrived and took Lightning to the church. Three hours later: Lightning was admiring the paint job Ramone had given him. Lightning was painted a candy apple red. His stickers and racing logos were gone, he even had his spoiler removed. Lightning loved the way the light reflected from its mirror like surface.

"Thanks, Ramone." Lightning said, grinning "It's better than I imagined."

"No problem." Ramone said "We'll see you at the wedding."

"My boy, I'm so proud of you." Bella said as she hugged him "Today's the big day; you get to be a husband."

Bella left the dressing room to see if any of the wedding party needed help getting ready. There was a knock at the door: It was Doc, and he had been painted black for the wedding.

"You look good Doc." Lightning said "I almost didn't recognize you."

"I haven't worn black since my youth." Doc said as he tried to lighten the mood. "It's been a long time since I've been manhandled, or in Sophie's case, woman handled."

Riley laughed.

"So in other words." Lightning said "You have a stiffy, hard-on, boner…"

"Well…I did." Doc said "Sophie took care of it. *Lightning made a gagging sound.* It can't be any worse when you show up for a work out bragging about what you and Sally did the night before … You ready Kiddo?"

Lightning swallowed hard.

"Yeah… as ready as I'll ever be." He said "Do I look fat? *Doc shook his front no.* Good, I thought about going on an all almond diet, but decided that was just nuts."

"Yep, I can tell that you're nervous." Doc said "You're cracking stupid jokes."

"This is Kori Turbowitz coming to you live from LA where world-famous racecar and newly crowned Piston Cup Champion, Lightning McQueen is getting ready to be married to his girlfriend, Sally Carrera. Many famous racecars are here, Lewis Hamilton his wife Liliana, with their six-month-old twins Bella and Sorin, 'The King' and Linda Weathers and their three daughters. Tex and Amanda Dinoco are here as well." Kori said from the TV that Sally is watching while her paint dries. "The big surprise is Chick Hicks and his fiancée Chelsea Cruse. Their wedding is in a few months…"

The TV shows Chick and Chelsea standing in front of a TV camera wearing headsets. It appeared they were commentating for another TV station.

"It's just like Chick to try to steal the spotlight." Sally said "I hope Stickers isn't watching."

"I don't think his dressing room has a TV." Liz said getting things set up to do Sally's makeup "Are you going to be ok for a while? I need to finish your bridesmaids makeup before I do yours."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sally said "My parents should be here soon."

Liz slipped quietly out of the room. Sally drove over to the small window and looked out.

"So many cars… Thousands of fans just hanging around the church and in the park." Sally said to herself "I can't imagine camping out for days so I could get a good spot in front of the TVs. I forgot this is LA, celebrity watching is a sport…I guess this is what comes from marrying a hot-shot racecar. *Sally suddenly felt sick to her stomach.* I guess that's what I get for not eating breakfast. *Her stomach rumbled angerly.* I'm fine… it's just nerves."

There was a knock at Sally's dressing room door.

"It's open." she called "And I'm decent."

Lilly and Lance drove through the door in their wedding paint jobs.

"Oh Sally!" Lilly said, tears rolling down her fenders "You're so beautiful."

"Mom please don't cry!" Sally begged "The ceremony isn't for another three hours!"

"I have every right to cry!" Lilly said "It's your wedding day!"

Tears streamed down her fenders.

"Great, you're already a wreck." Sally said "Mom! Do you know I ate a clock yesterday…? It was very time consuming!"

Lilly stopped crying and giggled. Sally pulled her into an embrace and smiled.

"Oh! My beautiful daughter!" Lilly said "Are you ready to live out your life with the man you love?"

Sally nodded and quickly held Lilly's tire for comfort. Before she knew it, tears formed in the corners of Sally's eyes. Lilly wiped the tears away.

"Is this really my daughter on her wedding day?" Lance said choking up a little "Why can't you stay my little girl forever?"

"As much as we want too." Lilly tearfully said "We can't keep her to ourselves."

"I know… just wishing out loud." Lance said "I'm going to give you advice my father gave me on my wedding day… Don't buy anything with Velcro… it's a total rip off."

Sally laughed and laughed.

"Thanks Dad." Sally said "I needed that."

"I know." Lance responded, Sally's stomach growled "I know you haven't eaten anything… don't you dare argue with me. You need food… There's some cheese and crackers on the table. I want you to eat some, I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Two hours later: There was another knock at the door, it was Doc. Sally was surprised to see him painted black.

"Doc, I love your paintjob!" Sally said "Very sexy!"

"Yes, I know." Doc said "Sophie has had a hard time keeping her tires to herself."

Sally and her parents laughed.

"I came to check on you." Doc said "It's almost time for the ceremony… you ready?"

"Yeah." Sally said shakily "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

A single tear ran down her fender.

"Lilly, Lance." Doc said "Could I have a moment alone with Sally, please?"

"Absolutely." Lance said "We'll go check and make sure everyone is getting ready. If you need anything, just call."

Sally nodded as her parents left the room.

"Sally, I'm so proud of you." Doc said once they were alone "You have grown from a scared and directionless young lady that broke down on my door step, to a confident woman and you're marrying the man you love."

"I know, I never thought I could ever be this happy." Sally said tearfully "When I first came to town and told me that I would fall in love with a racecar, I wouldn't have believed you. I was happy with my life in Radiator Springs, but I always thought that I was missing something."

"Then the Rookie came barreling into town, tearing the place up." Doc said "He was a son of a bitch that needed to have the crap beaten out of him."

"Well you kinda did, by letting him crash into that cactus." Sally giggled "He started to change then. I saw the true Lightning start to emerge, someone I could fall in love with."

Doc hugged Sally. She had tears running down her fenders. Doc wiped them away.

"I always considered you my second father." Sally said "I love you as much as I love them."

"Thank you." Doc said tearing up "I have always regarded you as my daughter."

At seven-thirty in the evening: The ceremony started. Doc was escorted to the alter by the church's pastor and assistant pastor. Doc was wearing a microphone so everyone could hear him speak.

"Even though I'm a judge in Radiator Springs, I haven't often had the opportunity to perform many marriages." Doc said "So it gives me great pleasure today to first invite the groom to join me."

Mark Ronsbon's 'Uptown Funk' ft. Bruno Mars, started playing. Lightning laughed when he heard it. He knew Sally picked out a song for him but refused to tell him what it was.

"Is amhrán foirfe é sin. Tá aithne mhaith agat ar Sally. (That's a perfect song. Sally knows you very well.)" Riley said, but Bella frowned "Ó éadromaigh suas. Ar shíl tú i ndáiríre go raibh ár mac ag tiomáint síos an aisle ag úsáid amhrán traidisiúnta? (Oh lighten up. Did you really think our son was going to drive down the aisle using a traditional song?) *Bella shook her front no.* Ansin teacht ar. Níl sé chomh dona sin. Tá sé funky. (Then come on. It's not that bad. It's funky.)"

Despite being uncomfortable with the song, Bella managed to smile as they took their places next to their son. Lightning was escorted down the aisle by his parents. Once they arrived at the altar, Lightning kissed his mom and shook tires with his father. Then his parents moved to the audience. Lightning was standing at the altar as his groomsmen escorted Sally's bridesmaids down the aisle like they practiced. Just about everyone laughed when they heard what song was playing. As the song was ending everyone got in place. All eyes were on the closed doors at the end of the hall. The organ started playing 'Here Comes the Bride' as the doors opened, Sally and her father appeared in the doorway. They started down the aisle. Camera flashes go off on both sides of the aisle. Sally hesitated for a moment.

"Are you ok?" Lance asked "Do you need a moment."

"I'm okay." Sally said tearfully "I wasn't prepared for all the camera flashes. It blinded me for a moment."

Lance waited until Sally started driving again. They continued slowly down the aisle. Then, Sally saw Lightning. She thought that he couldn't look more handsome, but he had the same terrified look in his eyes as she did. While Sally recovered from the camera flashes: Lightning's heart fluttered as his bride was revealed to him. Sally was gorgeous. She was painted a pale shade of blue, almost a silvery white with sparkling glitter. White ribbons and delicate white flowers in full bloom curled elegantly in and around her side mirrors. A floral bouquet on her hood. Atop her roof, Sally wore a tiara that held a white veil. The tiara belongs to Flo. It's the something borrowed part of the wedding ritual. Flo and Ramone have been married for over fifty years, and Sally wanted some of their happiness to rub off on her and Lightning on their wedding day. The numerous gemstones in the tiara sparkled brilliantly in the light. There was a short veil covering her eyes and longer veil in the back that fell down into a medium-length train.

As Sally slowly drove with her father, the Hamilton twins: Bella and Sorin were getting fussy because they were hungry. Lewis and Liliana gave each of them a bottle, hoping to keep them quiet during the ceremony. It seemed to work; the twins sat in their carrier and happily sucked on their bottles.

Once they reached the altar, Lance gave Sally a kiss on the fender, hugged and shook tires with Lightning before he parked next to Lilly, who was already sobbing with joy. Lightning stared deep into Sally's eyes.

"You're as gorgeous as a rose, more flawless than a diamond." Lightning whispered "Most of all I love your personality!"

"You look as sharp as a lightning bolt." Sally whispered back "I'm looking forward to getting lost in those sapphire eyes every day."

"I love you." Lightning said "And I'm planning on telling you every chance I get."

"I love you too." Sally responded "And I'm planning on having your huge cock in me every night you're home!"

Sally giggled as Doc rolled his eyes, he heard what she said.

"I can tell, you're nervous." Sally said "It got you to relax."

"No it didn't." Lightning said "Gave me a boner though."

Sally chuckled as Lightning finished escorting her to the alter as the last chords of the song played.

**Guest 2**

**Sweet little Charlie's learning his part in the wedding.-** Yep. This story needed some cuteness.

**Haha Sally was funny with that kiss that irritates Doc but Doc comprehends their strong and passionate feelings.-** Some people can's keep their hands to themselves. Sally is like that when Lightning is around.

**It can be draining trying to memorize the whole wedding vows but you'll get to grips.-** Yep, If it wasn't for a cheat sheet, I would've flub my lines.

**Everything seems on track to Lightning and Sally's needs. Lightning and Merida's brother and sister talk was classy but it explains their brother and sister bond back then and how it's improved.-** It was your idea, so I kinda ran with it.

**Age wise isn't a big thing but opinions do vary. Some pure sense Doc put in to Lightning about Sally being by his side all that time.-** Lighting's nerves are getting to him. So Doc does his best to sooth them.

**Doc and Sophia will be married soon. Hahaha! Classy with the kinky part of Sophia but she's hungry for Doc.-** Nymphos tend to be that way.

**chapter 28**

**This chapter was emotional but amazing and full of heart. You know how to bring the words together to make it live up to the purpose of this tragic that took many as of this conflict.-** I waned to write something new, but I didn't have the time. The days around 9/11 are always tough for me. It brings back memories that I wish I didn't have. I wish they would stop showing all those documentaries. All it does is open old wounds. I know they need to, but not on every channel. It's not something I'm going to forget.

**This tragedy only brings us all together to fight and gives us more and more strength to fight back and never stand down to those who do t know what Peace is. I stand by you sister-** Thanks.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	30. The Wedding

_**AN: As promised on Friday, The wedding. It's a little short, but it's the 2nd chapter this week... enjoy!**_

**Chapter 28. - The Wedding - **

After Lightning and Sally were in their proper places:

"Dearly beloved. We gather to join this man and this woman in the treasured estate of matrimony. " Doc announced "Lightning… Sally, I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect. Remind yourselves often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another. Focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. If each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness. By custom, I now ask if there is any car who has a reason why these two may not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sorin, who was a little bigger than his sister, finished his bottle first. He was still hungry and he saw that Bella still had her bottle and tried to take it from her. Bella saw him coming and let out a high pitched girly scream, the kind that makes you cringe if you are anywhere near it. Lewis picked up Sorin, and quietly entertained him as Bella finished her bottle in peace.

"Lightning's fans are getting younger by the day." Doc joked making the audience chuckle "Anyone other than Lightning's young fan wish to speak? *Hearing none, Doc turned to Lightning.* Do you Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen, take Selena Caroline Carrera to be your lawfully wedded wife. To treasure from this day forward in victory and defeat, in sickness and in health. Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lightning says amid the flashing cameras that captured the moment "With all my heart."

"Do you Selena Caroline Carrera." Doc continued "Take Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen to be your lawfully wedded husband. To treasure from this day forward in victory and defeat, in sickness and in health. Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sally said "With all my heart."

"Who bears the wedding rims?" Doc asked looking at Charlie. He handed Sally the Strip Withers toy.

"Go on Sweetie." Hunter said "Trade what's in the wagon for your toy, just like we practiced."

Charlie hesitated for a moment and then drove up to Sally. Guido took the rims out and Sally put the stuffy in. Charlie drove back to his parents with a big smile on his face.

"The wedding rims are the symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given, has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rims always remind you of the vows you have taken. Lightning, face Sally and repeat after me. With this rim, I pledge my love to you I, Lightning McQueen take you Sally Carrera to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love." Doc said with Lightning repeating it "I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my tire to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

Guido placed Sally's wedding rim on her. Her rim was white gold with the name 'Sally McQueen' inscribed along the circumference in fancy hand-writing. The interior was decorated with sparkling gemstones, in amongst blue and white diamonds.

Charlie was getting bord with standing still. He started to get fussy, so Sly unhooked him from the wagon and gave the stuffy to him. Charlie laid on the floor and quietly played with it.

"Sally face Lightning and repeat after me…. And with this rim, I pledge my love to you, I, Sally Carrera take you Lightning McQueen to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love." Doc said with Sally repeating it "I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my tire to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

Guido parked beside Lightning and deftly proceeded to place Lightning's wedding rim on him, Lightning's rim was similar to Sally's but plainer. 'Lightning McQueen' was engraved in a chunky font around the edge of it. The center of his rim featured diamonds in the formation of a lightning bolt and was lined with rubies.

"To make your marriage work will take more than love. It will take trust, to know that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another and grow together. It will take faith in each other to go forward, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged. This will be the core of your marriage and why you are here today." Doc said "Lightning, please face Sally, and hold tires. These are the tires of your best friend, young, strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours. These are the tires that will work alongside yours, as you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the tires that will work long hours for you and your new family. These are the tires that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the tires that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the tires that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the tires that will massage tension from you in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. These are the tires that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the tires that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these ties to continue building a relationship rich in caring and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May you see your tires as healer, protector, shelter and guide."

As Doc was speaking: Nobody was paying attention to Charlie. He had taken his toys and parked himself right in the middle of the ramp leading to the alter. He was playing quietly and his parents decided to leave him there.

Charlie looked up and thought that everyone was looking at him. So he jumped up and yelled "WACECAR!" at the top of his lungs and he held up the stuffy.

The entire audience laughed.

"I think Charlie…" Sally quietly said "Just stole the show."

Lightning laughed.

"It looks like it." He said "It'll make a good memory,"

Sly retrieved his son from the middle of the ramp. Charlie protested a little. Sly sat him down between him and Hunter. Charlie was in a good mood and he played with his toys. There was tears of happiness in Doc's eyes as he looked at Lightning and Sally.

"And finally, let your love endure beyond the last sunset, and may you grow old together on one pillow." He said tearfully "By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife… You may kiss your bride."

Lightning kissed Sally.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Doc said "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lightning McQueen!"

Cheers echoed around the church. 'Kiss the Girl' from the Little Mermaid played as they drove down the aisle. Confetti showered down throughout the church.

Outside: Sally lifted the vail that was over her eyes and they waved to the people gathered around the church.

"Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd chanted loudly "Kiss! Kiss!"

"Well, are you going to kiss me?" Sally asked playfully "Their waiting."

"Just building excitement." Lightning playfully said "They're wanting a show and we're going to give it to them."

Before Sally could respond, Lightning drew her into a long and passionate kiss. The crowd responded with whistles and cat calls. They waved to the crowd for a few more minutes then headed back into the church to sign the paperwork.

Somewhere in California: In a jail cell, a beat up black and white TV was on and turned to RSN which was covering Sally's and Lightning's wedding.

"I can't believe they are showing this fucking shit." The car growled "They're living it up as I sit here rotting."

"Hey Brody!" A fellow inmate called "Isn't that your brother?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Brody growled "He's nothing but a cock sucking mother fucker."

"Whatever." The inmate said "His wife's hot though."

"Not as hot as you." Brody said "If we were in the same cell. I would fuck you every night."

"Get away from me you fucking queer!" The inmate said "Besides don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I like a tight tailpipe as well as a tight pussy." Brody said "Come here and give me a kiss!"

"Fuck off." The inmate said "My doors don't swing that way!"

The bars of the cell were just wide enough to get a mechanical hand through. Brody reached between the bars and attempted to caress the inmate's codpiece. The inmate responded by punching Brody through the bars. After a few punches, Brody started punching back. The commotion attracted the guards attention.

"HEY STOP IT! One of the guards bellowed "IF YOU DON'T STOP, YOU WILL BE TASED!"

The inmate stopped and backed away. However, Brody was enraged and started banging his grill on the bars. The corrections officer issued one last warning. Of corse Brody ignored him and continued banging. A few seconds later, he was tased and collapsed to the floor. A nurse was called in to check Brody out.

"Mark my words." Brody grumbled after he was taken to solitary "I'll get my revenge!"

Back at the church: The photographer was ready to start taking pictures as soon as the paperwork was finished. When he was busy with the other members of the wedding party, Lightning and Sally had a few moments where they were left alone. Sally saw a certain part of Lightning was bulging. He looked at her lovingly, and Sally took her tire and lovingly caressed his formal codpiece. Lightning barely contained a moan of delight, she could feel his rock hard erection.

"I see that a certain part of you is excited." Sally purred "But we'll have to wait a while before doing that. Do you always have a hard-on when you're with me?"

"Not all the time." Lightning confessed "It's… you're so gorgeous that sometimes I have a hard time controlling myself. It's like it has a mind of its own."

Sally laughed and kissed Lightning, the kiss quickly turned passionate.

"HEY, YOU TWO!" Doc barked "Break it up. You have the rest of your fucking lives to do that."

"Sorry Doc." Sally said "It's my fault, I did it to him."

"You did what to him?" Doc asked and then he noticed Lightning's erection "You need to take care of that, because it will show up in the wedding photos."

Lightning grinned at Sally and winked.

"Not like that." Doc growled "Go to the bathroom and get rid of it or find a way to suck it in. You have about five minutes until the photographer needs you again."

Lightning headed to the bathroom, a defeated look on his face.

"Can I go with him?" Sally asked "I can get him off faster than he can a lone."

"No." Doc said "You two can't be alone right now, because I'll know what will happen. Lightning is quite capable of handling it."

When Lightning reappeared a few moments later, his erection was gone. Doc and Sally was waiting for him.

"See that didn't take long." Doc said "You didn't need your wife's help after all."

"No, all I had to do was remember what you look like naked." Lightning said wanting payback "And my boner went away immediately."

"Very fucking funny." Doc said "Take Sally and go find the photographer, he's looking for you."

Side by side, Lightning and Sally went to look for the photographer.

"To tell you the truth." Lightning whispered "I did jack off, but I wasn't going to tell Doc that."

Sally giggled as they approached the photographer.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	31. The Reception

**AN: WOO WHOO! A SURPRISE CHAPTER! **

**As some of you know, I work retail. We're starting to ramp things up for the Christmas season.**

**With that said, I want to finish this story as soon as possible. **

**So, I'm going to try posting a chapter every week... I'm not saying it's going to happen, but I'm going to try. **

**I suggest checking one or twice a week to see of I've been sucsessfull in getting a chapter up.**

**I'm planning on posting every Sunday, but if i get a chapter done, I'll post it.**

**Chapter 29. - The Reception -**

A couple of hours later:

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Doc announced "It gives me great pride to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lightning McQueen."

Again, Mark Ronson's 'Uptown Funk' ft. Bruno Mars started playing. Sally and Lightning practically danced into the room. They were greeted with cheers and applause.

"Don't think for one minute that this counts as our first dance." Sally scolded "I want something nice."

"I agree." Lightning commented "I've already picked out a song for us."

They separated as they greeted their guests. It wasn't long until everyone was parked at tables. As custom, Lance, as the father of the bride led the toasts.

"As I look at my daughter, I can't help but reflect on all the years I was lucky enough to watch her grow and become a beautiful woman. Sally, you captured my heart on the day you was born and I've became more and more in awe of you as the years passed by." Lace said tearfully "Sally is my little girl, my princess, my ray of sunlight, and no matter what her age, she'll always be those things to me. But today, I watched her marry a wonderful man. I'm filled with pride that she and Lightning are about to embark on a wonderful journey filled with love and happiness. I ask you to join me today in congratulating Sally and Lightning and wishing them all the best for a long and happy life together."

Everyone clinked glasses.

Lilly was next:

"Sally, Lightning, nobody can promise you cloudless days. Nobody can promise you not to weep at least once, nor that they will not know sadness ... But we can promise you, if you keep your love strong and passionate, if you are wise and patient, you will overcome every difficult moment, which will face you throughout your life." She said "May the future hold your happiness. May the future hold your health. May your heart hold your love, and may your tires hold your babies yet to come. Here's to your happiness together!"

Again, everyone clinked glasses. Riley immediately followed.

"I have two toasts, one in Irish and one in English… Go raibh tú daibhir i mí-áidh. Agus saibhir i mbeannachtaí, Go mall ag déanamh namhaid, go luath a déanamh carad, Ach saibhir nó daibhir, go mall nó go luath, Nach raibh ach áthas agat Ón lá seo amach. (May you be poor in misfortune, Rich in blessings, Slow to make enemies, quick to make friends, but rich or poor, quick or slow, may you know nothing but happiness, From this day forward.)" He said "And my second: May there be work for your tires to do, may your purse hold a coin or two, May the sun always shine on your window pane, may a rainbow be certain to follow each rain, may the tire of a friend be always near you, Sláinte!"

The final toast was from Bella. "Light, look at Sally… for she is your mirror, shining back at you with a world of possibilities. She is your witness, who sees you at your worst and best and loves you anyway. She is your partner in crime, your midnight companion, someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark. She is your teacher, your defense attorney, your personal press agent, even your shrink. Some days, she's the reason you wish you were an only child.***" She said tearfully "And now my Son, take your tire and place it over Sally's. Remember this moment and cherish it... because this will be the last time you'll ever have the upper tire!"

The room broke into laughter. Finally Sally and Lightning said their toasts.

Sally stood up: "

Your life and my life flow into each other as wave flows into wave, and unless there is peace and joy and freedom for you, there can be no real peace or joy or freedom for me. To see reality - not as we expect it to be but as it is - is to see that unless we live for each other and in and through each other, we do not really live very satisfactorily; that there can really be life only where there really is, in just this sense, love." Sally said tearfully "Lightning, your words dispel all of the care in the world and make me happy...They are as necessary to me now as sunlight and air...Your words are my food, your breath my wine - you are everything to me. My husband, my companion, held most dear, my soul, my other self, and my inward friend. I know what love is, and it is because of you." A few awes could be heard.

Lightning cleared his throat nervously. Sally knew Lightning's toast wasn't going to be long, but she knew that he had been working on it for a long time.

"To love a person means to agreeing to grow old with her. May we love as long as we live and live as long as we love." Lightning said as his voice broke a few times "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give, the more I have, for both are infinite. Here is to loving, to romance, to us. May we travel together through time. We alone count as none, but together we're one. As an old Irish proverb says- When the heart is full, the tongue cannot speak."

Sally and Lightning shared a sweet little kiss as everyone clinked their glasses together. After that dinner was served. After everyone had eaten, the wedding party assembled around the cake. Which was huge. Seven layers and was decorated just like they had planned.

"Before you cut the cake." Flo said driving up to them "I have something for you."

Her assistants wheeled out a platform and took off the cover. There on the tray was a chocolate cake with blue icing and sprinkles. Red candied 95s all over it. 'this is what Lightning thinks what a wedding cake should look like.' Written in a fancy script.

"I added something special, just for you Sugar." Flo said as she lit the sparklers that was on it "I took the liberty of adding the sparklers and 95s."

Lightning laughed and hugged Flo.

"Thanks Momma Flo." He said "I didn't think you would make it. It does look stupid."

"No, it doesn't." Flo said "It's a one of a kind… just like you."

Lightning and Sally had their pictures taken with both cakes. Then they moved over to the real wedding cake. Using their mechanical hands they cut the cake. Lightning picked up a piece and smiled evilly at Sally.

"Don't you dare, Stickers!" Sally warned as she caught his line of thought "I know what you're thinking."

Lightning gently fed the cake to her. After swallowing, Sally picked up her piece of cake. Lightning opened his mouth wide. Taking the cue, Sally stuffed the whole piece of cake in his mouth. Lightning was able to chew and swallow it without choking.

After that: The reception was in full swing. The music was provided by Radiator Springs own Devon Johnston. (the turner DJ.) Everybody was having a great time. Sally removed her veil but left the tiara on.

"Before we get this party started." Lightning said "I have a toast for all of you… Health to you, a long life to you. Land without rent to you. A child every year to you. And if you can't go to heaven, may you at least die in Ireland."

Lightning lead Sally to the dance floor for the traditional first dance. 'walking on Sunshine' by Katrina and the Waves started playing. By the end of the song, both Sally and Lightning were panting from exhaustion. They headed back to the table to get something to drink and cool down. As they rested, everyone else headed to the dancefloor.

Sometime later: As Doc danced with Sally, Lightning drove to the bar and got himself a drink.

"Congratulations Bud!" Mater said, driving up "You'n and miss Sally was real purdy up there."

"Thanks Mater." Lightning said, smiling at his best friend "Are you having a good time?"

"I sure is." Mater said, grinning his buck-toothed grin "I been a dance'n with all the girls! I think they like me for my body!"

"A handsome stud like you?" Lightning asked playfully "I'm sure their getting wet just by looking at you."

"Wet?" Mater asked "We're not in a pool!"

"Not that kind of wet! *Mater has a confused look on his face* I'll tell you later." Lightning said as Mater missed the sexual reference "Go have some more fun. We can talk when I get back from my honeymoon."

"Ok Bud!" Mater said happily "See ya later!"

About an hour later: Sally held up her bouquet.

"Look what I got!" She said playfully "Who's going to catch it?"

All of the single ladies gathered around Sally. She turned around and gave a hardy toss over her roof. There was some friendly pushing and shoving as the ladies scrambled to catch it. In the end, Sophia ended up with it. She looked at Doc wishfully, he just smiled at her.

"My turn!" Lightning said "This is going to be fun!"

All the bachelors gathered around him.

"Not so fast there Rookie!" Doc growled "Let's make this a little more interesting."

Before Lightning could say anything he was blindfolded by Bane.

"There you go." He said "It's not to tight?"

"Nope. It's good." Lightning said "Now, let me at it! Are you ready Sally?"

"Yes, I am." Sally said "Go for it!"

As soon as Lightning reached under her, he had a feeling that something was wrong, but ignored it. He found the garter belt and almost pulled it off but stopped when he reached her tire. Lightning leaned in with his face… a very masculine sent filled his nose. Lightning knew something was going on but couldn't figure it out. Pushing the uncomfortable feeling away, he finally pulled the garter belt off. The entire room filled with laughter as Bane took the blindfold off. Lightning was shocked to see Sly standing in front of him. When Lightning was blindfolded, Sly had switched places with Sally. He also was wearing an identical garter belt around his rear axle.

"I had a feeling you wasn't Sally!" Lightning laughed "Her rear axles are not that thick." Everybody laughed and laughed. Moments later: Lightning pulled Sally's garter belt off. Cat calls and wolf whistles filled the room. Lightning flipped the garter belt high into the air. It sailed over the bachelor's hoods and landed around Sarge's antenna. Sarge was mobbed by the guys. There was some pushing and shoving going on, but it was good natured. In the end, it was Bane who won the prize. He paraded around the room with it and then gave it back to Lightning.

"Keep it." Lightning said "It'll bring you good luck… you're getting married in six weeks." "No, it's yours." Bane said "Besides; I'll have a hard time explaining why I have a garter belt in my luggage."

"If you're sure Bane." Lightning said "I'll give it to Sally, she'll put it with the other wedding items."

"You're a kinky motherfucker." Bane playfully said "Turn it into a sex toy."

Lightning laughed. The music started up again and everyone headed to the dance floor.

About an hour later: Lightning saw Sally run to the bathroom. He followed her.

"Sally, Sally?" Lightning asked as he heard her vomiting "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

"No! I'm not alright… I'm puking my guts out!" Sally snapped "And I got a killer headache."

"Do you want me to get Doc?" Lightning asked "He might be able to help you."

"Go get him." Sally said remembering how he acted when Chick attacked her "Don't freak out and make an ass out of yourself."

Lightning quietly got Doc and he led him back to the bathroom.

"Sally, can I come in?" Doc asked at the doorway "Lightning said you've been vomiting for the last couple of days."

"Actually, it's been all week." Sally confessed "Some days I'm fine and some days I'm sicker than a dog."

Doc quickly examined her.

"I can't find anything that immediately sticks out." He said "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not much, the toasts and I've had two drinks after that." Sally said "Can we still go on our honeymoon?"

"Yes but take it easy and no more alcoholic drinks for you tonight." Doc said "I think stress has made your stomach a little upset. Just stick to juice or water for rest of the night. I know you love it but take the tiara off. I'm sure it's the source of your headache. Take some Advil and see if that helps… I want to see you when you get back."

"Thanks Doc." Sally said "I'm happy that it's nothing serious."

Lightning shook Doc's tire as he left the bathroom.

"When you get to the estate." Doc said "Make sure you take some time to rest… you both need it."

"Ok, thanks Doc." Lightning said "We'll have some down time."

Doc nodded and drove away. Lightning helped Sally take the tiara off.

"Wow! That's heavy!" He said "No wonder you have a headache."

"Light, I'm sorry I snapped at you." Sally said, putting the tiara in her trunk "Can you forgive me?"

"No… because there's nothing to be forgiven for." Lightning said "You were puking, so you had the right to snap at me."

"I love you." Sally said "I know I chose the perfect husband!"

They kissed.

"Blah, that's the first time I've ever regretted kissing you." Lightning said "You don't taste good."

"Well I did just vomit." Sally said "And you didn't give me time to rinse out my mouth."

Sally went to the sink a rinsed out her mouth and got a small drink of water.

"You don't look as green." Lightning gently said "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little." Sally responded "Come on, the guests will be wondering where we went."

Sally and Lightning rejoined the party. Before Lightning and Sally knew it, it was two o'clock in the morning. All the guests were beginning to leave the reception and head back to their rooms. Lightning parked next to Sally, waved goodbye, and thanked them for coming.

"You two have a nice time on your honeymoon." Bella said "Riley and I have stayed there, so I know that you will have a wonderful time. When you get back, call me. I can come and help you move. Sally's apartment is small. You guys need a bigger place to live."

"The apartment is big enough for the two of us." Lightning said "Whenever we think we're ready to have kids, we'll look for something. There isn't a lot of housing in town, so we might have to build."

"Sounds like you have everything planned." Bella said "When are you planning on having kids? I'm not getting any younger."

"Sally and I have decided to wait a year or two… It gives us time to enjoy our marriage." Lightning said "If she gets pregnant before that, that's fine too."

Once everybody had left the reception, Sally and Lightning headed to their suites.

AN- ***Barbara Alpert

_**COMMENTS:**_

**MontyMcQueen95-**

**We gotta be thankful we had two chaps this week even if they're short! Thank so much for updating this. You did a great job so keep it up. One of the best weedings for Lightning & Sally I've ever read! And don't worry, I haven't stopped reading your story. –** I didn't want to keep you guys waiting.

**You're a good writer!-** Thanks, it means a lot!

**Guest 2 –**

**Hi. I've only just reviewed these last two chapters. I had no idea you'd be updating two this weekend. Then again you save the agony of waiting.-** I try to keep you guys happy.

**Hahahaaa! Really grossed Lightning out walking in on his parents having sex.-** Every kids grosses out when they know their parents are having sex.

**Seems weddings spark everyone's horny side you just can't resist. Should of knocked as well.-** Well, weddings are a romantic affair and it affects everyone involved, not just the bride and groom.

**Manhood really gets tingly with Lightning but hard work when he can't spend it with Sally.- **I wanted to show how sexually driven Lightning is, even when Sally isn't around.

**A mother or father's motherly and fatherly side never switches off when it comes to their children from getting Lightning and Sally to eat something. Emotions really overwhelm parents when giving their kids away but they're always in your hearts.-** Your parents will always see you as their little kids, no matter how old you are.

**Doc's emotions are showing and he considers Lightning and Sally as his own kids.-** When I was growing up, I had an elderly neighbor that looked after all the neighborhood kids. I never learned his name because everyone called him grandpa. He always had a bowl of candy sitting on his TV. Every time I was over, I got a piece. You know kids, candy is like gold.

**Hahahaaa! That horny banter never gets old.-** Like I said, Lightning never misses a chance to banter with Doc. They both kinda expect it now.

**Lightning's wedding March song down the isle seems to fit him.-** It took a lot of looking to find the right song for him. This popped up in my search and once I heard it. I knew it would be the perfect song.

**Both Lightning and Sally melted at the sight of each other's stunning looks. Lightning's lost in Sally's personality and Sally's lost in Lightning's sapphire blue eyes as well as his sweet gentility.-** You when you're in love, the other person can look like crap, but you think they're the most beautiful person in the world.

**Kinky as well as always.-** well yeah! LOL! Lighting's hornyness is rubbing off on Sally. Not to say she isn't enjoying it.

**Chick and Chelsea are clearly trying to steal the spotlight but we all know everyone's got no interest in Chick as of his hateful background.-** Yep, he hates to see Lightning happy.

**I love the ceremony of Lightning and Sally exchanging those heartfelt vows and Doc's words for marrying the couple together.-** The ceremony was inspired by my own wedding… but modified to fit the cars world.

**Charlie just can't contain his excitement. Classy song 'Kiss the girl'.-** I wanted to use it as Sally was coming down the idle, but I stuck with the traditional wedding march. So I decided to use it when Sally and Lightning were leaving the church.

**That kiss between Lightning and Sally in public really puts on a show.-** Every celebrity wedding I've seen, has the bride and groom coming out and waving to the crowd. They usually kiss and then go back inside.

**Well! A pure cold-oiled, envious, lowlife, hateful, dirty loser seething and rotting in prison there. You're rotting for criminal behaviour you asshole!-** I figured it was the perfect spot to show Brody's hatred for Lightning. It's also is a perfect set up for the events that happen in the next story.

**No female car is hotter than Sally! The guards take no nonsense and give Brody a piece of karma. Shame on him for insulting the privilege of being called a Mcqueen. I don't pity anyone like Brody whatsoever as there's no reasoning with them and they're just a waste of time. They can just rot in Hell for all I care.-** I also wanted to show that Lightning has grown up and moved on with his life. But Brody remains selfish and conceited.

**Lightning's still as horny as ever when he's around Sally. Doc's switches are pushed everytime he catches Lightning and Sally being all romantic.** **Yes OK share the odd memory and all but then the media do go overboard. All those documentaries of the 9/11 only open up old wounds and we'd rather keep them healed.-** I agree.

**Chapter 30**

**I know you're nowhere near it at the minute but here's another idea. Say Brody's been warned about smoking in the house and Riley crushes his whole packet.** – Good idea. I'll probably use it.

**Don't forget about Merida hood butting Brody as well. Brody probably does fear Merida as of how badly she roughened him up and embarrassed him before-** I think I can use both ideas at once. I have a plan, but I haven't written anything yet.**to fight and gives us more and more strength to fight back and never stand down to those who do t know what Peace is. I stand by you sister-** Thanks.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	32. Bound For Mexico

**Chapter 30. - Bound For Mexico -**

Three in the morning: Lightning and Sally returned to Lightning's suite. Lightning grabbed Sally.

"We did it!" He said happily "We're married!"

Sally laughed as they kissed. The kiss quickly became heated. Sally caught on to Lightning's line of thought.

"We can't do that right now, we need to get packed." She said, then looked around the room "My brother and sister-in-law has struck again."

Sally saw the suite covered in blow up dolls, lube and condoms. There was a male and female in bed. Sally started laughing. Lightning drove around and saw the blow-up dolls.

"Good grief." Lighting said "Your brother and sister-in-law are perverts."

Sally nodded as she headed to the bathroom. It wasn't long until Lightning herd her laughing again. He went to see what was going on. Sally pointed to the shower. There was another male and female blow up dolls having sex.

"Get out, I have to pee bad." Sally said "The water is starting to come through."

Lightning went to the small kitchen to get a drink. There were blowup dolls having sex in there too. He rolled his eyes, grabbed a can of soda, and headed to the bed. Lightning pulled the dolls off. The male's manhood was actually in the female's opening.

"How on earth did they manage that?!" Lightning said to himself "And everyone was calling me a pervert."

He stretched out on the bed. When he did his bad axle began throbbing. Lightning took a dose of painkiller and the next thing he knew Sally was gently shaking him awake.

"Hey, Light, you need to wake up." She said "It's time to head to the airport."

Lightning groaned and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said "I dosed off for a minute."

"It was longer than a minute." Sally said "It's time to go."

"Are you kidding me?" Lightning asked "What time is it?"

"Five to five." Sally said "When I got out of the bathroom you had taken your painkiller and was asleep. So I have spent the time packing."

Lightning looked at the clock on the wall, and sure enough it was showing five to five. Lightning looked around and all the blowup dolls were gone. There was a pile of luggage stacked by the door.

"The bell boys will be here soon to take all of the stuff down to your trailer." Sally said "We're leaving now. I have arranged a private transport to take us to the airport so Mack and Abby can sleep in. I packed your carry on and it's over by the door."

Lightning groggily crawled out of bed, went to the bathroom, and peed.

"Come on Stickers!" Sally called from the main room "We need to get going."

"You have to give me a minute." Lightning said coming out of the bathroom "My axles are stiff this morning."

"I'm sorry Sweetie." Sally said "Do you need a painkiller?"

"No, I'm just stiff." Lightning grumbled "Once I start moving around, I'll loosen up."

Lightning double checked the suite. Luckily, Sally didn't find his 'special items' he had gotten for their first night as husband and wife. Lightning slipped them into one of the carry on. They headed down to the main desk and checked out. The couple boarded the transport and he drove them to the airport.

At the airport: Again, fans and media was everywhere. Their security team kept everyone back. Lightning put on his best fake smile and waved to the crowd.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of crowds everywhere we go." Lightning grumbled "I don't know how you stood living here."

"Now you understand why I left." Sally said "And I'm not a celebrity."

"I hate to break it to you." Lightning said "By marrying me, you're one now!"

"I know." Sally said "I figured that out the first time you took me to a track and announced you were dating me."

They checked in at the ticket desk and headed to the security checkpoint. Their private security team was not allowed through the checkpoint. However, the airport provided a security escort once Sally and Lightning was cleared to fly. Once they got to the gate, they had a half an hour before they could board the plane. Forty-five minutes later: All the passengers had boarded and an airport tug was pushing the plane backwards from the terminal. The flight attendant started her preflight instructions.

"Are you doing all right Sweetheart?" Lightning asked as Sally gently leaned on him "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm very tired." Sally said yawning "I've been up for over twenty-four hours now."

"Once the plane gets in the air." Lightning said "We can relax."

Due to the weather, there was a small delay in taking off. During take-off, Lightning groaned when the plane's engines put stress on his broken axle. Once they were allowed, the flight attendant helped them recline theirs seats. The seats were not as comfortable as a bed, but Sally and Lightning were too tired to notice.

"Mr. and Mrs. McQueen." The flight attendant said "Is there anything I can get you?"

Lightning looked at Sally and she shook her hood no.

"Other than a couple of blankets." Lightning said "I can't think of anything right now."

The flight attendant got two light blankets and covered them up. Lightning and Sally were sound asleep a few moments later. Three hours later: The plane was going through some turbulence and it woke them up.

"I'm going to stay up." Lightning said "The plane should be landing in about an hour and a half... and I'm hungry."

"Wake me when we get there." Sally said "I'm so tired."

Lightning covered her back up and Sally was a sleep in moments. He called a flight attendant over and after a few minutes, she brought him something to eat and drink.

An hour and a half later: The plane landed without any problems. Sally and Lightning headed to customs.

"Passport." the customs agent growled as Sally presented it "It says here that your last name is Carrera. But it's McQueen isn't it?"

"Well, technically yes." Sally said "I just got married last night, I've haven't had time to change it."

Lightning rolled forward.

"Look, here's our wedding license." He said "We're down here for our honeymoon."

"That's an American document." The agent growled "I need a Mexican wedding license."

"We didn't get married in Mexico!" Lightning said angrily "We got married in LA!"

"I don't care." The agent said "Come with me."

"Where are you taking us?" Lightning asked as several agents surrounded him "What's going on?"

"You are being detained." the customs agent said "A supervisor will be in to talk to you."

Sally and Lightning was taken to an interrogation room. Lightning tried opening the door. But it was locked from the outside. Soon: Lightning's cell phone rang, he answered it.

"Mr. McQueen. I'm Adolfo, your driver." Adolfo said "I think we missed each other… I'm sorry, but where are you?"

"You didn't miss us." Lightning said "We got detained...for what, I don't know."

"Oh dear!" Adolfo said "I'll call the estate and see what they can do on their end. Don't worry, I won't leave. You and your lovely wife are my only assignment today."

"Thanks a lot Adolfo." Lightning grumbled "I'll try to keep you informed."

Three hours later: Lightning was very angry when a customs supervisor rolled through the door.

"WHY ARE WE BEING HELD?!" Lightning shouted "I WANT ANSWERS!"

"You're Lightning McQueen!" the supervisor said "I thought this paperwork was a fake."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Lightning roared "WHY WERE WE DETAINED!"

"Agent Simons charged your wife with illegally entering the country." The supervisor said "And having a false ID."

"WHAT!" Lightning demanded "THAT IS THE DUMBEST THING I HAVE HEARD!"

"Light, Sweetie. Calm down, you're going to give yourself an engine attack." Sally said calmly "I'm the lawyer, let me handle this."

Lightning backed down, but he continued to glare at the supervisor.

"Now, why am I being charged?" Sally said changing into her lawyer mindset "We have all the proper documents."

Sally and the supervisor parked at a table and started going over her paperwork.

An hour and a half later: Sally confessed she was getting light hooded from lack of food. Before Lightning could decide what to do, the customs supervisor returned to the room.

"Good news! Your paperwork checks out and you're free to go." He said happily then saw Sally looking ill "Mrs. McQueen, are you ok?"

"No she's not ok!" Lightning said angerly "She's gone without food for nearly eight hours."

The supervisor said something into his radio.

"We'll get her something to eat right away." He said as he handed a piece of paper to Lightning "This is a formal letter of apology from the Mexican government... We're willing to pay for any transportation."

"This trip was a wedding present from my parents. Everything's been paid for." Lightning said angrily "You can call them and work something out."

Lightning give the supervisor one of his father's business cards. Knowing that Riley will tear them a new tail pipe when he finds out what happened. An assistant came running up to the customs supervisor with a card.

"This is a certificate for two meals. Go to the restaurant… you'll be seated immediately." The supervisor said "I know it's hard to hear this, but welcome to Mexico."

Lightning and Sally headed to the restaurant. As promised, they were escorted to their table immediately. Out of anger, Lightning ordered the most expensive thing on the menu but was to upset to eat it. Sally ordered a salmon dinner and felt better after eating it.

An hour and a half later: Sally and Lightning headed to the transport. Sally could tell Lightning was still upset.

"Sweetheart, please." She said sweetly "Just let it go."

"I'm trying." Lightning said "This is not how I wanted our honeymoon to start."

"I know, but remember what Doc said at the ceremony about being tested? *Lightning nodded* Well, it looks like we are." Sally said "Wait… do you have your carry on? I don't."

"Oh crap! I forgot it. It's still in the over hood bin!" Lightning said, starting to get mad "This is just great! What else can go wrong!"

"Stickers, it's not that bad." Sally said "We need to find the ticket counter and explain what happened. We'll get your bag back, I promise."

They found a ticket counter and got in line. When the agent called them up to the counter, he immediately recognized Lightning.

"Mr. McQueen!" He said "What can I do for you?"

"I was so excited to get here… I forgot to take my carry on out of the over hood bin." Lightning said "Can I get it… please?"

"Regulations won't allow you back on the plane." The ticket agent said "But I can call a supervisor and he can get it for you. Please wait here while I call him."

Ten minutes later: A car approached them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lightning McQueen?" "I'm Alejandro, a supervisor." He said "My ticket agent said you left your luggage on the plane?"

"Yes." Lightning growled "We're on our honeymoon and I was so excited to be here, I forgot about it. Then we had an issue with customs."

"Welcome to Mexico and congratulations on your marriage." Alejandro said "I'm more than happy to help. Where did you fly from?"

"LA." Sally said "That's where we got married."

Lightning's broken axle suddenly gave a nasty throb and he winced.

"Mr. McQueen, are you all right?" Alejandro asked "Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm fine." Lightning winced "I have a broken axle. It's pretty painful."

"That's right! You broke it earlier in the year and then re-broke it at the championship race." Alejandro said making Lightning gape at him "Ok, I'll admit, I'm a fan of yours… not a rabid fan, but a fan any way. If you want to take a seat, I'll get your luggage for you. Can I offer you something to drink while you wait?"

"Sure." Sally said "I'm a little thirsty."

Alejandro directed one of the ticket agents to get them something to drink while he got Lightning's carry on.

Lightning calmed down as he sipped on his drink. Sally headed outside and talked to Adolfo. When she was done explaining everything, Sally headed back inside. She reached Lightning a few moments before Alejandro came looking for them.

"Well, I have some good news…" He said "And some bad news."

Sally put her tire to Lightning's lips.

"Light please, let the man talk." She said sternly, then turned to Alejandro "We're listening."

"The good news is we have found your bag and it's safe and sound." Alejandro said "The bad news, it's still on the plane. The plane is making his return trip to LA; he left an hour ago."

Lightning pulled Sally's tire away from his lips.

"WHAT!" Lightning exclaimed "Are you kidding me!"

"Light relax, It's our fault." Sally said "We're the ones that left the bag on the plane. When can we get our bag back?"

"Unfortunately, that was the only flight to LA today." Alejandro said "The next flight won't leave LA until tomorrow morning. Where are you staying? We can bring the bag to your hotel."

"The Esencia." Lightning said "What time tomorrow?"

"The plane is expected to leave at six thirty. So it will be middle of the morning before he gets here." Alejandro said "By the time we get it out to you, it will be later in the morning. I'm afraid, that's all I can offer. I'm so sorry Mr. McQueen."

Lightning sighed unhappily.

"I understand, you done your best." Lightning said "Thank you for all your hard work. Would you like a picture with me?"

"I would love that Mr. McQueen." Alejandro said "My son, he's 7. He wants to be a racecar just like you."

A ticket agent took Alejandro's picture with Lightning and Sally. When they were done, Alejandro escorted them to the waiting transport.

"Sorry about the delay." Lightning said as he climbed aboard "We didn't plan on having issues."

"It's not a problem Mr. McQueen." Adolfo said "Sit back and enjoy the ride. We'll get to the estate in about forty-five minutes."

_**AN: I'm just letting everyone know, there will be no chapter next week... It's inventory week at the store. I'm going to very busy and not have any time to work on the the story.**_

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2-**

**Don't go making promises you can't keep. Write and update if you feel you have the energy to. Don't be pressured. Then again I know you'd rather get the story finished before new events like Christmas take over your time.-** Yep, that's what I want to do.

**I too work in retail but it's not something I plan on doing for life. It just doesn't pay enough the position I work in.- **That's what I thought too, but here I am, 30 years later….

**Some touching toasts from the parents, the bride and groom.- **We heard from Sally and Lightning's siblings at the rehearsal dinner. Now it's time for their parents to shine. Your parents will always be your parents no matter how old you get. Its every parents wish to see their go off and start a family of their own, no matter how hard it is for them to let go.

**To love someone really is wanting to walk or drive those next miles by that one's side for life. A funky cake Flo made for Lightning. Tasty!- Flo** is everyone's favorite "Aunt". You know… the ones who do crazy stuff just to embarrass you. No? I guess its just my family then… this proves their nuts!

**In terms of love for Mater I don't know if you wanna include Holly Shiftwell at some point. After all she is Mater's girlfriend from Cars 2.-** I don't know. Mater already has a girlfriend in Destiney.

**Mater obviously doesn't understand sexual talk but then he's not as sexually oriented.-** Mater is a sweet and simple country boy who doesn't understand "city slicker" talk. He's not asexual, Mater knows what to do with a girl, but not to many have home his way. Also, like his generation… they don't talk about things like that.

**Yahoo Sophia caught the bouquet! She'll be waiting for Doc to pop the question now.- **Lightning and Doc have talked about it so, yeah she will.

**If this sounds good would you do a small wedding between Doc and Sophia in apart of the story or the next?** I have a few ideas. I'll try to write something.

**Doc will obviously want something nice, easy and simple as he's not really the fussy or snazzy type**.- I agree. A small friends and family wedding suits him.

**Hahahaaa! Wedding prank on Lightning was funny. Oh dear. Sarge isn't really the settling down type as he's too devoted as an army sergeant.-** He's too much of a hard ass to find a girl who would put up with his strict military way of life. To be honest, he's my least favorite of all the cars characters.

**Lightning and Sally can just have some fun with the garter belt.-** Why not? Garter belts are fun!

**Oh dear! Sally's showing a fair few symptoms of a certain indication of her sickness here but I won't say. **– Yeah, it's pretty clear at this point. But Sally and Lightning have so much going on, they don't notice.

**Eeww, barf kiss! Gross!-** My husband did that once when I was sick… totally grossed him out.

**Some plans Lightning and Sally have ahead of them for their future home. Please don't have anyone good sexually harmed. Lightning and Sally are too smart to fall for that and they'd know better. Anyone touches their kids as well they'll have never say hello to sexual pleasure again.-** When I get around to rewriting the next story, we'll find out how Lightning feels about his kids dating.

**This is the last I'll say of Brody. As hard and as much as you try. All these heartless assholes will just throw everything back in your face.-** And you still love them and try to help.

**I don't take chances anymore. It's just not in me to put up with shit from those who don't know how precious life is and take advantage of it.-** Me too. I'm too old to pick up the pieces and start again.

**Lightning, Merida and his family shouldn't really pity Brody at all as of all that he's done to heap shame.-**He's family. They keep hoping he grows up and does something with his life. If you read all the stories, you know what happens.

**You're amazing at this. Never give up-** Thanks. When I have a bad day, I like to write, it helps me to relax and forget my problems for a while… I think that's when I do my best writing.

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


	33. The Esencia Estate

**Chapter 31. - The Esencia Estate -**

Lightning and Sally finally arrived at the Esencia. Esencia is a 50-acre semi-private estate, very exclusive with only 23 rooms and 7 suites. It was late afternoon and they were immediately offered a margarita. The hotel's concierge, Manuel, led them to a small bungalow.

"This is a still-undiscovered paradise. The waves are gentle and sunset cocktails are the only commitment of the day. The eternal spring-like weather is perfect for enjoying a wide range of outdoor activities, we even have a small racetrack." He said "Here we are, this is your accommodations, The Presidential Bungalow."

He opened the door and Lightning and Sally's jaw nearly hit the floor. They followed Manuel inside.

"This exceptional suite, under a large palapa roof features a master king bedroom overlooking the sea, an adjacent living area convertible to a second bedroom, a spacious master bathroom suite with double sinks, bathtub and shower, and a large wrap-around outdoor terrace with unobstructed views of the paradisiac Xpu-Ha beach." Manuel said "You have the daily breakfast in bed option, when do you want it delivered to you each morning?"

"I'm not sure." Lightning said "I plan on sleeping in, can we call when we are ready for it?"

"Sure, breakfast is only served till ten." Manuel said "If you call after that, it will be lunch items. I'll let you get settled, if you need anything just call the front desk and we'll bring it to you. Dinner service will start in an hour. Do you have any questions before I leave?"

"I have one." Lightning said as he looked at the ocean "How private is our private beach? Let's say, I wanted to swim naked in the ocean, can I?"

"We take our guest's privacy very seriously. This breathtaking suite includes 120 feet of private beachfront, with sunbeds and a large beach palapa for lounging or private dining. It has wide-screen Wi-Fi connected smart TV, sound system, ceiling fans, air conditioning, and all hotel amenities." Manuel said "As for swimming: yes you can, but I would recommend you staying close to shore. The currents get stronger the farther out you go."

"No wonder your mother loves this place." Sally said in awe "It's gorgeous."

"McQueen… ah yes! Wonderful couple." Manuel said "They had such a great time, they didn't want to leave."

"My parents stayed here?" Lightning asked looking in the direction of the bedroom "Eeewww! I don't know if I want to sleep in there."

"They didn't stay in this suite, they were in the penthouse."

"Well that's a relief." Lightning sighed "Mom likes to be up high. Dad thinks she was a bird in a previous life." Sally giggled at the comment.

"If you don't have any more questions, I'll let you get settled." Manuel said as Lightning offered him a tip "I'm flattered Mr. McQueen but tipping is not allowed by the estate. If you need anything just call."

Manuel left the suite.

Lightning and Sally explored the bungalow. The master bedroom has breath-taking views over the ocean, along with a giant bed, currently covered in rose petals. There was a tropical fruit plate along with a chilled bottle of wine sitting on the table by the bed. They even have their own full-sized swimming pool, jacuzzi, multimedia room, and a fully stocked bar. Sally spent the next half an hour exploring the beach and gardens. When Sally was out exploring, Lightning opened her carry on. To his surprise he had put his 'special items' in it. Lightning was happy that tonight will go as planned. He put the 'special items' under the bed for later.

"I had a feeling that this suite was going to be over the top." Sally said coming back in from the gardens "Bella doesn't do anything half way."

"She never has." Lightning said "Besides, I think mom and dad feel a bit guilty about how they treated me all these years."

"Yeah, they have really become humble." Sally said "And I like it."

"This was worth the problems we had getting here." Lightning said "I'm hungry. Are you ready for something to eat?"

"Yes, I'm as hungry as you." Sally said "Then we can come back and enjoy our first night together as husband and wife."

Lightning smiled broadly knowing what she was talking about. Lightning and Sally had a nice supper at the restaurant. They then spent a few hours mingling with the other guests. They came back to the bungalow and they started kissing passionately.

"Wait for me in the bedroom…" Sally said "I need to change into something the girls got for me especially for tonight."

Sally headed to the bathroom while Lightning headed to the bedroom. The night was warm and all the windows were wide open to let the tropical breeze blow through the suite. Lightning took off his codpiece and pulled a box from under the bed.

"Holy crap that's cold!" Lightning said as he put it on "No wonder the jewelry store warmed it up first."

He climbed into bed totally naked, except for a fine gold lion with sapphire eyes wrapped around his manhood. It was just snug enough for it not to fall off when he moved around. He knew that lions were Sally's favorite animal. When Lightning was in LA, he asked Sylvester if he knew where he could get 'something special' for Sally and their first night together…

Time warp back to LA, few days before the wedding: Sly and Lightning was sitting in the bar one evening.

"You've been married for a while." Lightning said "Did you and Hunter do something special for your first night as man and wife?"

"Yes, we got jewelry for the occasion. If you want I can take you there. They make all kinds of erotic jewelry." Sly said "Call your driver, we can slip out the back, no one will notice."

Two hours later: Lightning and Sly drove into a jewelry store.

"Ahh, welcome Dr. Carrera and Mr. McQueen." Marcus, the store manager said "What can I do for you?"

"Lightning is looking for something for his wedding night." Sly said with a wink "I told him about your 'special jewelry.'"

"I would love to help you find something." Marcus said "Please, right this way."

Marcus led them to a corner and uncovered a jewelry case. Lightning's eyes nearly popped out of his windshield when he saw all the erotic jewelry.

"I told you they had everything." Sly chuckled "It's one of my favorite places to shop."

Lightning took his time looking at all the jewelry. He asked to see some of the pieces up close and Marcus obliged. But Lightning kept coming back to a gold lion.

"I want a lion, it's Sally's favorite animal." Lightning said "But I want it in red to match my paint job."

"I'm sorry Mr. McQueen, that's the only one we have." Marcus said "We can make you one, but it'll take a week."

"I don't have that long." Lightning said "We're leaving for Mexico in a few days."

"Would you like to try this one on?" Marcus asked "I think you'll love it."

"Are you serious?" Lightning asked "You'll let me try it on?"

"Sure, you'll have to wash yourself and put on a condom." Marcus said and handed him a condom "We have clients do it all the time."

"I…I…" Lightning stuttered "I'm not sure."

"Go on Light." Sly said "I'll come with you if you like."

Lightning has improved with his nudity; but he was still uncomfortable being naked around strangers.

"I have made several purchases here." Sly said trying to comfort Lightning "I've never had a problem."

"Well, all right." Lightning said "But you have to promise not to tell Sally… or my parents."

Sly took a tire put it to his lips and made a turning motion like he was locking something and then he acted like he tossed the key away.

"Come on." Sly said "The 'fitting room' is over here."

Sly led Lightning to a small room in the back. There was a place where he could wash himself and put the condom on. Sly let Marcus know that Lightning was ready to try it on. Marcus brought the lion on a gold tray.

"Here you go Mr. McQueen." Marcus said "I have warmed it up for you."

Lightning was given the lion and he struggled with putting it on.

"Here let me help." Sly said as he slid the lion around Lightning's manhood "You put it on like this. I have one almost like this one. It can be tricky the first couple times you try putting it on."

The fitting room had mirrors in the floor so Lightning could see it.

"It feels a little weird." Lightning said "But I like it and I know that Sally will love it… I will take it."

"Excellent choice Mr. McQueen." Marcus said "I'll have it polished and I'll meet you out front."

Marcus left with the lion. Lightning took the condom off and put his codpiece back on.

"That's got to be the weirdest thing I've ever done." Lightning said as they drove back to the showroom "Getting a Frenum Ring wasn't this traumatic."

"I understand. Whenever you are alone in your room, practice putting it on." Sly said "It gets easer each time you do it."

Twenty minutes later: Marcus had the lion polished and boxed up. Sly and Lightning slipped back into the hotel without anyone noticing.

Back at the bungalow: Lightning's eyes were shut and he was almost asleep when Sally returned to the bedroom. She smiled warmly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Lightning's eyes snapped open.

"If you're that tired." Sally said "We can do this later."

"No… I… was just waiting for you." Lightning choked on the loss of words "I've been waiting for this for a long time…"

Only Sally could make him speechless. Lightning got off the bed and opened the bottle of wine and pored two classes. He offered her a glass and kissed Sally with passion. The sight of her was driving Lightning insane. He saw what she was wearing, an extremely shear 'teddy' that hid very little. Sally could see that Lightning was getting aroused.

"I take it that you like what you see." She said "My handsome husband."

Lightning smiled and kissed her so lightly that it sent a sudden chill through her frame. Sally grabbed Lightning and kissed him aggressively in return.

"Stop playing around." Sally growled "You know that I want you so bad that I can hardly stand it."

"You have no idea what I have planned for you." Lightning said "It's a night we won't forget."

Sally ran her tire down Lightning's perfect sides. She could feel his muscles tightening and loosening. That unintentional action was driving Sally insane. Holding her carefully by her front bumper, Lightning gave her another soft kiss. It was immediately followed by an intense French kiss. His tongue battled hers for dominance. Lightning caressed Sally over her whole body, without touching her between her rear tires. Sally proceeded to rub his manhood, and she felt 'something'.

"What is that?" Sally asked "Are you wearing something?"

"You'll find out later." Lightning said "It's something special that I got for tonight."

Sally felt his manhood starting to get hard and she heard Lightning's breathing deepen. Sally pressed their bodies together. Lightning's tires sliding slowly up and down her sides. He wanted her, right here and right now. Sally slipped out of her teddy and Lightning moaned as they kissed. His grip tightened around her and pulled her on to the bed.

"I want to show you something." Lightning said and he rolled over "And I know you'll love it."

Sally turned her gaze to husband's erection and the fine gold lion that was around it. His erection made the lion appear ready to pounce on her.

"Light, I love it." Sally said "I want to hear that lion roar."

"Uh…bark, bark… " Lightning said playfully "Cock a doodle doo! Oh wait…I mean meow…meow!"

"Come on Stickers, you can do better than that." Sally said as she stroked the lion "Now, let me hear it."

Lightning revved his engine like did when he first saw her in the court room. She took the lion off and started rubbing his erection, earning a small groan from Lightning. Sally slowed down her motions as she found the slower and harder she went, the more effect it had on Lightning. He was hard and hot; Sally could even feel his engine rhythms through it. A loud moan of pleasure resonated from Lightning's throat.

"Just, yes that feels good!" He moaned as Sally's tires were busy exploring her toy "Mmm… oh, yes, that's good!"

Lightning felt a shudder run through him as Sally leaned over and started to suck on him gently. Lightning moaned loudly as Sally started sucking harder. Sally let him slip out of her mouth until just the head was barely grazing her lips, then she licked it. She slid the tip of her tongue all around the sensitive head and listened to the cries of pleasure coming from her husband. Sally began to speed up the sucking, hungrily licking and nibbling the sensitive head. Lightning was hard, aching, and loving every moment. While Sally had her tongue wrapped around it, Lightning let out a small moan and started thrusting.

**COMMENTS:**

**Guest 2-**

**Well it seems each other's families are full of perverts. But then the entertainment from the banter never dies.-** It never does! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Lightning's suffering a fair bit of fatigue from his axle playing up. Then again I'm wrecked after doing sports and feel the effect sometimes.-** Like Doc said, he hasn't had any time to heal. I'm like Lightning sometimes, to busy to slow down and let an injury heal. Until an injury forces me to slow down.

**Oh dear! The joys of going through customs and some unwanted issues strike out of nowhere. Takes a tonne of evidence to prove who you technically are as most won't buy it.-** I had a friend that happed too, but not as extreme.

**Compliments from the custom staff brought some relief but then all that pain of it doesn't exactly brush off.-** Lightning is like me, we have a hard time letting the bad stuff go.

**Alejandro's news about his son wanting to be a champion like Lightning brought some comfort. Excitement really invades your memory. What a rotten lugnut Lightning is forgetting his luggage.-** I've done that, its no fun… more like a pain in the ass.

**I have some more ideas here for you. See what you think. You don't have to use them but here goes. Flo should be the Godmother to Lightning and Sally's kids.-** I think I can do that.

**Say after Lightning retires Tex Dinoco and Sterling are battling to buy Rusteze. Tex wins and appoints Lightning as head instructor with Cal Weathers as his assistant. Cruz Ramirez is not happy working for Sterling as a racer and is hired by Tex. Lightning and Cal work together and train both Tara and Cruz as partnered racers. Lightning could also coach Alejandro's son in that future story. Of course I know Lightning will be a deputy and a steward as well but it's just a thought for support and I know you're open to ideas**. - I'll put those in the idea pile.

**OK enough ideas til then. I don't wanna take over your story. More excitement from the honeymoon-** Yep. Hot, sexy excitement. LOL!

**_I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. READING ENJOYMENT ONLY_**

**_Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements! Rated M for language and sex._**


End file.
